The Chains Are Breaking
by write that wrong
Summary: The third story in my trilogy. Jack has been Pitch's slave for 80 years and it has left both mental and physical scars on him. The Guardians have now seen his memories and they all must decide where to go from here. Will they help Jack to bring out the good that still lies within Pitch? Will they be able to save him from getting hurt again? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would recommend that you read my first two stories in order to understand this one. However, I realize that is a lot to read. To summarize the first two, Jack was Pitch's slave for 80 years and he is scared and scarred because of it. He has been free of his master and with the Guardians for a year. Just prior to this chapter, the Guardians had watched Jack's memories and seen everything that he had gone through. Now, they are dealing with the aftermath and some characters reappearing.**

 _"The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain," Unknown._

* * *

Jack blinked, startled to see the familiar outline of his room at the Pole. There was light streaming in through the window, a stark contrast to the darkness of the memories they had just witnessed.

As the rest of the Guardians also blinked the brights out of their eyes, the teen tried to rapidly organize all of the thoughts and emotions competing for dominance. They swirled too quickly though, faster than he could pin them down. There was fear, as there had been for a very long time now. It seemed that emotion was almost ever present and all encompassing, a knee jerk reaction after so long. However, there was also a muddled jumble of confusion for what the others would think, say and do. This uncertainty bubbled over into fear, tightening like a vice across his chest and making it difficult to breathe. Finally, there was a hot, uncomfortable bolt of shame that roiled and seethed in the pit of his stomach. It was shame for what he had done, what he had experienced, for giving in and everything he had done since then.

The Big Four turned to him, expressions soft and pitying. In that moment, he couldn't take it. He could feel their gazes like electric shocks across his body. They caused his breath to come out faster and his mind to spin like a top.

The wind rushed in, batting the window open as if it were a pesky fly. It swirled around its favourite child, enveloping the boy in its folds. There were a few precious seconds where it held the Guardians at bay, trying to pull its child outwards and to safety.

For a moment, Jack resisted and then, his knees bent of their own accord. He felt as he had a thousand times before springing away from a potentially dangerous situation. There was relief. It flowed through him like a river, soothing away his worries as the wind carried him away. It was always safer for him to run. It was the only way that he didn't get hurt.

The teen's mind wandered, drifting about like the air he rode. The lack of clarity protected him from having to think about anything that had just happened and he clung to that safety for as long as he could. It was only when snow began to fall around him from the unconscious depths of his emotions that he had to confront the feeling in order to stop them. As he did, it was like riding a whirlwind. The fear, confusion, uncertainty, shame, and now that he stopped to consider it, anger, rose to the surface.

Jack took a deep breath through clenched teeth, working for a few moments until the light snow stopped. He couldn't lose control like that. It was not even winter anywhere for the snow to be forgivable.

Wind suddenly angled downwards, bringing him steeply down to the ground at the edge of a forest, far away from any town. The weather was mild, not too hot as to be uncomfortable.

So there, he curled up on a high tree to have a good vantage point and cried. He sobbed with despair for all that had passed, the family he had lost, the fights he had had once he became a spirit and the innocence he had lost with Pitch. He also cried for the love he had most likely lost from the Guardians. There was no way they could care for him knowing the extent of the damage done to him. He was broken, shattered almost certainly beyond repair. They would want him no longer. Not only that but they knew exactly how much he had done for his enemy, helping his rise.

He took a breath, steeling his emotions for the loneliness that would follow, the attacks from other spirits that would follow, the possible attempts to be captured again. It was nearly too much to bear.

Then came the anger. Rage abounded not just for Pitch who had done all of this to him but for Man in the Moon who had abandoned him without care. The anger was also for himself for being weak. However, it was that very anger that terrified him the most. It had been a long time indeed since he had last felt the hot licks of fury, a long time since he had been allowed to feel it. Was he allowed to now?

After hours, the winter spirit slumped against a branch, too emotionally drained to feel anything else. His thoughts were numb, eyes thick and puffed from crying. His body felt weak.

However, looking into the setting sun, he knew he had to get away, to hide. At least he knew how to be invisible.

* * *

Bunny blinked along with the rest of the Guardians, startled by the sudden light. It was nearly blinding after so many memories of darkness. After a moment, he could see more clearly and turned his eyes towards the winter spirit. The boy looked forlorn, a lost child who was unsure of the way. However, noting their gaze upon him, Jack shivered. In the span of a couple breaths, the wind swirled into the room, buffeting them away from the child at the centre of the maelstrom. The winter spirit bent his knees, confusion apparent in his eyes before they flashed with relief and he leapt. The wind secreted him away into the daylight.

There was a moment of silence among the Guardians. Jack had never done that before.

"We have to go after him," Tooth declared, already tensing herself to leap out the open window.

Bunny lunged forwards to grab her by the wrist. At her furious glare, he clarified his actions. "Where would you go? Where would you search? He is already out of sight and most likely needs more than a moment to understand how to react to everything he just saw."

"So what, we leave him alone to figure out how he feels about it all?" Tooth snapped back. "We abandon him as we have for centuries?"

Priming himself to bite back a fiery retort, Bunny was deflated as North cut across the two of them.

"There is no use arguing about it," the Russian boomed.

In the silence that followed, Sandy could finally get a word in edgewise. His words were translated by North. _We are not abandoning Jack at all. I agree with Tooth that he has been alone for too long, most of that by our own failure. However, I also agree with Bunny in the fact that we need to give him the smallest amount of time to come to terms with reliving all his hardships._

"When?" Tooth asked, more subdued but almost desperately. For once, her voice nearly cracked with emotion, betraying the caring woman behind her façade of a warrior queen.

As much as the Pooka agreed with his own urging to wait, he couldn't help but feel the guilty squeeze of his heart in his chest for any more time the winter spirit had to spend alone.

"Ve vait a day. If Jack has not come back tomorrow, ve go look for him," North declared, nodding his head decisively.

Hours passed, each Guardian occupied with the flutterings of his or her own anxieties. All of them stuck around the Pole, mostly keeping each other company. Sometimes they talked about what they had seen, expressed sorrow for the suffering their fellow colleague and family member had endured. Other times, they wallowed in their own silence, thoughts wrapped up so tightly as to be nearly suffocating.

Each of the allotted 24 hours passed by and there was still no sign of the winter spirit. At that, their worries just increased.

"Okay," Bunny started, meeting the rest of them in the kitchen. "How are we going to do this?"

North opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by chaos that heralded the approach of several yetis into the room. Three of them stumbled in, wide eyed and gesticulating wildly as they warbled over each other.

"Quiet," the Russian boomed and a rush of silence descended over them. "Now one at a time," he demanded.

One of the yetis stepped forwards and in their grumbling, groaning, warbling language, proceeded to outline whatever it was the three had been trying to say.

As the story continued, North paled noticeably, jaw clenching and blue orbs blowing wide. He was speechless a moment when everything was silent once more.

"Mind telling us what all that was about," Bunny prompted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It was probably just some other Workshop disaster, he tried to assure itself. However, the Russian's face was giving him what the man would have called a 'bad feeling in his belly'.

"Ve have a problem," North declared, subdued. "The imprisonment ve set up for members of Dark Court has had a breach. Some of them are loose."

"Oh no," Tooth gasped, wings fluttering to a standstill so that she gently dropped to the ground. Then, they sped up again, moving faster than before. "We need to find Jack."

That thought had already occurred to the Pooka. "Ya think he will respond to the lights?"

 _Only one way to find out,_ Sandy signed.

The four rushed to the globe room and immediately depressed the lever, sending out the Northern Lights. They waited a minute, then two, then ten with no show. Each paced, fluttered or jingled with impatience and anxiety.

"Why isn't he coming?" Tooth questioned.

Bunny sighed slightly, bringing all of their attention. Despite thinking his idea was right, he really did not want to voice it as it would be a blow to all of their hope. "Mates, I think we only got a few options. One, Jack is too afraid of us to come." He almost stopped at all of their pinched, guilty expressions. "Two, he is still trying to sort out his emotions. Three, he is someplace he can't see 'em or asleep. Four," he paused, closing his eyes. "He thinks we no longer want him to be a Guardian."

Their silence was profound, agreeing.

"You can tell if he is asleep, right Sandy?" Tooth murmured, seeming unwilling to completely break the overwhelming silence.

The golden man nodded then showed a symbol with an x through a dream and then the teen's staff.

She drooped. "I didn't think he was. Three options then although I think the first two are unlikely."

"Vhy," North questioned, grasping at straws for an answer to contradict the one his eyes showed he had already worked out himself.

Tooth dropped her gaze, tears gathering in her eyes. "We've seen how well Jack was trained. Especially with the reminder of all that, I think he we would be more fearful of refusing a summons than anything else."

Bunny grit his teeth, trying to hold his emotions in check. "Well, one thing to do then, mates. We go look for him. Should we all split up?"

"Yes," North returned. "But vait a moment, I have been working on prototype communication device."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the Pooka couldn't help but snort. "Ya mean you still haven't perfected the cell phone?"

"Nyet," the Russian replied. "It not just cell phone. Ve can talk but also can be used as transportation like globe if one of us is in trouble."

They each got outfitted with one of these devices which was strung in a necklace around their throats. Each of them chose probable locations to look for the winter spirit and then less likely places and finally the rest of the globe split up.

Bunny was tasked with first checking Burgess. He rattled around the teen's lake, dismayed to find no traces of the winter spirit having even been there previously. Then, he raced to Jamie's house to find the boy playing outside.

"Bunny," Jamie called enthusiastically. "I know I said it before but this Easter was awesome."

"Thanks mate," the Pooka returned, smiling genuinely at the compliment. "By any chance have you seen Jack around the last couple days?"

The brunette boy shook his head. "It's been a couple weeks but he promised to visit this coming weekend. Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Just had to tell him something," the Pooka assured, hating the taste of the lie in his mouth. He fixed on a reassuring smile. "If any of ya see him, would you mind just telling him that we want to have a Guardian meeting at the Pole and that we need all the Guardians there to do so?"

Jamie nodded.

Saying his goodbye, Bunny nodded sharply. Hopefully that message would get the teen thinking that he was still a Guardian and that they weren't mad. If he ever came around to hear it.

The Pooka tried to trace the winter spirit by scent but was only rewarded with a town that had the melting dregs of a quick snowfall and a branch that smelled like him. The trail disappeared after that.

He checked all of the teen's normal haunts that he had been assigned. However, the boy was not in any of the places on his part of the list. Finally, he had to go about searching the corner of the globe for which he was responsible.

As the Pooka was scouring a mountain in France, he felt a pull from the necklace he was wearing. Withdrawing it quickly, he noted the rapid blink of the purple dot that signalled Tooth. He pressed it and was sucked into one of North's portals.

He whipped his head around, searching for any trace of the Tooth Fairy until he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She was fluttering around desperately, many of her fairies around her, as she whipped her head back and forth.

"You find him?" he called up to her.

She turned to him and as she did so, the two others came out of their own portals.

Tooth drifted down, shoulders slumped, defeated. "I saw him but he got away."

"Got away?" North asked. "Did he see you?"

"I think so," she muttered. "It seemed like he saw me and then started flying in the other direction, weaving between trees to lose me."

They were silent for a moment, processing the new development.

 _So he's hiding from us,_ Sandy declared. _Why?_

"Afraid?" Bunny suggested, desperately wanting his words not to be true. "Maybe he thinks we are angry at him and does not want to be hurt again."

North sighed deeply. "Ve keep looking. Whoever see him, try to approach slowly and calmly but if it looks like he is flying away, try to tell him we are not mad, tell him about Dark Court."

"Won't that make him more afraid?" Tooth asked softly, despair creeping onto her face.

The Russian shrugged with a grim set to his mouth. "Maybe, but it is better that he know and is prepared."

They broke away from each other, resuming their respective searches. There was one more false alarm. This time, it was Sandy who sighted the winter spirit, tracking him down in England. It was clear that the teen had seen the Guardian this time. The dream maker reluctantly chased the boy through the streets], ducking and weaving around houses and people until Jack seemed to disappear.

When the Guardians were summoned that time, they swore viciously, worry only growing. Bunny tried his best to keep their hope up but he could feel it dwindling fast.

Another day passed and they were forced to rest.

"Can't you track him when he falls asleep?" Tooth asked Sandy.

Through North, the dream maker replied. _He is sleeping now but since he is not dreaming, I cannot find exactly where._

Bunny sighed. "Worst comes to worst mate, I think Jack will still honour his promise to see Jamie this weekend. We can set up to be there."

North scowled. "I don't like it but ve vill do vhat ve must. Let us hope we can find him before then, before the Dark Court members do."

* * *

Bunny stopped by Burgess the next day, just catching Cecilia as she was leaving the house. "Pardon me," he said, startling her.

She put a hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart. "Sorry Bunny, you scared me. What can I do for you?"

The Pooka sighed. "Have you or your kids seen Jack in the last few days?"

"No," she replied slowly, "Should we have?"

Bunny shook his head, gritting his teeth. He should have known that the teen would not be stupid enough to go to a place they would be sure to check. "No, just wanted to know." He moved to tap his foot and resume his search when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"What happened?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

He sighed. "He's hiding from us and there is something we absolutely need to tell him."

"Start from the beginning," she demanded, all matronly steel.

"Man in the Moon wanted us to watch Jack's memories to understand what he was trying to tell us." He left out exactly what it was the teen had said. That was much too complicated to try and explain now. "And it was … tough … on all of us but of course Jack most of all. When we were done, he ran away."

Cecilia gasped. "That is very unlike him. Do you know why?"

"We assume it is because he thinks that we will no longer want him to be a Guardian but we will only know when we find him."

"It is not just that he left though. Your desperation tells me otherwise. What else happened?"

He chuckled weakly, running a hand over his ears. This Sheila was much too perceptive for her own good. "Some bad spirits he helped us put away are on the loose again and we are trying to warn him."

She paled slightly. "I'll let him know if I see him and also tell him that he is still a Guardian."

"Thanks. We owe you."

"Just bring him home safely."

He nodded and sped away once more.

* * *

Bunny stopped, taking a deep breath to confirm what he had just noted. The smell of snowflakes and winter was strong just ahead where there was a depression in the cliffs. It seemed to be a tiny cave, which based on the scent, currently held the winter spirit for which he had been scouring the globe.

Slowly, he brought his hand down to his necklace, trying not to make any sudden movements in case the teen was awake. He depressed the panic button and kept his eyes fixed on the entrance. His muscles were tensed to spring just in case it was necessary.

There were three successive pops as the others appeared behind him. He didn't turn his head to see them.

"Did you find him?" North asked, trying his best to whisper.

"I think so," Bunny answered.

Then, the winter spirit himself appeared at the entrance to the cave, stumbling as if he had been jolted from sleep. Jack was visibly distraught, hair tussled and eyes red rimmed, expression closed off and depressed. As soon as he registered the four of them standing there, he took a seemingly unconscious step backwards and tensed, ready to spring into the air.

"Hey mate," Bunny said softly, gently. His voice was soothing as if trying not to spook a wild animal. Tone told intent and his was to be as non-threatening as possible. "No harm, we just need you to stay. C'mon, all we want to do is talk to ya. We're going to figure this whole thing out together." He took a cautious step forwards, noting that the teen's eyes widened but he didn't flee.

Unfortunately, North took this as a more heartening sign than it was and advanced a few steps, Tooth trailing right behind him. "Don't run away from us, ve just have something to tell you. And ve just vant to understand the Pitch thing."

"We still care about you, sweetie. Never doubt that," Tooth tried.

Bunny could see that they had just taken it too far. His ears strained forwards as he tried to interpret what it was the teen would do next. It seemed all the words and the crowding were too much. Jack was starting to hyperventilate and his feet twitched. His face went blank, masking the fear and he tensed to spring.

The Pooka mentally berated himself, hating what he had to do to get the teen to stay. They couldn't afford to lose him again or they may be too late to warn him. Without tackling him to the ground, there was only one way to get the teen to stay, to protect him from all the threats. "The darkness is rising," Bunny barked out, injecting some steel into his voice.

Anguish passed across Jack's face as he jumped as if prompted by a shock and immediately dropped to the ground. He was on his knees, sitting on his heels and his hands laced behind his head. The teen was quivering, eyes blank as if he was no longer quite registering his surroundings. What made it perhaps worse was the fact that he had dropped his staff, his one constant comfort, in order to obey the order.

The other three Guardians glanced at the Pooka, a mix of expressions on their faces ranging from understanding to appalled to uncertain.

"Unless you wanted to grab him, I didn't see another way to make him stay, tell him about the Dark Court," Bunny murmured defensively but his ears started to droop with guilt.

Sandy nodded, sad but understanding. _I didn't know if it would still work._

"Me neither mate," the Pooka returned, casting a despairing glance at the teen. The boy's obedience cut at his heart with tiny knives. The fact that he was the one that prompted the obedience felt like a sword had pierced his heart.

"He's in the middle of a flashback," Tooth informed, tone sharp and accusing but at the same time remarkably caring.

Bunny nodded, looking for the signs. Now he could see the slight flickering of the teen's eyes, his faraway look. The Pooka crouched down, getting on level with the winter spirit. "Mate … Jack," he called softly, incredibly gently as if caressing the words. "Jack, listen to the sound of my voice. Follow it back from wherever you are. Whatever you are seeing is not real, you are away from that. C'mon mate, come back to the present. Feel the ground against your knees, feel the wind against your check, feel your sweater against your arms. Come back, you are safe."

The teen shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. This time they were clear and focused. He tensed though at the sight of the Pooka right in front of him. He bit his lip, unsure, and kept his position.

He was without words so Bunny just reached up, heart clenching at Jack's flinch. Gently, he took hold of the teen's hands and pulled them away from each other. Then, keeping his grip, he stood, tenderly drawing the teen upwards until he was standing again. "You're safe mate, we ain't going to hurt you," the Guardian of Hope whispered.

The teen stood placidly still in the Pooka's grip. Then, his shoulders began to shake, breaths came out unevenly.

"Shh," Bunny soothed. He put his hands hesitantly on the teen's shoulder, unsure if that would be a comfort now. When he didn't get a reaction, he put the other paw on the boy's cheek, lifting his chin slightly. When blue eyes were looking into green, he murmured, "You're okay now. We are never going to leave you."

Afterwards, Bunny could never have said how it happened but somehow Jack ended up crying on his shoulder, the Pooka's arms lightly wrapped around him. His green eyes shot to the other Guardians, panicked.

They all were suppressing smile, amused at his panic.

Jack stiffened slightly, recovered from whatever memory he had witnessed again. His hand tightened as if on his staff and his eyes widened at finding his hand empty.

Tooth flew forwards, scooping up the stick. "Jack," she said lowly, calm. "We have something really important we need to tell you. If I give you your staff will you promise not to run off again?"

He swallowed thickly, fear flashing in his eyes before he nodded. When the staff was back in his hands, he clutched it tightly as if that would protect him from everything. True to his word though, he did not attempt to flee, merely bowed his head, awaiting his sentence.

"Jack," North began, "I know this may not be news you want to here but ve need you to know." He paused as the teen's shoulders slumped, defeated and the Russian looked to the othesr for support. They waved him onwards. "The Dark Court spirit ve put away. Some of them got out."

The teen's blue eyes flickered upwards quickly, betraying his surprise. He quickly fixed them back down again.

"Ve vanted to warn you and also help protect you if they decide to come for you. Vill you come back to Pole with us?"

Jack nodded obediently, the motion stiff and compliant. He followed with his head bowed as North opened up a portal.

It was then that it struck Bunny that the boy had yet to say a word. He just hoped that they could get him to talk and that the relived trauma of the memories had not robbed him of his voice.

 **AN: Please review, favourite, follow. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I may change the title because I am not sure if I am satisfied with it. Other ones I have been considering are:** Maybe They Can Both Be Free; Life Doesn't Give Second Chances (Too Often); Back Down the Rabbit Hole; Recovery Knows No Boundaries

 **Let me know your thoughts or if you have a different title to suggest (or if you like my current one).**


	2. Decisions and Ideas

**AN: I am so sorry. I forgot to include the credit for my gorgeous fan art in the previous chapter. So, credits go completely to: To. This. Day. 77. Thanks again for your amazing art. Thanks also to all those who reviewed with titles. There was an amazing selection (some of which I may use for chapter titles later on) but I'm sorry to put you all through that effort because the title I chose is one I thought of myself. Thanks again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: The Guardians bring Jack back to the Pole and Jack has an encounter with someone from his past.**

 _"_ _Courage is not living without fear. Courage is being scared to death and doing the right thing anyway," Chae Richardson_

They walked through the portal in a flash of blue, coming straight into North's living room. Yetis peeked in at the disturbance but after a brief nod at the toy maker and expressions of relief at the sight of Jack, they retreated silently.

Tooth had noticed that in the past year, the yetis had come to care deeply for the winter spirit, as they all had. It manifested in little gestures such as not talking too loudly when he was near or showing off a completed toy to get a smile or even stopping to just say just a couple words.

The fairy watched Jack as he stood still, eyes not entirely focused on his surroundings. That detached gaze just about broke her heart evenly in two. As it was, she felt a twist of uncharacteristic white hot fury for those who had hurt the boy in front of her. She shared a significant glance with the other Guardians, violet eyes tumbling with tumultuous emotions. That didn't prevent a balm of compassion from soothing her rage. She needed to comfort the teen first, express her anger later.

"Jack," she murmured gently, putting her small hand on his back. At his lack of response, she steered him towards a chair and got him seated in it. His sudden pliability and blind obedience sent another bolt of sparks to her simmering rage.

Tooth stepped back, examining the by in front of her. As she watched, he shivered. She froze, wings stilling for a moment as she considered the implications of that action. Was the winter spirit … cold? It seemed improbably but then he shivered again.

"North," the woman whispered, "would you mind grabbing a blanket for me?" She didn't even turn as the Russian mumbled an affirmative. She knelt carefully in front of Jack, gently taking his hands. It was almost a heartening sign that he jumped at the contact. "Jack, can you look at me?" she questioned and was rewarded with his startling blue eyes settling languidly on her face. As always, those sapphire orbs held countless paradoxes. They were both young and old. They had the tendency to sparkle with fun and tears. They were watching yet averted.

"I know this process has been very difficult, not to mention confusing and scary. However, we are here for you," Tooth stated, tone impassioned and warm. Then, she wrapped a blanket around the boy's shoulders as North came back with one in hand.

As she smoothed the cover over the winter spirit, a wry smile touched her lips. For many years, she had wanted children. That desire, which she had tried not to think about, had hardened into a bitter lump of sadness that took root inside her when she discovered that she could not bear any. Her tooth fairies had eased that despair slightly, providing her with her own creations to look over. However, they were too much like her to need the mother she was capable of being. When Jack had come to them, it seemed that she had the chance to act on her maternal instincts. She could provide comfort, safe harbour and maternal love to someone in need. Although there were times when he was strong, independent and capable, it was times like these that reminded the Guardians of his still vulnerable, childlike soul.

"Sweetie," Tooth cooed as the teen shivered again despite the warm blanket. It was shock definitely, that she knew. "What can we do? Talk to us, please."

The teen looked up, then back down as he swallowed thickly. His eyes had a slight tinge of fear and uncertainty as if wary of their reactions. He opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again. Finally, after a few moments, he whispered, "I d-don't know what to say."

Tooth didn't try to stop the warm smile that stole over her lips. A tiny happiness that the teen had at least found his voice bubbled unrepressed within her.

"That's okay, mate," Bunny replied, exchanging a relieved glance with the fairy. "Just know we're here for you and nothing has changed between us."

 _We care about you,_ Sandy added, getting translated by North since the teen did not see his signs.

Tooth glanced around at all of them, wondering at the family they had become. Her eyes briefly met the teen's as he stared wonderingly around at all of them. She notice him seem to swallow his words, as happened often when he was unsure. "What is it?" she questioned gently.

"I'm sorry," the winter spirit answered, gaze fixed on the ground.

"For vhat?" North exclaimed, incredulous. His loud voice caused the teen to jump slightly.

The boy shrugged slightly. "F-for giving in, f-for b-being weak, for b-being a b-burden on all of you," he murmured. As he finished speaking, he scowled at his words, a tiny sigh forcing its way past his lips.

"Hey mate, don't do that to yourself. First off, let's get one thing straight, none of this was your fault," Bunny began, firm but gentle. "You did what you could and are the absolute strongest person I have ever met." With a tiny, doleful smile, he turned to the Guardians. "No offense guys, but Jack has got you all beat." Then, he turned back to the teen. "Not just that but you have made remarkable recovery and showed yourself to be truly caring, kind, sweet, polite and so much more. You've not been a burden."

Jack's eyes were wide, lips set firmly in disbelief. He turned to Sandy as the golden man started to sign.

 _Don't be so hard on yourself. We have seen the very concrete reason for your stutter._ He kept going despite the teen's tensing. _It will just take time._

To their surprise, and seemingly his own, the winter spirit argued back. "How long? I-it's already been a year."

 _As long as it needs to,_ Sandy replied with an encouraging smile.

Jack looked away, running a hand through his hair and making it look even more messy than usual.

As he made the motion, Tooth tensed suddenly, eyes drawn towards those white locks. She could now see even more clearly the uneven pieces of hair. Always, she had noticed them but it seemed unwise to comment, and she was glad they had all chosen restraint on this matter. It must pain the teen every day to have that constant reminder of his former master's cruelty and insanity. The words bubbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "We could always cut your hair properly if you want." He suddenly stilled and she rushed to clarify. "Sorry, I just … I know it must be hard … and this way we could fix it and get rid of the reminder all at once."

The teen glanced up at her, forcing his hands into her lap. His expression flickered for a moment from fearful to hopeful before he got it back under control. "R-really?" he asked, the hope in his voice almost painful.

"Whenever you would like, sweetie. All you have to do is let me know," Tooth replied tenderly.

He nodded back at her, relaxing slightly. It seemed her warm tone and genuine offer had loosened something inside of him. Finally seeming to take note of his surroundings, he clutched the blanket around himself and shifted into a more comfortable position. He licked his lips and looked up at them. "I'm sure you have questions … so, you can ask them." His voice was more confident than before but the slight clipped note to his words warned them of how false the bravado was.

"Are you sure, Jack? You don't want to wait a little, take time to process everything?" Tooth questioned, concerned by how tense he still was. It was as if he was once again scared that they would hurt him. She hoped the trust had not been lost. Judging by his offer to answer questions though, he was still trying to maintain it.

The winter spirit gave a short nod. "I had the last few days to process," he whispered, almost as an apology.

"We're just glad you're safe," Tooth returned, cutting off any thoughts of guilt for his fleeing. Then, she turned to her colleagues … the rest of her family. They nodded back at her, taking the message in her eyes that they needed to tread carefully.

North pulled some chairs forwards for himself, Bunny and Tooth. Sandy opted to remain floating on his dream sand cloud. They pulled up their seats in a loose ring around the winter spirit, trying not to crowd him.

"I think we asked most of our questions as we were watching your memories," Bunny started lowly. "I'm curious though, why do you think Pitch sent you out of the lair the night before he attacked us."

Jack's eyes flashed with surprise. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking. "I think he wanted me to get rid of my powers so that I would not n-need to for the next f-few weeks in case the f-fighting lasted a while," he replied finally. His voice was more steady, gaining in confidence.

"Why would he start the attack when you weren't back yet?" Bunny continued.

This time, the teen's response was more immediate. "I th-think he had an exact time w-when he wanted to do it. He p-probably just thought I w-was a little late. It happened occasionally."

The Pooka nodded.

"I think most important question is vhat started this whole thing," North began next. He looked directly into blue eyes when the teen briefly looked up. However, the shy winter spirit seemed unable to hold the gaze. "You say that you vant so save Pitch. Ve saw that he vas actually nice for a time. The two of you actually got along well. But then he was beyond cruel after that. Vhy do you still want to help him?"

Tooth watched as the teen seemed to struggle for an answer. She just desperately hoped that the question would not trigger anything. As much as it needed to be asked to determine their next steps, just talking about his master must be a new level of agony.

When the teen finally spoke, his words were hesitant and halting. He seemed to choose every word carefully. "I … i-it is hard to explain. S-sometimes it feels … like I c-can never forgive P-P-Pitch for what he has done. B-but then I remember his kindness. … Wh-when he was … m-more like Kozmotis, I f-felt like w-we were slowly … chipping away a-at layers of his p-personality until the true one was revealed." He swallowed thickly, taking a few uneven breaths. "Th-then he w-was cruel b-but it no l-longer felt like P-Pitch. It was like … h-he was being acted on by s-some outside force." He gave a grim smile. "I-I used t-to think of th-the nice version as Pitch and the evil one a-as the B-boogeyman. M-maybe it was just e-easier to think o-of them as two d-different people."

Not for the first time, Tooth was absolutely stunned by Jack's reasoning, maturity and clarity of vision. He, the one who was terrorize and made to endure utter hell, by Pitch, was the one sticking up for the man. He had the clarity to distinguish the parts of the Nightmare King's personality and see them for what they were.

 _You know the story of how Kozmotis became Pitch Black, right?_ Sandy asked.

Jack nodded slowly.

 _Then you know that Kozmotis was an army general during the golden age of the universe. He fought against the darkness and the forces of evil such as the Fearlings. In fact, he was one of the guards of them._

 _Kozmotis was extremely dedicated to his family, especially his little girl. Then, when he heard the cries of his daughter from inside the prison, he did not think rationally. He opened the door and was possessed._

 _So this layered personality is completely_ _true. After all these years, the two parts have merged in many ways. As you've seen, it appears they war for dominance, sometimes one winning then the other. Technically, Pitch is still Kozmotis. The reminder of his daughter he saw in you was enough to cut through the darkness for a while._

Sandy finished his tale and stared at the teen who lowered his eyes and was silent. Jack was quiet for almost two full minutes until North interrupted.

"Vhat is it you are thinking, Jack?" the Russian questioned.

With his gaze still downwards, the teen gave his surprisingly clear answer. "If Kozmotis is in fact still in there, as I had thought, it proves what I always believed. There is a way to rescue Pitch from the darkness. A-and if I can, who am I t-to leave Kozmotis trapped, just as I was for so long."

Tooth could feel her heart melting in her chest at the teenager's quiet compassion. If he were human today, she could imagine him as one of those people who rescued dogs and cats off the street and made himself a life based on helping people. He could not turn away from someone in need.

"Jack," Tooth murmured, his name an incredulous whisper. "You would save the man who tortured you?"

The winter spirit bit his lip and anxiously twisted his staff in his hands. He swallowed thickly and gave a shaky nod.

The fairy looked to the other Guardians, seeking the approval in their eyes which she readily got. However, she also clearly saw the incredulous glances, the absolute disbelief in the teen's kindness and the pride at it as well. "Okay," Tooth declared.

Jack gazed up sharply, scanning her violet eyes quickly and thoroughly. "O-okay?"

"Yes," she stated. "If you are determined in this, we will help you."

"We're proud of you mate," Bunny added.

 _You have shown an unparalleled amount of wisdom._

"I can only imagine vhat you have done vith doll of Pitch I gave you for Christmas," the jolly man muttered in wonder.

An incredulous tilt to the teen's eyes led him to stare openly at them. The words seemed to come unconsciously from his mouth. "Set it where it w-would be a reminder."

"Of what?" North asked.

"Of staying true to my personality."

"Hmm," the Russian hummed. "I gave it to you so you could feel power over man, hurt him like he did you. I take it you chose to keep him intact."

Jack nodded. "What would I get if I enacted my revenge? P-Pitch is not wholly responsible for his actions. But n-now he has a possibility of being rescued, one I didn't have," he rushed to clarify at their guilty looks, "through no fault of anyone's. How could I not save him wh-when he needs it?"

There was a moment of silence as they all processed the teen's words. He really was wise beyond his years.

"How do you plan on converting Pitch," Bunny questioned practically after a few minutes had passed.

The teen took a breath. "I … I would have to see him again," he said, voice shaking slightly. "It may take time but I … I know him better than anyone else does. I could figure out how to g-get through to him."

The Pooka nodded as if that settled something. "I'm going to say a word you may not want to hear," he warned. "We are going to have to give you some training," he tried to say the word gently but the teen still tensed," to prepare you to meet him again."

Jack nodded, accepting easily.

"One last question from me," Tooth declared. This one was important because it determined how they would proceed. "Are you afraid of us?" She almost felt the desire to cross her fingers and pray that the answer would not be yes. They could not afford to lose they progress they had made, for Jack's sake. He deserved to be free of that fear, at least in his dealings with those who had quickly become family.

The teen looked up at them, barely meeting the gazes levelled at them. However, as he continued, the depressed set of his shoulders relaxed slightly and he finally did look them in the eyes. "No," he stated suddenly, "I trust you all."

Tooth smiled, the knot of worry that had tightened in her stomach when watching his memories eased slightly. "Good, because we would never ever hurt you."

The others nodded their assent.

"Jack, I am very sorry to ask, but do you think you can face Pitch, honestly?" North questioned, his face earnest and eyes gentle.

As the question warranted, the winter spirit took the time to think about it. His eyes were lost in contemplation, staring at something only he could see. Finally, he swallowed thickly and looked back up at them. "Maybe not right this second but …" He gave them a shaky grin, "I need to get over my fear sometime. A-and I _know_ this is the right thing to do."

"And you will accept our help?" the Russian questioned.

Jack nodded, his smile turning shy. "I welcome your help and... I know I cannot do this without you."

Tooth returned the smile, as did several of the others. "We are coming with you to face Pitch though when the time comes. There is absolutely no way around that." She was firm, violet eyes not holding any amount of sway. There was no way they would let their family member go into danger by himself again.

Jack hesitated but nodded.

"And we are going to protect you for a while until we figure out what is going on with the leak from the Dark Court prison," Bunny declared, equally as firm.

This time, the teen gave more pause, biting his lip harshly. "I-I don't want you to take time out of your schedules for me. I'll b-be fine."

"No arguments, I won't listen to any. You will take one of us with you, whether you like it or not, mate," Bunny continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "We want to take time to protect you." His voice got exceptionally low and pleading at his last sentence, "And none of us could bear to see you hurt again. Agreed mate?"

Jack looked up, briefly meeting the grass green eyes before he nodded slightly.

Tooth sighed at his acquiescence. There was no way they were going to let him get hurt.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Sandy was on shift with the winter spirit, watching over him as he went about his job.

"I'm fine," the teen protested, not for the first time. "You should not have to abandon your jobs because of me." He glanced down, biting his lip harshly.

The dream maker sighed and shook his head. It made him feel heavy with despair that after all this time, the teen still had no sense of self worth. The man just smiled comfortingly back at the boy, eyes etched with ages of melancholy. _I can do my job just as easily here with you,_ he assured. It was the most he could do at the moment besides telling the teen once again he was not a burden.

Jack looked up to catch the symbols but his gaze did not remain that way. He stared at his staff, avoiding eye contact entirely. "B-but the other," he argued quietly as if wishing he could stay silent. "I don't want t-to disrupt their schedules.

Sandy sighed to himself. Watching his memories had had a profound effect on the teenager. The slight confidence he had gained with the Guardians in the past year was harder to come by and he reverted back to many of his habits forced upon him.

 _You are not a disruption,_ Sandy stated firmly. _We care about you and all we want to do is keep you safe._ At the teen's silence, the golden man's thoughts were much too loud. Flashes of memories that were not his own flickered before his eyes. Ever since they had watched Jack's memories, the dream maker had been having these mute flickers of scenes. They just kept fresh the horrors that they had witnessed, the horrors Jack had been forced to endure. Each moment the boy broke off eye contact or stuttered over his words just made Sandy's heart stutter in sympathy. He felt the boy's fear and uncertainty like an almost physical pain.

The teen angled towards a mountain in the distance, startling Sandy out of his grim musings. The tips of the peaks were covered with snow, a feature to which Jack most likely was here to touch up based on the experiences of the past few hours. As the duo came in for a landing, a shadow flashed in front of them, stark against the brilliant white of the snow. Both Guardians tensed, weapons at the ready in the span of an instant as they took in the creature before them. Sandy gripped his whips tightly, taut as a wire as he prepared to protect the teen.

Quickly though, it became apparent that the figure was not the shadows or nightmares they were expecting. It was a woman, tall and strong. Her hair was the colour of ebony, eyes black as coals. Her skin was a faint olive colour that made her plump lips stand out.

'Azazelle,' Sandy's brain provided, recognizing the figure from Jack's memories. He gripped his weapons even tighter, prepared to leap in an instant. She hadn't seemed threatening or malicious but who knew what her disposition would be towards the winter spirit now that he was not under Pitch's protection and control.

"Jack Frost," she murmured, surprised. The faint Mediterranean lilt to her words was proof of her identity. Her eyebrows shot upwards, eyes wide.

Her shock prompted the same emotion in the Sandman, especially from her casual greeting. His amazement was further pronounced when after a moment of silence, the teen quietly responded, "Azazelle." Although his voice was hesitant, it was still a heartening sign for him to have responded at all without a direct question. The dream maker glanced towards the boy, scanning his face and posture for signs that he was overwhelmed or afraid. However, despite the slight duck to his head, his face was neutral and breathing even.

"I never thought I would see you again," she declared.

Sandy caught the teen's blue eyes and silently asked if he was okay. The golden man got back the tiniest of nods. Okay, he would have to trust the boy for now. The older Guardian nodded back, tilting his head slightly towards the Dark Court spirit.

"Nor I you," Jack returned hesitantly. His gaze was nearly fixed on the ground.

"I wanted …" she paused in her normally fluid speech, her own expression unsure. "You are well, Jack?" she asked finally.

The teen glanced up for a moment, naturally surprised. However, he quickly looked away when she gazed back. He jumped slightly as if the reminder she provided of the Dark Court was demanding his obedience. He nodded sharply.

"Good," she stated. Then, after another moment's pause, "I want you to understand something." Jack tensed and her eyes seemed to flash with a sorrow that surprised the Sandman. "I have known Pitch for a very long time. Of that interval, he has struggled between personalities for all of it. Many times though, he has been able to restrict the darkness and be a good friend. Therefore it pained me on my visit to see him cruel to you, to know he had been, for I knew he is capable of gentleness." She sighed.

Jack bowed his head, silent.

The dream maker looked between the two spirits, an idea tickling at his mind. He shoved it aside though, concentrating on the interaction. He prided himself on his generally astute perceptions of people. His silence allowed him to watch and observe more often than participate directly. In this way he often saw what others didn't, noted the subtle shifts and intentions of a person's words that others were too busy responding to in order to fix the details in their minds. Therefore, he noticed her genuine emotions and that more than anything led his grip to relax. For some reason, she felt great sorrow at the teen's mistreatment, a fact that led him to trust her, if only a little.

 _How did you escape,_ Sandy interjected when the other two had gone moments without speaking.

The woman glanced towards him, eyes scrunched delicately as she sought to divine the meaning in his symbols.

"Sandy is asking how you escaped," Jack translated quietly, not quite looking at either of them.

She straightened, face arranging itself into regal pride as she confronted the Guardian. The warmth she had been letting the teenager see was masked. "I have a whole Court of my own to attend to and some of my most faithful lieutenants came to free me."  
The dream maker nodded, communicating through the winter spirit. _Then why are you here alone?_

"I became aware that some of the others from the Shadow Court had also escaped and that they were seeking me for recompense because I did not free them. As I did not want to get my faithful servants involved, I fled here to get them off my trail."

 _Then you are not in favour with the Court?_

"No, I never quite have subscribed to their philosophies, especially since Anger has become the leader. I like the darkness more for its amusement than its capacity for fear."

Sandy was silent a moment, thinking. Technically, he should bring her back under lock and key for her participation in the Dark Court as well as for whatever other deeds she had committed. Letting her go would be irresponsible. However, before he could ensnare her in a web of dream sand, he considered her kindness towards the teen. It threw into doubt her aspersions to her own mischief making. He glanced towards the winter spirit who was staring directly at the dream maker, seemingly watching the silent deliberations.

The teen seemed to understand the dilemma for he signed quickly to Sandy. _She is the head of the fey. Without a leader they may cause more damage than normal._

 _Should we not then lock them all up?_ Sandy questioned.

Jack shook his head. _They keep the balance._

The Guardian of Dreams nodded. The winter spirit understood the way that the world worked and his intuition seemed to be nearly always correct. If the boy believed her to be more beneficial as leader of the fey, than he would trust that judgement. He told the teen to convey to her that they were attempting to round up the escaped members of the Dark Court and put them back under lock and key.

Azazelle nodded thoughtfully. "I doubt it will be as easy as you believe but I wish you luck all the same." She turned to the teenager and eyed him for a moment. "I see your fun is coming back." The corners of her lips turned up in amusement. "Good. If ever you would like to see the fey version of fun, you are welcome at my palace."

In that moment, Sandy could tell that his expression of surprise mirrored the teenagers. It seemed that despite the darkness with which she was affiliated, it had not settled within her heart.

She seemed to catch his questioning look and she threw her hands up in the air. "Not all the members of the Dark Court are such despicable creatures as many believe." She licked her lips then sighed, seeming to come to a decision. "I know what it is like to be hurt and I would never wish it on anyone, especially one so young and pure. Keep your goodness Jack and don't make the same mistakes that I did. Learn to love again and don't be seduced by the darkness." With that, she took off, quickly disappearing into the night.

The two Guardians stood side by side, staring after the place where Azazelle had disappeared. _That was interesting,_ Sandy commented eventually.

Jack nodded slowly, a faint, wondering smile stealing across his lips.

The dream maker stared at the boy, curious. He seemed no worse off for the encounter. In fact, he might even be the slightest bit more confident. The idea that had been tickling at the golden man's brain came back. It wormed its way through his thoughts, niggling until it came to a full blown realization. He knew exactly how train the boy to be ready to face his former master once again.


	3. First Month

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: This chapter shows the first month of each of the Guardians trying to train and untrain Jack to meet his former master again.**

 _"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, 'I will try again tomorrow.'"_ — Mary Anne Radmacher

* * *

Sandy sighed, trying in vain once again to get the others' attention. When that failed, he calmly reached into a pocket of is golden robes, withdrew the bell Jack had made him for Christmas and took of the silencer. The sharp ring cut through the chatter around him despite its delicate note. It sounded as if someone had tapped a spoon against thin glass.

 _Okay_ , the man signed to the other three now that he had their attention. _Here's the plan I thought of …_

* * *

"Just try to relax," Tooth instructed.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled back, taking a deep breath. It was his first 'training' session and just the mention of that word was enough to knock the air from his lungs. He wrapped his hands around the mug of tea she had given him, letting the burn of the hot temperatures clear his thoughts.

The fairy smiled, leaning slightly towards him. "It's okay, sweetie. I understand that this is all a little new and scary. We're going to take it slow, okay?"

He nodded slowly, feeling her words burning like acid. Watching his memories a couple weeks ago had served as a double reminder: one of his life of servitude and another of the person he had been before. Sometimes it just made this that much harder that he couldn't even speak without stuttering over his words. He was weak.

"Good," Tooth continued, unaware of his internal monologue. "So, as we explained to you, my role in your training is in speech. That includes how to talk, how to hold yourself, and" her voice was incredibly gentle as she finished, "how to look people in the eyes."

The teen winced. He hadn't even noticed that he had automatically lowered his eyes. Quickly, he flickered his gaze up to meet Tooth's compassionate violet eyes. As always, they were soothing yet overwhelming. He felt like he was drowning in her kindness. Once again, he broke eye contact, cursing his weakness. "Sorry," he muttered again.

"It's okay," she assured. "Just like you asked us not to apologize when we watched our memories, I want you to try not to apologize now. Everything will just take some time." She clapped her hands together as an affirmative, startling a jump out of the winter spirit. "Honestly, I think the best way to practice is just to talk. Maybe eventually I can help you sort out some of your memories."

Jack nodded, putting his cup of tea down without taking a sip. He grabbed his staff, fingers drumming up and down the familiar wood. Although that didn't get rid of his anxiety, it helped to ease it. He didn't think he would ever be ready to talk about his memories.

"How have you been since we met a few days ago?" Tooth inquired politely.

"Well thanks, and you?" he responded automatically.

The fairy gave a patient smile. "I have been quite well, thanks for asking. Actually, I had something interesting happen yesterday. Four of my fairies came back with teeth, all from the same house but from different children. They told em that one sibling had her tooth knocked out and the others were so jealous that they died their wiggly teeth to doors and slammed them." She shuddered dramatically, gazing back at the winter spirit who forced a smile. "Would you like to try to share a story? It does not have to be from the last couple weeks even."

Jack swallowed hard, heart swooping as she turned her attention to him. Then, he chastised himself for being afraid. Logically, he knew she would never hurt him but his body still seemed unconvinced. Taking a breath, he latched onto a story. He licked his lips and began, "It was three weeks ago, b-before …" He trailed off and glanced up at the fairy. She gave him an encouraging nod. "So I was helping c-clear up some of the snow around Iceland when I-I heard someone say my name." His lips twitched ever so slightly at the recollection. "There were four children there who saw me … I played with them for a while."

He stopped talking and bit his lips, struggling a moment with his memories as he tried to wrestle them into submission. He could see Pitch over him, whip raised. Quickly, he blocked it out but another scene flashed before his eyes. This was of the man raging and lashing out because the teen had spoken about children. Jack flinched then mentally cursed at himself. He ducked his head and bit his lip to keep from apologizing.

"Don't be ashamed," Tooth enjoined. "You have had things happen to you that most people could not dream of surviving, let alone with their sanity intact. I'd actually be more concerned if you were not struggling with your memories. Just remember, every day is a new day, one where you are farther away from the darkness."

Jack nodded slowly and for the rest of their session they talked about nothing of import. He made very little progress.

* * *

"Hey, how'd your session with Tooth go?" Bunny questioned a couple days later.

"Okay," Jack murmured back, looking around at the Warren's calming landscape. He took a breath to ready himself for some more training.

"Alright mate, let's get down to it. I'm going to cover the physical aspect of readying you. So, pretty much we are just going to keep sparring." At Jack's nod, Bunny turned around, pulling something out from his pile of materials. "So I thought we would try something new. Maybe go for a few rounds with these swords. Here ya go." He held one out to the teen.

The winter spirit could feel his jaw go slack, eyes widening into saucers. Protests bubbled over in his brain but the shock rendered them unable to be translated onto his tongue.

All of the sudden, Bunny burst out laughing. At the teen's even more surprised expression, he doubled over, clutching at his stomach. Finally, he managed, "It was a joke mate, but oh the look on your face."

Jack licked his lips, unsure. Then, a faint smile twitched at his lips. He bent to snatch up one of the swords Bunny had dropped due to his uncontrollable mirth. Planting his staff behind him, he gripped the hilt with two hands and swung the sword to rest over the recovering Pooka's collerbone.

Green eyes widened dramatically as Bunny looked up from the glittering tip of the sword to the hand holding it to the teen's face.

Jack swallowed, suddenly nervous. He had done it without thinking and was about to withdraw the sword until he remembered the Guardians' assurances. They insisted they wouldn't get mad. They were gentle, encouraging his every little effort. Well, this was a leap of trust, an attempt to run with a joke. "Dead," he murmured, staring down at the point of his sword.

This time, Bunny's mouth dropped open. One look at the slight curl of the frost spirit's lips and the laughter came bubbling out again. "I knew ya had a sense of humour somewhere." Then, in one fluid movement, he grabbed the boy's hand, twisting his wrist to loosen the grip and plucking the sword out of the air. He spun and caught the weapon so it was pointed at the teen again, this time at his pale throat. "Dead," he returned.

Despite himself, Jack smiled.

"Good, now that we've broken the ice, let's get to it."

* * *

"Jack, come sit," North called, causing the teen to jump slightly.

He bit his lip, wishing that these involuntary reactions would just take their claws out of him and walk away. The lack of control made him want to scream. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two spirits in front of him, nervous but curious.

"Okay, I feel like our role in all this has been less well explained." He turned to Sandy. "Ve are going to be sort of mish mash of everything. Ve vill help you vith dealing vith scenarios of all sorts as vell as working on orders."

 _We thought it would be a good idea to do this together. I can talk to you about the scenarios but we need someone to actually say them out loud because that is how it will be when we go face Pitch._

Jack nodded at the two of them, words choked by what felt like his heart climbing into his throat.

North and Sandy exchanged a glance as if trying to decide who would start. The golden man broke away and waited a few moments before leaning forwards to catch the teen's eye. _You are sure about wanting to do this?_ His eyes were so gentle that they held the skittish boy in place but also managed to convey that any decision would be okay.

The winter spirit nodded again.

 _Why?_

"I think I-I've already said why," Jack responded, hands trembling where they rested against his staff.

"Just try to explain again," North insisted. "Then ve can help you decide vhat to say when Pitch inevitably asks."

Jack swallowed hard but did as asked. His gaze fixed on his lap as he tried to pull together the jumble of thoughts and emotions swirling in his head. "I … want to … save Pitch. He is just like I was year ago – trapped in darkness. H-he has it different b-because he is trapped by his own body but he is still trapped." Blue eyes glanced upwards as if searching for recognition in those orbs watching him. There was compassion, pity and gentleness but no real understanding.

The teen scowled. This was really important. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that conveying this message was of paramount importance. Without the Guardians' understanding, everything they were helping him with was an act of charity. They would just be doing it to appease him, not because they could understand why it was important. This need for understanding pressed on him like a physical weight.

He took a few minutes, eyebrows scrunched together as he thought about it. When he finally did start to speak again, his tone was stronger, cogent. "Before I knew about my memories, there were really only two people who had ever been kind to me for more than a few moments." He shot Sandy an apologetic look. "Yes, he was somewhat cruel the first 20 years but I _saw_ a change in him. He was different. At that point, we didn't just _get along._ We shared interests, we talked about everything and we found out that we had a lot in common. He understood me and I him. We both knew what it was like to be alone. It was more than that though. He was a good friend, the first I had really had as a spirit." The teen trailed off, suddenly conscious of the long monologue. His tongue was dry and he bit his lip, worried about the Guardians' reactions.

 _Can you really forgive him for everything he has done since?_ Sandy questioned.

Jack shook his head then paused, nodded and finally shrugged. "I don't know," he murmured, voice finally breaking. It was a question he had asked himself many times. There was no easy answer. "S-sometimes I feel as if it was not P-Pitch who had done any of those things. It was the Boogeyman. He was taken over, possessed. If that's the case then everything he did was not him."

"Can you separate the two?" North asked. "Is not Kozmotis, Pitch and Boogeyman same person?"

"I don't know," the teen nearly whispered again. He ducked his head as if the questions weighed too much to keep it straight. These very questions had plagued him for as long as he had been aware of Pitch's split personality. Can you blame Dr. Jekyll for the crimes perpetrated by Mr. Hyde?

Then, Jack looked up, blue eyes clear. "I have to find out if they are the same person. I … I don't want to be responsible for letting loose his evil personality when I could have helped him become good again. A-and he deserves at least that … that opportunity to find himself again if he is truly lost within his own body."

Sandy nodded, a slight smile on his face. Though, at the teen's confused look, he explained himself. _You really are worthy of the title of a Guardian. Perhaps more than the rest of us. It seems your heart cannot be tainted by misery, despair, fear or pain._

Jack felt a blush creep across his cheeks, uncomfortably warm. As always, his powers crawled along with the rush of blood, frosting his cheeks where the heat was.

North rubbed his hands together. "I understand, at least a little. So, now we get to work."

* * *

From then onwards, Jack had a session with each of them every week so that he had three per week. Since the year was just edging into May, his seasonal duties had not quite begun yet and he spent much of his time at the Pole, painting or watching the yetis create toys. Sometimes, he joined Sandy for his dream distributing around the globe, needing the excuse to get outside. Being cooped up again made him feel almost physically ill, heart palpitating, palms itching and panic making his breath come quickly. Since the Guardians still insisted on protecting him, he resigned himself to the silent panic, not wanting to disturb their work.

* * *

In their second session, Tooth finally asked the question Jack had been waiting for.

"May I ask you a question, sweetie?" she prefaced.

The teen could feel his eyes widen slightly at the backwards nature of that request. He was supposed to be the one searching for permission. Quelling the unease at the role reversal, he slowly nodded.

She phrased it so gently that it was like the words floated out of her mouth with no more possible impact than a feather. "When we came back from watching your memories, what was going through your head so that you decided to run away?"

Jack ducked his head, biting his lip. As much as he had been waiting for this question, he was still unprepared to explain. He was not sure he could put it into words.

"Just try to explain for me," Tooth prompted gently.

The teen nodded and licked his lips, thoughts almost as confused as they had been the moment he had returned form his memories as he felt that wash of emotions come over him again. "There was … too much." He took a shaky breath. "Too many thoughts, f-feelings I wasn't used to… When everything happened," he gestured to his collar here, unable to bring himself to explain. "It happened gradually, but seeing it all at once is a lot to process. I just –" he broke off.

There were no words to describe everything he had been feeling. Even if there were, he was unsure that he should. Would Tooth be angry that he was too weak to stay and face the Guardians? Were the Guardians angry that he had run? His breathing sped up, contemplating the wrath he may have to face. His head was automatically bowed, hair swinging in front of his eyes before he could rationalize that they were not going to hurt him.

"Hey, it's okay," the fairy murmured. She automatically put her hands towards him in a pacifying motion before thinking better of it. "Why don't you just name the emotions you were feeling. You don't need to try to explain. Putting a name to things can sometimes make them feel a little less scary."

The winter spirit nodded again, unable to bring himself to look up at her. "Fear," he muttered eventually, the most obvious coming to mind first. "Confusion … shame," he nearly whispered, voice dropping. "Overwhelmed," he bit his lip, unsure if he should finish.

He wasn't allowed to blame anyone for his problems and his anger had done just that. Then, he cut himself off, fingers clenching around his staff as he caught that conditioned mentality in its tracks.

"Anything else?" Tooth asked warmly, her violet eyes incredibly understanding.

As the teen locked eyes with her, he could feel her compassion drawing the answer out of him, easing the burning fear and uncertainty that lay so deep within him. "A-anger," he mumbled, dropping his eyes and cowering as he said it. Despite the logic that he shouldn't think that way and that she would not hurt him, that didn't stop his automatic reflex to submit.

"Who were you angry at?"

"Myself … Pitch … the world," he tried to give her a self-deprecating smile, memories of his old self providing the right emotions for one, but it was as if the collar around his neck chained him to this personality and he couldn't break free. The smile curdled into a frown.

"Us?" she questioned, eyes sharp.

Jack shrugged. "A little," he admitted, tensing automatically before he forced himself to relax.

"Perfectly reasonable," Tooth responded. "You should be angry at us."

His eyes widened. "But I'm not," he declared, more forcefully than he had meant to. He bit his lip at the loud words, hating the sound of it echoing back at him. His own voice was mocking him, a herald of his unworthiness.

"Not anymore," he continued at an almost whisper volume. "I-it wasn't really you I was angry at …"

"Who?"

"Man in the moon," Jack pronounced, cringing as if he would be struck down for the surely blasphemous statement. When nothing happened, he looked up to see the fairy's troubled expression.

"To be honest," she declared, "I am angry at him on your behalf as well." At his surprised look she let out a soft laugh. "Man in the moon has much to answer for in his treatment of you, whether he will admit it or not."

Then, she switched tacks with the speed of a fast talker. "So how did these emotions lead to you wanting to leave?"

Jack let out a quiet sigh. "My best defense has always been running away." He hesitated a moment, gathering together the yarns of his story to try to weave them into a cohesive whole. Some days, his thoughts unravelled faster than he could knit them back together, doubts and fear plaguing his every attempt to speak. Today though, he could feel himself making a little headway against it. "Before Pitch, I was alone and I knew that if I got into a situation that was … out of my depth, no one would come rescue me." He waved off her exclamation of grief and apology. "So, I ran away. It was always how I would be safe. So, when I was overwhelmed with emotions after being reminded of that time …"

"You thought it would be safer to run away," Tooth supplied, thoughtful. Her lips were pursed together, tilting slightly downwards. Her eyebrows were worried slightly, eyes incredibly sad. "I understand."

For some reason, that two word pronouncement seemed to lift a weight off of the teen's shoulders, an almost physical relief. His head felt giddy with it. _Understanding meant no punishment_ , his brain immediately provided as a reason. He brushed that thought away immediately, almost roughly shoving it away. The Guardians were not going to punish him. Now, understanding meant someone caring enough to listen and that he was not alone.

* * *

Maybe it was these revelations with Tooth that led him to have an overall good session with Bunny.

"Good job mate," the Pooka crowed as the teen shot his ice towards a target nearly twenty feet away. It plastered the middle of the board with a starburst of white.

Jack smiled slightly, feeling a slight warmth seep through him at the praise.

"Now how about a bit of a spar? Ya feeling up to it?" Bunny questioned.

The teen nodded immediately, not taking the time to analyse his feeling on the matter. He bit a lip as he realized what he had done and forced himself to consider it. Bunny would not get mad if he said no. It was not an order, he told himself. However, thinking about it further, he came to the same result: he was ready to spar. He nodded again.

"Good. Now, I'm going to say no magic on this one just cause I want to see where ya are with everything else," the Pooka declared.

Jack stood across from Bunny staff clutched in his hand, not too firm but not too loose either. He planted his feet, knees bent slightly. Quickly and thoroughly, he analyzed his opponent's resources, weapons, preparedness to fight, attention and balance. This time, the automatic assessment was not accompanied with the normal wave of fear and uncertainty. He knew that the Pooka was not going to hurt him for his performance either way and that gave a sharp clarity to his thoughts now that the shadow of fear had unclamped its sharp teeth. He breathed deeply, feeling the clarity like a breath of fresh air. It was as if he had had a pain gnawing at him without his knowledge and now that it was gone he realized how much it had hurt.

Then, Bunny struck, tossing an egg bomb towards the teen. It exploded in the air inches from where his face had been a moment ago. However, seeing it coming, he ducked, staff raised to block the paw coming down towards him. The Pooka's other paw moved inside his guard, headed towards his staff. The teen stepped quickly out of the grip, flicking the tip of his stick upwards to try to catch the spirit across the exposed stomach. Bunny's reflexes were lightening fast though and he caught the blow on his forearm.

They disengaged, circling around each other cautiously like two prowling cats. Then, Bunny threw a boomerang which Jack dodged, moving to hook it with the crook of his staff. As he did so, he felt the stick jerked out of his hands, only to note that the Pooka had tossed a second boomerang while he was preoccupied with the first.

 _Damn,_ Jack cursed internally. His focus had been sloppy. He caught the right cross aimed at his shoulder, pulling on the offending arm in order to utilize the momentum to propel himself forwards. He and Bunny spun almost in unison as they rounded on each other once more.

The teen sent out a kick as he spun, trying to catch to man's leg. His attempt was foiled as Bunny bent his knee and without the expected resistance, the winter spirit stumbled slightly. The Pooka capitalized on the weakness, sending his own kick to the teen's knee so that it gave out from under him. In the last moment before he fell, Jack grabbed onto Bunny's bandolier, pulling the man with him.

They sprawled together on the ground, rolling a few moments while trying to land blows. Jack just mostly blocked, inconvenienced by his smaller mass and strength. He elbowed Bunny it the gut then moved to pin him but the older spirit was wise to such manoeuvres. He quickly grabbed the crook of the teen's elbow, hooking it through his own arm to throw the boy to the ground. Then, he placed his knee on Jack, pinning him to the ground.

The winter spirit kicked a leg out, pushing the Pooka's knee on which he was balancing so he fell forwards as the teen rolled away. Jack grabbed Bunny's wrist, twisting it around so that he felt chest forwards onto the ground. He tried to keep a hold on that fur-covered wrist, but the Pooka moved too quickly. In one lithe movement, he hooked his legs around the teen's waist, twisting them around so he was on top once more with Jack's back to the ground. The strong paws pinned the boy's arms to the ground.

Jack felt a stutter of fear at his vulnerable position, flashing back to things he did not want to remember. His eyes widened dramatically, a faint gasp escaping his lips as his breath started to come out erratically. Despite his already slightly uneven breathing at the exertion, the change was noticeable.

Bunny immediately moved off, releasing his grip. "Hey mate, it's okay."

The teen sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I know," he murmured.

The Pooka gave a slight, knowing smile. "Knowing you're safe is not quite the same as feeling it, is it?" He stood, offering a hand.

Jack shook his head, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He looked up, straight at the offered hand before moving up to the older Guardians' face. There was a slight challenge to his eyes as if daring the teen to take him up on it. With only a couple moment's hesitation, he did.

"See mate," Bunny declared when they were both standing. "Ya just proved to yourself that nothing bad would happen."

Jack nodded, swallowing thickly, but this time with emotion instead of fear. The Guardians kept surprising him, working to ease his fear in surprising and even small ways.

* * *

 _Come sit,_ Sandy instructed, gesturing to a mat on the floor across from him. North and the dream maker himself were already seated, legs crossed as much as their respective frames would allow.

Jack did so, looking between them curiously but also nervous. Those seemed to be common emotions with the sessions run by these two as they were unexpected and also brought him the most out of his comfort zone.

North's statement mirrored the teen's thoughts. "Ve understand that vhat you are doing here vith us is probably the most difficult of any other lessons with other Guardians. Here ve vant to prepare you for everything you could face."

 _So, we decided to find a way for you to deal with any fear or other unwanted emotions and thoughts before really starting._

The teen nodded.

 _Have you ever –_

He glanced at the last word, trying to puzzle out the motion. It was one he had not seen before in all their conversations. It was a strangely complex symbol that seemed to show a hand with thumb and middle fingers touching. Inside the circle formed by this position was a peace sign.

"Meditation," North explained.

Jack shook his head, filing away that symbol to remember.

"Ve vant you to be able to find peace and tricks for staying calm. Maybe find your happy place."

Jack frowned, a touch of melancholy squeezing his chest. What was his happy place? During his time in the darkness, it seemed as if he didn't have one. The shadows and the torture inflicted by the one who wielded them seemed to have drained him of that emotion.

"Ve start by closing our eyes," North stated, interrupting his spiralling thoughts.

Jack licked his lips, taking a quick breath. Having his eyes closed in front of others seemed to be just an invitation for an attack. He shook the thought out of his head. He trusted the Guardians. Slowly, and with a few stutters in his heartbeat, he did as asked.

"Good," the Russian declared and it was obvious he would do the rest of the speaking since Jack could no longer see Sandy's symbols. "Now, breathe deeply. In for a few seconds, hold and out a few seconds. Try to clear your mind. Sandy says if you have specific thoughts that are yelling at you, try to address them one by one and silence them. If that does not work, concentrate elsewhere."

Jack concentrated, trying to do as asked. It seemed that the loudest voice in his head was his own. It was the one that told him that he was worthless, that he was weak and deserved the pain he had been subjected to. He took a few more deep breaths and tried to shove them aside. They came back though, nagging at him with doubts that he would ever succeed in freeing Pitch. They clamoured for his attention, rattling noisily around so that it was hard to pin down the individual doubts and fears.

"Relax," North instructed.

It was only then that Jack realized he had tensed, brow furrowed and no longer concentrating on his breathing. He tried harder, thinking only about the pull of air into his lungs and the release. He concentrated on the chill of the air passing between his lips. The other thoughts were niggling at the back of his mind but they were not as loud.

"Now find a place where you are happy. It could be real, not real, from now or any time in your memories."

Jack could feel the desire to scowl at the fact that he drew an immediate blank. His world had seemed so void of happiness for so long. Then, thinking harder, he came up with a scene of him and his sister skating on the lake. This was ruined though as he saw himself fall in and he gasped slightly at the phantom water in his lungs. Then, he tried a scene of him and his sister playing tag. As he watched the scene before him, a swift melancholy descended, eyes watering beneath his closed lids as it hit him not for the first time that his family was dead. He would never see them again and he could not even say goodbye. He tried not to linger over that sadness for too long because there was no cure.

Casting about once again for happiness, he thought of his fleeting moments of fun as a winter spirit but nothing seemed to stick. His memories of laughing with Pitch also did nothing. He briefly toyed with the idea of making his own place of calm and happiness out of some sort of made up utopia but he did not think his imagination could be that potent. Finally, he came upon one scene that actually caused his lips to turn upwards. It was the day before he and the Guardians had watched his memories. They had been embroiled in a snowball fight of his creation, laughing and smiling. He had been warm with pleasure and tingling with happiness.

He nodded slightly to indicate he had a memory.

"Good," North stated and Jack could hear the sincerity in that word. "Now open eyes."

Jack blinked a few times, settling his gaze back on the two spirits in front of him. He could still see their faces etched in laughter from his memory.

 _Think of whatever scene you chose whenever you are feeling stressed or afraid. Now, let's get started._

* * *

Unfortunately, not all of the sessions went as well. There were times when the teen would relapse and struggle for which personality was dominant. The bad days were when his obedience would win.

"S-sorry," the teen stuttered.

"That's okay," Tooth assured.

Jack ducked his head. It really was not okay. He could barely string together a couple coherent sentences as his mind threatened to pull him back into a slew of memories. He could feel himself trembling, body conscious of a threat his mind was trying to convince himself was not present. Even those thoughts though were plagued with doubts.

"Do you want to try again?" she questioned gently.

The teen nodded obediently, eyes fixed downwards. Even trying to fit the words together in his head was like fitting together an impossible jigsaw puzzle where some of the pieces were missing.

"You were just at the part where the cab driver came into the room," Tooth prompted.

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. "A-and Sherl-lock rev-vealed h-him to b-be the killer. When th-the man tried to run away, Sh-sherlock and L-lestrade a-and …" he paused, momentarily forgetting the name of the other detective.

"Gregson," Tooth reminded, having picked it up from the rest of his story.

Jack nodded again but the lapse had shaken him. His memory was one thing he could rely on when everything else had failed. "G-gregson a-a-arrested him. A-a-and …" He couldn't help but remember the setting in which he had read some of the Sherlock Holmes books, a few of which he finally found in Pitch's library.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked with an air of finally having given in to the question.

The teen nodded. Physically, he was fine but mentally, that was another story entirely. It seemed his very mind was betraying him. "S-s-sorry," he murmured again.

"You have done nothing wrong so you have no need to apologize," she declared. Then, after a moment's pause. "Jack, why do you think you stutter?"

Jack flinched at the question, tensed as he waited for a blow for being incoherent. After a moment without any other action, he looked up and had to remind himself he was safe when he saw Tooth instead of Pitch as he had been expecting. Then, thinking about the question, he wanted to scream in frustration and duck his head in shame. The lack of control was killing him.

"Jack," Tooth said, drawing his attention. "I think that in everything you know and all your intelligence, you can probably form a coherent opinion. What do you think?" Her tone was a touch hard, rounding out the words almost like an order.

He jumped slightly at the change in tone, thinking quickly. He pulled harshly at his collar. "I-I think o-originally when it o-only happened sometimes, it was a-a way of h-hesitating as I spoke t-to make sure I said the right thing. B-but th-then it was ph-physical as a repercussion o-of," he gestured to his collar, unable to talk about it. "Th-then it w-was as if t-talking, e-especially for a l-long time, r-reminded me of that pain. I-it was like a psychological shock."

Tooth gave him a sad smile, expression easing back into her normal gentleness. "Sorry to press you for an answer but this needed to be addressed as soon as possible. In your whole explanation, did any of it seem to be your fault?"

Jack paused, mouth open to issue a response when he thought it through. His automatic reply would be yes. He was to blame for his weakness. Analyzing his answer though, it was less clear. "I-I don't know," he murmured.

"I'll give you my opinion. At first, it was because you were trying to choose your words carefully, something that Pitch made you do. Then, it was something physical which Pitch did to you. After that, it was a symptom of the trauma you had faced."

Jack shook his head slowly. "B-but I could f-fight it."

"How much have you kept up with the science of the times?" she asked unexpectedly.

"As much as I could," he responded, more evenly as she surprised the answer out of him.

"Good. I have not pursed science as much as you have but I still have an interest in it," here she smiled at him. "I do pick up bits and pieces, often through children who count learning among their happy memories. And one thing I have found is that brain doctors have determined that trauma has long lasting effects on the person who suffered through it. Is it the fault of soldiers that they have PTSD?"

Jack shook his head. "O-of course not."

"Then why would it be yours?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. A slight smile tilted his lips as he realized what she had done. Not only had she made the connection to something she knew he liked and understood, but also ensnared him in her logic. "Thank y-you," he murmured, inclining his head in acknowledgement.

"You are forever welcome, Jack," she stated brightly. "All I did is make sure you were updated on your science."

He couldn't help the comment that bubbled to his lips. "I-it's psychologists, b-by the way."

She tilted her head questioningly.

"B-brain doctors is a d-dated term. Th-they use psychologists now."

She stared a moment, then a chuckle burst forth. "Psychologists," she repeated. "It seems that we are all going to learn a lot from you over the next millennia." She laughed at his surprise. "It is good Jack, you will keep us current and connected."

She clapped her hands together. "Now, what was the end of that story, it seemed you left a little out."

He stuttered through the last couple sentences of his explanation but the shame that had been burning a hole through him before seemed to have lost some of its fire. His heart soared that she included him in her plans for as far as she could see.

* * *

He didn't know why it happened then. It was not the first time he had been in this situation. However, just as he was about to shoot a wave of ice towards Bunny in order to pin him, he got a flash of Pitch and what had happened with him showing his powers. A phantom burn on his arm seared into being, bringing him further into the memory and he dropped to his knees. He gasped aloud, seeing the matches being brought towards his skin for another fiery kiss.

"Jack," he heard, but the voice did not come from Pitch. Then, it was said again. The voice had a different accent, one that was distinctly Australian. With a flash, he was staring back at the Warren with Bunny kneeling down beside him in concern.

The teen flinched away from the proximity, head bowing automatically. He found himself kneeling against the grass, eyes fixed on the green blades as he trembled at his weakness.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Bunny questioned.

The winter spirit shook his head. Lying only brought him more pain.

"Flashback?" the Pooka questioned.

He nodded this time. His breathing was slightly quickened as he fought to get the air past the seemingly sharp pressure of his collar.

"Do ya want to talk about it?"

Jack almost nodded obediently but was caught by the lie. More than anything, he wanted to never talk about anything that had happened and forget that it ever had. He wanted to hide like a rabbit caught beneath the keen gaze of a hawk.

"You can say no if you want but I think it will help to talk about it," Bunny tried again.

Through his downwards gaze, the teen could just see the Pooka's feet from where the spirit was crouched down in front of him. As much as he wanted to search for honesty in those forest green eyes, looking up felt like an insurmountable challenge.

"Okay Jack, but promise me – no promise yourself - that you will talk about it sometime. Now, let's go get you a glass of water." He reached down to grab the teen's arm, startling the boy so that he flinched. However, the flashback left Jack more obedient and pliable than normal and Bunny was able to hoist the teen up and walk him over to where he had dropped his staff.

"Just know that we've seen your memories so ya don't have to worry about explaining everything. In many ways, that should make it easier to talk," Bunny continued.

"B-but you've seen i-it, w-why would I need to talk a-about it?" the teen questioned, the words quiet as he was unsure of if he was aloud to say them. His head was in too much of a tumble to determine what his orders now were.

"Because us seeing them does nothing for you except letting us understand what you have gone through. It is a release to talk about things, to get them off your chest and name the emotions that you felt. Just try it sometime, mate."

* * *

In their final session of the month, North and Sandy decided it was best to make plans rather than do any physical training. It seemed they had heard about his relapses with both Tooth and Bunny.

"Jack, ve know you may not vant to talk about it, but it is absolutely important if you vant to go face Pitch," North began.

The teen bit his lip, heart hammering as he awaited the topic. Drained from his previous failures and the constant presence for companionship since he was not allowed out alone, he didn't know if he could handle too much right now.

 _When we found you after we came back from watching your memories, we needed to tell you about the Dark Court._

Jack nodded, brows momentarily scrunching. He already knew this. However, he eased the tension, waiting for the reason behind the repetition.

 _We searched for a while, extremely concerned for your safety because we had no idea if they were going to be looking for you or what they had planned. So, when Bunny found you, we knew that we had to tell you now._ The golden man looked down as if he were guilty. When he looked back up, his gentle eyes seemed to be nearly shining with emotion. _I cannot tell you exactly what went through his head when he said it but I assume it had to do with your memories and if I could have called out, I might have done the same thing. So, he called out the order he had seen you follow and would make you stay. Understand it was because we didn't want to grab you._

Jack blinked and nodded, trembling slightly at the memory. Those words had prompted such a swift resurgence in his obedient mentality that it had left his head spinning. He had felt a ghost shock as if he had still had that shock collar attached, forcing him to follow orders.

"Jack," North murmured, as gently as he could. He winced when it still prompted the teen to flinch. "When you were with Pitch, you needed to follow orders and he expected it of you. It actually vould have been possibly permanently detrimental to resist longer than you did. Ve are extremely proud of your strength and bravery in resisting to that point and still doing everything you could after that. Now though, if ve face Pitch, he may think that this order one you vill follow. Ve need somehow to make sure it is not."

The winter spirit nodded. Logically, it made sense, but it made him quail at the prospect of untraining that particular order. He didn't want to hear the words again, to feel that loss of power and forced obedience. He swallowed down his rejections though, knowing he had to do this.

"There no easy way to do this," the Russian commented.

 _When you are ready, we will practice first with the command and then when you are able to resist it, have it interspersed randomly in conversation. It will be hard at first, but eventually you will do it with no problems. I think it will be one less burden to carry._ The golden man smiled slightly, ancient eyes knowing. He stared at the teen like he could see the worries gnawing on his raw nerves.

"Ve vill start maybe in a couple weeks," North added.

Jack nodded, feeling sick at the relief he felt. He scowled slightly when he thought the other two weren't looking. His weakness would bring an end to this whole venture if he was not careful.

 **Happy holidays to everyone!**


	4. Second Month

**AN: So sorry for the long wait, so without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Summary: Jack works up the courage to stand up for himself and some progress is made.**

 _"Fall down seven times, stand up eight,"_ Japanese proverb

The teen stood at the entrance of the room, looking at the other four Guardians gathered there. There was a sharp, painful twinge of regret as he noted their easy conversations and obvious camaraderie. He could never have that. He was too damaged to ever be normal. His eyes automatically looked towards the ground, shoulders slumped.

"Jack," North called out, voice loud and excited. "Come in, my boy."

Reluctantly, the winter spirit walked in, cursing himself for jumping at the loud voice.

"Jack," Tooth greeted with a warm smile.

He nodded back, feeling as if his tongue was made out of lead. It seemed that the conversation he needed to have would have to wait for another day.

"Ya reading a good book mate?" Bunny asked, then continued at the confused glance. "North told us ya were in the library."

Jack nodded again.

"What book?" the Pooka questioned. His green eyes were curious but also wary. A thin line formed between his brows as he examined the teen, taking note of everything as he did during their fights.

That searching gaze caused the teen's heart to beat faster and he could feel the urge to fight or flee. Nothing good happened when someone looked at him that closely. Now that he looked around though, it appeared they were all eying him like they would an animal caught in a trap.

He swallowed thickly, breathing around the lump in his throat. He looked down as he licked his lips. "H-Harry Potter," he murmured, wincing as he stuttered over the name.

As Tooth flew up to him, expression etched with concern, a faint flicker of annoyance flashed through him. He didn't need their help for every lapse and stutter. With an effort, he quashed the irritation, taking a calming breath to help him face the fairy.

"Is everything okay, Jack?" she asked lowly as if he would be spooked by loud words.

He nodded sharply, gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he looked up at her.

"I hope so. You know that if anything is the matter, you can tell any of us, even if you just want to say it to one of us. We wouldn't mind." She gave a slight smile, incredibly understanding.

With those words, his annoyance melted away, followed by a flash of guilt for even feeling like that. They were just trying to help. He took another breath, looking around at their caring faces. Maybe he could try talking about what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to …," he licked his lips. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie," Tooth responded immediately.

He focused on her, blocking out the others so that he could concentrate. He was getting used to speaking to her through all their sessions. "I … I want to thank you for guarding me all this time b-but …" As he looked back up at them, he trailed off. Would they be angry if he told them he didn't need their help? He shouldn't refuse an order, especially because Bunny had told him not to try to argue this point. Did that mean they would hurt him for refusing? He tried to cut off that thought, stopping the illogical reasoning. He knew the Guardians were not going to hurt him.

"Jack," North murmured, startling the teen out of his thoughts. "Remember, happy place."

It was only then that the winter spirit noticed he had been breathing rapidly. For a moment, he closed his eyes, picturing the Guardians ensnared by an impromptu snowball fight. A smile twitched at his lips as he looked back at them. To his surprise, the trick had eased the panicky feeling in his chest, reminding him that the Guardians were more likely to give him advice and fun than a punishment. He smiled gently at the Russian.

 _Now what is it you wanted to say?_ Sandy asked, leaving the figures up until he caught the teen's attention. When the boy took a moment, he continued. _Or maybe the easier question for you to answer is why is this so hard for you to say?_

"I … I want to ask of you something I know you do not want to do," Jack responded steadily, but after a moment, he looked back down. This was a first for him, arguing against the Guardians for his own gain.

"I understand this is difficult," Tooth rejoined, "but let us prove to you that you can trust us. … Please."

The teen nodded, swallowing heavily past the butterflies trying to climb up his throat. It took a moment of deep breathing to get his tongue to loosen up enough so that he could speak. "I … I w-want to thank you all … for your protection, b-but I don't need it." He ducked his head automatically once his words were out there like a fuse waiting to ignite the Guardians' reactions.

"Ya want us to rack off and let you go out on your own," Bunny put it bluntly, advancing a step towards the frost spirit. "Well I have two words ya', absolutely –"

"Bunny," Tooth warned and Jack looked up to note her severe expression. He had been alive long enough to recognize motherly wrath when he saw it.

"Uh- absolutely we can talk about it," the Pooka amended with an appeasing smile.

'That's more than two words,' the teen wanted to comment. His lips twitched at the resurgence of his sarcasm.

"Jack," North put it, "the Dark Court still out there."

"I know," the winter spirit murmured.

"Then how can you say ya don't need protection, mate?"

The teen looked up, eyes flitting towards green. Bunny's gaze was gentle but the tense set to his body betrayed him. He would not give in to this demand without a fight. Jack flickered his stare at the others, noting the same defiance in Tooth and North. However, his final glance was less sure. Sandy's feeling were sometimes as hard to read as the drifting dunes of the desert. His thoughts were always his own.

The winter spirit ducked his head, posture automatically moving into submissive at the stiff resistance. He was not supposed to argue, not supposed to ask for anything. However, after a moment, his hand wrapped tighter around his staff, teeth clenching. What right did they have to chain him to them? He was free now and could decide what was right for him. As much as they knew about him, they still did not know him.

"I can protect myself," Jack nearly growled. At the surge of frustration and anger, ice crackled along his staff like lightning.

"The problem is not can, it's will," Bunny countered, eyebrow raised.

"I _will_ protect myself."

"But what if they surprise you?" Tooth interrupted. "What if they remind you of your memories?"

"I'm not helpless," the teen returned sharply, ice spreading out from his feet. "I took care of myself before and I can do it again."

"But you shouldn't have to," North interjected. "Ve are Gaurdians. Ve vould be failing our job if ve didn't protect you."

"I'm a Guardian too," the winter spirit bit out frostily. The wind rustled around him, swirling his hair placatingly. It was only then that he really took note of the cold snap of his powers singing in his veins as if trying to block out the heat of his anger. He glanced guiltily to the ice on the floor. As he looked wearily back up at the Guardians. Sandy was trying to get their attention.

 _Stop, all of you,_ he ordered, glaring at Bunny when it looked the Pooka was about to speak. Then, his golden eyes returned to Jack who shuffled nervously. _It seems there is very little listening going on. Now, Jack, why do you address this issue now?_

Under the steady golden gaze, his anger started to melt, leaving only sputtering steam to keep him going. He put an unconscious hand to his chest. "Because … i-it feels like being trapped again," he murmured, gaze on the ground again. Now that he admitted that, he deflated. "I did-dn't want to bother you all so m-much b-but being inside makes me feel…" He tapped at his fluttering heart, breath coming out unevenly just talking about it.

 _It's okay. Please continue when you can,_ Sandy instructed with a gentle smile.

Jack nodded, taking a shaky, steadying breath. "A-and I appreciate everything you are doing with protecting and t-training me … b-but needing to have company all the time just … makes me feel like I need to be watching myself always. I-I don't get a chance to relax or calm myself down when everything is too much."

There was a moment of silence as the Guardians processed his words. He glanced up at them, noting the confusion and pity in their gazes. It made him bite his lip and hold down a scream. He didn't need their pity. He really wasn't helpless.

 _I say okay, Jack. You can go out on your own,_ Sandy declared with a decisive nod _._

There was a chorus of overlapping voices at that statement until the dream maker raised his hands for silence.

 _I think that he is more than capable of protecting himself, especially with our continuing training. What are we going to do, protect him forever?_

"But they could gang up on him," Tooth protested, voice shrill and concerned as she fluttered quickly.

"I can handle it," the teen declared. "I've had time to think about how to deal with Dark Court spirits." He gave a wicked smile, thinking about his plans. They wouldn't know what had hit them if they tried it. Then, his smile slipped slightly. He knew he could handle them in twos or threes but anything past that was questionable.

"Vhat if they make a plan to get him all together?" North questioned.

Jack scowled slightly at the vocalization of his fears. However, internally he shook it off. "I can't live my life thinking the worst is going to happen," he murmured.

The Russian eyed him carefully before heaving a great sigh and running a hand over his face. He dropped the teen a stiff nod with a frown pulling down his lips. "As much as I vant to say nyet, I vill say okay. Look after yourself though."

Bunny and Tooth exchanged a glance set with determination. Before either of them could speak though, Jack interrupted.

"What could I do to convince you?" he questioned, surprising himself by how steady his voice came out. The more he searched for a reason though, it came down to one thing. This was something he wanted, something he knew he needed. For once in too long, he was not bowing down to the whims of anyone else.

The Pooka cast one last look at the reluctant fairy before he nodded at the teen. "I'll say yes if ya do something for me first, okay?"

Jack nodded back, clenching his teeth to hold down the surge of nervousness that bubbled up within him.

"I want ta see you fight. Not just me but all of us. If I'm satisfied that ya will defend yourself when it comes down to it, I'll say yes." His green eyes were set, holding steady on the winter spirit. He seemed to be looking for any flicker of hesitation.

Jack nodded, swallowing down his anxiety. If this was what he must do, so be it. He looked to Tooth.

She fluttered anxiously, not quite meeting his gaze for a few moments of frantic activity. Then, she stilled, shoulders drooping in resignation and she lifted her violet eyes. "Okay Jack. My conditions are the same as Bunny's. If we can see for sure that you will defend yourself, you can go out on your own." Her voice was dripping with defeat and concern etched its way onto her face. "Understand this though, we only did it because we cannot bear to see you hurt."

The teen nodded again, dropping his gaze to the ground. As much as he appreciated the effort made, he needed it to stop. This constant pressure of companionship was an itch that refused to be scratched and it just got worse with each passing day. Being outside was usually a way to calm himself down, forget about the servitude and the pressures of recovering from everything. It was just him and the Wind with no expectations. Without that, he felt like he was slowly going mad.

"Tomorrow," Bunny declared.

* * *

Jack's hand tightened around his staff as he glanced around at all of the Guardians. They were arranged in a semicircle before him with varying levels of readiness for the fight. Bunny, used to fighting him, was crouched down, focus keen and already looking for openings. Tooth and North seemed hesitant, gazes flitting back and forth between him and the others. Sandy though was calm, a smile on his face but sand whips poised for action.

The teen breathed deeply, their concern and uncertainty actually helping ease his own. He nodded at them to show he was ready and crouched. Before anyone could react, he sprung into the air, out of reach of the boomerang and curl of sand that had already been directed at him. He could do this. He needed to do this.

Sandy would be the hardest to fight off because of his long range powers, isolating him for a time would be he best way to proceed. Bunny also knew his weaknesses, so getting North and Tooth out of the way first would be beneficial. His mind automatically made the assessment, causing the corners of his lips move upwards at the heartening return of his survival instincts.

He swooped downwards, pushing his powers towards the dream maker from every direction. Sandy smiled, eyes twinkling at the challenge. The man raised his hands to push back when Jack gave a returning grin and dropped the temperature so that his powers formed an ice barrier around the golden man.

Then, he turned his attention to the others. Bunny was the first to reach him, boomerang extended to meet the downward sweep of his staff. The teen was careful to keep his stick away from reach so that it wasn't snatched out of his hands. He needed to retain possession over it so that he could fly if the attacks overwhelmed him.

He ducked under the sweep of the practice sword North was using. They had decided on no blades.

Jack summoned the wind, blasting Tooth back from engaging in the fight as well. She was the easiest to sweep away because of her wings. Then, he met North and Bunny's attacks on either end of his staff. They battled back and forth, their combined skills pressing the teen backwards. He scanned the exchange for any opportunities. Then, he stepped heavily to the right, skipping back. As North lunged forwards, he blocked Bunny from advancing.

The Pooka ran forwards, momentarily distracting the Russian and Jack used the crook of his staff to hook North's sword. It clattered out of his hands. As the Guardian of Wonder bent to retrieve it, the teen simultaneously flew into the air and created an ice dome over the man, cutting him off from the fight.

Jack took in a few rapid breaths, tired from his exertions. However, he had to react quickly as Tooth flew up to engage him. With the wind concentrated on supporting him, it made holding her back harder. They exchanged a few blows, her own smaller practice sword against his staff.

Her first few blows were stunning, quick and powerful. Unaccustomed to fighting in the air, he couldn't defend himself from her skilled strokes without getting pushed back. Her sword whipped around, almost faster than he could follow, aimed at the hand holding his staff. He barely had time to jerk his hand back, dancing out of the way. She pursued him, wings fluttering hard to fight against the wind.

Flying away from the fairy, Jack forgot to watch out from below him so he was surprised at the blow to his staff as it was jerked out of his hand. He tumbled, coming up in a roll when he hit the ground. He ducked as Bunny's boomerang returned to him.

"Shoot," Jack mumbled quietly. He caught the swipe of a paw on a raised forearm, sending his own quick jab to the Pooka's stomach which was easily dodged. He caught the kick coming towards him, pulling slightly to overbalance the spirit.

The teen moved back a couple steps, watching as Tooth came towards him as well. He sent a wave of snow at the two of them, blinding them momentarily. That gave him the opportunity to snatch up his staff.

He tried to send his powers around the two of them to trap them as he had the other two Guardians but they both dodged his move, conscious of it now. So, the teen switched tacks, asking the wind to blow against Tooth again, forcing her to land.

As she made her way over from where she had been blown, Jack exchanged a few quick blows with the Pooka. He shot bursts of power which the other dodged. Bunny sent a boomerang towards the teen, who nudged it enough so that its course was not smooth and distracted the man as it came back not where he expected it.

Then, Jack met Tooth's swing of the sword against his staff. He twisted but she disengaged, holding onto it firmly. However, after a few strokes, it became apparent that while she had the advantage in flight, she was unused to fighting while firmly on the ground. Her brief stumble allowed him to knock the sword out of her hand.

Just as Bunny joined the fray, Sandy broke out of his ice casing, sand already primed for the fight.

Jack jumped into the air again, dodging blasts of dream sand. He and the golden man struggled back and forth a few times, each of their powers swirling and counteracting. The sweeps of Bunny's dagger were distracting.

As he desperately tried to get away from all of them, Jack shielded himself with an abrupt fall of snow. It fell down, thick and fast so that he could disappear from sight. During the reprieve, he thought quickly, looking for a way to get rid of one opponent. As he considered, the fact that his panic was not present gave his heart a leap of joy. The fierce fight was one he was enjoying instead of one that was causing fear.

Just as Sandy was sweeping away his snow with dream sand, the teen settled on an idea. With the cover still mostly in place, he scooped up some sand with a semi circle of ice he created, catching a boomerang that came flying towards him. In a few quick moves, he attached the dream sand to the weapon with a puff of snow that would burst when caught at high speeds.

The teen tossed the boomerang at the Pooka, smile fixed in place as if he was hoping to have the weapon score a hit. As Bunny confidently caught it, smirk on his lips, the snow burst, releasing dream sand all over him. The spirit swayed once then fell, instantly asleep. For extra insurance, the teen froze him to the ground with a band of ice across his torso.

Jack weaved between a few of the trees in the Warren, flitting between branches of the canopies. The cover of the leaves as well as the still falling snow allowed him to lose Sandy for a moment. When the dream maker was looking in the opposite side of the clearing, the teen shot out, directly at Tooth who had also been looking the other way. He pinned her to the ground as he had Bunny with a band of ice over her chest.

"Jack," she called out in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Sandy turned at the voice, already shooting out a curl of dream sand. The teen froze the tendril, and again with the next one that was directed at him. He ducked under the long sand hammer but didn't notice the next tendril which caught him by the ankle.

The winter spirit quickly froze off the rope encircling his ankle, but not before the familiar sensation caused his heart to quaver. Dream sand felt too similar to the nightmare sand he was used to. With that, he was shaken off of his concentration. As Sandy sent a wave of sand to encircle him, Jack only had time to send off a pulse of powers, staff glowing blue. Their energies combined, mxing and integrating so that they shimmered a few moments in a bright golden colour before erupting into a sprinkle of frozen dream sand.

Jack looked up, marvelling at the beautiful precipitation. Dream sand encircled his waist at his distraction as well as his staff, pulling it out of his hands. The sand cocooned him, dragging him to the ground until he was kneeling in front of the dream maker. Sandy held a ball of the stuff in front of his face, then, gave a wide smile. _I win,_ the man signed.

The teen bowed his head before the man, accepting defeat.

A bark of laughter sounded from across the clearing, startling the winter spirit into looking up. When Bunny was through with his explosion of mirth, he gave a smile as wide as the dream maker's. "Good job mate. Now can ya let us up?"

Sandy released him, handing the boy back his staff. With it back in hand, Jack dissolved the bond holding the other three Guardians.

"That vas good fight," North declared, coming to stand with Jack and Sandy. The others approached as well.

"But I lost," the teen argued, voice quiet. His heart dropped along with his gaze now that they were all around him. Fighting them with adrenaline pumping was one thing, but now … Would they be angry at him for losing? Or for managing to trap some of them? He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat.

"Mate, can ya look at me?" Bunny asked gently.

The teen did slowly, eyes wide. What he saw though wasn't anything he had expected. It was amusement, a wide, goofy smile and a touch of pride if he wasn't mistaken.

"Ya did really well," the Pooka continued.

"But I lost," Jack repeated.

"Bah," North interjected. "Sandy has millennia on you. I vould be slightly concerned if you had von. Plus, ya managed to knock all of us out of fight, something not even Pitch managed with army."

The winter spirit looked down again, embarrassed and confused. Their reactions never ceased to amaze him, or challenge his expectations.

"So, how did that feel?" Tooth asked, concern in her eyes. "Was it scary?"

Jack wordlessly shook his head. "It felt … like fun." He looked back up, smile stretching across his lips as the lightening of his heart from before returned. He could get used to that emotion, the boost of his centre.

All of them smiled at him, expressions mirroring his own.

"It was a good fight," Bunny commented. "Got ta say, you really did catch me off guard with your move. It was brilliant, mate."

"Thanks," Jack murmured. He bit his lip, the words on his tongue feeling heavy. He sighed internally, it seemed that after all this time, he still was not used to being able to ask things for himself.

"What is it?" Tooth asked, noticing, as she always seemed to, his internal struggle to vocalize his thoughts.

"I … I want to ask you," he glanced upwards, flicking his gaze between all of them but Bunny, "A-all of you, i-if you would spar with me s-sometimes, help me improve."

North chuckled, long and deep. "Shostavich. You seem pretty good already but I say absolutely. It sounds like fun." He emphasized the last word with a little wink.

Tooth nodded. "I agree with North, don't know what you would want my help with, but I would love to." She smiled warmly at him.

Sandy nodded too, definitely. _You have remarkable control over your powers but I believe there are things I could help you with._

The teen bowed his head a moment in mute thanks. He made to explain what he wanted from each of them but swallowed, realizing he hadn't been asked. Then, he cursed himself, biting his lip harshly. It seemed his courage had drained with his adrenaline.

"I think I know what Jack wants with each of you." Bunny put in, much to the winter spirit's relief. "North, you are bigger than me and it would be an advantage for Jack to learn how to spar with an opponent much bigger than him. Tooth, you are used to fighting in the air, which he isn't, so that would be a help to learn. Sandy hit the nail on the head with his comment." He nodded towards the dream maker. Then, to Jack. "Sound about right?"

The teen nodded back, eyes expressing his gratitude.

"Great, now let's all have a cup'a," Bunny declared, leading them towards the centre of the Warren.

* * *

Tooth's mind was on the upcoming session and Jack's progress as she handed the directing duties off to her lieutenant. She had seen some progress over the last few weeks, some of the teen's regained confidence from before watching his memories returning. In no more than three fleeting moments, she had gotten glimpses of his sarcasm, remnants of his personality before Pitch. However, that had always been followed by a ducking of the head, once even a flinch as well.

She sighed, wishing desperately that the teen could forget about everything that had happened to him, to live the life he deserved.

Just then, Jack flew up to, right on time as usual. "Hello," she greeted, smile already decorating her lips.

"H-hi Tooth," he returned, expression tightening at his own stuttered words.

Her smile dropped slightly as she fought to keep the confusion off her face. The teen hadn't stuttered for a couple weeks, since a few days after their grand fight. Was it a bad day or was something else going on?

"How about we get right to it then," she stated, already heading towards their normal room. "Unless you have something you want to say first." She glanced up at him, eyebrows raised as she waited patiently past the biting of his lip, the averted gaze and the thick swallowing.

"I-I," he took a steadying breath. "C-could you c-cut my hair?" His eyes lifted to meet hers, a desperate sort of hope in them as if wishing against all possibilities she would say yes.

Her heart throbbed with sympathy. "Of course sweetie. Do you want to do it now?"

He nodded, a wave of relief in his eyes.

"Great, let's do this, then. Why don't you come to the bathroom with me and I'll hunt down some hair clippers." She led him to the correct door, flinging it open to reveal an intricately tiled tub as well as gentle pink walls. Seating him on a stool in front of the sink, she riffled around for the clippers she knew were in here somewhere.

"Aha," she declared after a few moments, coming up with a pair of thin scissors. "So, generally, hairdressers wash and clean the person's hair before cutting it. Is that okay or do you want to skip directly to the cut?" She watched him, taking note of the slightly edgy look to his eyes.

"That's okay," he murmured.

"Good." She fixed a smile on her face, trying to mask her own turmoil and pity. This was almost definitely going to prompt more than a couple terrible memories and flashbacks.

"So, what I am going to have you do is lean your head back so that your hair is under the tap. Yes, good, like that." Her voice was extremely gentle, hands equally so as she guided him back. "Now, in a moment, I am going to turn to water on really slowly and drip it over your hair to wet it. Okay?" At his nod, she put her hand on the tap, taking a steadying breath with him. "It's going to happen now."

She turned the water on, just a little bit more than dripping. The first plink of water caused the teen to flinch, eyes reflexively closing against impending pain.

"It's okay," she soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just a tiny bit of water to wet your hair. Just like that." She put her hand under the faucet to gather some water. Then, she ran it through the teen's white locks, wetting the smallest portion.

He flinched again as she touched him, breath hitching for a moment.

As she continued the process, the winter spirit was tense, breathing slightly elevated. His eyes stayed closed, almost clenched shut. "So, I understand why this is difficult for you. There are several very good reasons for that. However, it may still be a good idea to talk about it. What do you think?"

"B-but you already know a-about it," the teen protested weakly, sounding almost breathless.

"It still sometimes helps to talk about things. Name what it is you are feeling so you can release it."

"Th-that's what Bunny said."

She raised one eyebrow even though he wasn't looking at her. "Why did you have this conversation with Bunny?" she prompted gently, looking for a way to get him to talk.

The teen swallowed, opening his eyes a moment. He met her gaze, scanning the compassion in her eyes before he shut his again. "W-we were sparring," he started.

She smiled slightly. Sitting here washing his hair, he felt more like her child than ever before. Hair sufficiently wet, she started massaging the shampoo into it, hoping that the gentle touch would keep him grounded.

"I d-don't know why it happened. It was nothing we h-hadn't done before but when I-I sent my powers at Bunny I got a flashback of P-Pitch." He hesitated, licking his lips.

"What was he doing?" she inquired, voice low and steady.

"He … I …" the teen broke off, breathing deeply. "Matches," he murmured, voice scarcely audible. Then, Jack shivered.

Tooth reached a hand automatically towards the boy's shoulder, squeezing it for comfort. Her heart ached for him, as it did every time he summoned the courage to talk about what had happened to him.

She looked down at her hand, a laugh bubbling up in her chest. Instead, she just gave a huff of amusement. "Sorry, I got soap on your hoodie."

His eyes popped open, eyebrows wrinkling adorably. Then, he turned his head to look. A smile broke across his face and he laughed. It was a quick burst of amusement, as refreshing and beautiful as the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. "That's okay, it's better than what else has been on this hoodie." He turned the smile towards her, eyes twinkling.

She rolled her eyes as she returned the smile. "That's what happens when you wear the same piece of clothing for 80 years. You get stuff all over it."

He turned his gaze downwards shyly. "I guess I shouldn't mention how long I've been wearing the pants," he murmured. His voice was off of his old humour, but it was a definite attempt.

She wagged a soap covered finger at him jokingly. "Oh I know just how long you have been wearing them, Jackson."

His smile fell, eyes wide.

"Sorry," she murmured immediately. Perhaps now was not the time to give him a reminder of his family, right when he was so happy.

"N-no," he stuttered out quickly. "It's okay. It's just been … a really long time since I heard that and remembered it was his name."

The fairy gave him a sympathetic glance. Not only was it a reminder of his family but of Pitch's nicer days as well. She continued with his hair, rinsing out the shampoo.

The boy tensed again. He licked his lips, moved his mouth to speak and stopped. She waited patiently and he tried again, this time getting the words out. "I guess I subconsciously remembered d-drowning before I got my memories back," he almost whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up at the sudden confession. It was unlike the teen to share any parts of himself without prompting. She had lost count of how many times her fury had ignited because of how trained Jack was. How he had been taught to be silent and that no one cared to hear his voice. The fact that he shared with her, any of them, showed his resilience.

"Before … I used to panic sometimes when I got too close to a body of water. It seemed …completely irrational at the time." He paused for so long she thought he was finished. Then he went on, even quieter. "When P-Pitch found out about this fear …" He shook his head, pulling his hair out of her grasp as he sat up, breathing heavily. His grip on his staff tightened as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Tooth could feel her pulse rush faster as that anger against the Boogeyman was fuelled by another memory. She put her hands slowly on the teen's shoulder, riding out his flinch. He got like this when ensnared in his memories, reacting like any touch would be seeking to hurt him again.

" 'm sorry," he murmured.

"Hey, shh," she hushed. "This is not your fault. Just breathe."

His panicky breathing eased slightly after a few moments but she could see that his hands were shaking. The movement caused his staff to move slightly back and forth.

"Do you want to keep trying to talk it through?" she questioned lightly.

He took another shaky breath. "I d-don't know w-what to say," the teen managed.

"How about telling me what you feel right now."

The winter spirit nodded slowly, pressing his head to his knees for a moment before looking back at her. He fluttered a hand against his chest, right over his heart. "L-like my heart is q-quivering. A-and I can't get enough air." The hand pulled at his collar as if that would help. "Panic attack," he declared.

"What are you seeing that is triggering this?" she asked, the tiniest hint of challenge in her tone. He needed that sometimes, the sharp guidance to help him spill his thoughts. The challenge brought out his pride, the part of him that like to be tested and pushed.

"Pitch," he stated, tone a bit steadier. "My sister, the lake."

"Okay, good," she murmured. "What about Pitch?"

"H-him drowning me. The fear - g-gasping for air. Th-then the t-time h-he washed my hair… I-it's all flickering," the teen gestured weakly to his head. "J-just too much."

"I understand," Tooth declared, wishing she could cry. His pain was obvious and that just tore her apart, that she couldn't protect him from the world, let alone his memories. She held firm though, speaking calmly. "It's a lot to deal with, all of the images in your head. It's over though, you are safe. Can you say that for me?"

"I'm safe," he mumbled after a moment.

"Now say: no one will hurt me."

"No one will hurt me."

"And finally: the Guardians are always here for me."

He glanced up at her, blue eyes wide. When she gazed back steadily, he repeated it, a look akin to wonder flashing across his face.

"Now whenever you are feeling panicky or are drawn back into flashbacks, try to think about those words. Remember you are safe, no one will hurt you and the rest of the Guardians are always here for you. Okay, sweetie?"

He nodded, breathing back to normal.

"Good, now are you okay to try and finish up or do you want to do it another day?"

The teen shook his head. "I c-can do it now."

The fairy gave him a smile and guided him so that his head was back against the sink. He held still as she washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair, only tensing a little.

Then, she sat him up, taking out the scissors. She noticed the flinch as she opened them. Blue eyes were fixed on the blade, wide, before he shook himself out of it, staring back down. Tooth gave the boy's shoulders a squeeze. "I'm sorry Jack. It seems this process is dredging up a lot of bad memories."

He nodded slowly, easing his breathing and loosening his shoulders. His eyes locked with hers a moment and he seemed to notice the gentle prompting there. "Nothing specific," he confided. "Just for being late." The teen gestured at his arms where she knew there to be an amalgamation of cuts.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "The only thing these scissors are going to cut is your hair." With his nod, she began, snipping away at the first strands of hair, glad she had decided to face him away from the mirror. To ease his mind, she told the story of why she had the scissors in the first place.

"Long story short," she concluded, wrapping up the cutting and her tale, "whenever North experiments, we end up doing strange things like cutting off all the extra hair his potion had him growing."

Jack gave her a weak smile.

"All finished," she declared, running a hand over his hair. It was still slightly messy, a style that seemed to suit him. However, now, the edges were even. Her returning smile tightened as she noticed his hand twitch but stop before they could go up to explore the new cut. It seemed all the triggering of this session had brought him back to this shyness, the uncertainty of what he was allowed to do.

"Why don't you check it out," she suggested, pointing to the mirror. "Feel free to run your hands through it. I made it a messy cut on purpose because I know the wind always messes it up anyways." She gave a crooked grin, voice purposely light.

He turned slowly, eyes moving languidly up to look at himself in the mirror. His lips pulled downwards at first as he stared at his reflection but as they wandered up to his hair, the expression flipped. With an almost reverent wonder, the hand not holding his staff wandered up and gently combed through his white locks. His gaze met hers in the mirror, utmost gratitude in those baby blues. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You are forever welcome Jack. Anytime." At his gentle smile, Tooth couldn't help but look him over, marvelling at how the happiness transformed his features. She was proud of that smile, at his determination to choose happiness. "You're looking handsome with that new haircut."

It was like he didn't know what to do with the compliment. His immediate reaction was a slight frown, a wrinkling as if to reject the statement. Then, light twinkled in his eyes. "It's all because of you."

She shrugged. "I think I just helped to reveal the beautiful boy underneath."

He shook his head. "I'm not beautiful."

"With that smile, you light up every room you walk into," she returned without hesitation. This was important, this self worth.

Jack looked at himself again, eyes roving critically over himself before he looked back at her and his smile widened.

Tooth couldn't help but smile back, his happiness was a breath of fresh air that lightened her heart. She would do whatever she could to keep him happy like he deserved.

* * *

 _We know this is going to be hard,_ Sandy declared. _Are you sure you are ready for this?_

The teen took a deep, steadying breath and nodded.

The Russian felt a swell of pride in his heart for their brave little colleague. The boy was resilient, courageous and determined. North glanced to the golden man who reflected back the concern. Sandy gestured for him to go ahead though.

"The darkness is rising," North said, as gently as possible. He winced as his voice and accent made the words come out more harshly than he wanted. Then, he glanced to the teen who had his eyes closed and was trembling. After a moment, he jumped as if shocked and dropped into the proper position that accompanied those words.

North and Sandy exchanged another look.

 _It was to be expected the first time,_ the dream maker declared.

 _I know,_ the Russian signed back, not wanting to startle the teen. _But it's still sad._

The two of them bent down in front of the kneeling spirit. His expression was faraway.

"Jack," North murmured. Then, a little louder. The words prompted a violent flinch but the teen still stayed in position which caused the Russian's heart to squeeze in sympathy. He wanted to tear the Nightmare King down for what he had done to this boy.

Sandy reached forwards, hands light upon the teen's as he gently pulled them away from each other.

Jack's eyes regained their focus and he dropped them in shame. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No need to apologize," North declared. "It not your fault."

The teen opened his mouth then closed it, breath coming quickly and unevenly. He tugged at his collar.

 _We aren't going to hurt you,_ Sandy signed, keeping the symbols there until the winter spirit looked up.

Jack buried his head in his shaking hands. "I-I know," he muttered after a few moments.

North watched the boy with pity, a terrible guilt gnawing at him. This was all their fault, every last flinch and panic attack and terrible memory. If they had noticed the teen before, taken the time to get to know him or just realized he was missing, none of this would have happened. Pitch wouldn't have taken him if he knew the teen had someone who cared about him.

The Russian was dragged out of his spiralling guilt by a hand on his arm. He looked to see Sandy's signs.

 _Tell him that he is incredibly brave and that we are here for him._ The golden eyes were hypnotizing with their depths of sadness and pity.

North repeated the message and Jack finally looked up, expression haunted. He looked back down quickly.

The Guardian of Wonder thought back to the lessons Tooth had given them on dealing with flashbacks. First, establish that Jack is safe, then ask what prompted it or what he saw, if he is willing to talk, and finally remind him he is away from that.

"Vhat did you see?" North asked gently.

Jack glanced up, scanning both of them before returning his gaze once more to the ground. "N-not see," he responded, "so much as feel." He tapped his collar. "I hear the order a-and I feel a shock. S-supposed to make me respond to it or get more pain." There was silence for a few moments before he picked back up his recollection. "Th-then I saw P-Pitch ranting about s-something I did." The teen shivered, "He was angry."

 _You did nothing wrong,_ Sandy assured. _Not then and not now._

"Ve are not angry," North assured. Then, he extended his hand, expression pinching with sadness as it caused a flinch. "Now, ve stand together. A reminder that Pitch doesn't control you and that you are taking back freedom."

The winter spirit hesitated, then took the outstretched hand, all of them standing together. He nodded after a few moments of deep breathing.

"So maybe we go again next time," the Russian suggested.

Jack shook his head. "We can do it again now," he said quietly.

 _I have a better idea,_ Sandy interjected. _Why don't you try assuming the position without an order._

At the golden man's gesture to continue, Jack got down on his knees, hands behind his head with a readiness that made North's blood boil. That quick action was a testament to the Boogeyman's harsh training. Catching on to the plan though, the Russian took a steadying breath and spoke. "Now, get up."

The teen rose, brow scrunching together.

 _Was there any compulsion holding you down?_ Sandy asked.

Jack shook his head, confusion growing.

 _In a moment, I want you to do it again and get up without us ordering you to do it._ Then, the dream maker gestured downwards.

The winter spirit assumed his position and after a moment, stood back up.

"Now, ve are going to tell you to do it, vithout the words of the order and I vant you to reject it," North declared. At Jack's nod, he continued. "Okay, go down."

The teen stayed standing without even a waver.

 _Why did that feel different than when said with the actual words?_

"It was with the exact words that I was always made to kneel," the teen explained hesitantly. "Any others don't prompt the shame shock or memories."

North nodded, unsurprised. He supposed that the specific orders to reject the request also helped. What if that order wasn't stated? "Get down," he said, not gently yet also not quite demanding.

Jack's brow furrowed, examining the Russian's face for a hint of what to do, eyes wide and confused. However, with no clue to find, he wavered slightly before remaining firm.

The man smiled. "Good. I vanted to see if it vas also specific order not to do it that helped."

 _Good work. Now how about we try again next time._

* * *

Tooth coughed again and the teen snapped his eyes to hers, clamping down on his tiny flash of panic. It hadn't been going well, the untraining. He still slipped as he continued to talk, broke off eye contact and slumped his shoulders. His only victory was that his words came out more clearly and with less stuttering.

"Stop," the fairy ordered, halting his flow of words. "Try sitting straight again, maybe it will remind you to maintain eye contact."

He did as asked, setting his shoulders as she had taught him and straightening his spine like he deserved to stand tall. The posture felt phony, merely an act, a persona he was trying to imitate. Every gesture was just posturing, an attempt to make him seem like a confident, put together person when everyone knew he was just broken. Would he ever be able to get every piece of his shattered self back together again? And if he did, would the resulting whole look the same as before or would it be lumpy and uneven where the pieces fit together?

Tooth laughed softly. "You don't have to stare into the other person's eyes. Just gaze back and forth, holding the contact when you are making a point. Otherwise, if you feel you cannot at all look in Pitch's eyes, just don't look down. Look to the side if you have to."

The teen nodded, filing it away as another gesture to imitate like an ape who mimics the semblance of a human, never being able to be one itself.

* * *

 _Did he have any other orders we didn't see?_ Sandy asked during their next session.

Jack shook his head. "P-Pitch only used the one from the Dark Court," he answered.

The two Guardians across from him eyed him critically, exchanging a meaningful glance as they so often did. He shifted nervously under the double gaze.

"You vere not allowed to say Pitch's name?" North half questioned, blue eyes keen.

The teen shook his head hesitantly.

"I vant you to say now, get used to it," the Russian requested.

 _Also, if you repeat a word enough times, it seems to lose all meaning._ Sandy added. _Try it._

Jack did. "P-Pitch," he murmured, then again at their gesture. "Pitch…. Pitch … Pitch … P-Pitch … Pitch … P-Pitch. …Pitch." Then, as the dream maker had said, the syllable seemed to just fall into nonsense, letters rearranged in no order. What did the name mean anymore? It was just a collection of random sound. "Pitch," he stated with confidence. What power did that specific vibration of the air have over him?

"Good," North encouraged. "Now say Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black," Jack repeated, with only a tiny shudder as if someone had walked over his gravestone. "Pitch Black … Pitch Black … Pitch Black."

All at once, he was laughing, a motion that caused him to clutch at his stomach, gasping with mirth. The confusion of the other two made him giggle all the harder.

"Vhat is so funny?" North questioned, utter bewilderment scrunching his eyebrows.

"His name is so funny," the winter spirit managed. "So melodramatic." His voice dropped in a crude, imitation of the man's British accent. "I am the darkest, gloomiest spirit. My name is Pitch Black, you will fear me."

The Russian chuckled weakly but Sandy's face lit up with a smile, perhaps realizing this laughter was progress.

It was in fact a leap ahead, a realization that there was one less thing to be afraid of. Those two words were just an arrangement of letters that held no sway over him anymore. That seemed to take an almost physical weight off his shoulders, one less thing to entangle him in a web of obedience. The chains were heavy, overlapping and difficult to cut through but he would be damned if they weren't breaking.

 **AN: I can't believe my first post for this series was over a year ago. Thank you so much to all of you who have supported and encouraged me throughout this whole process. I can't do it without you. I'll try to post again as soon as possible.**


	5. Third Month

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: The Guardians make their last push in getting Jack ready to face Pitch.**

* * *

 _"Where I am_ _today_. _I still have my ups and downs, but I just take it one day at a time and I just hope that I can be the best I can possibly be, not only for myself, but for the young people that are out there today that need someone to look up_ _to,_ " Demi Lovato

"I'm not sure I can do it guys," Tooth admitted.

"Me either, mate," Bunny added.

North just sighed and nodded at everything they had said so far in the conversation.

Sandy looked on as they all turned to him, searching for his wisdom as they so often did. That was his duty for being the oldest of them, the one who had seen civilizations rise and fall and worlds collapse. This situation though, was high ranking among all of the sorrows he had witnessed. The ruining of innocence always was.

 _I think we need to let Jack into this conversation because he is lurking by the door,_ Sandy said finally.

The others jumped, spinning towards the entrance.

"Come in Jack," North boomed out, voice made strong and gravelly by his accent.

The door slowly creaked open, admitting a clearly conflicted winter spirit. On one hand, he bowed his head before them in fear at his wrongdoing. Jack trembled slightly at their silence, posture assuming subservient in face of whatever he expected: their anger, their disappointment, their wrath. However, there was clear upset on his face and that had flashed in his eyes before he turned them downwards.

Sandy turned to his older colleagues, signing quickly. _Tell him that has every right to be at this meeting._

North repeated the message, causing Jack's head to snap upwards, eyes wide and bewildered.

"I … I-I'm sorry," the teen murmured but his confusion made it come out almost like a question.

"It's okay, sweetie. We should have made you part of this conversation anyways," Tooth assured, voice and eyes warm.

The winter spirit relaxed slightly, easing back into the more confident posture he had gained in the past few months especially. "You're … not mad?" he questioned lowly.

Bunny sighed, rubbing a hand through his fur. "No mate, not at you anyways." At the teen's confused look, he clarified. "Between training you these past months and watching your memories, I have gotten beyond angry at Pitch. He deserves to suffer for what he did to you, not be saved." His tone got hard at the end, an uncharacteristic bitterness shining through.

Jack looked between all of them and Sandy could see the mounting desperation in the boy's eyes. "Do … do you all feel this way?"

Tooth nodded, flying forwards to look him in the eyes. "You have to understand," she urged, "we care about you. And witnessing everything you had to suffer at the hands of the Boogeyman, and how much it is still a part of your life, just tears us apart. We just want you to be happy."

"I agree with Tooth," North chimed in. "Ve see every day how brave you are and how you are trying so hard to get better. But vhy should you make all this progress for a man who hurt you in the first place?"

Blue eyes rested lastly on Sandy, almost pleading with the golden man to disagree. Once again, the weight of their decisions rested on him.

 _What makes you happy?_ Sandy asked plainly.

The teen looked taken aback. "I … I don't know," he murmured eventually, breaking off eye contact.

 _Will helping Pitch make you happy?_

"I don't know," Jack repeated quietly, expression far away. After a few moments though, his gaze focused and he looked pointedly around at each of them. "Is it not enough that this feels right?"

 _What do you mean?_ the dream maker asked.

"I … I don't know how to explain…. Have you ever been faced with a decision that had no easy answer but one you just knew to be right? One that was difficult and even scary but without a doubt the right thing to do? One you felt in your bones was necessary?" Jack broke off, cheeks frosting as he looked down. "That's how this feels to me anyways. I have no doubts that helping Pitch find himself is right not just for him but for the world."

There was a moment of brief, heavy silence before Bunny interrupted it. "Regardless of the cost to yourself and your happiness?"

Jack bit his lip, looking down for a moment before he straightened. His voice was firm when he responded. "Yes… That seems like a role I have filled many times." Quieter, he added. "And isn't Pitch a different person from the Boogeyman who may even be different from Kozmotis Pitchner? Especially Kozmotis has not done anything to me. Maybe he just needs a Guardian."

Sandy's heart swelled with pride for their newest Guardian. His improvement was as clear as day. He was strong, even confident, in the face of their stiff opposition. The teen's heart was too pure for this world and especially after everything he had endured. The fact that his inner light still shone so brightly after years of darkness made him a treasure beyond any calculation.

Sandy bowed his head towards the teen in acknowledgement. Then, compelled by a reminder of the nobility of ages past, the dream maker spoke formally. _I stand with you, Jack._

Bunny locked onto golden eyes, and understanding passing between them for they both were creatures of a noble age and remembered that in the face of such strength of character. "Aye, I stand with you as well."

"I'm with you too, for whatever is right for you," Tooth added.

All eyes fell to North who nodded to the winter spirit. "Same goes for me. I think I speak for everyone vhen I say I am proud of you, Jack."

The teen gave them a confirming nod, frost spreading further across his cheeks.

 _One condition,_ Sandy put in, _The first day we go to visit Pitch is the summer equinox. Even if his powers are weak now, I want the strength of the light at its strongest and the darkness at its weakness. For my happiness._

Jack nodded in agreement and it was settled. They would visit the Boogeyman less than a month from that day.

* * *

The moment Jack stepped foot into the Warren, Bunny tackled him to the ground, earning a shout of protest. The Pooka smiled as he tried to pin the teen, unable to hide his joy at the return of the boy's survival instincts.

Jack used the Pooka's own momentum to get himself on top. From there, he shot to his feet, knees crouched in anticipation of a continuing fight.

Bunny obliged, shooting a boomerang towards the boy. Although it was quickly knocked out of the air by a gust of wind, it served its purpose as a distraction. The Guardian of Hope sent a spinning kick to the teen's shoulder, catching it only slightly as Jack leaned back to avoid the movement.

The winter spirit stumbled back but as he did so, he shot out his hands, creating a large swatch of ice on the grass.

Bunny stepped forwards too quickly and lost traction, performing an amusing dance as he tried to remain upright. It was all for naught though and he crashed to the ground.

Jack skated around the older Guardian, grin fixed on his face. He spiralled closer and closer until he came too close and Bunny shot out a paw to pull the boy's leg from under him.

The teen somersaulted to the ground, losing his staff when the tip struck the ice during his circle and it was jerked out of his hand. He sat still for a couple moments, eyes wide and slightly dazed. Eventually, he looked over at Bunny.

The Pooka was biting his lip, trying to hold in his laughter. It was hopeless though as he looked at the cutely dazed expression on the winter spirit's face. The older spirit's giggles burst out, first in quiet breathless laughter, then much louder at the teen's confusion.

After a stunned moment, a bright smile crept across Jack's face. Laughter was quick to follow. It was a bright, chiming sound like someone flicking their nail along an icicle.

The appearance of the teen's laugh made the Pooka pause. A quiet happiness burst through him, as fresh and alive as the emergence of spring. That sound just felt so right and natural. That smile made him feel like he was finally meeting the true Jack. Joy seemed much more innate to the teen than his forced servitude.

"Good job mate," Bunny said when he had recovered. "I wanted to see how you would react being attacked by surprise."

Jack dipped his head in a nod.

As the Pooka stood, a thought dawned on him. "Did ya kill my grass with ice?"

The teen seemed to be fighting a smile. After a moment though, he gave up and it spread across his face, quirked by mischief. "No," he declared, "the ice is over top. It's barely even touching the grass."

The Pooka froze then bent down at the edge of the ice to examine the validity of the statement. There the ice was, barely even bending the tallest blades of grass. "Crikey, mate. This must be taking a lot of effort to maintain."

Jack shrugged, dissolving the ice into water with a flick of his hand. He bent to retrieve his staff.

Bunny was quiet a few moments, lost in thought. This happened too often, discovering something new that made him re-evaluate the teen and his skills. The boy's powers especially were a source of constant amazement. "Have ya ever tested the limits of your powers?"

The teen shook his head, dropping his gaze. This time though, that gestured did not seem to be out of fear or submission. He licked his lips. "I guess that before Pitch … I had times where I feared what I could do because my season killed people." In a small voice, he added, "And maybe because I had been told by so many that my powers were dangerous and destructive." He gave a slight shrug.

Bunny's heart clenched with sympathy and he cursed himself for the millionth time that he wasn't there for the boy.

"With Pitch, I only really tested my ability to use them without my staff. Otherwise, I wasn't allowed to use my powers much." He shrugged again as if to say it didn't matter but his quavering voice said otherwise.

The Pooka's ears automatically drooped but he forced his tone to remain light. "Well, there's no reason ya can't now. Maybe I can work with you to test them one day."

Jack stared for a moment, incredulous, before a bright smile stretched across his face once more. "Thank you," he murmured.

* * *

"The darkness is rising," North said.

Jack shuddered and shivered, feeling the command like a shock along his body. He could feel his knees starting to buckle before he locked them. With a steadying breath, he clenched his fists, holding back against the tingling pain. As the pain intensified, his breath came out in gasps.

"Jack, look at me," the Russian commanded. Blue eyes locked on blue for a moment.

The teen grounded himself on those brilliant cerulean orbs, latching onto them like they would save him from drowning in obedience once more.

"Repeat after me," North instructed. "I'm safe."

"I'm safe," Jack managed.

"I'm free."

"I'm free."

"I don't need to follow orders."

"I don't need to follow orders."

North nodded. "Good job." He handed the teen back his staff.

Jack took it eagerly, feeling comfort with the familiar wood pressed up against his hands. His breathing was still ragged and uneven but his lips curled up at the success. It was one of the first times he had managed to hold out against the order and that filled him with a burst of pride.

 _Does it still hurt?_ Sandy asked, face scrunched with concern.

The winter spirit nodded slowly.

The golden man frowned, expression thoughtful and troubled. He seemed to be on the verge of asking something when he stopped and smiled sadly at the teen. _That's okay, it will get easier and hopefully hurt less. We just …_ The man looked over at North who mirrored the sadness in his eyes.

"Ve hate hurting you," the Russian finished. He frowned too.

Jack swallowed thickly, the words he knew he should say not coming. There was something he hadn't told them, some morsel of pain that he was still keeping to himself. It was just one he couldn't bring himself to verbalize, to relive it again. "I know," he murmured lamely. "But it has to be done."

North grumbled under his breath and then cut off the session, asking the two of them to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

Jack stood with his mug in the kitchen, looking down at the rapidly cooling liquid. North and Sandy kept trying to draw him into conversation, but he couldn't bring himself to mutter more than a few words. The weight of his memories was pressing down on his thoughts and on his tongue. It was probably this state that caused the dream he had that night.

 _It started in darkness. It seemed that the dark was oppressive, pushing down on him from every side. Then, there appeared Pitch who was scowling, expression as dark as a threatening cloud._

 _"_ _What have I told you?" the Nightmare King demanded, flicking his voice out like a whip._

 _It seemed that Jack was watching from a distance and he saw himself cowering before the man. "I-I-I d-don't know," he stuttered._

 _"_ _The darkness is rising," the man barked out, the device controlling the slave's shock collar already in his hand._

 _The teen could feel the prolonged shock on his collar, the pain forcing him to his knees._

 _The dream blurred in and out with an almost hypnotizing progression of scenes. There was the order, stated in every tone of voice imaginable. There was the mad scream and the almost loving pronouncement of words intermingled with the dull, emotionless order. Every time, it was accompanied by a writhing, drawn out pain._

Jack woke with a silent scream, tears leaking out from his eyes. He was hyperventilating, curled in on himself and shaking. The shuddering turned into sobs that were quiet but wrenching. He tugged at his collar, wishing that he could pry the reminder of servitude off his body. The cold weight of it against his neck was sending phantom tingles of pain across his body. With it still on, he would always be chained to his life of servitude. Perhaps that was what he deserved.

* * *

At their Guardian dinner the next night, Bunny noticed that the teen was withdrawn, quiet and almost submissive. He looked towards his older colleagues, exchanging glances filled with concern and confusion.

There had been so much progress in the last couple months and the last couple weeks especially. They had even come to hope that the teen would be ready to face Pitch. Now though, that assumption was under doubt and there was just under two weeks until the summer solstice.

It was especially evident at their session a few days later. The teen was disengaged, fighting robotically and even almost flinching on a few occasions.

There was a meeting between the Big Four and they decided to have another, seemingly impromptu get together to see if they could snap the winter spirit back into his more confident self. They all arrived separately, laughing the supposed coincidence off with good humour.

 _How are you feeling?_ Sandy asked the teen at one point, passing beyond the realm of subtlety. His brow was knitted with concern, even his symbols outlined with intent.

Jack looked up briefly, blue eyes meeting golden with a spark in them that ignited the older Guardians' hope. However, it died quickly and the boy looked back down, snuffing out that flame. "I'm okay," he responded lamely. About ten minutes later, the winter spirit left, claiming he had snow to deliver.

In the wake of the boy's hasty departure, the other's deflated, discouraged.

"Ve can't go see Pith with him like this," North stated, rather obviously. He scrubbed a hand wearily over his face.

Sandy did something that was unusual for him. He started to sign, then broke off, shaking his head. It seemed even he had no advice to give.

"Come on, mates. He can still shake this," Bunny declared. He inserted as much levity as he could into his words, playing his own familiar role. It came with the territory, being the Guardian of Hope. He didn't deal in can'ts. "We got to stop dancing around it. Someone has got to have an honest conversation with the gumby. If he relapses farther, then so be it but he has to know the cost if he doesn't buck up."

The others nodded grimly at his words.

"I'll talk to him," Tooth stated with a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth. "We have a session in a couple days and he's used to talking to me."

The Pooka nodded along with the others. She had the best shot of any of them. It seemed to him that Tooth acted as a sort of mother figure to the traumatized teenager. His gaze roved around the dispirited figures of his colleagues, mind wondering at that familial connection. If Tooth was the mother, who were each of the rest of them? After all these years, were they finally settling into the roles of a family?

Even if he couldn't yet identify the exact roles they filled for each other, Bunny decided he liked the idea of the five of them as family. That thought draped over him like a warm blanket on a cold night. It was oddly comforting after all these years to come together like this, to see each other more often that three times a year. It was Jack that had brought them together.

* * *

The teen flew uneasily into his meeting with the Tooth Fairy. A miniscule part of him rebelled against the thought of meeting her here. He wanted to fly away and avoid it all: avoid the talk he knew was to follow, avoid the pity and concern. For he knew they had noticed his disconnection, the despair that hung over him like a low hanging cloud. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake it, couldn't shake the dream.

"Hello Jack," Tooth greeted cheerily.

He dropped her a nod, not feeling up to any facsimile of enthusiasm or even speech. They walked in silence towards their normal room and got settled across from each other. Each of the chairs was a cushioned circle, comfortable and plush but without a back. The intense quiet reigned for a few moments.

"Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you, Jack," Tooth declared. "You have not been quite yourself for almost a week. I don't know what is going on and if you can I would like you to tell me as soon as I finish but if this keeps going, our date to see Pitch will have to be extended." At the protest in his eyes, she held up a hand. "I know this is unfair to you and I understand it is not your fault but I wanted you to know how it is." Her voice dropped so that it was incredibly gentle. "So, knowing this now, what's at stake, will you tell me what happened?"

The teen breathed raggedly, expression struggling to keep up with his raging emotions. He blanked out for a few moments, shutting out any emotion from registering on his face before he dropped it. He needed to be honest with Tooth. That thought though sent him careening again into black memories that weighed down on his tongue.

"Breathe sweetie," Tooth instructed.

Jack tried sucking in a few deep breaths. He clasped his shaking hands into his lap as if that would hide his weakness. He couldn't fall apart now, not when he was so close to their deadline.

"Try to walk me through it," she encouraged. "Start from the beginning, when did this happen."

"After my session with North and Sandy this week," he murmured, eyes automatically downwards. As much as he wanted to, he didn't think he could bring himself to raise them today. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to fight off flashes of memory and force himself to tell what he had wanted to keep to himself.

Struggling with his breathing and shaking hands, Jack needed to lean against something, to feel grounded to reality. He stood from the chair and sank to the ground, leaning his back up against it. With his eyes closed once more, he began to speak into the emptiness as if no one were there.

"When I was with Pitch," he began quietly, voice only wavering slightly, "one of his greatest tactics was nightmares. He tried to … control me with the," he tapped his hand against his collar. "Especially with the order I have been working on with North and Sandy, he would use it to shock. The pain would stop when I complied with the order." He paused, breathing heavily as he could feel the phantom pain.

"It's okay. You are safe now," Tooth stated.

He nodded without opening his eyes. "But that wasn't enough. I was proud and determined." His voice dropped off a moment as he swallowed heavily. That pride was one of numerous things he had lost to the Boogeyman. "So, he sent me nightmares. They would remind me of the … futility of my situation. I'd see myself obeying orders. There was pain then too, then relief as I followed the order. I didn't understand it then but now … It was some kind of indoctrination."

"Is that what your nightmares are like now?" Tooth asked, gently prompting.

Jack shook his head, eyes finally opening. "Not until after that session."

Her eyes softened with despair and compassion.

The teen couldn't help but look away from that expression. His next words bubbled out of his mouth as if bursting forth from high pressure. "The worst part was ... When you are somewhere where you are in pain, you cannot tell when you have awoken from the nightmare. And if you have, which one you prefer: reality or the nightmare." His voice was quiet and strained through that speech until it cracked at the end. He buried his head in his hands.

He could feel the air flutter around him as she lowered herself down to be beside him. Instead of her customary position in front of him, she sat to his side, back also against the chair. "And now?" she asked after a long while.

Slowly, he peaked his head up and glanced sideways at her. "Now what?"

"Do you feel like you do not know if your nightmares or reality are worse?"

"No," Jack replied like lightning, surprising himself by the vehemence in the word. Then, he nodded at its rightness. "Not at all."

"Then your nightmares are simply that. They no longer make your life a nightmare."

They were silent for a long, companionable moment.

His thoughts though ran darkly and he scowled. He tugged at his collar.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," the teen confided after a few moments, voice almost desperate.

"Like what?"

"Chained. Like I don't have control." Then, in a quiet voice, verging on meek, he expanded, "Like I don't deserve control."

"Jack, look at me," Tooth ordered sharply. When he did, he noticed the absolute lack of sway in violet orbs. "You are taking back your life. You are making your own decisions and you are absolutely deserving of them." She reached down and took his hands in her own, placing them firmly against his chest. "The heart that beats in your chest is the most pure and beautiful I have ever known. You deserve the stars and the sun, not to mention happiness and freedom. If you ever doubt that, come find me and I'll put you right."

The teen nodded as she released him, a tiny smile spreading over his face. It was the first he had worn in many days. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" she questioned, tilting her head in exaggerated curiosity.

"For helping me get my life back."

* * *

The next week, exactly three days before they were scheduled to meet the Boogeyman, they held a joint session. Jack was bouncing on his heels, anxiety thrumming in his veins but not overwhelming.

"I have worked on prototype to project image of Pitch so it like you are interacting with him. Ve practice this way," North explained.

Jack stood in front of the device with his staff clutched firmly in his hand. A hand touched his shoulder and he tensed a moment before relaxing.

"Remember, we are all going to be right beside you, now and on that day," Tooth assured.

The teen nodded back to her and North started the projection. He would sit this one out as he worked the projection, giving commands for the false Pitch's speech and behaviour.

The image flickered on and Jack's heart beat quickly in his chest a few times before settling into a slightly heightened rhythm.

"Jack Frost," the mock Pitch stated, voice nearly spot on from the original. However, the tone was off and it came out probably more gently than the man would say it.

"Pitch," Jack replied, their agreed upon greeting for his former master. It seemed to be the right part assertive that he was not the man's slave anymore without being provoking.

"You are not allowed to call me that," the fake Pitch hissed.

"I am allowed to do whatever I want, you have no control over me anymore." It was another pre-prepared statement.

The exchange went back and forth a few more times before they cut it off. The teen's breath was only slightly increased.

"Good job mate," Bunny encouraged.

Jack scowled, then explained at their confused looks. "I just thought of something that should have occurred to me a long time ago. Pitch can sense my fear and … " He broke off, embarrassed.

Tooth jumped in, hand gentle on his chin as she razed it so he would look her in the eyes. "You don't need to be ashamed. It is natural that you are still afraid of him. 80 years is a very long time and a year and a half is not."

"I … I can't lie to him about it," Jack managed.

 _Then we will prepare another statement to deal with that,_ Sandy declared. _When asked or accused of being afraid, tell him 'afraid or not, I'm still here standing up to you. Your beloved fear has not effect on my actions anymore.'_

Jack nodded back, committing the statement to memory.

"You ready to go again?" North asked.

The teen stood facing the machine again, determined.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be their first confrontation with Pitch. Yes, I know this has been a very long time in the making. Please review, follow, favourite.**


	6. Back Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: The Guardians go to visit Pitch for the first time.**

* * *

 _"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself,"_ Franklin Delano Roosevelt

* * *

"Are you ready Jack?" North asked solemnly.

The teen gave him a wan smile. "No, but let's do this anyways." When it looked like they may protest, he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm never going to be ready for this so let's just do it before I lose my nerve." The words were strong and bold but inside, Jack was quavering. His breath was coming quickly and pulse rushing in his ears.

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, creating a tunnel for them all.

* * *

They came out against the backdrop of a familiar landscape, one they had seen through the ages past by way of Jack's memories. It was the solid and dependable scene of his lake.

Jack looked away from it, unsettled by the mixture of emotions it stirred up in him.

"D'ya guys think the entrance is still there?" Bunny questioned, voice tight with anticipation.

The teen performed an almost unconscious examination of the Pooka (borne out of their numerous sparring sessions). The older spirit seemed to have every muscle on high alert, ready to spring towards the first sign of danger. Jack was just glad he was not the only one on edge.

Tooth, too, seemed to be fluttering on a particularly high speed. She kept darting slightly one way then the next as if in the commencement of rushing off somewhere.

Turning his attention to North, the winter spirit noticed the man unconsciously clench and unclench his grip on the hilt of his twin sabres.

Sandy's nervous ticks were less noticeable but still a herald of unease for those who knew how to look. His hands were twitching slightly, seeming at first to be in random patterns, but as Jack watched, he noticed some repeating gestures. That realization decoded the message and he read these twitches as unconscious sign language.

Their discomfiture was surprisingly calming. Perhaps it was because for once, he was not alone with his anxiety that was causing his heart to beat quickly and thoughts to scramble.

North strode purposefully forwards, leading their motley crew deeper into the forest. Each of them fell into step behind: Jack and Sandy side by side with Tooth and Bunny together to take the rear.

The teen glanced over at the dream maker who gave him a small, encouraging smile.

 _You can do this,_ Sandy signed, using his hands instead of symbols.

Tucking his arm under his staff, Jack responded in kind. The quiet solemnity of the forest and the Guardians was too complete for him to break. _I must do this._

 _Just remember, if you get nervous, picture the Boogeyman in his underwear._

A smile broke through his anxiety before it was counteracted. That was a mental picture he didn't need. With the best crooked grin he could get past his fluttering nerves and roiling unease, he signed back, _Embarrassing underwear?_

 _Pink with red hearts._

A small snort escaped the teen's mouth, catching the attention of the other three. He just smiled faintly and looked down.

North stopped in front of a dilapidated bed frame. "Here it is," he announced unnecessarily.

The mirth drained from the frost teen's face as he beheld the exit that led to his own personal hell. Now, here he was, going to face the devil. If only he were one of those characters he read about: the worthy heroes whose valour allowed them to survive an encounter with their demons.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," Jack murmured, words drawn out from the depths of his memory as he fixed his eyes on the hole.

Bunny snorted. "Even I know that one from Dante's _Inferno_." His tone was light but his eyes searching and worried.

"We can still turn back," Tooth stated, voice honeyed with layers of concern.

Jack shook his head as his eyes darted up to a blur in his peripheral vision. Just as he thought, he could see a smudge of shadow rustling near the dark edges of the clearing. "Too late," he muttered, "Pitch already knows we are here."

The other four snapped their heads up to discern what it was he had already seen. Only Bunny nodded in understanding. "Only way to go is forwards, then. We got ya mate. Don't worry, she'll be apples."

Jack nodded his thanks, unable to meet those startling green orbs or any other array of colours around him. He couldn't even laugh at Bunny's clear display of Aussie-isms that the Pooka knew usually made him smile. His fear was clouding his thoughts, making it hard to concentrate.

North snapped into leader mode, spine straightening as he issued orders. "Right. Now, me and Sandy first. Jack follow then Tooth and Bunny. Okay?" He barely looked for their confirmation before turning and pushing aside the bedframe. With that completed, he jumped in, getting swallowed by the encroaching darkness of the tunnel.

Sandy tipped a sand hat to the other three before lowering himself after the Russian.

Jack swallowed heavily as he looked down at the entrance. The waiting darkness caused him to shiver slightly in anticipation of what lay beyond. He could feel his collar pressing firmly against his throat and making his breath come out unevenly. The fear refused to be stifled and he could see the chains and punishments from the dark depths of his memories.

The teen jumped at a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jack. This time, we are right with you and we won't let anything happen to you. You won't be facing him alone," Tooth reassured, gentle in every way.

Jack gave her a tense nod before he took a breath and jumped. The cool familiarity of the lair washed over him with a wave of mixed emotions. He remembered the fleeting companionship along with the terror and agony. His feet alit on the ground and he gave a tight smile back at the Sandman's reassuring one. However, it was Sandy's steady glow that helped ground him to the moment.

Tooth and Bunny came down seconds apart and after a moment of exchanged glances, they all moved forwards as a unit.

The teen could only wonder what it was like for the others. Did this place feel familiar after watching his memories? To him, it left the bitter taste of pain and fear in his mouth. It made him want to duck his head and submit but he grit his teeth and struggled to stay strong. However, the sight of the throne room severely threatened his resolve.

"I see you've come to return my slave to me," came a voice that seemed to originate from everywhere and nowhere. It slipped around them like a coiling snake getting ready to spring.

Jack spun around, noting the tingling presence of the Boogeyman at their backs. The sight caused his pulse to hammer and heart to leap into his mouth. There was the Nightmare King, cloaked in robes of shadow and sneer upon his lips. He felt the need to cower and duck his head warring with his resolve to appear confident. Even he couldn't tell which one was going to win.

The other Guardians spun with him, hands reflexively clenching on their weapons. None of them made a move to speak as it had been decide that Jack would be the first to talk. They needed Pitch to see the confident spirit who could speak clearly and meet the man's eyes.

"I am no one's slave anymore," the teen declared, surprising himself by the strength of his voice. It echoed back at him like the distant memory of his early defiance in face of Pitch's cruelty.

The Boogeyman, however, didn't rise to the bait. He looked to the Guardians with an apathetic, unconcerned expression. "Was he getting to be too much trouble?" the man questioned languidly as if discussing a somewhat ill behaved dog. "Perhaps you just do not have enough assertiveness to manage the slave properly."

The voice, slick and controlled as it was, far exceed the machine North had created to imitate the Boogeyman. There was something about the crisp uncaring of his words that reminded Jack of the near clinical punishments that had left him trembling and crying.

He shoved those thoughts aside, finding comfort in the proximity and encouraging glances of the Guardians. "The only asserting in my life right now is my own assertion of my freedom," Jack stated, once more confounding Pitch's efforts to talk around him and reduce him to the status of a slave.

When the Boogeyman's deep yellow eyes flickered to him for the first time since entering the lair, the teen didn't know whether fear or triumph was dominant. He held the contact for several long moments as his heart drummed in his ears before breaking it and looking to he side.

"Jack Frost" Pitch intoned as if turning the words over in his mouth. His lips turned up into a mocking approximation of a friendly smile. "What a pleasure it is to see you again." His faint British accent rounded out the aura of politeness.

"Pitch," the winter spirit returned, voice as firm as he could make it. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

The Boogeyman laughed humourlessly as his eyes flashed between all of them. "So polite once more. Did the Guardians insist on brushing up your manners?"

Jack shook his head, taking a deep breath to try and ease the vice that seemed to be restricting the air to his lungs. "No, these are all my own." It was that statement that made him look back at the Boogeyman and try to set his shoulders. He was free; he was allowed to have things that were his own. He caught Pitch staring at him with curiosity and anger but the man quickly looked away.

There was a brief pause where only the pawing and nickering of the hidden Nightmares could be heard.

"I've yet to hear from the Guardians if you want to return my slave to me," he commented, one eyebrow raised in their direction. "Have the once mighty warriors chosen to hide behind an insignificant child?"

North finally stepped forward, directly beside the winter spirit. "No, ve vish to retain partnership vith our newest Guardian," the Russian declared. "And ve trust him to speak on behalf of all of us."

Surprise and a faint hint of remembrance creased the Nightmare King's face before he returned to his careful neutral. "I understand it all now," he stated with a faint smirk. "You are the Guardians' responsibility," he continued, eyes flicking to Jack. "Oh, have I told you something new? Or had you figured it out before now? The Guardians don't care about you, pet. They've simply been ordered to include you in their new group. Sure they may smile and reassure you but really, we all know that nobody could care about you, isn't that right?"

Jack swallowed thickly, trying to silence the voice in his head that told him he wasn't good enough, that no one ever actually cared. He remembered the Guardians' words from their training session a few days ago. 'Pitch will try anything to shake your confidence, including probably tell you that we don't care about you. Just know that we do care about you.' It was their voices that shouted down the doubts in his head.

He took a breath and looked back up. "I have figured out something," the teen declared. "I've figured out that you have no power over me anymore."

Pitch fixed a grin on his face before fading out. His laugh echoed from all corners of the room.

Jack forced himself not to spin and locate the dark man. This was just a trick to gain an advantage. Pitch wanted to unsettle them. However, when he felt the hot breath on the side of his neck, he did spin, jumping slightly at the Boogeyman's proximity.

He heard more than saw the Guardians react. There was the slither of steel against the inside of a scabbard as more than one sword was drawn partway out of its sheath. There was also the distinctive click of Bunny's nails on the wood of his boomerang.

"So jumpy, aren't we," Pitch stated, yellow eyes fixed on the winter spirit right in front of him.

Slowly, Jack looked up, wishing not for the first time that he was slightly taller so that others couldn't stare down at him. Those haunting eyes were too close and brought about the flicker of memories. He felt the ghost pull at his collar where the Boogeyman had yanked him forwards many times.

Pitch spun lazily away from the teen, back turned to all of them. "Where were you all just over a year ago? Or for 80 years before that?" He turned back with a rapier thin smile that was all teeth and menace. "Oh that's right," he stated, as if remembering, "you were not there to protect Jack." He walked into the shadows right more and appeared sitting on his throne.

As they turned to look at him, the Nightmare King smiled. Satisfaction curled his lips and glinted in his eyes like an unsheathed dagger. He had managed to unsettle them, to hit them right in their most vulnerable places. "So, if you are not here to give Jack back to me. Why are you here?"

Bunny stepped forwards as they had decided before that he would be the first to answer this question. "First, we are here t' check up on ya. We don't want to be caught off guard by your power again."

The Boogeyman hummed thoughtfully. He rested his face in one hand. "Perhaps new blood in the Guardians has finally broken you from your stagnation. I had thought that one could not teach old dogs new tricks."

Jack watched the interplay between these old enemies. It was a different kind of wariness. They were controlled yet always looking for openings. He noted that Pitch saw Bunny's reaction in the slight flaring of the Pooka's nostrils. North also shifted forwards as if to spring.

Pitch, unconcerned by the menace directed his way, moved his eyes lazily among them. "Well, if that was the first reason, does that mean there is a second?" Even his question was languid, projecting an aura of uncaring despite having his safehouse invaded by his enemies.

"The second is because I want to see if you are still redeemable," Jack stated, immensely glad that they had practiced that statement numerous times. He wasn't used to expressing things for himself, what he wanted. Saying this to the man who had deprived him of this ability made the words almost stumble off his tongue.

The Boogeyman's face flashed with surprise as his eyebrows shot upwards, eyes confused. He masked it though, settling back into neutral. "Redeemable?" he questioned with just the right amounts of mocking and incredulousness to maintain his villainous aura.

"Yes," the teen declared, but it did not come out as strong as he intended. His nerves were fluttering in his stomach like a thousand tiny wings. They tickled at his heart and snapped in all areas of his body. He looked into the man's eyes, hoping to see some spark of the man he had known many years ago. "To see if Kozmotis still remains in you somewhere."

Pitch growled and the nightmares edged in from around the room. There was a snarl riding under his voice. "Kozmotis died with the Golden Age."

"Then how did I meet him years ago?" Jack questioned quietly for it was the only volume that could get past his anxiety. The words seemed loud though in the resultant silence.

"We will visit again," Tooth stated as they all turned to leave, trying to end with that question in the Boogeyman's mind.

Jack almost eased as he turned his back on his tormentor. He walked with Tooth at the front of the pack, leading the way out of the lair. Then, he felt the cool and foul breeze of shadow travel and stopped abruptly. Even so, he almost walked right into his former master.

It all happened too fast for either him or the other Guardians to respond. Pitch pulling the teen's collar with his long, spindly fingers, causing the boy's breath to hitch in his throat. The Nightmare King leaned down and whispered in the teen's ear, "Remember how you are chained to your fears and that I am the only one who can break you free." With that, he disappeared right as the Big Four rushed forwards.

Jack stumbled a step as he was released, breath coming out unevenly. He barely noticed as he was hurried from the lair that had once held him prisoner and out into the fresh air beyond. The shock of wind was what brought him around as she instantly rushed to envelop him the second he stepped out of the darkness. The teen blinked, raising a hand to his collar.

"You okay, mate?" Bunny, who he discovered was to his right, asked.

The winter spirit nodded, needing a moment before he could manage words. "H-he just took me by surprise." Jack closed his eyes as they all got seated on the sleigh. He buried his face in his hands. That was it. They wouldn't let him see Pitch again now that he had screwed up so badly. Now everyone, including his old master had seen how scared he still was. He always made a mess of things.

"You with us?" Tooth questioned, bringing him back to the present.

Jack nodded again, eyes down. He couldn't stand seeing the disappointment in all of their eyes.

"I think Sandy wants to say something to you," she added.

Slowly, hesitantly, the teen looked upwards. When he finally managed it, the disappointment he had been expecting was nowhere to be found in golden eyes. Nor was it in any of the other orbs around him.

 _I think Pitch's underwear was actual baby blue with happy faces_ , Sandy signed, face serious but eyes sparkling.

Jack choked on the laugh that bubbled from his lips. His eyes were wide as he stared at all of them. "I…" he started, then trailed off when he realized he didn't know what he was going to say next.

"Did very good job," North supplied. "You vere better than ve could have hoped."

"But –" the teen began but was cut off.

"But nothing, mate. Ya really stuck it to Pitch," Bunny put in.

"But at the end…" he looked down, ashamed. "I messed up."

"No, sweetie. You were perfect. All you seemed was startled," Tooth countered.

"From where I was standing, ya looked to be glaring up at him, whether that was intentional or not," Bunny added.

Jack looked around at them, eyes wide.

 _What did he say?_ Sandy asked, as always steering the conversation in the right direction.

The teen looked to the side, staring at the landscape that was flashing by below them. He took a deep breath and said quietly, "he told me that I have to remember that I am chained to my fears and that he is the only one who can break me free."

North scoffed. "Not true. You have already done that."

 _You've broken through the orders that hold you in place._

"You've broken out of the conditioning that weighed on your tongue," Tooth added.

Bunny finished, "You've broken through the chains that wouldn't let you fight for yourself."

Jack bit his lip and pulled at his collar. "I haven't broken through this one."

Tooth took his hands away from the metal and gripped them tightly in her own. She squeezed as if to send a message of comfort right into his body. "We will help you get Pitch to break that one. But ultimately, it will be you that helps him. It will be you that convinces fear to free you." Her smile was tender.

The teen nodded, incredibly grateful in that moment for the four of them standing by him and helping him through everything. His heart soared just having them around him. "Thank you," he murmured. Those two words though seemed insignificant for the depths of gratitude in his soul.

 **AN: And I am grateful for all my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed that first sight of Pitch. If there is anything in particular you want to happen in one of these show downs, please let me know and I will try to incorporate it.**


	7. Who I Want to Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: The Guardians visit a few groups of people.**

* * *

 _"I am not what happened to me. I am what I choose to become,"_ Carl Jung

* * *

"Through here?" Tooth questioned, looking back at the winter spirit.

Jack nodded, taking the lead as he slipped between two towering oaks. Despite their sizes dwarfing him so that his slight frame seemed exaggerated more than normal, the teen looked at home among the natural wonder of these ancient trees.

As soon as they had all passed between the lofty sentinels, a house appeared before them. It was small in appearance, just a quaint little bungalow. It was constructed out of red brick with dark shutters pulled closely over the windows. There was not an inch of the interior to be seen through the blacked out glass. Somehow though, it managed to maintain an aura of being cozy, perhaps by its thoroughly lived in feel.

Jack paused on the threshold, staring up at the heavy wooden door.

"Do you want me to knock?" Tooth asked, staring with concern at the teen's tentative movements and slight bow to his head.

The winter spirit shook his head, took a deep breath and raised his hand. With only a second's more hesitation, he rang the bell.

The fairy almost smiled at the entirely commonplace chime of the doorbell in this house that lodged spirits of the Dark Court. However, she marshalled her features as the door swung open, revealing the two that they had come to see: Shadow and Ethan.

The blue haired man broke into a wide grin, starling navy eyes dancing between the five of them. "Guardians," he exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." With that enthusiastic greeting, he ushered them in.

Tooth exchanged a glance with the Big Four before allowing herself to look around at the abode into which they had just stepped. It was strange, just like it had been entering Pitch's lair, to see a place that one knew from another's memories. Her eyes alit on the arching ceilings which were coated with shadows as they ascended. There were pictures decorating the walls as if to make up for the conspicuous absence of natural light. However, she also picked out the subtle differences from what she remembered of Jack's memories. She perceived it slightly darker. As well, she took note of the personal photos and other accoutrements of a house well worn. Her view of the house was coloured by her experiences, vision and perception, just as Jack's was by his.

"So, how are you all?" Shadow questioned, leading them further into the house.

"Ve are doing well, and you two? Have you been alright since fall of Dark Court?" North asked, moving forwards to walk beside the blue haired spirit. As he did, Ethan dropped back to walk beside Jack. It was the latter conversation that Tooth tuned into.

"Hey kid, you doin' okay?" the dark spirit questioned.

The teen nodded back, hands picking at the grain in his staff. "I'm okay, how are you?" he replied quietly.

"Can't complain, can't complain. It's actually been kinda nice without the pressure of the Dark Court hanging over us. We been able to go out more together. 's been a welcome change."

"I'm glad to hear."

They stopped in what was clearly a sitting room. Large, plush red couches were arranged in a u-shape around a spacious coffee table. Like the rest of the house, the room was poorly lit.

"So," Shadow declared, clapping his hands together. "Make yourselves comfortable. Can I get any of you anything?" When they shook their heads and seated themselves, the man did likewise. "Now, may I know the object of this pleasant surprise?"

Bunny cleared his throat slightly, almost awkward among these unfamiliar and unpredictable spirits. Tooth could have laughed at the Pooka's past centuries of anti-social behaviour catching up with him.

"We had a couple reasons… Make that about three." He smiled faintly towards the couple sitting together on a love seat. Shadow returned the gesture. "First, we, as in the original Guardians, noticed that we had never met you two. We thought this a good time to make some new friends."

"Here, here," Shadow cheered with a wide smile.

After a huffed laugh, the Pooka continued. "We also wanted to talk to you two about the Dark Court and finally …" He looked over towards Jack who was staring down at his lap, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. "Well, mates, we wanted to tell you what we and Jack have been up to in order ta see if ya have any advice."

Shadow leaned forwards, resting his hands on his knees. "You provoke my curiosity, new friend." With a sly grin, he cast a quick look to Ethan. "We don't get too many friends around here, so let me – correction, let us- say that it is a pleasure to have some more."

"Here," North hurrahed with a light laugh.

The blue haired spirit let out a bark of raw amusement. "As for the Dark Court, good riddance to them."

"So you have not been affected by shut down?" the Russian questioned, blue eyes keen and concerned.

Shadow shrugged. "Not overly. Sure, a little dip in power but I have other ways of cultivating my strength."

"You are aware that some of members have escaped prison?" North asked hesitantly, as if reluctant to impart bad news.

The other spirit though, brushed it off. "Ya, Azazel came around to tell me a few months ago." His deep blue eyes flickered over to the winter spirit. "She mentioned seeing you, too, Jack."

Tooth watched as the teen's eyes finally flickered up as if the sound of his name drew him into the conversation. It was one of those times that those sky blue orbs were nearly electric, drawing in the viewer's attention to determine the reason for that manic light. However, Jack just nodded slightly.

Shadow switched his attention off the teen at another a question translated by North from Sandy. The fairy, however, kept her gaze locked on their newest Guardian. It was strange, the way he held himself, as if he himself was unsure of what personality was dominant at the moment. Slowly, he relaxed into the couch cushions and cautiously peered up at the conversation going on around him from underneath his bangs. It was as if he was furtively watching a play that was forbidden to him.

"No, I do not believe either I or Ethan are in any danger from the Dark Court members," Shadow replied to Bunny's question. "We had nothing to do with their downfall and are really minor figures in their hierarchy anyways."

North sighed gustily. "I vish ve could sit here and be social vith new friends but despairing times call for despairing measures."

Bunny choked on his laughter before it came out in a burst of noise. Sandy was rolling with silent chuckles. Tooth put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the amusement for the sake of her friend's pride but one glance at the confused looks of the Dark Court spirits overcame her willpower.

The Russian glanced around, eyes wide and confused. "Vhat? Vhat I say?"

His cutely innocent expression brought on another round of giggles among the three older Guardians.

It was actually Jack who responded with a shy smile on his face. "It's desperate times, not despairing," he corrected lowly.

North humphed at his oldest friends and turned to the teen. "Thank you Jack for helping, unlike some people." Here he levelled a glare back at the three who had just pulled themselves together.

Shadow just shook his head with a light laugh. "And here the Dark Court always thought that the Guardians were just serious, stern do-gooders." Then, he turned to North. "I agree, desperate times are at hand and I think it only right that you get advice about the Dark Court from those who used to be a part of it."

"Thank you," the Russian replied with a nod. "Ve vanted to know where you think they vill meet and any ways you can think to fight them vithout element of surprise."

Ethan leaned forwards, low voice finally joining into the conversation. He had kept his own council so far. "I think I can help with that," he declared.

"Right, you vere gladiator," North commented, blue eyes bright with wonder.

The dark spirit's lips cracked open, revealing startlingly white teeth which he flashed in the winter spirit's direction. "Been spilling all my secrets, huh?"

Jack seemed unsure whether to settle on a light smile or an averted gaze. Tooth jumped in to save him, taking pity on his conflicting personalities. She had seen him like this before, often when faced with unusual situations. "Actually, Man in the Moon showed us Jack's memories."

Shadow's mouth opened into a little oh but Ethan only raised his eyebrows slightly. "Interesting," he commented. "Anyway, I've been mos'ly an observer t' the Court so I've had some time t' assess people. I assume Anger didn' get out, otherwise he would have already led an impulsive attack. Second in charge is, act'lly little known, but I'm pretty sure it's Akeldama."

"Her?" Shadow exclaimed. Then, after a moment's consideration, he nodded. "Just the right depth of creepy and is a huge supporter of Anger as well as seen with him a lot. I second the notion that she is next in charge."

"Okay, where would she organize the Court and who is the sheila?" Bunny questioned.

"Her name means field of blood," Ethan explained. "She's the spirit of … pain and suffering for lack of a better word. Like Anger, she's highly unstable but less quick t' react. My best guess is she'd hold court on an old battlefield cause it would give her power. As f'r her move," the spirit shrugged. "Based on her personality and type of spirit, I'd say tha' she'd probably look for a plan to inflict maximum pain. May'e bring up bad memories, arrange it so ya'd all only be able to watch as another got hurt. Stuff like that. No real advice except watch each other's backs and try t' fight in the day."

The Guardians nodded, quiet for a while. Tooth once more looked to the winter spirit who actually set his shoulders slightly at those latest pronouncements. It was like he had finally decided on which personality it was on which he wanted to settle and it was one that could handle the Dark Court.

"I hate to ask, mates," Bunny preceded, "but if it came down to a straight fight, would ya be willing to go against your former colleagues, would ya fight with them or would ya be neutral?"

The two looked at each other, silent messages seeming to be conveyed as they stared into the other's eyes. Shadow finally sat tall and faced back towards the Guardians. "As long as it is possible, we will fight with you. In the day time though, sorry, but I cannot help you." He shrugged sheepishly.

"I stand with you, though, at any time," Ethan added.

Sandy signed, getting translated once again by North. _Thank you for everything. It seems that we are instantly in your debt. If there is ever anything you need of us, don't hesitate to ask._

Shadow nodded back. Then, "So, what was it you wanted to tell us that you all have been up to recently?"

The Guardian turned their gaze to Jack. Tooth softened her stare as the teen flicked his eyes around at all of them. His eyes were searching. She nodded her encouragement and watched as Jack swallowed thickly, looking down before back up at the Dark Court spirits.

"I decided … with help from the Guardians to," he broke off and licked his lips. "We went to confront Pitch."

Shadow gasped, leaving even more forwards towards the teen. "Why?" he asked simply.

Jack flickered his gaze around before locking with the deep blue eyes of the gentle spirit. It was with pride that Tooth watched his posture transform from submissive in the face of this new situation to poised, if not quite confident. His voice was stronger when he spoke. "Because when I was with him, I noticed that he struggled with his personalities. … For a time, it was like Kozmotis Pitchner was in charge … and if I can help him get that back, I want to try."

Tooth flicked her eyes towards the blue haired man, watching the progression of his reaction. There was shock, a fleeting incredulity and then he settled on an amazed pride.

Shadow threw his hands up in the air. "You are incredible. Always knew you were but still –" He shook his head with a grin. "So, you're okay then?"

Jack nodded with a faint smile. "Life's been better recently."

The spirit huffed out a laugh. "I can't imagine why."

Their gentle back and forth was stunning to watch, a true display of the teen's resilience and efforts at recovery. These people, who provided such a reminder of the Dark Court were just the ones that Jack would struggle with, feeling that urge to submit. Yet here he was, smiling shyly and having an only somewhat stilted conversation, about his former master nonetheless. Tooth couldn't help but shake her head in amazement. She couldn't have been prouder even if he were her own child.

"I hate to ask," Shadow said at one point during their conversation, "But that Dark Court order … If I were Pitch, I'd try it on you to see how far lost you are."

Jack dropped his head, worrying his lip.

Tooth exchanged a glance with Sandy who was across from her. "It has been difficult but he has made remarkable progress with it. If Pitch tries it …" she trailed off for there was really nothing to say. That thought had kept her up, worry gnawing at her core.

Ethan jumped to his feet. "Come here," he ordered, gesturing Jack forwards with his hands.

The fairy almost reached out to stop the teen as he snapped to obey, heart squeezing at his continuing willingness to respond quickly to direct orders. She held back, though, trusting Ethan to be doing this for the teen's benefit.

"How were you trained to follow it?" the dark spirit asked bluntly.

Jack looked down and swallowed heavily. He gestured weakly to his collar, tapping it a few times before he managed to get out a couple words. "A shock."

Ethan nodded. "Okay," he declared. "So now, when someone says it, what do you feel?"

"Pain," the teen replied baldly, "like … like crackling electricity."

The spirit nodded again, eyes softening only minutely. "Have you gone through worse?"

Jack's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly before he shut it, brow wrinkled. He stayed silent.

"I asked you a question," Ethan repeated, tone hardening. "Have you gone through worse?"

"Yes," the teen replied promptly.

"Ok, then resisting this is nothing. What did you do when you were in pain, curl your fist together, clench your teeth, grind your heel against the floor?"

"Clench my fist," the teen answered quietly. He did so, seemingly unconsciously, around his staff.

Ethan snapped his dark eyes down, noticing. "Well, now that you've got your staff, it'll be even easier." His face hardened, posture shifting slightly.

Watching, Tooth couldn't help but tense as if to spring between the two as the dark spirit shifted posture. He was taller than the teen and becoming menacing, a threat that she needed to protect him from. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the reflexive tensing of the others as well. Before they could react though, Ethan barked out the order.

Jack wavered, knees looking like they were going to buckle before his knuckles whitened as he clutched tightly at his staff. His head went down and he shook it slightly like he was trying to rid himself of a high pitched noise. He wrapped his other hand around his staff, stepping back slightly as he let out a pent up breath. His eyes moved up towards the spirit in front of him.

"Good job," Ethan encouraged, flashing out his smile again. "I knew ya had it in ya."

Jack leaned heavily against his staff, breathing ragged. He returned the smile slightly, lips creeping upwards.

Unable to stand the sight of the teen's laboured breaths any longer, Tooth sprang up from the couch, quickly fluttering over to him. Carefully, tentatively, she wrapped him in a hug, giving plenty of time for him to process. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered once she had fastened her arms around him. Quickly, she let go, leaving a bewildered expression on the teen's face.

* * *

"Thank you," Tooth murmured sincerely when they were at the door, gaze fixing on each of the spirits individually. "Not just for today but for all those times you were there for Jack when we weren't."

Shadow looked back, eyes sad. "I wish I had done more."

"Me too."

* * *

"You ready?" Bunny questioned, green eyes locking on the winter spirit. The boy nodded, taking a deep breath before jumping down into the darkness. The Pooka quickly followed, feeling that brief moment of cool fear trying to find holes in his defences before he landed on the ground and it went away. It seemed Pitch had added something new since their last visit.

Together, the Guardians moved forwards, once more headed towards the throne room where it seemed that Pitch liked to meet unwanted visitors. He grit his teeth, wishing that they could forgo the man's wishes. The Boogeyman didn't deserve this effort from the boy he had tortured and broken.

The Nightmare King appeared suddenly on his throne, phasing in slowly from the shadows that clung to everything in the lair. His face was blank, yellow eyes hard. "Oh joy, you are all back," he greeted in a monotone.

"As we said we would be," Tooth stated, bringing the Boogeyman's attention to her. He looked her up and down with the calculating eyes of an enemy.

Pitch's bald gaze made Bunny tense, expecting a fight at any moment. This was unnatural, coming down to converse with one's nemesis. It made him itch to pull out his boomerangs, even just to feel their familiar weight.

"I had rather hoped you were lying," Pitch returned, seemingly honest.

"Ve keep our promises," North declared, "and our obligations."

"Oh that is what I am to you, an obligation? Has Man in the Moon chosen me as a Guardian as well?" the man asked, a bite of mocking in his tone.

"No," the Russian denied, shaking his head. "Our obligation is to Jack and ve stand vith him here."

Pitch turned his lazy gaze to the winter spirit, seeming to take in the boy for the first time that day. There was something wicked and predatory in his gaze that had the Pooka stepping closer, as if to protect Jack.

"And why would Jack want to be here?" he asked rhetorically. A vicious smile turned up his lips.

"I told you last time," the teen returned, looking directly at his former master. "I believe there is still good in you and I would like to help you bring it out."

"You want to _help_ me?" Pitch scoffed. He let out a breathy chuckle that reverberated through the lair.

The sound grated on the Pooka's already fraying nerves and he sent a glare towards the Boogeyman.

"Oh, Jack, my pet, I do miss your humour. How could you possibly help me? You do remember everything I did to you, right? You couldn't even help yourself." The Nightmare King's voice was low and threatening, an insidious whisper of darkness. "Has he told you, Guardians? Has he revealed to you his weakness?"

"The only weak one here is you," Bunny bit back, the man's calm demeanour causing his pulse to race. There was the hot sensation of anger flushing his skin.

"Did I not nearly manage to take on all of you just over a year ago?" Pitch inquired, raising one eyebrow in polite interest. When there was no response immediately forthcoming, he continued. "As I thought. It seems to me though that you probably are lacking in information about your newest Guardian. Has he for instance told you about his debilitating fear of water?" He waited a beat, looking towards the Guardians. "Or that he is terrified of drowning, a fact I used to my definite advantage in training him."

Bunny felt it as much as saw the other Guardians shifting, bodies tense as if holding themselves back from leaping towards the man. However, there was also the uncomfortable shifting of weight and averted gaze. Pitch knew that he was making them squirm, a fact that caused the Pooka's fur to bristle with agitation. The demon was relishing this.

"Has he spoken of his training? I bet you didn't know that that collar around his neck used to be capable of shocking him whenever he misbehaved. It seems he needs that feature attached now."

The Pooka glanced at Jack, noticing the slow crumbling of his defences. It was as if the words were chipping away at the façade of confidence he had been projecting, gradually exposing his shame and confusion. They had to get this conversation back on track.

It seemed that Sandy had the same idea, for he signed _We know and all it goes to show is your weakness in requiring dominance over others._

Pitch sneered down at the symbols, one corner of his lip turned up more than the other. He barely looked at the Sandman as if he couldn't stand the sight of him. "So you already know this, do you?" His gaze focused in on Jack. "Did your new masters demand you tell them what I did to you?"

"Ve are not his masters," North spat, fury clear in his tone and the tight grip on the hilt of his sword. "Nor did ve ask any such story."

Despite his best intentions, the Boogeyman looked confused for a moment. Then, his gaze hardened. "Then you told them of your own free will, Jack. I am most impressed."

Finally, the teen looked up, seeming to catch onto the confusion they were leading Pitch into. "No, I didn't."

The man's brows puckered.

Bunny nearly laughed at the confused expression. It seemed too innocent on the face of the spirit who had tortured another for 80 years. The dilemna they presented, though, was formidable. If Jack was not forced to tell his story, nor did he tell it of his own free will, how did the Guardians know?

"Well then, the Guardians must know about the way you whimpered and cried, not able to take your punishments with the strength they seem to credit you with. Maybe they even know that you were my obedient slave or –"

Jack flickered his eyes to the golden orbs of the Boogeyman, searching for several moments. Then, he spoke, voice quiet but powerful. "Are you finished yet?"

Pitch paused, eyes going wide at the interruption and especially its source.

"You're hiding," the teen declared, and at the man's protests that he was standing in front of them, Jack continued. "You are deflecting."

"So are you," Pitch returned.

"No, I'm –"

The Boogeyman cut off his former slave. "You're still afraid of me, afraid just remembering everything I did to you. Now who is the one who needs help?"

Jack took a deep breath with his eyes slightly down and to the side. He stepped forwards towards the throne, hand curled tightly around his staff as he looked up. "Afraid or not, here I am, standing up to you, looking you in the eye and free from your control."

"Are you really?" Pitch questioned, smile curling onto his face like a wisp of smoke.

"Yes," Jack declared, however, the word did not ring with authority.

The Boogeyman's grin widened into a cruel sneer. "The darkness is rising," he snapped out.

Bunny sprang forward at once, the rest of the Guardians moving with him. Stupid, he cursed himself, he should have seen that coming. However, as he watched the teen, he held back from holding him upright. The boy had his hand curled tightly around his staff, the other one fisted at his side. His shook his head as if throwing off a bothersome fly. For a moment, he closed his eyes tightly, then, he opened them. His eyes were electric blue and staring right back at his master.

Although the teen's voice was more subdued, he seemed to shock everyone in the room by speaking. "You've failed, Pitch. Your scheme to gain power, to use me as your weapon, to gain belief." His last words were even quieter, almost soft. "You know that I know what it feels like to not be believed in. Maybe I just want to help you be worthy of that belief, like you were when you told me that I was smart and my opinion was worth something."

Bunny reached out, putting a hand gently on the teen's back. He could feel Jack slowly deflating, shoulders slumping again and head seeming to fight to keep itself up. With the paw, he turned the boy around, guiding him out of the room and away from the conversation. Just as they were exiting, he threw one last glare back at the man who had caused the teen to start reverting, who had caused everything in the first place. What he saw though was not as expected. Pitch was staring ahead, eyes wide and awed. There was something about his face, some almost soft element that had not been there moments ago.

The Pooka turned away, hustling the teen out of the lair and to the sleigh. Once there, the teen collapsed to the ground, back resting against the wall of the sleigh as he buried his head in his knees.

Alarmed, Bunny looked towards the other Guardians. Their wide, grieved eyes conveyed the same level of despair and concern.

"Jack," Bunny nearly whispered, bending down to crouch in front of the teen. "You okay, mate?"

After a few long, tense moments, the boy managed to pry his head from its spot against his knees and slowly bring his eyes upwards. He shook his head.

With that one motion, the Pooka could feel his heart squeezing in his chest, tight bands of pity trapping it in a vice. The boy, so forlorn and solitary, curled into himself as if he could go nowhere else for comfort, awakened something deep within him. It was like some inborn instinct was controlling the movements of his body. He could see his own arms slowly lifting and cradling the teen between them, ever so gently pulling the winter spirit against him.

Jack tensed, then relaxed against the solid, dependable warmth beside him. It took a minute of heavy breathing and quiet companionship before the boy finally mumbled "Bunny," voice sleepy and almost childlike.

"Yes," the Pooka answered, tone soft.

"Will I … will I ever feel like myself again?"

"No," Bunny answered simply. When he felt the boy sag against him, he rushed to clarify. "Everything that has happened to you has changed you. So, no, you won't feel exactly as you were before but you can choose who it is you want to become. You can feel like that new Jack Frost."

The teen frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

A few days later, Jack was startled out of his staring contest with the Arctic landscape by a knock on his door. Automatically, he flipped his sketchbook closed, hiding the drawing he had been looking at. As much as he may have come to trust the Guardians, there was something still ingrained that didn't let him share his art or even much of himself with others.

North stood in the doorway, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You okay?" the man questioned, voice low and rough.

Jack nodded slowly, looking down at where he was tracing his finger along the spiral bound edge of the notebook. When the Russian was silent for several moments, sky blue eyes flicked themselves upwards, noting the conflicted expression.

"The other Guardians show up for dinner tonight."

Jack bolted upright, face dawning with remembrance and horror. How could he have forgotten that was tonight?

"It's okay," North assured, "Ve thought you vould not remember. But, ve have a question for you. Ve vere going to invite Jamie and his family, if you say is okay. So?"

The teen nodded, eyes lighting slightly at the thought of seeing his first believer. It was strange, how he felt in that family. It was a warm feeling, one that had been creeping across him more and more recently. Something about them just reminded him of his own family, not in personality but in feeling, in the depth of emotion they invoked.

North smiled back, the expression creeping across his face like the dawning sun and warming his expression. "Come," he said, gesturing with his head towards the kitchen. "Ve vill contact them."

Twenty minutes later and a few messages back and forth, the Guardians were heading over to the Bennets, having been invited over for their weekly Saturday meal. As Jack laid his eyes on the scene, he couldn't help but feel touched, for this was clearly a normal family event.

"Mrs. Bennet," North greeted enthusiastically.

"North," she returned, smile warm. Her eyes were a little wide though, taking them all in. It was only her first time seeing them all together although they had each dropped in either individually or in pairs. Then, she inclined her head to the rest of them. "Guardians."

"Bunny," Sophie called, claiming the Pooka's attention as she latched onto his leg. He bent down, smile on his face at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Hey Jack," Jamie greeted, much more reserved in his greeting.

The teen smiled shyly at the boy, the expression feeling strange on his face as the conflicting personalities calling for his attention. At the reminder of the warmth of family, he couldn't shake the instincts calling for him to step into the once familiar role as son and brother. However, the melancholy of the last few days chained him to his current situation.

Mrs. Bennet just shook her head at her children, calling them all to dinner. However, when they were seated, she paused and glanced awkwardly at the assembled spirits. "I … um … I'm not sure if any of you are religious or if any …" she trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Spirits," Tooth supplied with a warm smile.

"I'm not sure if any spirits believe in a higher power. Anyways, I like to say thank you before meals anyways." She looked to them, curious and wondering, but they just waved her forwards. "Okay." She bowed her head, as did her children. "Thank you for this meal and the wonderful day we have experienced. Amen."

"Amen," Jamie and Sophie echoed back.

The room was silent for a few moments, the clink of cutlery the only thing audible. It was North who boisterously broke the silence. "I think people actually surprised to learn about my history," he began. "I grew up at time vhen Catholocism vas very much a fight in Russia. My mother believed in it but my father came from family who vas Russian Orthodox." He shrugged, waving his fork around as he continued. "Didn't matter, neither vas very religious and I fell in with some … um," he coughed, glancing at the children at the table who were listening to him with rapt attention. "Um … bandits, for lack of better term."

Mrs. Bennet raised an eyebrow, brown eyes skimming the rest of the Guardians as if wondering their story.

Sandy and Bunny glanced at each other with a smile on their faces and in their eyes. The golden man waved the Pooka forward.

Bunny shrugged. "I didn't even grow up on this planet, mates."

All of the Bennets' eyes shot open, the childrens' mouths even falling open. "You're an alien," Sophie whispered.

The Pooka laughed good naturedly, giving the girl a little wink. "Ya can say that, little ankle biter. We were a nature loving species, but we didn't worship anything so much as we respected life."

Jack watched the others' reactions, noting the wonder in Jamie and Sophie's eyes, the concealed curiosity in Mrs. Bennet's and the tempered grief in the Guardians'. Even he knew what had happened to the Pooka's species. He looked down, heart throbbing in sympathy for Bunny's pain.

Sandy signed, getting his words translated by North. _I've been around for longer than most people could think about, since some of the stars that are now gone were but fledglings. As hard as it may be to believe, I am a descendent of the stars and we believed in no greater being but ourselves._

It was strange, getting to hear these stories not from the pages of a book. Jack had read his fair share of material on these illustrious characters both before and since becoming a Guardian. However, he could finally see what they meant, knowing something and hearing it from the lips of the person who lived it were not exactly the same thing.

Tooth ruffled her feathers as the attention turned towards her. "Actually … um, my family was Hindu. I … learned most of the rituals and everything but haven't really continued it into my spirit life besides the ethics and trying to do right by my life."

"That's so cool," Jamie exclaimed, brown eyes wide with excitement and interest. "All of it."

Mrs. Bennet smiled fondly at her son, looking across the table where he sat beside Jack. She flicked her chocolate brown eyes to him, expression gentle. "How about you, Jack? Do you want to share?"

He glanced up at her, meeting her eyes only briefly before looking away. The compassion in them was simply overwhelming. He cast his mind back to his memories, thinking through what he could say. It was strange, being able to talk about his past self, knowing that he had indeed had a childhood.

The teen looked up, sweeping his eyes briefly over those seated at the table. The pressure that normally held him back from speaking when he had days of melancholy eased slightly as he realized that everyone he currently trusted was sitting right there. He gave them a shy smile. "I … I guess I could have loosely been called Protestant. I've read since that … there was a lot of divisions in the religion at that time." He shrugged slightly, looking down at his plate. "Burgess was not quite a religious village at the time."

Jamie nearly spit out the water he had been drinking. When he had settled enough to talk, he rounded on the winter spirit. "I forgot you grew up here."

Jack gave back a small smile.

"So cool," Jamie muttered, going back to his food.

The conversation passed beyond religion and childhood. They easily passed from topic to topic, the diverse dinner guests making the subjects both interesting and varied.

Jack rarely spoke but listened with interest to the relaxed chatter. As always, he loved to hear the Guardians speak for he learned something new each time.

After dinner was over and cleaned, Mrs. Bennet and the rest of the Guardians put Sophie to bed, an event which caused much restrained laughter from the woman. The situation of the Guardians of Childhood in her house and tucking in her child seemed to be too much. However, she pulled it together, suggesting that Jack and Jamie could talk in the living room if they wanted.

"Why are you sad?" Jamie asked bluntly when the two of them were finally alone.

Jack glanced up, blue eyes connecting with brown for several long moments. His eyes were wide, the question completely throwing him off. Was he that obvious?

The brunette pouted slightly. "I know there were a lot of people at dinner and it's just a lot but you barely said anything, even little comments to me."

The teen hesitated, seeing double for a moment as he saw his sister beside this boy. The reminder was so strong that it stole his breath. It was in their precocious insight and a certain similarity in colouring and expression. "I'm –" he started but was cut off.

"Don't say you're sorry," Jamie interrupted. "I just want to know why."

Jack looked down before taking a steadying breath. "I went to visit Pitch," he stated. At the boy's gasp, he looked back up and his voice was steadier. "When I was with him, I saw that there was good in him still. Just as the rest of the Guardians have a story about who they were before becoming a spirit, so does he. Pitch was Kozmotis Pitchner, High General of the Golden Ages, a protector. Then, he was corrupted and became as he is today. Except, I saw that he still has some of that inside him."

The boy looked up at the spirit, brows furrowed in confusion. "But I thought he hurt you."

Jack knelt down, directly in front of his first believer. "When someone is really sick, do you blame them for not being able to concentrate well or sometimes being a little mean because they don't feel well?"

Jamie shook his head, confusion even more pronounced.

"Well, Pitch is sick, but this sickness is inside of him. It's in his brain and in is soul. But just like when you have the flu, he's been fighting it and sometimes he is better, just like when your fever breaks. It keeps coming back though and that's when he's mean."

This time, the brunette nodded. "So you're … trying to be his antibiotic?"

The teen couldn't help but huff out a laugh at that comparison. "Something like that. Although it's not a medicine I'm sure that will work."

Jamie smiled. "You are the best medicine. I'm sure you will work. I just don't get why you want to help him when he's hurt you."

The winter spirit's lips turned up but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Some people just need someone to reach out to them because they can't reach out to anyone else. If he needs a Guardian and I can be that person, how could I leave him to suffer?"

"You're really nice," Jamie returned bluntly.

The conversation switched to lighter things and Jack sat down on the couch while the excited boy talked avidly about what he had done the previous week. He paced as well, swinging his arms wide with exaggerated gestures. At one point, he knocked a picture frame off the fire mantelpiece, directly into Jack's lap.

The teen looked down at the photo, smile sad. It was the Bennet father, looking strong and proud in his uniform. "Your dad was so brave."

"Ya, he did a couple tours overseas, but returned and instead was a veteran reintegration consultant. He went back to do a talk about returning soldiers and …" the boy trailed off, voice strangling. He finished in a near whisper. "His plane went down." Then, seeming to have realized what the teen had said, he looked up, watery brown eyes fixing on Jack. "How did you know?"

The winter spirit shrugged. "I know the signs." With a start, he realized that the water that had been gathering in Jamie's eyes was now tracking down his cheeks. The boy tried to viciously scrub it away.

The teen leapt up from his spot on the couch, hesitating a moment before enfolding his first believer in a gentle hug. It felt strange, giving out condolences after so long.

"Sorry," Jamie murmured, trying to pull out of the grip. His wavering voice and shuddering breath betrayed him.

With light touch, Jack guided the brunette to the wall, sliding his back down against it so that he was sitting against the floor. He guided the boy down to do the same so that they were sitting side by side, backs to the wall.

"I hate this," Jamie exclaimed, still trying to brush away the tears. "It's been a few years already."

The teen shook his head slightly, memories threatening to overwhelm him. "There will never be a time where you are just over it. Your father was a huge part of your life and it is right that he still is today." When he received no reply, the winter spirit closed his eyes, preparing himself to bare his soul and his history. "Did I ever tell you that my father passed away when I was young?"

Jamie shook his head, eyes wide.

Jack opened his, looking to his believer before down at his staff. "He was a herder, always going off during the summer, and sometimes the winter, to sell our sheep in different villages. However, whenever he was home, he was amazing. He was a jokester, he told stories, he played games and was generally just so loving."

The teen smiled slightly, the memories flooding through his brain like a rushing river. Scenes flickered in his mind like a flipbook. He shoved it aside though, concentrating on his story and the boy in front of him who reminded him so strongly of his sister. "Even when he was trying to tell me I was in trouble, he couldn't quite manage the seriousness. Then, one day when we were taking a hunting trip with a couple friends and their sons, we encountered some Indians. After a fight, he was killed."

Jamie gasped, one hand moving to cover his mouth. "Right in front of you?"

The winter spirit nodded, giving the boy a shaky reassuring smile. "For a while, I kind of tuned out, went through the motions of my life without paying attention."

"Me too," the brunette admitted, seeming to be conflicted over whether or not he should be ashamed. He looked down as well, hair covering his face.

Jack looked over, heart aching with sympathy for this boy. Unconsciously, his hand started reaching out, going to wrap an arm around Jamie for comfort, like he would have done when he was an older brother. He paused though, the memories of years of pain holding him back for a few moments. The teen cursed at himself internally. This boy was not going to hurt him and nor was he going to allow Jamie to be in pain. He reached out a hand and rested in on the brunette's shoulder, causing brown eyes to rise to meet his.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. It happens to most everyone and is a common stage of grief. As you have no doubt realized, there is more to life than that, than sadness and loss. I learned that as well. I took over my father's job, but continued my education, training to be what I always wanted to be: a teacher. I played with my sister, had fun with my friends and helped my mother." Bringing his point home, he looked directly into the boy's eyes. "And I was happy. I knew that my father would have wanted that and by living my dreams and my life, I was remembering him. There were days where I was sad but they never lasted long. I had my family and friends to help me get through it." He smiled softly, feeling the irony of his current sadness and general predicament. Maybe this time he could actually fulfil what he told Jamie he did, have the help of his family and friends.

"I don't … I can't," the boy started but broke off, tears welling up again.

Jack, acting on instincts from the reaches of his memory he had summoned up that night, wrapped his arms around is believer, bringing the boy's head to rest on his shoulder. Jamie's shoulders shook as he cried for his own memories and the pain of his loss.

When it had petered out, Jack prompted gently. "What can't you do, Jamie?"

"I can't be the man of the household," he murmured, energy gone.

The teen sighed internally, recognizing his own struggle in those words. It made his heart throb and splinter for the boy beside him. He said with honesty, "Women, especially nowadays, are incredibly strong. They don't need a man to look after them and protect them. I realized that my mother and my family just needed me as I was. Although I didn't feel like I was good enough sometimes, I realize that I was, just by being myself. Jack reached out tentatively, brushing back the boy's hair in a gesture he may have performed on his sister so many years ago.

Brown eyes glanced up at him and the winter spirit continued. "Jamie, your mother is a remarkable woman. She has strength and resilience. But do you know what she is lacking?"

The teen could feel the shaking of the boy's head against his shoulder.

"Fun … wonder … joy," he smiled slightly. "She needs those from you. Just seeing your enthusiasm, your light and your happiness, will be enough to restore hers."

"But isn't that a slight to my dad's memory, having fun while he's-" Jamie choked on the word.

"Your father, he was a funny guy, right? He liked to make everyone laugh and smile?" the teen questioned keenly.

The brunette nodded with a faint upward turn to his lips.

"Then you know it is because he loved to see people smile. Being happy is honouring his memory because every time you smile it is like you are doing it for him. You know he would be happy that you are. But be careful that you do not hide behind a smile," the teen cautioned. He remembered his years of doing just that and he didn't want to see Jamie take that same path. "It's okay to feel sad sometimes. Others are sad too and both of you can make it better together by talking. At times, people just need to know there are others who feel the same."

Jamie nodded, his eyes drooping. It seemed his fit of crying had left him drained.

"I'm always here to talk as well. I know what it's like," Jack stated lowly.

"Thanks," Jamie murmured.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jamie rapidly nodding off against the teen's shoulder. It was then that he noticed someone else's presence in the room and he glanced up.

Cecilia and the Guardians were standing at the entrance, watching them. Mrs. Bennet walked forwards, eyes concerned. At spotting the picture sitting a couple feet away from the pair though, her expression smoothed into understanding. "Why don't we put him to bed?" she suggested.

Jack nodded, moving to scoop up the boy in his arms. He swept him up bridle style with ease, following after Mrs. Bennet as she led the way to Jamie's room. They tucked the boy in and she gave him a kiss. The teen just stood back, feeling lost without his staff in his hands which he put down as he went to carry the boy.

Cecilia walked with him back down to the Guardians. Bunny extended his staff towards him as soon as he came into sight and Jack took it gratefully.

"So, you talked about his dad?" she asked.

The teen nodded, all of his words used up by his tale to Jamie. However, there was something undeniably lighter in his chest, not quite as bound and restricted.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Cecilia murmured with gratitude.

"Of course," the teen replied evenly, but not quite looking up at her. He could feel her stare on him though and after a moment, he gave in, glancing into her eyes.

"I mean it. I know you are still getting used to your own memories and dealing with your own traumas but even so, you have been like the older brother he never had. For that, I can never thank you enough except to say that you are always welcome in our family."

The words, although making sense individually, took several moments to compute completely in the teen's brain. The simple, overwhelming message was just too much to take in at once. Family, older brother, those were words he had not heard in reference to himself for a very long time. He looked up at her, eyes conveying the gratitude he couldn't put into words. However, he was struck by their overall rightness. This was his position, protector, one that gave advice and fun when needed, a Guardian. This was who he wanted to be.

 **AN: I hope I haven't offended anyone by the offhand use of religion. I just thought it would be an interesting aside about the Guardians. I do not know much about any of those religions so if I haven't done them justice, please let me know as I am always interested in learning. Please review, favourite, follow.**


	8. I Can't Go Back to Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

 **Summary: The Guardians get to witness a shift in identity.**

* * *

 _"_ _We are captive of our own identities, living in prisons of our own creation," Theodore Bagwell – Prison Break._

* * *

It was only their third time visiting Pitch, and about a month and a half since the fist time, yet still the difference was startling.

They had gone through their normal route, making the short trek to the throne room. It was empty, void of any life including restless nightmares and creeping shadows.

"Is he ignoring us?" North questioned, blue eyes flashing around at the rest of the Guardians as if the answer was written on their faces. Inevitably, all eyes turned to Jack.

The teen fidgeted under their stare, trying rapidly to come up with a response. With all the possible explanations he toyed with, though, one thing stuck out: Pitch's personality was not one that could resist taking a gibe at his enemies and perhaps gaining the upper hand. Finally, Jack shook his head. "I don't think that's it," he replied quietly.

Sandy moved forwards, golden eyes gently prompting. _Where do you think he is?_

The teen blinked a few times, swallowing nervously at the unfamiliar and uncertain situation. Since when was he the one leading the Guardians? Regardless, after a moment, Jack turned around as inspiration struck and guided the Guardians deeper into the lair. They passed through the kitchen, where he had learned to cook, right by the empty room where they had trained, and across the bridge, that opened on either side into endless darkness. He stopped finally at the entrance to the library, head down slightly.

This was not a place he thought he would walk through again. Nothing the Guardians could have done would have prepared him for the endless flashes of memory that passed by him like a slideshow, insisting on his attention. It was only their presence here that stopped him from getting lost in the past, diving head first into submission. They had helped him be strong before and continued to remind him of that.

The winter spirit jumped slightly at feeling a hand on his arm. He turned quickly to the Tooth Fairy who was giving him a compassionate smile.

"You okay?" she asked lowly, serious and earnest.

Jack nodded slowly, tumultuous thoughts making words difficult.

"Mates, I hate to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure Pitch is in there," Bunny nearly whispered, sharp green eyes focused on something in the room they were standing by. He inclined his head in that direction.

Jack's eyes shot up, scanning the library before they locked on the back of his former master. There was something about that image that tightened his stomach, making it roil with unease. Something was wrong. One look at the Pooka and he knew that opinion was shared.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"I … I'm not sure, the teen replied hesitantly. There was an expectant silence from the Guardians and poorly concealed glances that seemed to be looking for answers. Despite the fact that they were waiting for his move, Jack could feel his mouth go dry at his next request. It was still strange to ask anything of others.

"C-can … I'd like to …" he trailed off, looking up at them then away.

"Yes sweetie? Tooth questioned. She turned directly to face him, her familiar, unperturbed visage an anchor for his scrambling thoughts. He focused on her, used to vocalizing difficult things to her sweet countenance after all their sessions.

"I-I'd like to go in first," the teen managed. At several raised eyebrows, he stumbled over himself to explain. "I-I feel like something is wrong with him a-and since he's familiar with me, I may be able to find out what."

"But vhat if he attacks you?" North cut in immediately, voice loud in the silence of the lair.

Jack waved his staff forwards slightly. "I'm not defenceless.

Bunny's lips were drawn upwards into a thinking expression. His frank gaze made the winter spirit shift uncomfortably. "What if ya take Sandy. He can stay behind Pitch so he doesn't see him but ya can have back up if ya need it."

Jack squashed his instant impulse to reject the help, insist he was fine on his own. His only newly rekindled pride fought him but he wrestled its flickering flame into submission. He looked into steady golden eyes, taking in the dream maker's nod. Jack glanced back at Bunny, giving his own nod of assent.

With that, the two Guardians were making their silent progress among disordered and scattered stacks of books, towards the Nightmare King. That in itself was a warning sign of trouble for Pitch normally kept a strict order to his library.

Coming up on Pitch's chair, the only sound the teen could hear was the roar of blood in his ears. He glanced self consciously at Sandy, wondering if the dream maker could hear the testament to his fear and unease. The golden man just gave him a reassuring smile. Then, Jack turned the corner, coming up right in front of his former master. Despite the terror causing him to tremble, his power of observation was undiminished. The first thing that struck the teen was the overall looseness of the man's expression, one that contrasted starkly with the severe scorn and contempt he had worn previous visits. Also, his skin seemed to be a couple shades paler as if some of the shadows had leached from his body

Lighter golden eyes snapped to the teen as Pitch jumped. Their muted depths lit with recognition. "Jack," the man exclaimed, a faint smile curling onto his lips.

"Pitch," Jack answered, tone rising at the end like it was a question. For the man here did not seem to be the Nightmare King. His heart leaped for another reason, iceberg blue eyes widening slightly. Was this man before him somewhere else along the spectrum of Pitch's personalities?

"So, you finished up the requirements of our bet?" Pitch asked, tone almost friendly, mocking.

Jack's eyes blew wide, flickering towards Sandy who nodded encouragingly. "Y-ya, I did,' the teen returned shakily. The only bet he had made with Pitch was decades ago, at a time when the man was dominated by the personality of Kozmotis Pitchner. Jack scanned the dark spirit further, attributing more significance to the paler complexion and eyes as well as more relaxed expression.

"Good, I hope you learned not to bet against me," Pitch continued lightly, oblivious to the teen's confusion.

"Of course," Jack returned promptly, utterly bewildered. Was Pitch stuck in memories or had he truly forgotten? Should an attempt be made to snap him out of it? These questions were swept away by the Boogeyman's next words which threw further shade on his state of mind.

"So," the man began slowly, obviously lost to some sort of memory. "What did you do while you were out of the lair today?"

Jack's mouth dropped further open and he fumbled for an answer. This personality of Kozmotis had never been around when he had been let out of the lair. "I-I spread s-some snowfall around Burgess and the surrounding area."

Pitch glanced up sharply, brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-um …" the teen cast a glance at Sandy then across the room at the rest of the Guardians. It was clear the Nightmare King was oblivious to their presence. "I'm fine," the teen managed.

Pitch blinked slowly, eyes not entirely focused. That motion drew the winter spirit's attention. Now, he could see the clear signs of sleep deprivation, as had been the case when Pitch had spent long hours in the library, perfecting his plan to take down the Guardians.

Then, the Boogeyman glanced directly at Jack, expression clouded by confusion. In his sleepy state (which the teen noticed was being subtly augmented by Sandy), he couldn't quite put his finger on whatever it was he was searching for.

"How about you go to bed," Jack suggested. When all he got was continued examination, the winter spirit averted his eyes. "Let me help you." With that, he slowly slipped beside the Nightmare King and took one of the man's arms over his shoulder. Taking the cue, Pitch latched on, hauling himself to his feet where he swayed but was stabilized by Jack.

Sandy flew out of the room, pushing the Guardians ahead of him to disappear out of sight.

Jack and Pitch slowly made their way forwards, the Boogeyman's attention elliptical as he nearly fell asleep on his feet. When they moved past the Guardians' hiding spot, the four slipped after the pair, tailing them like a shadow.

"Pitch," Jack said, shaking the man's shoulder as he almost drifted into unconscious.

The spirit started. "You should call me master, slave," he snapped, eyes wide and deep yellow for a moment. The Boogeyman stopped walking, forcing the teen to stop with him.

As the man's gaze turned to him, Jack swallowed down a surge of fright. "Yes, master," he intoned, hoping to soothe the conflicted spirit.

It seemed to work and Pitch drooped again, expression passing into confusion. He eyed the teen as if wondering at the words.

Finally, Jack managed to get Pitch into the man's bed, settling him down under the covers. As he went to pull up the blankets over his former master, a hand shot out to grab his wrist. The teen's heart stuttered in his chest. He could hear the Guardians tensing from the entrance of the room.

However, unaware of the panic he had caused, Pitch gently pulled the boy forwards. His other hand moved upwards to ghost over the teen's collar. The confused spirit's face crinkled, eyebrows lowering thunderously. "Who did this to you?" Pitch demanded.

Jack jumped slightly at the harsh tone, fighting for control over his rapid breath. "I-it's a long story," he managed finally. His head spun at the absurdity of that comment. How does one explain that the thing someone is angry at was done by that person?

"Is that why you were acting so strange today? Who attacked you? They will pay." Pitch declared, voice firm although tired.

Jack couldn't help but give a sad smile, wishing that Pitch had never turned from this. "It's part of it," he replied, answering only the first question. "How about I tell you when you wake up?"

Pitch nodded, relaxing slightly. Then, he slumped against the bed as if he had succumbed to exhaustion.

The Guardians rushed forwards, hovering around the teen. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a couple of them almost reached out but held back, unsure of what they should be doing.

The teen just shut them out as he reacted to an old and firmly ingrained instinct. He pulled the covers up to cover his former master. With that motion, he could almost see the ghost of another bed, another vulnerable form and another time period.

There was silence for a moment, the Guardians just staring in confusion at the sleeping form in front of them. "What the hell was that?" Bunny finally questioned, with the others nodding along with him. As always, he seemed to vocalize what everyone else was thinking.

The teen was quiet, looking down as he spoke. "That was Kozmotis Pitchner, or Pitch as I knew him during his nice days," he replied. The shift in personality of the man left him feeling like he missed a step walking down the stairs. His foot was dangling off the edge, gravity deciding if it wanted to pitch him forwards or lay him to rest on the next step.

North heaved a great sigh. "I believed you vhen you said it and ve saw it in your memories, but it is very different to see it ourselves," the man admitted.

Jack nodded, not knowing what else to say. Then, without discussion, he slipped out of the room, unable to take it anymore. The sight of his old master, the memories, the flicking between time periods was too much. His heart was pounding, fluttering. He could feel the collar constricting his throat. Every conflicting personality and memory was jumbled up in his head leaving him on the verge of a panic attack. He jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder, pulse surging as fear shot through him. Blue eyes snapping upwards to see Tooth. He shook his head slowly, reminding himself that he was with the Guardians now. It pained him to admit it, but he had expected to see the Nightmare King looming over him.

"Come here," Tooth instructed, leading him over to the wall. She grasped his hand, pulling him down to lean against it as she sat with him. With a quick flick of her hands, she motioned the other Guardians away.

Jack just leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed and focusing on his breathing. The small point of heat against his hand and the radiation of warmth by his side kept him grounded to his current reality. It was hard though as memories competed for attention.

"I know that was really confusing for you Jack," Tooth started, low and soothing. "Not only was Pitch in a different personality from normal, one that used to be your friend but also he was bringing up memories from many different times. Focus though, remember your time with us, your new believer, your room at the Pole, your training sessions. This is who you are now."

Jack's breathing settled, memories clicking into place as the fairy spoke. He could feel a cool clarity descending among his thoughts. When they were sufficiently ordered, he looked up at her with a shy, grateful smile. The absolute gratitude he owed all of the Guardians was something that could never be put into words.

She fluttered her wings in a few powerful strokes, righting herself. His hand that was still clasped in hers, she pulled at and he stood with her. "Now, what are we going to do about Pitch?" she questioned, looking at all of them for answers.

Sandy signed quickly. _I can feel his sleep. It is not a restful one and I do not think he will be asleep for that great a time._

"Okay," North started. "Then ve vait for him to wake up?"

"For what purpose?" Bunny countered.

"To see if this personality is more permanent or simply a confusion. Maybe we can help him sort his way back to this personality," Tooth answered assuredly. She glanced to Jack who looked down and nodded slowly.

Bunny nodded as well, the motion radiating out amongst the rest of the Guardians. "Any place in the lair ya want to visit while Pitch is sleeping?" the Pooka questioned, green eyes settling directly on Jack.

"I …" the teen paused, anxiety warring with desire. Even he couldn't determine which emotion was dominant. Finally, with their prodding, he continued. "My room here."

With that, Sandy turned away, leading the Guardians through the lair on a route that was familiar from the teen's memories. It was a short one though which quickly brought them to a site of conflicting emotions. On the one hand, it was the first place that the teen could really call home, that he stayed at consistently. For the most part, he had been safe in the room. However, he had also been locked inside, chained up and thrown after his punishments. It was a cage as much as a comfort.

Jack stepped to the doorway, ignoring the stares of the other Guardians. It looked the same, mattress still bare and lumpy in the corner. There was the water stand and latrine. A few hooks protruded from the walls where he had been attached on several occasions. With the door open though, the gloomy light of the lair peaked into it, making it brighter than he was used to.

"Do you vant to go in?" North asked, blue eyes gently searching.

The teen paused, still stuck in the entryway. His mind was in revolt with the instincts of his body. Logically, he knew that he would be safe walking in there but every fibre in him was screaming that if he entered, he would be locked away from the world once more.

Sandy floated in, followed by Bunny. They looked around, glancing at the items that must be familiar to them as well. North joined them, with Tooth also flying in a few seconds later. With the solid presence of the other Guardians inside, Jack took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to take the plunge. He stepped inside, releasing his deep breath. Quietly and lowly, he laughed at his own foolishness. It was just a room.

After their short trip to his old room, Jack and the Guardians wandered around the lair. The Big Four had wide eyes as if noting each place for differences from what they remembered from his memories. The fear and conflicting emotions that these areas brought up were enough to keep the teen in a constant state of anxiety. No place was without its good and bad moments that he could relate. The Guardians were fairly quiet, letting him sort through his memories and come to terms with his time here.

Suddenly, Sandy turned to them, signing clearly. _He's waking up._

The winter spirit couldn't help the fear that latched onto him at that statement. After this trek through memory lane, he couldn't handle any of the personalities that could face them. A violent or cruel Pitch would bring despair upon everything they were working towards with the man. However, the continuing gentler personality would mean success in one right but after the reminder of so much pain, it seemed almost false.

Jack entered his former master's bedroom alone, leaving the Guardians prepared to intervene if necessary. Without their solid presence by his side, he could feel their training start to loosen, overpowered by the shouting in his head that reminded him of pain, of fear and of his unworthiness. It was hard to argue with this voice's insistent message.

"Jack?" the Boogeyman nearly whispered. His voice wasn't the harsh sneering of their previous visits but more so towards the gentler tone he had been using that day.

"How did you sleep?" the teen asked, struggling to raise his voice above a whisper. He jerked when he noticed that his eyes were automatically down, submission taking over now that it was just he and his master.

Pitch shrugged. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Tell you what happened when?"

"When you got attacked today. Why you now have something around your neck," the Boogeyman retorted, voice rising in anger. However, his glare was not directed at the winter spirit.

The teen swallowed hard, unsure if this confusion and gentler personality was a victory. He found himself taking an automatic step backwards from the man who had hurt him. His fingers unconsciously went upwards to trail across the collar which seemed to be an almost permanent attachment.

"You did say you would tell me what happened," Pitch prompted at the continuing silence.

Jack glanced up for a second, then back down. There was just honest confusion in the man's eyes but also expectation. He knew that the teen's word meant something.

The winter spirit took a deep breath, trying to stop the slight trembling to his fingers that were wrapped around his staff. "I … m-my story may be hard to believe," he began, eyes focused on the covers of the bed.

Pitch nodded him forwards.

"You've forgotten some things and what you seem to be remembering right now i-is not everything that has happened."

The Boogeyman seemed about to protest but he remained quiet, eyes fixed on the teen.

Jack took another steadying breath, wishing that it would stop the shaking in his voice. The absurdity of explaining this to the Nightmare King seemed to be the only thing stopping him from shutting down completely. With the surreal nature of this conversation, he felt isolated from his memories, cut off from his fear. "Y-you told me that I did not r-respect what you do and that I did not understand it. So you wanted to sh-show me your work." He paused, looking quickly for dawning remembrance on Pitch's face but there was nothing to find. So, he swallowed thickly and looked back down, trying to pick back up his story. "B-but you told me that first, you had to make sure I would not try to do anything. Y-you used some of Sandy's dream sand on me-"

"That's really hard to get and keep," Pitch exclaimed, surprised.

Jack jumped slightly at the loud interjection. Then, he murmured, "I know, you told me." He bit his lip a moment, trying to string together the yarn of his thoughts so that he could weave his tale. It took a moment to refocus in the face of the literal personification of his fear. "Wh-when I woke up …" he trailed off, fingers ghosting over his collar. He glanced upwards, taking in the slack-jawed expression of the Boogeyman. There was no recognition on his face. "I-it was a shock, waking up with this on but I soon f-figured out its purpose, what it was meant to be."

Pitch's voice was broken, quiet as he filled the silence that Jack had created. "I did this to you?" There was such a ring of incredulousness to his voice that it almost made the teen laugh. This version of Pitch would be appalled by everything he had been capable of doing.

"Yes," Jack breathed. Then, with a rush of bravery that seemed to surge within him, he went on. "I was confused as well. There was a time when we got along. I-I didn't understand why you were treating me like this, l-like I was nothing better than a dog." His voice broke, tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He still didn't look up though, unwilling to see the cruel tint come back to his master's eyes.

"I …" Pitch trailed off, seemingly with no words to express whatever it was he wanted to say. With his eyes averted, Jack didn't see the motion the man made, but he heard a rush of movement as Pitch stood. He paced back and forth a few moments, steps quick and clipped. "What else did I do?" he asked, voice hesitant.

Finally, the teen looked up, eyes slowly taking in the pleading expression of the man before him. It was as if Pitch was desperate to hear that it got no worse. Jack opened his mouth to respond when another thought struck him. "You believe me?" he questioned.

"I've never known you to lie," Pitch returned easily but the desperate anxiety stayed in his eyes. He bit his lip, averting his own gaze. "And you're easy to read. You … you're cowering away from me and looking away like you can't stand to look at me. You didn't do that before so what you are saying must be true."

Jack glanced up, noticing that his eyes had indeed wandered away from his former master.

"What did I do?" Pitch asked again, enunciating his words clearly as he ground out the question.

The teen was drawn in by those golden eyes that were staring right back at him. He didn't know if it was the compelling stare, his natural propensity for truth telling or the training he had endured, but in any case, he answered honestly. "You made me your slave."

There was heavy silence at that profound statement.

Then, Pitch grit his teeth, face scrunched as if against pain. His eyes popped open, wide and wondering. "I remember," he whispered. However, his tone did not turn hard and scornful but rather remained apologetic. The man paced rapidly, visibly distraught as he scrunched his eyes together. "You're with the Guardians," he murmured after a moment.

Jack nodded, glancing over at the doorway. "Do you remember us visiting?" the teen asked quietly.

Pitch concentrated a moment before he nodded back. "Yes. Are they here now?" The tone was sharp but it was difficult to tell if he was angry or any other range of emotions.

The teen indicated a yes.

The concentration on the Boogeyman's face was swept away with relief. "Good," he muttered. "Go with them. Get out now."

Jack straightened, fingers curling around his staff. "Why?"

"Because I've hurt you," Pitch shot back, voice trembling with strain and emotion. "And I don't want to do it again."

The teen stood there, stunned into inactivity. This was more than just fleeting contrition on the part of his former master. He was guilty, remorseful, sickened. Jack was only snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his arm and he jumped.

Sandy was there, clamping down on his elbow and steering him out of the room. The golden man shot a quick glance over to the Boogeyman, eyes unreadable.

Pitch tracked his counter part, seeming to be almost nostalgic. His eyes twinkled with a different light. "I'm sorry, Sanderson. It seems that trick was taught to the wrong person once again. It appears I was given more than one gift wrongly."

The golden man didn't visibly respond expect for perhaps a slight darkening and lightening to his ever present glow. His eyes were also locked on the man across from him, faint smile curling his lips while his eyes remained sad.

"I may need it," Pitch stated as if Sandy had said something. Then, the Boogeyman's rapidly brightening golden eyes flickered to the teen. "Keep him safe."

With that, Jack was hustled out of the room by a silent Sandy and he noticed the other Guardians gathered at the door, hands clenched on their respective weapons. It was only as he moved out of the lair that he realized that Sandy had indeed communicated with his former master and that Pitch could read the language of the stars.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that slight look at both the Sandman's and the Nightmare King's past. I will continue with that next chapter. As always, please comment, review, favourite, follow.**


	9. Because I Was a Different Person Then

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians  
**

 **Summary: Sandy explains about some of his history as well as how his past intertwines with others. The Guardians go back to see the personality that awaits them in the lair of the Nightmare King.**

 **AN: The title for this chapter and the last are part of the following quote.**

* * *

 _"_ _I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then," Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll._

* * *

It had been so long since he had seen that look, that particular twinkle in the eyes of his friend and enemy. They had a strange relationship, one that was twisted and knotted up in subtlety, layers of personality and equally layered history between them. He never thought to see this side of the Boogeyman again. The Dark Ages had ripped a divide between them that seemed to be as indestructible and far across as the night sky.

Sandy blinked out of his reverie, focusing in on his surroundings once more. The Guardians were all seated at the Pole, trying to appear relaxed, with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. However, none of them were quite succeeding in their efforts to appear cool and collected. This trip to the Nightmare King's lair had shaken each of them for different reasons. For North and Tooth, it was really the first time they had seen this other side to the man. Bunny had the double edged memories of a brief encounter with Pitch's nice side as well as the deepest depths of his evil in the extermination of the Pooka race. Jack, on the other hand, was understandably distraught and confused by the shifting persona of his former master and tormentor. Sandy himself was thrown off balance by the sudden reminder of days he had thought to be long behind him.

"Vell," North said softly, seeming to have words to back up that statement but then they trailed off into their encompassing silence.

Sandy could feel the stares of the others flickering towards him every once in a while. Their varying levels of curiosity depended on the depth of their knowledge of his past. Bunny seemed to be pitying and sad for the golden man while North and Tooth slightly unsure. It was Jack's scrutiny that seemed most interesting to the dream maker. He had told the boy many stories of his past as practice for teaching sign language and because of the teen's curiosity. Perhaps Jack's wonder was aroused by this further peak into a society he had expressed a deep interest for in his quiet way. Or, maybe he was intrigued by this new look at his former master. It was the relative lack of shyness to the teen's stare that had the dream maker curious himself and led him to turn towards the boy.

 _You have questions,_ Sandy declared.

Jack nodded back, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity. It had been a trait that they had fostered within him because it seemed so innate that it was a crime to allow that to be robbed from him.

 _Ask,_ the golden man instructed plainly.

The teen was silent for a few moments, eyes going down as he chewed on his lip. However, it did not appear to be out of submission or fear because he quickly looked back up with a clear expression. "Pitch can read the light of the stars," the boy stated.

Sandy smiled slightly, the expression tugging his lips into a slight curve. _Is that your question?_

Jack thought for several moments, face cutely serious. Then, he glanced back towards the golden man, slightly more shy in his next words. "You knew Pitch before he turned?"

The dream maker's smile felt slightly mournful, tightening at the edges with lines of grief which had been softened by the intermittent years. He just nodded his head, golden eyes looking towards the teen. As he did when in this sort of mood, he let his eyes speak for him and they told of his conflicting emotions. Sorrow was entwined with nostalgia and joy for the present.

"What was …" the teen trailed off, his already soft voice passing out of hearing. He glanced down, fingers playing over his staff. When he looked up though and saw the gentle encouragement being given to him from all around, he swallowed and tried again. "What was he like?" the boy managed.

 _Not much different from what we saw today. He was kind, proud, educated and devoted. It was his job as much as his family that he was devoted to. I remember meeting his wife and child…._ Sandy sighed, remembering Marian's death. It had been what had driven Pitch's daughter to renounce her name and cease her efforts to save her father.

"Mate," Bunny started softly, his voice dulled by his matching emotions of grief at these memories. He looked curiously at the dream maker. "Was that before or after …" He couldn't bring himself to finish and he shook his head slightly, hands clenching into fists.

Sandy's heart throbbed with sympathy for the pain that was still so fresh after all this time. _Right before,_ he signed. From the gleam in the teen's eyes and the quick, sorrowful glance at the Pooka, Sandy could tell that the winter spirit had caught on to the meaning behind that exchange.

"Did you … did anyone," Jack tried, then took a deep breath and continued. "Pitch was good once. … No one … tried to help him after?"

Sandy shook his head, this time a frown slashing at his expression. He could see before his eyes the vicious battle that had taken place between the star company and the horde of fearlings at the disposal of the newly created Nightmare King. When the golden man himself had gotten close to his once friend, Pitch would barely look at him. The light, the symbols and even sign language seemed to have no impression on the man. His gleaming yellow eyes just watched as the fearlings invaded colonies, tribes and villages alike. The new spirit had laughed as it claimed that Kozmotis was no more. At first, Sandy had wanted to deny it with everything he had for the once mighty general could not be beyond redemption. It was the day that Pitch's creatures had inadvertently destroyed Marian that Sandy had turned his back on his friend. The monster who wore the features of Kozmotis did not have the same heart for he did not even flinch.

The dream maker shook himself out of his memories and turned towards the pitying gazes of the Guardians. _I tried … we tried. For a time, I believed that he was buried there, deep inside. However, I gave up on him. I gave up the hope that he was still in there. I've seen since the Dark Ages that there was something that tempered the darkness which I believed to be the only part to him. It was no use though for he claimed he had no memory of me._ He was still for a few long moments, the distant jingle of elves the only thing to break through his thoughts. Then, _Since those first years and his initial strength, the fearlings have lost their hold. So, perhaps now it is actually possible to break through._

Jack nodded seriously, head held high a few moments before he visibly wilted. His fingers drummed along his leg, shoulders hunching. Then, he reached up to pull lightly at his collar as if that would dislodge the pesky thing.

North sighed loudly. "I know this has been hard day for everyone. So I ask individually, Sandy, are you okay?"

The dream maker nodded, giving a thumbs up. His days of wallowing in sorrow for the Golden Ages were long over.

"Bunny?" the Russian questioned.

The Pooka nodded, giving them all a faint smile. "Apples, mate." He rolled his shoulders, giving off the right air of nonchalance but not quite managing it, at least to Sandy's perceptive eyes.

"Jack?" North went on.

The teen nodded but he didn't look up to meet any of the disbelieving stares being levelled at him.

"Sweetie," Tooth began, with such a scolding tone that the winter spirit glanced up slightly, chagrined. Then, her voice softened. "It's okay. We know it's hard to talk about your memories and all the triggering and shifting from today … That is not something you can just be over."

Jack nodded but Sandy could see the teen struggling. That day was the first time that the dream maker had heard the boy talk about the collar or about his feelings of degradation and confusion from his master's sudden shift in personality. It must be difficult to be reminded of that and be faced with this gentler personality yet still not be rid of the mark of slavery.

"We will get him to take it off," Bunny declared, fulfilling his role of buoying up hope.

Jack seemed about to respond but then he just nodded, lips pressed together.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of yetis came into the room, chattening earnestly to North about some sector of production. Sandy tuned out of the conversation, thoughts drifting. It seemed strange, this view of the Boogeyman, because his mind was not entirely within one time frame or personality. He had flickered back and forth between the 'friend' he had been to Jack, the Nightmare King for a moment and the noble general that Sandy had known. However, it was his insistence that the teen leave that was most notable. He had leaned away, eyes wide and fearful like Jack had been so many times. In this case though, it seemed that Pitch was not afraid of being hurt but of hurting someone again. It was nice to see that this side of the man was still within the folds of his personalities.

The dream maker was jerked out of his reverie by a hand on his arm.

"You sure you are okay?" Tooth asked, face pinched with concern.

Sandy nodded. Then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He could see Jack leaving the room and when he turned to look, he noted Bunny walking down the hallway in the distance. He inclined his head towards them, locking eyes with the fairy.

Tooth nodded back. "Go make sure they are okay."

The golden man returned the nod, tipping a sand cap towards her. He wanted to talk to the Pooka, make sure he really was all right and Jack too while he was at it. With the sadness he could see in the Guardian of Hope's eyes these past few weeks, it had reminded him of the day he had met the Pooka. He had been a wreck, tears streaming down his face as he fought off a horde of fearlings from looting his town. Sandy had swept in and gotten rid of them but Bunny seemed hardly to notice. He collapsed into his grief, not even noting for weeks that there was someone taking care of him.

However, shaking himself back to the present, what he saw down the hallway made him pause for it was so uncharacteristic of the teenager and demonstrating such progress that he wanted to see it go through. Jack had hesitated only a few moments, hand hovering in the air before he tapped the Pooka on the shoulder. A slight wrinkle of anxiety crossed his face as Bunny whipped around to face him.

Sandy ducked behind a nearby pole to watch the interaction.

"Hey," Bunny murmured, relaxing when he saw who it was. However, he was too slow to stop the flicker of surprise that raised his brows. "What's up mate?"

"I …" Jack started, eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" the Pooka questioned, incredulous.

The teen seemed to be struggling with a response for a few moments, eyes lost, before he shook his head as if to clear it. "You have … your own reasons for hating Pitch, he stated softly, then continued with growing strength. "Yet you have been there to support me. I want to… I want to say thank you but you don't have to come anymore." Jack swallowed before looking up for the first time in their conversation. His eyes were seeking a decision. "Maybe his crimes aren't forgivable."

Bunny closed his eyes, running a paw over his face wearily. From his spot watching the conversation, Sandy could see the slight flinch that gesture caused with the teen. It seemed Jack was not as fine as he declared.

The Pooka gave a sigh before opening his eyes. "My grievances are with the Nightmare King, not with Kozmotis." He gave a slight smile at Jack's wide eyed look. "I actually met the general once, and liked him. He was a noble man and a good one."

The teen looked back at the older Guardian, his sky blue eyes for once reflecting his years. "Everyone has been here to support me during this process… They haven't been there for you… and we should be." He bit his lip nervously as if he had said something dirty.

Bunny's smile softened and he let out a quiet laugh. "You, mate, are just too much. I don't understand how ya'r so kind after all you've been through."

Jack looked down, spinning his staff self-consciously.

"But anyways, Sandy has checked in on me. We've talked abou' it briefly," the Pooka explained. "Not saying it hasn't been hard but today reminded me why you were right about Pitch. It's difficult to say, but maybe he ain't all bad."

The teen tried for a smile but it fell flat. Instead, he just spoke with his expression bordering on nervous. "I know … I know you have better people to talk to … but if you need someone, I'm always here." Jack shrugged, bangs swinging forwards to cover his face. Towards the end of his speech, his words had started to come out choppy and unsure although not quite stuttered.

The Pooka's features seemed unsure how to arrange themselves. It was a slow, dawning amazement though that proved dominant. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. "Ya never cease to amaze me, kid. I'd be honoured to talk to you sometime. Maybe we can swap stories."

Jack nodded, slowly looking up until he was almost meeting startling green eyes.

Sandy smiled too, realizing what a big step this was for both his friends who were normally so closed off.

Then, the teen grinned, the expression quirked and natural. "How about we join the elves in whatever prank they are planning," he suggested with a quiet enthusiasm, although his words seemed slightly forced.

"How d'ya know they are planning something?" Bunny asked, eyebrows raised.

The mischievous smirk on the winter spirit's face was there only briefly but it lit him up with the beauty of his joy. "They always are," he responded.

Bunny shrugged. "Sure, count me in."

Impulsively, Sandy flew forwards, indicating he wanted to join as well. They accepted him easily with only slight expressions of curiosity. However, as the three of them became embroiled in the turbulent prank of the elves' invention, Sandy found himself smiling. Bunny was laughing louder and more genuinely than he had heard in a long time. Jack, taking encouragement from everyone's happiness, was smiling brightly and nudging the elves in the right direction for their prank. Although there were flashes of unease, and Sandy could tell Jack had forced himself to do this to cheer up Bunny, the teen pushed through and his genuine smile and fun soothed the unease in the dream maker's heart. Sure dreams, fear, hope, wonder and memories had battled for centuries but fun intermingled with and trumped them all.

* * *

Hopping back into the lair of the Boogeyman about a week after their previous visit, the Guardians were much more on edge. Sandy could feel the tension within them from their cagey glances and uncertain expressions. None of them had any idea what to expect this time. He looked towards Jack, noting the clear shiftiness of his gaze and the shuffling of his feet.

They had tried so hard over this past week to buoy up his spirits, to reassure him that this kinder showing of the Nightmare King was a positive sign. Although Jack had laughed and smiled with them, even roping Sandy and Bunny into a prank that first day, the dream maker was sceptical. He could see that the laughter was forced, the smiles weary on his lips. He was hiding his pain.

The five of them arrived shortly at the throne room, unsure if it would once again be unoccupied. This time though, the shadows shifted around them, tiny snorts of the Nightmares echoing from all corners of the room. The darkness manifested into the Boogeyman at the front of the room.

"Back again, are you? I'm beginning to think you people actually like me." His tone was dry, flat and entirely unlike that of the previous visit. However, looking into his eyes, the colour was not a gleaming yellow. Instead it was a sort of flaxen colour.

The Guardians looked to each other, eyes expression their confusion. Sandy stepped forwards, drawing the attention of the Boogeyman. He used the light to convey his message. _We are still here for the same purpose, to see if you are worthy of being liked again._

"Again?" Pitch questioned, seeming to forget that his evil persona had claimed an inability to read the pure light of the stars.

 _Yes, again,_ Sandy signed, using both symbols and light this time so that the Guardians would understand. His own golden eyes softened as he looked into the face of the man with whom he had once guarded galaxies. _I want to see if my friend is still in there. What do you say Kozmotis?_

The Boogeyman's expression softened for a brief moment, then snapped back into a cold sneer. "Kozmotis died a long time ago along with those pathetic years you call the Golden Ages." There was bite to his tone but his heart did not seem to be in it.

Bunny stepped forwards to be beside the dream maker. "Are you saying you feel no remorse for all those you killed or for those who still live with the pain." His voice was low but unrestrained. The emotions were clear in every syllable.

"I …" Once again, Pitch seemed to struggle for control. His eyes flickered from Sandy to Bunny to Jack as if trying to analyze the feelings of the people he had hurt. However, he shook his head slightly, shadows seeming to reach towards him like they were pulling him back into their folds. "Of course not, I am the King of Nightmares."

"I don't believe you," Jack stated, joining the other two in facing down the conflicted man. "I believe that there is still good in you, whether that is Kozmotis or if the Boogeyman has just developed a conscience. How else do you explain last week?"

"Last week was …" he trailed off, gritting his teeth as if realizing he got baited into talking about it. "Last week you caught me at a downswing of my powers and I am no more responsible for what I said that a drunken man."

"You should know that alcohol does not put words in your mouth, merely lowers your inhibitions. So you are saying that what you said was the truth just not one you wished to admit," Jack replied slyly with a slow grin spreading across his face. His words were more confident than normal.

Pitch growled and the glowing eyes of the Nightmares appeared around the room as several of them stepped forwards. "The only one who is putting words into my mouth is you, slave. I can't believe your new masters let you speak like that. Or maybe they just wait until you have left to punish you. Do you have new scars to add to your collection, Jack?"

Sandy could see the teen visibly swallow, looking down for a moment before setting his shoulders and looking back up. Tooth and North joined their ring of people who had stepped closer to the Boogeyman.

It was Tooth who answered Pitch. "What are you so afraid of?" she questioned. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"Help me?" the man shot back. "I don't need help from the likes of you." His sneer was curled, face scrunched with distaste.

"You did not answer question," North chimed in. "Vhat are you afraid of?"

"Definitely not you," Pitch shot back. "And I rule fears, so no, I am not afraid of anything."

Jack spoke slowly, eyes faraway as he clearly called up a memory. "But you are the Boogeyman. The one thing you always know is people's greatest fears. Mine used to be that no one would ever believe in me. I wonder though if you know yours." He looked up finally, curious.

"I told you, I don't have any," the man replied contemptuously.

"I think I know what it is," the teen said, seeming to ignore the previous comment. "Deep down, you are afraid that your only legacy will be fear and pain." He paused for a moment, eyes pitying. "We can help you change your legacy, be more than fear."

Pitch's eyes were smoldering and the Nightmares edged completely out of the shadows but he offered no response.

 _Think about it, okay,_ Sandy signed. Then, he turned to lead the others out of the lair. Although today showed a relapse, the progress was still there. The Nightmare King was crumbling and the person he was a week okay was trying to fight through the layers of darkness.


	10. Dark Court Revisited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: There is some back and forth in Jack's personality and the Guardians come to an understanding with the Boogeyman. To give some setting, this chapter occurs some time in September.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad."_

 _"_ _How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

 _"_ _You must be," said the Cheshire Cat, "or else you wouldn't have come here."_

 _-Lewis Carroll_

* * *

Jack woke to a commotion going on somewhere in the Pole. That wasn't uncommon, but instead of the warble of yetis and a crash of something the elves had broken, it seemed to be as if a concerned hush had descended upon the area. Snatching up his staff, the teen crept out of his room, easing around corners as if there was something to hide from.

As he neared the Globe room, though, he could hear raised voices. Several were clearly the Guardians but there was another that he did not recognize. What were the Guardians doing up at this time of night?

"You will tell us," North thundered, making Jack jump even though he wasn't in the room.

There was something growled back, low and vicious from the unidentifiable voice.

"Oh, we've got all day to question you, so I suggest you tell us something sooner rather than later," Bunny interjected.

The voice exploded in response. "You think I will betray my own? Do you? Question me for all eternity if you would like but it will be too late for you and that slave you consider so precious."

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, gritting his teeth against a sudden surge of frustration. Would he ever be known as more than a slave, a boy who was broken by fear and pain? It seemed the experience had left its stain on him in more ways than he could imagine.

"His name is Jack," came Tooth's voice, ringing and confident.

However, at the sound of his name, the teen's thoughts wondered back to what the Guardians were doing up so late at night, especially without telling him. Perhaps he was wrong to think that he was one of them. He eased out from around the corner, set to walk boldly into the room and find out what it was that was happening. However, he was stopped by the sight of the spirit who was pinned by Sandy's dream sand.

It was a spirit who looked to be frozen in about his mid 20s. He was tall and rather gangly looking as if his limbs had been stretched to bring his pale golden hair closer to the sun. His eyes were a blend of colours that seemed to flash from hazel to green to grey. There was a trickle of blood tracing its way down his face from his nose as if he had been in a scuffle. What struck Jack though was that this was a member of the Dark Court. The man's attention fixed itself on the teen, a sneer creeping onto his face.

"Well it seems that here comes the slave now. We were just talking about you," the man said. His voice was remarkable among the Dark Court as his accent seemed to be almost American in origin. Most had ancient lilts to their speech from the numerous years they had been alive. It was perhaps more shocking for being so ordinary.

"Jack," North exclaimed, eyes going wide as he whipped his head around to face the boy.

The teen flicked his gaze to all of them, taking note of the flash of guilt that washed through the four. He couldn't explain the sudden lash of anger that welled up in him at the sight. "What's going on?" he questioned, almost wincing at the uncertain note to his voice. He wasn't unsure. He knew he wanted answers.

Bunny sighed, ears drooping slightly. As always, he was the first to give in to his propensity for straight shooting. "We caught one of the Dark Court members." When the teen was about to interrupt, he held up a hand to intercede. "Why don't we all take a walk?"

Jack was hustled out of the room by the four of them, North even going so far as to latch onto his arm and drag him away. However, once they were down the hallway, the teen wrenched his arm out of the loose grip. He wasn't going to wait for answers.

"What is going on?" he asked again, but this time with a hint of steel his voice had lacked before. Perhaps it was being woken and naturally frustrated from that which gave him the strength to assert himself. Or maybe now he was just ready to speak up for himself.

North cast a glance back at the others but they averted their gaze. "Ve got report that Dark Court member was spotted. So, ve gathered and vent to deal vith him. Now maybe ve can find out vhat they are up to."

Jack almost growled back at them as a snap of pure frustration leapt into his chest. How could they be so stupid? "You think you can bribe him with promises or guarantees? Not all of them are like Shadow, Azazelle and Pitch. There is a thick loyalty within the inner circles of the Court which is stronger than blood. They would rather die than give up the others." His voice had risen in the end so that he was almost shouting, something which he had not done in a very long time.

Looking at the shifting gazes of the Guardians and the remorse, some part of him screamed that he should stop, that he should apologize and drop his gaze. It was him who was supposed to look guilty and unsure. It was not his right to be assertive and demanding. However, his frustration refused to drain away into submission. The assurances of the Guardians that he was worth everything, for himself and to them, was working against them. Speaking of their assurances that he was one of them, where was that now? Did they not trust him to perform his Guardian duties?

When Bunny moved to speak, his anger took hold once more. "Maybe if I had been there, I would have told you that. I'm the only one of us that knows about them, so perhaps I should have been there. More than that, am I a Guardian or has that all been a lie? Do you not trust me to be able to defend myself and watch your backs? Because from where I stand, that's what it looks like. I had to be woken up by movement in the Pole to know what my own supposed team mates were doing." He broke off, breath coming quickly as a result of his speech and his frustration.

The Guardians were even more defeated than before. Their shoulders were slumped, eyes averted as if they were children being scolded. Their expressions told of complete regret. It was that more than anything which finally snapped Jack out of his anger.

The hot emotion drained as quickly as it had come, leaving the teen even colder than normal. He was empty of the bravery which had surged through his veins only moments before. Without it, he hung his head and bit his lip, stepping back slightly from the backlash he was sure was to follow. He had been completely out of line and deserved whatever he got. "I … I'm so sorry," he murmured, voice breaking on the words.

"No mate," Bunny declared, voice earnest. "Don't apologize. Ya had every right to say what you just did. We shouldn't have gone behind your back."

The undeniable veracity of his words struck the teen even harder than his anger. He glanced up shyly, noting that he had automatically looked away. The Guardians were staring back, expressions regretful but wondering.

"We're so sorry, sweetie," Tooth stated passionately. "You are every bit the Guardian that we are. We should have included you in this. We just didn't want to see you get hurt because we know the Dark Court is probably after you. We just thought we were protecting you."

"I don't need protecting," the teen murmured, hiding his gaze once more.

"Ve know Jack. Sometimes ve forget though how strong you have become again. It vas our mistake, one ve vill not make again," North added

The teen looked back up at them, eyes wide with wonder. How could he have doubted them?

Sandy's smile betrayed the wisdom of his countless eons of life by the pure, simple mischief in it. _It seems you really are always this cranky when you are woken up._

The teen didn't know how to respond for a few tense moments, unsure if it was a criticism or not. However, looking at the golden man's smile and the spread of amusement among the rest of the Guardians, he decided it was safe to smile back.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes a moment, gathering himself before he once more jumped into his former master's lair. Ever since the spark of anger he had felt the previous night had been blown out, his courage had disappeared. It was as if the fire had burned away at his self worth and strength for new he stood with his head bowed, struggling to keep his shoulders straight. He was just glad the Guardians would be doing most of the talking this time.

"Pitch," North greeted, voice as sombre as his expression. The absence of his normal jolly expression pronounced the seriousness of the situation.

"Guardians," the Boogeyman returned flatly. He sat slightly straighter though, a keen curiosity in his golden eyes. "It seems there is more purpose to this visit. Am I right?"

Bunny nodded, paws clenching seemingly unconsciously around his boomerang. "We came to talk about the Dark Court." When Pitch said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow, the Pooka continued. "We caught them almost 8 months ago, but some escaped in April. Last night though, we caught one, but the only thing he would tell us is that you and Jack are in danger."

The teen blinked, tensing at the sound of his name for a brief moment. He had almost expected an order to follow that, or pain. Gritting his teeth, he tried to shake himself out of it, out of his memories.

"So … why do you tell me this?" Pitch asked.

It was Sandy who took up the reply. _We want to know if we can count on you as an ally in the fight to come._

Jack couldn't see the look on the man's face with his gaze fixed on the ground but he could assume by the low, sarcastic sound of amusement. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that I and the Guardians fight together."

"So, you will fight with us?" Bunny questioned.

The teen could hear the rustle of fabric as Pitch shrugged. "You can't beat them yourselves?"

The Pooka tensed, stepping forwards to bare his teeth at the Boogeyman before Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced towards her then backed down as she shook her head.

"Not with confidence," she confided. "We are heavily outnumbered."

"How many have escaped?" Pitch asked.

"19, not including who we caught last night, although," she glanced at Jack. "I'm not sure what one is doing."

The winter spirit averted his gaze slightly as she tried to catch his eye. "I don't think she'll fight with them," he murmured.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Pitch looking back and forth between them. The teen looked up slightly to note the confusion in the Boogeyman's eyes. However, the man didn't use the opportunity to exploit the boy's weakness. Jack looked closer at the spirit, noting the hesitation, the uncertainty as golden eyes wandered in the teen's direction. The spirit definitely wasn't the Nightmare King, although he was not quite Kozmotis. Maybe he was just Pitch.

"Azazel?" Pitch guessed after a moment. He looked thoughtful at their nods. "No, she has her own Court to look after, the Shadow Court is merely an amusement for her." At their amazement, he rolled his eyes. "I can be helpful sometimes… Do you have any other allies for the fight?"

"Ve vill not give you more information until ve know your side. For all ve know, you vill report this to the Dark Court to gain their favour," North said.

The Boogyman frowned, looking off at a spot far beyond their heads for a few moments. He seemed to be silently contemplating something. Finally, he began to speak, although his attention still seemed to be elsewhere. "What would I have to gain from siding with them? You have already heard that they wish me harm. Also, I was an outcast in their midst before everything and it is my slave who caused their downfall." His golden eyes flickered to Jack.

The teen swallowed, meeting his former master's eyes for only a moment. However, he noticed that Pitch's gaze also quickly flicked away as if he couldn't look at Jack for too long. Maybe he was changing, feeling guilt for what he had done.

"Could you not use allies for when the Court comes for you?" Tooth asked gently.

Pitch focused on her, studying her face for a few intense moments as if it were the first time seeing her. His concentration seemed off today, as if he were not quite sure what he felt about their presence. Finally, he gave a small nod. "This will be an alliance for the history books," he murmured. "Now may I know who else is on your side?"

Bunny looked to the other Guardians, gaining their acceptance. "Shadow and Ethan have pledged their help although only Ethan will be available if the Court attacks during the day."

"They probably won't," Pitch commented. "Most of them are strongest at night."

Jack watched the conversation like a tennis match, feeling like he had fallen into Wonderland at the strange nature of the participants. It left his head spinning. The animosity was still there, obvious by the guarded looks and tense posture, but they were cooperating. It should feel like a victory, since this was what he wanted, but there was something about it that left him feeling as if he had somehow been betrayed.

"What about Azazel?" the Boogeyman asked.

"Ve haven't spoken to her," North responded. "But vhy vould she vish to join us vhen she has her own Court to take care of?"

"It is not quite good for any of us if they recover. Has Anger escaped?"

The Russian shook his head.

"Then who is leading them?"

"Ethan said it vas most likely Akeldama."

Pitch pulled a face, mouth wrinkling with distaste as his eyes narrowed. "That may be a problem." It seemed a great force of will for him to refrain from rolling his eyes as they all looked to him with curiosity. "Anger may be the normal leader, but he is ruled by his passions and therefore impulsive. She is both clear headed and ruthless"

The Guardians' expressions soured and Jack could almost feel a downswing in their hope like it had been blown out by a sudden gust of wind.

"It's okay mates, we got this," Bunny encouraged, playing his familiar role. He turned his green eyes to Jack. "Do ya think the Season Court would help us? After all, it isn't just us the Dark Court would go aft'r if they want to tip the balance in their favour."

The teen swallowed thickly, feeling the attention on him like a spotlight. However, he still had enough presence of mind to look to Pitch as he spoke, waiting to see if his theory would be proven. "I think Mother Nature would at the very least consider it."

The Boogeyman flinched at the name of the head of the Season Court, eyes flickering away from his former slave as his face paled slightly. There was a tense set to his shoulders that seemed to ward people off but it was countered by the tempered grief that flashed across his face.

"Good," Bunny declared. "Anything else we should be considering?" he asked them all.

There was silence for a few moments, only interrupted by the somewhat evil spirit.

"Why are you doing this?" Pitch asked, voice quiet and subdued. His golden gaze flickered between all of them except Jack, searching.

"What do you mean?" Tooth questioned back.

"Why are you not leaving me to the Dark Court. In my current state I could not possibly be much help."

The fairy smiled slightly, a compassionate, understanding gesture. "You could provide some inside information."

"So could Jack," Pitch countered. The teen wondered at the slight hesitation on his name.

"Not to the same degree," Tooth supplied.

The Boogeyman looked away, addressing his words to the shadows to the side. "Why would you help me after all I have done?" His gaze only wavered from its averted state for a moment to trail over the teen.

"Because it is the right thing to do," she answered with finality.

Pitch nodded but said nothing more for several moments, then he stood abruptly. He seemed barely fazed at the Guardians each noticeably tensed. His gaze flickered to the dream maker. "Are we to sign our accord?"

Sandy nodded, expression solemn. _In the ways of old?_

The spirit hesitated a moment, eyes flickering beneath his lids as if calling up a memory. Then, he jerked out a nod. He strode forwards towards the advancing golden spirit.

They clasped hands and both of their powers seemed to pulse within them. Both colours of sand raced over their entwined grasp, twirling together without mixing. There was almost a glow to each of their powers that lit up the area surrounding them. Sandy's illumination came from his whole body but Pitch's seemed to glow from his eyes, turning them a starling blue.

 _I pledge_ , Sandy signed, _to keep to our accord._

"I pledge to keep to our accord," Pitch repeated. He glanced around at all of the Guardians, focus coming to rest on the teen who had crept forwards despite himself. This ancient magic was one that seemed to live on in his imagination. It was a time that called to him even more strongly than his own.

Then, the two stepped back from one another, glow being snuffed out and Pitch's eyes turned to their normal golden colour. He kept his gaze fixed on the teen. "I don't understand why you come back here," he nearly whispered.

Jack could feel the obedience weighing his gaze down until he dropped it to the floor with something akin to relief. He swallowed thickly, unable to get words past the voices in his head that screamed to him his unworthiness. Today was not the day when he could confront his master. He went along easily as Sandy grabbed his arm, gently guiding him out of the room. Just before he reached the threshold though, he turned back to see Pitch staring back at him with sorrow.

 **AN: Sorry that this is kind of a filler chapter. I am happy with some of the lead up and the changes in Jack though. The next one should prove more interesting. Please comment, review, favourite, follow. Also, if you ever want me to explain any parts of the story or the quotes I put at the beginning and their relevance to the chapter, I would be happy to do so.  
**


	11. His Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG  
**

 **Summary: Jack has a few questions for Mother Nature.**

* * *

 _"_ _While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about," Angela Schwindt._

* * *

As Jack landed in the courtyard of the Nature Palace, he couldn't help but remember the last time he was here. It had been the February that had just passed, the meeting of the Season Council.

 _The teen couldn't stop the hammering of his pulse as he saw all the spirits congregated in the courtyard. Even from above, his fear was cloying. For one brief, insane moment, he considered fleeing for his own safety but quickly quashed that urge. It would only bring him more pain._

 _Instead, he let his bare feet touch down against the cold stones, noting as frost spread slightly due to his roiling nerves. It was a much more interesting sight than the disgust and hatred he was sure were on the faces of all the spirits gathered around him._

 _He watched the ground as he made his way inside, praying that the herd would thin as he made his way inwards from the socializing of the different spirits._

 _However, he hadn't made it far before he heard his name called. He jerked his head up, eyes going round with fear as he searched for who it was who had called out to him. He tensed, ready for pain._

The winter spirit looked up for the voice that had not just been in his memories. Mother Nature was standing in the entrance to the Palace, cloaked in a white gown that was woven with sunflowers and snowdrops. There was a smile that lit her face, making it as radiant as the sun kissing her features. "What a pleasant surprise," she declared.

Jack smiled back at her shyly.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He nodded and followed after her.

 _The teen gasped slightly at the sight of Mother Nature staring down at him from a few stairs up. Her smile was friendly enough but his body tensed as if she couldn't be trusted._

 _"_ _Jack," she repeated. "I'm glad you could make it."_

 _He nodded back at her, unable to force out words past the lump of fear in his throat._

 _She turned around to walk inside, gesturing for him to follow after her. "So, how have you been, my child?"_

 _"_ _W-well th-thank you," he murmured, gaze fixed once more towards the ground as he walked beside her. There was a current of tension running through him at her proximity as well as the weight of stares on him as they walked through the crowd._

 _"_ _And the Guardians?" she questioned._

 _"_ _F-fine," he replied._

Iris walked slowly through the hallways, leading him past the area where they met during the Season Council. "So, how has winter been, my child?"

"Good, thank you. And you?" he returned, glancing sideways at her. A flicker of surprise raised her brows for a moment.

She regained her composure quickly though, as if the wind had swept away her expression. "I am quite well." Iris paused a moment, lips pursed primly. "How have the Guardians been?"

"Busy, but they have been good too," the teen replied.

Mother Nature walked through into the room where they held their separate season head meeting. It seemed large without the presence of the other three who usually made the room so oppressive for the winter spirit. The lack of that weight let him finally look around the room, take in the delicate designs of the paintings that were decorating the walls. They depicted scenes from each of the seasons, so lifelike that they seemed about to spring off the walls.

 _Jack filed in last, after his fellow season heads. He could feel the collar almost pressing against his neck, making it seem as if the air was thin. It was a continuing herald to his unworthiness, one that he had to bear as a marker of his servitude. His hands were shaking slightly as they went up to feed his power into the device that let him see the weather patterns for the next year. He couldn't focus on the happiness that he was able to do this after so many years of running winter by feel alone._

 _"_ _It is nice to be able to address all four of you," Iris began, a slight smile rounding off her statement. However, Jack barely caught the glances thrown his way as he stared downwards. He did hear the slight snort though from off to his right: Septimus._

 _Mother Nature rounded on her spring spirit but the glare was turned on all her children except Jack. "I will not suffer animosity among my heads of seasons. Anyone known to attack another will not be happy with the consequences."_

 _The teen's eyes widened, shock stealing his breath for a moment. This was not how he remembered this working. He had to fend for himself, fight off those who meant to hurt him alone. Iris had never stuck up for him before. Was it a ruse, a trick to hurt him more?_

They passed through a door at the far end of the room, turning down a few more hallways before making there way into a large sitting room. Iris gestured Jack to take a seat across from her. When he was seated, she turned her expression towards him, gentle curiosity pulling at her features. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Or is the reason simply a desire to visit?" Her mouth curled upwards slightly at her last question.

He smiled back at her again. "Perhaps next time. This time I do come with a reason, two actually."

She gestured for him to continue.

"First, I come as a Guardian to ask if you know about what has happened with the Dark Court." Her watched as her smile widened then fell into a pensive line. Multicoloured eyes were looking back at him with a knowing twinkle.

"Yes, I have heard about the Guardians' victory over that group but also about the escape." She paused for several moments, expression thoughtful. When she did finally resume, her words were slow and measured. "I take it that the Guardians are … looking to find allies in the fight that is sure to come."

Jack nodded back, biting his lip slightly. Even after all this time it was strange to ask for things from others, to expect anything but pain and sneering in return. Perhaps he should have asked one of the Guardians to come. He shook the thought off, he was away from all of that and he needed to see something for himself.

"You know I cannot fight personally, right?"

The teen nodded again.

She bit her lip delicately. "I wish I could but I need to keep the balance. If nature itself were to pick sides between good and evil, the scales would be skewed and it would all be for naught." She trailed off, eyes burdened.

Jack, however, would take none of it. Regretting something that had to be was only a way to ensure more sadness. He leaned forwards, disrupting her distant gaze. "I understand, Iris."

Mother Nature stared back at him, rainbow eyes searching him top to bottom. He just held still under her gaze, breaking off his stare but otherwise remaining unmoving. "You are different, my child, more like you were before if not completely."

The winter spirit nodded slightly, swallowing. His expression flickered between a smile and a frown for a moment, unsure whether this comment was one to celebrate. Yes, he was different, but no he was not completely rid of the shackles of slavery. He settled for neutral.

"I am glad. It seems like the Guardians have been a blessing for you."

He flickered his gaze up to meet hers for a moment, noting the sincerity in her eyes. It was strange, encountering compassion and genuine caring from those other than the Guardians. The sentiment snuck through him, putting in another stitch to help mend his broken heart.

"Anyways," she declared, steering the conversation back on course. "I will ask if any wish to stand with you in the fight to come. I cannot force them to join a battle which is not ours but for the sake of balance, some may agree." She glanced towards him, cocking her head slightly. "On what terms did you leave with the other heads last meeting?"

 _Iris called them together, concluding with her usual statements about remembering to keep the balance. However, she paused a moment before she could turn to leave, expression conflicted before smoothing into something akin to the deceptive calm of a tranquil sea. "I will leave you now to chat as I get the general Court ready for the rest of the meeting." She turned her gaze to her oldest spirits. "I beg of you to remember what I said before when I came to speak to you three last week." With that, she turned on her heels, gown sweeping after her as she left the room._

 _Jack's heart leapt into his throat, fear like a sword hanging over his head. Terror was probably more accurate for the feeling surging through his chest. He stepped back automatically as the three before him stepped forwards. They were just going to hurt him._

 _However, he could see them exchange a glance out of the corner of his eye._

 _"_ _Jack," Forrest began but stopped at the slight flinch from the teen._

 _When it was quiet a few moments, the winter spirit looked up quickly, unable to take the suspense of not knowing when they would strike. He froze a moment as he tried to process the expressions on the faces of those before him. There was compassion on the fall spirit's face and the grudging neutrality on Aviv's._

 _"_ _Jack," Forrest tried again, more gently. "I'm sorry." At the teen's surprise, he winced. "I know I have been less than understanding in the past but I'm willing to call a truce if you are. Fall will not be attacking you any longer." He paused a moment, then even quieter, added, "And I am really sorry for all you have gone through."_

 _The teen's thoughts were spinning and he had the bizarre notion that he was dreaming. There was no way this could be real._

 _"_ _I too apologize for my past actions. I will reign in my spirits as well and ensure they do not come near you." Her voice was crisp and regal but sincere. "You have my sympathies as well."_

 _There was silence for several moments until Jack looked up to see the others glaring at Septimus. Finally, the spring spirit broke._

 _"_ _Fine," he growled. "I will guarantee my spirits will not harm him because that is what Mother wishes and she will have my head if I do not agree. However, do not expect anything more from me. Winter is no friend of mine no matter how much pain it has gone through."_

 _Jack tensed, stepping back from the vicious tone for it meant business. His breathing sped slightly._

 _"_ _Septimus," Aviv snapped, cracking her tone like a whip. "Out, now." She marched him out of the room, half dragging him by one arm. Her face was thunderous._

 _The teen didn't ease with the others out of the room but instead slumped further at the nearness of the other spirit. In his experience, being alone with someone was a sure way to get hurt._

 _"_ _Jack," the man nearly whispered. "I am very sorry for the way he is acting. … He's not going to hurt you though and nor am I." When the teen still cowered away from him, he backed off, murmuring gently, "It's okay. You may not know it now but you are safe here. Just breathe."_

 _The teen closed his eyes a few moments before flickering his gaze to the fall spirit. However, he couldn't maintain the contact for long before he felt the weight of obedience forcing him to drop his gaze. "Wh-why a-are you h-helping me?" he questioned finally, stumbling over the question he wasn't sure he was allowed to ask._

 _Forrest's face pinched with sympathy. "Because I was wrong before when I saw you as winter and not a teenage spirit." His voice dropped as he continued. "I had a son, you know. He would have been appalled at how I acted before."_

 _Jack looked up again, skimming across the older spirit's face. "W-well y-you a-are making up f-for it now."_

 _Forrest smiled. "That's good to hear. Now how about we go out there and get this meeting over with."_

 _The teen nodded obediently._

 _"_ _Also, Aviv. She may seem cold but she means to start fresh just as much as I do."_

Jack shook himself out of his memories once again. "I think Forrest would definitely send help, and I actually know some who may volunteer. Aviv may as well but not Septimus."

She frowned. "He always was a stubborn one. Anyways, I will see what I can do."

The two were silent a few moments, each turning over their own wheels of thought. It was Mother Nature who once again started the conversation.

"Now that that is taken care of, you said there was another reason for your visit." Her expression was curious, benign but the question still caused Jack's pulse to race.

He bit his lip harshly, feeling the weight of the words he needed to say like physical resistance on his tongue. Perhaps he should just forget it. There was no reason to go probing into topics that were sensitive to others. He shook his head.

Iris leaned forwards, eyebrows drawing together. "Jack, what is it? You know you can speak freely with me without fear, right?"

The teen glanced up, blue eyes bright as he scanned her face for any hint of hesitation. The desire battled with uncertainty in his mind, reasons for each side spiralling through his brain until they became so tangled that his purpose no longer seemed to matter.

"Just say it," Mother Nature directed.

Jack took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment and fixing his resolve. This could help Pitch, and the relationship if there was one. Finally, he looked towards her, just skimming her eyes and spat it out. "Are you Pitch's daughter?"

It was the silence that made his panic worse. The lack of sound was destabilizing his thoughts into insecurities. Maybe he should have done what he had been trained to do and kept his words to himself. No one wanted to hear him speak.

"Yes," she murmured, breaking his cycle of self-loathing.

He glanced upwards, worried by the defeated note to her voice. Her posture had slumped from her normal formal poise. It was as if the words had pressed down on her with a weight too great to bear.

"I … I'm –" he was cut off as she held up a hand.

"If you were going to apologize, do not bother," she interrupted quietly. "I should have told you." Her eyes made their slow journey across his face as if to measure the impact of her words. When he made no reaction, she continued, rushing as if to explain herself. "When I first found out about what had happened to you, I dreaded you finding out the truth about my relationship. Perhaps it was some preservation instinct which has been why I have hidden it all this time. Or maybe it was shame."

When she trailed off into silence, the teen spoke. "His actions are not yours so you have nothing to be ashamed of," he assured.

She shrugged. "Perhaps and perhaps not but, Jack, I am still very sorry."

He nodded, looking down. For this moment, he could not take the compassion and pity in her gaze.

"Did Sandy tell you?" she questioned, voice struggling for neutral but it rose in the end with pointed curiosity.

Jack shook his head.

"Did Pitch?"

Again, he indicated a negative.

She hummed a moment, in thought, before she dropped it and shook her head in return. "I don't want to know," she murmured. "Was there a particular reason you asked?"

Although the query was polite, it caused Jack's heart to stutter. The request was one he did not want to make and an explanation he did not want to give. "I-I," he cut himself off, huffing out a sigh laden with frustration. He thought he was over the stuttering.

Jack took a breath, starting again. His voice was quiet as he explained although it seemed loud in the overwhelming silence of the room. "When I was with Pitch … he was not evil the entire time. For … for almost ten years, we got along rather well. He was actually caring, sarcastic, friendly. I … I could see that there were these different personalities inside of him."

"But the evil one won," Iris spat, "just like it did before." There was a fire burning in her eyes as she stared off at something unseen. It was the hot blaze of hatred that distorted her expression.

The teen gulped, but continued, hoping to ease her fury. "I-it did win but only after the shadows took him over again and strengthened their hold. … I've been going with the Guardians to visit him –"

"You have been doing what?" she nearly shouted, eyes wide and fixed directly on him.

Under her unwavering gaze, he faltered. "I … we … we wanted to see if he was still redeemable."

"The Guardians have let you do this? I take it back, maybe they have been a curse for you. How could they be so stupid," she raged.

The winter spirit waited, shoulders drooping slightly but his purpose remained keen. Now that he started, he was committed. He let her rant out her anger before tossing water onto the simmering coals. "They saw my memories. They agreed with me that Pitch is not just evil. There are clear signs of his personality before he was possessed: of the man he was then … your father."

Her face tightened into a hard mask of repressed emotion. "Signs are all they will ever be. My father is lost."

Jack steadied himself, gripping tight to his staff before arguing. "They are not just signs," he insisted. "Almost a month ago, he regressed, got confused about who he was. When he seemed to remember what he had done, he apologized. He was stricken by the guilt." He paused a moment, letting that point digest. Then, "More than that, just over a week ago, the Guardians signed an accord with him to be an ally in the fight to come."

Her face went blank before her eyes widened with astonishment, mouth following with it. "Why?" she questioned. "Why would you do that, any of it, with a man who had hurt you?"

The teen glanced down self-consciously. "Because I know it is the right thing to do. He is just as trapped as I was and if I can help him get free, who am I to deny him that."

She smiled slightly, eyes softening for a moment as she looked back at him. "You are very honourable Jack, and kind, two traits which are seldom found these days. Trust that you guard them well so they do not betray you." She paused for a moment, a frown tugging down her lips. "What do you want from me, though?"

He licked his lips, swallowing quickly. Here was the question that had been holding him back, tripping up his tongue. "I-I know I have no right to ask this … but will you come to see him, maybe see for yourself if he can be the man he once was?"

"He can never be that man again," she shot back automatically. Then, she sighed. "May I think about it?"

Jack nodded, standing fluidly. "We go seem him again in just over a week's time. Sunday morning at noon over the Pole."

"Thank you, my child," she murmured. "You have given me much to think on."

He turned to leave, then froze a moment. Slowly, he met her gaze once more. "You should have seen his face when I mentioned your name. He tried to hide it but I spent enough time with him to be able to read his expression. It was pure grief and regret." With that, he let himself out of the room and the Palace.

Mother Nature sat for several moments, staring blankly ahead to the spot where the winter spirit had just occupied. Then, a sad smile turned up her lips.


	12. Only Children Weep

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: Mother Nature joins the Guardians in confronting Pitch.**

* * *

 _"They've done it before and they did it tonight and they'll do it again and when they do it – seems that only children weep?" – Atticus Finch, To Kill a Mockingbird_

* * *

Bunny was watching the teen out of the corner of his eye, noting with growing confusion as the boy paced back and forth, glancing out the window every minute or so. It was as if he was waiting for something.

"We'll be going soon," the Pooka announced, causing the teen to jerk towards him. Perhaps now he would get a reason for the anxious behaviour. Jack was normally nervous before they ventured into his former master's lair but this seemed different than usual.

However, the winter spirit just nodded, eyes sweeping towards the window a final time before he came to sit on the couch across from the Pooka. His shoulders slumped slightly as if he was resigned.

Bunny opened his mouth to ask the question more directly but was cut off by the appearance of North bustling noisily into the room, followed directly by Tooth and Sandy.

"Ve are off my friends," the Russian declared.

Blue eyes cast themselves once more towards the window, almost sweeping away before the teen froze.

Bunny turned with him to note a figure rapidly approaching. Before he could gather the identity of the spirit flying towards them at high speed, the window was swept open by a sudden gust of wind.

Mother Nature alighted on the ground in front of them, wind swirling affectionately around her. The entity branched off to gather around the teen. Bunny could feel it like an almost physical presence that butted against the boy, an eager puppy looking for a pat. Jack's lips turned up into a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," Iris apologized, voice as chiming as ever. It seemed that every time she spoke, the Pooka was struck by the musical quality to her voice that reminded him of burbling brooks and the high, pure calls of birds.

"Iris?" North exclaimed unnecessarily.

However, before their confusion could get any greater, Jack stepped forwards, nodding towards the woman before them.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She smiled slightly as she dipped her head towards him. "My pleasure, my child. However it seems as if you have forgotten to tell the Guardians of our talk."

He shrugged slightly, looking down. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

Iris glanced upwards towards the Big Four. Her smile was polite and easy. "I'm sorry for the sudden appearance but Jack had asked me if I would be able to see if Pitch has made any improvements in my opinion as I knew him before."

North nodded enthusiastically. "Da. Sounds good. Another opinion is alvays velcome. Ve vere just leaving if you care to join."

She gave a regal nod, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

However, despite North's easy acceptance, Bunny scanned her more thoroughly. Why was it that Jack had asked her to be a judge of Pitch's progress when they already had someone who knew the man from the Golden Ages? He glanced at the teen but the boy's slight smile towards the ground betrayed nothing of his reasons. There was something that they were missing here.

Looking towards the others, North seemed oblivious, Tooth was chatting cordially with the woman, but Sandy had a small smile decorating his features. It was the grin of someone who was in on a secret. Meeting those golden eyes though, it was clear that he would betray nothing of this knowledge. Bunny huffed in frustration, gaining a wider smile from the dream maker.

* * *

After he had recovered from the sleigh's take off, Bunny's hearing tuned into the soft voices of the two nature spirits.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Mother Nature asked quietly, directing her words towards Jack who was sitting beside her.

He nodded slightly, glancing up for several moments with clear blue eyes. "Only if you let it be," he murmured.

She looked out over the passing landscape, mumbling to herself.

After several moments of silence, Jack spoke up again. "Iris," he started. When her eyes were on him, he swallowed slightly, confidence slightly shaky under her fierce gaze. However, he still managed to get his words out steadily. "Can you at least give him a chance? He may surprise you."

"The only surprises I have received from him have been rather unpleasant." She trailed off, still looking towards her winter spirit. "You never call me Mother," she commented out of the blue.

The teen looked down but was spared the necessity of an answer by their sudden swoop through the portal which had the Pooka's stomach roiling in protest.

* * *

"Guardians," the Boogeyman greeted, not looking up from the book he was reading. He was sprawled across his throne with feet over one arm and back wedged into the corner. He was the picture of ease. "I'm confused. What happened to us being enemies? If this is –" he broke off as he glanced up, finally taking note of the new addition to the group invading his lair.

"Clarabella Odele," Pitch said as if tasting the words for the first time in a long while. His eyes were wide, an almost smile pulling up his lips. The expression softened his face into a look that Bunny would have termed nearly unrecognizable.

"Do not call be that," Mother Nature hissed, features tight with rage. Whatever promises of giving this man a chance she had made to Jack were seemingly gone.

The Boogeyman's eyes narrowed, expression closing off. He sat slightly straighter. "Iris," he said, tone clipped and polite.

"Pitch," she returned.

Bunny could have sworn he felt the temperature dropping. However, glancing over at the teen beside him, he could not imagine that the slight anxiety puckering his brows would be enough to make him lose control of his powers.

Jack looked up suddenly, blue eyes startlingly perceptive as they seemed to gaze right through the Pooka. He nodded, glancing suggestively at Mother Nature as he formed a single snowflake on his palm. Bunny read both the message and the concern on the boy's face loud and clear.

"Is that how you greet your father after all this time?" Pitch questioned, smile quirked like a wolf playing with its food.

That connection clicked in the Pooka's mind like fitting a key to a lock. That was why the teen had asked her to come down here. He filed the shock away for later.

"You lost your right to be called my father when you ended the Golden Ages," Mother Nature bit back.

Bunny felt the magic before he saw it. There was ice spiralling out from Iris' feet, followed by a wave of heat that danced among the crystals and turned them to steam. Maybe it had not been wise for her to agree to come.

Jack took a step forward, twirling his staff anxiously as he did sometimes when trying to work up his courage. However, whatever he had been about to do was interrupted by the Boogeyman's words.

"You have already proven your animosity towards me in the past. What reason do you have to be here today?"

Iris took a breath, seeming to reign in her swirling emotions. The feedback Bunny could feel from her powers suddenly cut off. "I have come by request to see if someone who once knew you could see who you are today."

"And?" Pitched asked, one eyebrow raised.

There was silence for several long moments as Mother Nature's piercing, rainbow eyes searched the spirit before her. Pitch did not waver under the scrutiny but stared back with equal degree of studying. There seemed to be a battle of wills between the two, something passing unseen.

Finally, Iris spoke. "You are a man who is wearing my dead father's face."

"I'm not dead," Pitch countered softly.

"So much the pity," she spat.

For the first time since she had spoken, Pitch's face registered her hateful words. It was there in a flash and gone just as quickly. However, Bunny's trained eyes managed to catch that flicker of hurt. And somehow, the Pooka felt pity for the man. After all Pitch had done to deserve the spite, Bunny actually felt a squeeze of sympathy instead of a feeling of just retribution. After all, it was not easy for your child to say they wish you had died.

Although golden eyes hardened, there was a chink in his armour, a weak spot in his defences that still showed through. "Pity that you wasted your time coming down here in the hope that you would see your dear father. It seems that Jack has lead you wrong."

As Pitch rounded on him, the teen blinked, surprised. It was as if he thought he was invisible to the scene before him.

Mother Nature, though, distracted the Boogeyman again. "The only who has lead anyone wrong is you. You've taken the wrong path, done the wrong things and it's finally caught up to you." Her voice rose so it was ringing through the lair. "There's no future for fear. You have nowhere left to hide." Her eyes were narrowed with distaste and her hands were shaking by her sides with anger. It was the most enraged that Bunny had ever seen her.

Pitch's mouth just turned upward at one corner. "I may not be able to see the future but I know there will always be fear. You can't get rid of it and you can't get rid of me, even if you want to." Hurt flashed briefly across his face again.

As if seeing the minute expression as well, Jack stepped forwards, swallowing before he spoke. "I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go into it laughing." He looked up a moment from beneath his bangs, meeting Pitch's incredulous stare.

The Boogeyman placed the reference much faster than Bunny, who also thought it sounded familiar. Pitch's sneer dropped, golden eyes wide with surprise. Then, a tiny smile made its way onto his lips. "Herman Melville," he murmured.

Jack nodded, dropping his gaze but he seemed to suppress a smile at his victory.

Bunny's gaze drifted over to Mother Nature, noting the confusion on her features but also the amazement. Her eyes were wide and staring intently at her father. "What?" she whispered, almost to herself.

To everyone's surprise, it was Pitch who answered. "It was something he said to me a long time ago."

There was a moment of silence, everyone wondering where they should go from here to steer the conversation back on track.

"And will you?" Iris asked, once again beating the rest of the Guardians to the punch. Perhaps it was right though, this reunion of father and daughter as if they were the only ones present.

"Will I what, Clara?" Pitch returned, words coming out wearily. His expression betrayed nothing but his tiredness as if he was tired of the act, of the fighting.

Mother Nature wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Will you go into the future laughing?"

The Boogeyman's gaze was contemplative for a moment as if finding great meaning in the stretch of floor on which his eyes were resting. Then, he glanced up into the reflective eyes of his daughter. "Will there ever be a chance for us?"

Bunny glanced between the two of them, trying to place the resemblance between relatives. He could see it, if just in the determined set to their eyes, the slight narrowness to their jaws and the same nose.

Iris drew herself up regally but the tremble of powers that the Pooka could feel radiating from her betrayed her outward calm. "You ruined it all that day."

Pitch tensed slightly, brows slashing inwards. "What day?" he asked, voice low and intent.

"The day you killed my mother." The words were quiet but powerful.

The Boogeyman's eyes seemed to flicker beneath his lids, mouth opening into a small 'o'. His hard expression was melting into something akin to despair. However, his child seemed to be blind to all this as this statement opened a flood gate within her and now all her words were gushing out.

"I heard whispers of your turn, dark rumours when the elders thought no children were listening." She snorted. "I didn't believe it. How naïve I really was. Then, you came back with an army, but not the one you had left with. This was one that spread destruction and fear wherever it struck. I watched as you stood before my mother, as she screamed your name. She screamed your name as your army tore into her along with everyone else. You sat there with a smile on your face." Her voice rose to a yell. "You killed my mother. So no, I will never forgive you for what you have done."

She moved to spin away, tears shining unshed in her eyes. However, like lightening, Jack put a hand on her arm, concern pinching his features.

"Mother," he started, surprisingly loud in the sudden quiet of the lair.

Iris smiled slightly at the name but shook her head.

"Mother?" a voice echoed, quiet and subdued.

She whipped her head around to face her father once more, just casting her words over her shoulder. "Haven't you heard, Father," she said, putting every ounce of venom into the parental title. "Not only have you killed your sweet Marian but you tortured your grandson too. I don't want to be the next family member to fall victim to you." With that, she stalked out of the lair, but not before Bunny could see the tears start to fall.

Jack stood there, arm outstretched as if to reach out to her but shock on his face as if her words had struck him as well.

The Pooka winced at her harshness. They were always careful in describing the teen's ordeal in terms he could deal with, yet it seems in her grief she had been thoughtless.

However, Jack shook himself out of it, turning to Bunny who was beside him. "I should go after her," her murmured, biting his lip slightly. His tone was more questioning than anything. It seemed as if with everything that had happened that day, he was unsure once more, looking for permission.

The Guardian of Hope turned to the other three, noting the shock on their own faces and the concern. Sandy nodded his head over to Pitch and they all turned to look.

The man's eyes were wide, genuine hurt seeming to be etched permanently onto his face. Bunny had to look again to confirm what he had seen. There were actual tear tracks tracing down the man's face.

Jack flickered his gaze between his former master and the exit where Mother Nature had just made her swift retreat. However, Sandy cut in on his thoughts.

 _Jack, would you be okay to take Pitch?_

The boy nodded slightly, eyes widening as he set his shoulders.

Sandy nodded back. _Tooth and Bunny, you take Mother Nature. Me, North and Jack will see what we can do here._

Casting a last glance back at the unusual scene, Bunny and Tooth moved quickly out the tunnels, coming at once to the surface.

"Which way?" Tooth asked.

Without words, the Pooka followed the scent. It was strong, as if she had run through the woods to their right, not taking to the air. Maybe that was an even greater sign of her distress than any other.

Tooth latched onto his arm, bringing him to an abrupt stop at the edge of a clearing. She inclined her head towards the scene before them.

Mother Nature was there, winds shrieking around her as ice and fire played a deadly dance in the air. It was both beautiful and terrible to behold.

"Iris," the fairy called out. When there was no response, she called again, louder. "Iris."

Finally, the power display cut off and Mother Nature was staring back at them with her eyes rimmed with red. She let out a harsh, watery laugh. "You think it would get easier after all these years."  
Bunny stepped forwards, fingering his boomerangs lightly. He could see his own society in his mind. Just hearing the ghost laughter and the sight of so many he loved, his heart throbbed and his throat threatened to close. He cleared his throat. "We never forge' about what happened and that makes it so hard." His eyes met hers and he could see his own emotions reflected back at him. "I believe that we get stronger so that the pain is easier to bear. Then, after a while, it fades, that ache. 's only sharp sometimes and other times, it is nearly gone from our thoughts."

She laughed again, the tone not musical but grating. "Not quite so hopeful from the Guardian of Hope."

The Pooka gave her a small smile. "I may be the Guardian of Hope but even I know that sometimes, hope ain't going ta help. You need to get the anger out before hope can ever find a place in your heart."

Iris let out a gusty sigh, eyes flickering between the two of them before her. "How can I just forgive him for what he did?" Her voice was nearly pleading, begging for help. In that moment, she sounded much younger, like a child they were tasked with protecting.

"Because he is not the same man he was when he did those terrible things," Tooth supplied. Her tone was warm, as motherly as she had often been when dealing with Jack.

"The Fearlings are still a part of him, are they not?" Iris asked.

The fairy nodded back. "They are but they have lost their hold. Did you not notice how he seemed when he looked at Jack, how devastated he seemed when you reminded him of what he had done? Would the man who did those things have cared?"

Mother Nature took another shuddery breath. Then, she drew herself up slightly, tone hardening. "No, he wouldn't have cared. But does that mean I should forgive him for what he has done?"

Forgiveness was something that Bunny knew all too well. It was a slippery slope. He too was working on it with the same man. Really, it all came down to one question, one that the winter spirit had asked before. "Can you blame someone who was possessed for their actions? Even when they have changed, are changing?"

Rainbow eyes turned to the side and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Although I have not suffered personally at his hand," Tooth added, "I see every day what he has done to Jack. Yet that boy has been Pitch's champion, has seen the light in him when everyone else saw darkness. He was the one who showed us that Pitch is changing. You saw it yourself today."

Iris nodded slightly. "I did see it." She looked up to the sky as if looking for divine guidance. "I'll never understand Jack. He gives people chances who don't deserve it and finds courage when it has been taken from him." She shook her head, bewildered.

A tiny smile made its way onto her lips, transforming her expression. "He called me Mother." She laughed lightly, chime coming back into her voice. "And he just did it to make me happy. He's … something else."

Bunny returned the smile but it froze slightly as he remembered his grievances with the woman before him. "We are realising that every day, more and more."

Mother Nature scrubbed at her eyes, removing all traces of tears. "Here I am, crying like a child when my child is much stronger than me."

"He is," the Pooka muttered, a frown stealing onto his face. Suddenly, he could feel the bitter taste of resentment in his mouth.

Iris started. "What is it?"

Bunny shook his head. "Nothing."

"I don't believe that. If I have done something to wrong you, let it be known so I may strive to fix my mistake."

The Guardian of Hope looked to Tooth, seeing the understanding in her violet eyes. The feeling had been building this entire time, seeing Iris with their newest Guardian. Where had she been before?

"It is not me you have wronged," he said finally, wearily. He let his anger drain away, rolling his shoulders. It had no purpose now.

"Then who?"

"Jack."

Mother Nature tensed slightly, face reflexively tightening before it fell. "I did," she nearly whispered. Then, she glanced up, eyes begging for understanding. "I did not know him well, ever. I held a grudge against winter spirits for their role in the deaths of many of my favourite seasonals. However, a few years before he disappeared, Jack opened my eyes and cooled my hatred. Then, when it came time years later for our meeting, and he wasn't there, I was concerned but not unduly. Perhaps he had had a change of heart. Many of my winters had done this before, buried themselves in isolation and begun to turn cold."

She looked down, shoulders drooping slightly as they seemed to be weighed down by guilt. "I hate to admit that I got busy. I forgot about the problem in light of my duties and a few mishaps that happened in a few consecutive years. Without strict orders, the searches that went out to find him were not enthusiastic about their end goal. It was not until the next meeting that I became slightly alarmed." She trailed off into silence, gaze introspective. "I am not proud of what I did and Jack has every reason to hate me... I gave up. After having searched everywhere I could think of, some of it personally, I convinced myself he did not want to be found. I knew deep down that there was one place I didn't check but I managed to assure myself that there was no reason my father would have done this. He was too weak. He had no use for a winter spirit." She licked her lips. "When I was contacted by Manny, I felt sickened by what I had done. Every day since, I have regretted not checking that one spot."

The anger flared once more but Bunny checked it. They were as much to blame as she was. They had not known about the teen and their error had let this happen just as much as hers had.

"We understand," Tooth murmured, sad eyes latching onto the Pooka's for a moment. "We all have much to answer for."

"Let's see if the others are out yet," Bunny declared. He turned on his heels, not able to stand the choking guilt another second. They did not deserve Jack's forgiveness.

* * *

This was not what he had expected to see today. The Boogeyman had tears streaming down his face, Jack was looking to the man with extreme concern and Sandy actually seemed lost for what to do. North shook his head as the golden man looked to him. He had no idea either.

The teen, the one with the greatest right to smile at the man's tears, gripped his staff tightly and walked forwards. His movement right in front of the dark spirit's line of vision disrupted Pitch's distant stare.

Watery golden eyes flickered towards the winter spirit, stopping the boy in his place.

Sandy flew forwards to be beside the teen and Pitch's eyes moved towards him. As if that had triggered something, some memory within him, the man let out a quiet sob.

"Marian?" he murmured. "Did I really?"

The golden man nodded, expression set grimly.

North almost cringed as another sob made it out of the Boogeyman's mouth. It was heart-wrenching, hearing someone's grief in such raw sound. Even if it was their enemy, that changed nothing. Seeing him now, he seemed less like a man who would raze the belief of the world and more like someone who just needed a hug.

Jack stepped forwards, eyes wide.

However, the Nightmare King noticed the movement and he scrambled out of his throne, hands up as if to ward off an advance. His eyes were wide and wild. He shook his head quickly.

"I …" the teen started, confused. He took another step forwards.

It was almost comical at the role reversal. This time, it was the Boogeyman flinching away from the winter spirit. "Stop," Pitch gasped.

Now, Jack seemed to find the words. "I just want to help," he murmured.

The man laughed, quick, watery and mad. "You should get as far away from me as possible," he declared. "I've hurt you so many times. I've hurt so many people." His voice trailed off, expression clearly written with horror.

North watched the scene progress, feeling distinctly that his presence would be more a hindrance than a help. Pitch never knew him as a friend, would never open up to the leader of the group that had always opposed him. He kept his hand on his sword though, ready in case it was needed.

Sandy moved forwards and his opposite moved back again until his back hit the wall beside his throne. _You don't have to be that person anymore,_ he signed. There was an expression on the golden man's face as he looked towards the Boogeyman. It was a desperate hope, a searching as if for the man who had once been his friend.

"I always will be," Pitch muttered. He glanced down at his hands as if they were covered with something. "My hands are dirty and the blood will never wash off."

 _It will if you make up for your actions. Every cruel act you did was because of the Fearlings. They took over your body and used it for their will. It was the only way they could get you to do their bidding._

"But I did do it. It was me who hurt those people, who did all of that."

 _It may have been your body but it was not your mind, Kozmotis._ He scanned the face of the spirit before him intently, perhaps searching for recognition.

The remembrance was there but it was dull. Pitch seemed too ensnared by turmoil to register the use of his old name. He slid to the ground with his back to the wall. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he closed them.

Thwarted from whatever else he wanted to say, Sandy looked back at Jack and North helplessly. The teen moved forwards.

"You are not beyond redemption," Jack said quietly.

Pitch's eyes snapped open until the muted gold orbs were fixed on his former slave. "How can _you_ say that?" His tone was almost pleading.

Taking another step closer, the teen replied. "Because I do not blame Kozmotis for the actions of the Fearlings."

Golden eyes widened even more. He watched warily as Jack came closer until he was on level with the dream maker. Then, the teen sank to the ground, resting on his knees.

It was difficult to tell what the boy was thinking, on his knees once more in front of the man who had tormented him, had forced him to that position. North could see only a flicker of hesitation though, a slight fear tensing his shoulders before Jack forced himself to relax.

Pitch watched with his own fear at the teen's actions.

"You must learn to forgive yourself," Jack said. His voice was slightly shaky but he still got the words out clearly.

With a wide incredulous stare, Pitch gazed at the teen before him. The words seemed to tumble off his tongue without thought. "I hurt you … I bound you and silenced you."

Jack dropped his gaze but the Boogeyman still went on.

"I burnt you and drowned you, broke your bones and whipped you."

North stepped forward, moving to put an end to this. He would not have Pitch tearing down all the progress they had made with the teen, pulling him into flashbacks. However, at his movement, the man looked up, eyes haunted by his own actions. They spoke of a depth of grief that was hard to look at.

Pitch returned his gaze to the boy before him. "I took pleasure in breaking you down and making you scream. I did and said so many degrading, terrible things. And I put this collar on you." He raised his hand as if to reach for the teen but Jack flinched back from the outstretched arm. Pitch curled his hand back into his lap. "You are still scared of me yet you say that you do not blame me for your suffering."

It took several long moments before the teen could respond. He swallowed thickly, hands shaking slightly as they gripped his staff. "I-I –" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. Very slowly, he lifted his eyes to skim the light golden ones staring back at him. "I'm scared of my memories, not of you. You are not the same person from my memories." His voice was halting, wavering.

"Do I not still look like that man who did all that to you? Am I not still him?"

Jack answered quietly, "You do not act like him."

There was silence for several moments as the teen's words registered on the man's face. His tears had dried out but the sadness was sitting heavily on every line and curve of his features.

"I," Pitch murmured then shook his head, pursing his lips together. It seemed that he too was out of words. The vulnerability that they had seen from him was even more pronounced as he bit his lip, seeming to struggle for something. "I'm not worthy of this kindness, this forgiveness," he whispered brokenly.

"You must forgive yourself before anyone else's forgiveness will mean anything to you," Jack argued. "Maybe then we can talk about worth." As he said it, his expression dropped slightly, frown stealing onto his features.

With an incredulous glance back at North, Sandy moved to place a hand on the teen's shoulder. Riding out the slight flinch, the golden man grabbed the teen's elbow and propelled him upwards, steadying the boy as he stumbled slightly. Sandy handed Jack off to North before going back to lean down in front of his former friend.

 _Do you want someone to stay with you?_ Sandy asked, startling the Russian.

Pitch shook his head emphatically. "Take care of Jack," he requested, casting a concerned glance towards the teen. "And if you see Clara …" He shook his head again. "I'd say tell her I'm sorry but it will mean nothing to her."

Sandy nodded back at him, casting one last glance backwards before lighting their way out.

North could feel the teen trembling slightly as he steadied him while they walked through the tunnels. He was grateful Sandy had grabbed the boy when he had for Jack was starting to backslide into memories. His gaze was distant, barely registering his surroundings.

It was only when they emerged from the lair to the bright afternoon sun bearing down on them that Jack started to stir. He blinked rapidly, eyes focusing. As he took note of North helping him and the others approaching, he dropped his gaze and stepped out of the supportive hold.

"Sorry," the teen murmured.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did very vell," North assured.

"Is he okay?" Iris asked, staring her winter spirit up and down.

Jack just nodded, not looking up.

North exchanged a glance with the rest of the Guardians, one filled with concern and sympathy. However, the Russian couldn't help but be surprised that the teen hadn't glanced up at them, even to attempt to hold off their worry. At his next action though, it became clear why he did not want to show them his face.

Jack raised his arm to scrub his sleeve across his eyes.

Tooth swooped forwards, motherly heartbreak on her face. "Oh, Jack," she murmured, flying to his level. She waited patiently until he looked up at her, bangs no longer hiding the tears in his eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

"Sorry", he murmured, looking down although he did not duck his head.

"Shh," Tooth hushed, wrapping him up in a hug.

Although he tensed at first, he eventually returned it, wrapping his arms loosely around her.

When she let him go, she gently raised his chin with the tips of her fingers. "What is it?" she asked again.

"It's stupid," he mumbled, biting his lip harshly.

"Mate," Bunny interjected, "After all ya have been through, you don't cry easily. It definitely isn't stupid."

It seemed the green eyes were steadying because Jack took a breath and explained. "It … it just seemed that he was getting better. … What if what we are doing is actually destroying him?"

"You're worried about Pitch?" North exclaimed, incredulous. Leave it to the boy before them to be upset for the man who had hurt him and not the reminder of the pain he had suffered.

Jack looked down but continued. "I know what it feels like to feel dirty, to question who you are and not believe you are worth what others seem to think." His voice was small, weak, but the message was powerful.

It hit North like a shot to the heart, a reminder of the teen's own painful feelings of lack of worth and struggling with his identity.

"We'll help him through it, just like we did for you," Tooth declared. She stepped back, giving him a slight smile.

The teen returned the gesture, tears dried.

As they made their way back to the sleigh, North looked to Sandy who was beside him. The golden man seemed as troubled as the Russian felt. "You vondering about how ve are being shown true compassion, courage, kindness? Because I think that maybe ve are not as wise as we once thought."

 _Wisdom comes from learning from others,_ Sandy replied thoughtfully.

North shrugged. "Da. It seems children are the wisest of us all." He turned back to look at Jack who seemed to be listening to Tooth and Iris talk back and forth. One would not believe his strength, bravery and intelligence by looking at him.

 _When children are the ones weeping at something that has come to pass, it shows that some great wrong has been committed._

The Russian nodded solemnly. "It's true for our child at least."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for all the tears but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. I was really excited to write this one so I hoped it turned out well. Please review, comment, follow, favourite. If you have any suggestions of things you want to see (other than Jack's collar getting taken off because I've already planned that to be in the next chapter or the one after) then please let me know.**


	13. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: Jack and Pitch have their first solo encounter in a long time.**

* * *

 _"Just because I am strong enough to handle pain, doesn't mean I deserve it," Unknown._

* * *

Jack whipped around, staff poised to take on the intruder as his hand flew to the necklace North had given him several months ago in a moment of panic. However, as he saw who it was, he made his first mistake. He relaxed his position.

"Pitch," the teen breathed, stomach clenching into a knot at the sudden appearance of his former master. Seeing him here, in the middle of the day, just outside the town of Burgess was so unexpected that he was unsure how to react.

"Jack," the man returned, voice smooth and deep. His posture was straight and haughty, so unlike the confused and devastated father from their last visit.

The teen took a step back, heart stuttering with sudden fear as he glanced into golden eyes. They were bright, and shimmering with the hue of the Nightmare King.

"Your fear tastes delightful," Pitch murmured, smile turning up his lips. "Not so brave without the Guardians to back you up." He paced forwards, walking around the winter spirit in a wide circle, cloak sweeping the ground as he moved.

Jack had to force himself not to follow his former master, turning with the man's movement. He swallowed thickly, wishing the fear would take its teeth out of him.

"No reply, slave? I expect you can feel the electricity around your neck, pain running across your body. No more than you deserve," his voice was smooth, menacing.

Memories were playing beneath the teen's eyelids, called up by the accented voice. He could feel the pain, see the lair before him. He was trapped once more. With an effort of will, he shook his head, casting off the chains of fear that bound him. "I am not your slave," he declared, although there was a slight quaver to his voice that betrayed him even more than his pounding heart.

Pitch stopped suddenly in his constant, predatory circling, directly in front of the teenager. He was close enough that Jack had to tilt his head up slightly to look the man in the eyes.

A slow, vicious smile spread across the Nightmare King's face. "That is what you wish to believe, but I still control you, pet." He reached out long, spindly fingers towards the boy's collar.

It was that motion that finally snapped Jack out of his daze. He stumbled backwards, sweeping his staff upwards to crack across the man's outstretched hand. "Don't touch me," he growled.

Like lightning, a streak of Nightmare sand shot towards him, aiming to once again trap him in the folds of captivity. The teen retaliated, power shooting through the wave of sand, turning into fine dust.

His heart was beating quickly, much more than the light exercise warranted. It was the fear choking him, although he kept a tight reign on the emotion so it wouldn't overwhelm him. As Pitch closed in on him, Jack spared a quick, mental thanks to Bunny for preparing him for attack.

Then, the teen felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He turned quickly, batting aside the offending Nightmare creature that had torn through his hoodie. With a spare glance down at the now bleeding wound, Jack turned, trying to shake off the familiar memory. There was a flash of darkness as he remembered being restrained by similar creatures, the stabbing pain and terror of his frost creature being destroyed.

Jack stumbled forwards, a wave of terror hitting him like an almost physical weight. His heart sped further, hands getting clammy and his stomach roiled within him. His master approached, a smile spreading out across the man's features so that they turned sharply into amusement.

"Do you like the new touch to my Nightmares, Jack?" Pitch questioned mockingly. "Not only can they spread bad dreams but they can infect anyone they bite with fear." His smile was as sharp edged as an unsheathed dagger. "Don't fight the fear; it is too strong for the likes of you. Let it consume you. You aren't worth fighting against it. No one cares for you, not even the Guardians." His voice had gotten softer, droning onwards in an almost hypnotic tone.

However, at the mention of the Guardians, something clicked in Jack's head like a light slicing through the darkness threatening to overwhelm him. The choking sensation of fear loosened its hold and he jumped immediately into the air.

He clapped a hand to his necklace, finger on the button that would summon the Guardians when a sharp jolt knocked the staff out of his hands. The necklace tore off his neck due to his grip on it.

Jack slammed into the ground, skinning his hands as he rolled over against the harsh pavement. He raised his arms automatically to fend off the incoming blast of powers, heart hammering as he realized he dropped his staff. Without the familiar wood in his hands, he felt like he had been ripped away from his one comfort and defence. The fear that had loosened slightly tightened its hold once again, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. He could feel the collar pressing against his neck.

"Good try, but not good enough once again," Pitch spat, voice rough and mad. It seemed like this act of defiance had caused whatever hold he had over his emotions to slip. His eyes seemed to be nearly dancing with colours, flickering to gold then muted flaxen and a gleaming yellow.

The teen stilled as his former master bore down on him, the man's feet poised to batter his exposed torso as they had so many times before. He flickered his sky blue eyes to the pavement, terror filling his chest and his heart. He was trapped once more.

Pitch crouched down beside him, looking down with eyes that had seemed to settle on cruelty. Jack could feel the Nightmares edge in around him, cutting off his route of escape. "Too low, too weak, too useless," the man pronounced.

The teen could feel the words weighing down his head as he made his way to his hands and knees.

"The darkness is rising," Pitch murmured, almost tenderly.

Jack shuddered, feeling the pain wracking his body as the cloying fear and the resurfaced memories bore into him with full force. He gasped aloud, struggling against the order. Then, there was a sharp tug on his collar, pulling him upwards until he was on his knees. Shadows pulled his arms until they were locked behind his head.

The teen moved to shoot his powers through the surrounding sand but stilled as he felt the fingers still on the hook in his collar. His breath hitched as he looked directly into the face of the Nightmare King.

Pitch laughed, a deep echoing sound of mirth that rebounded across the empty street. His smile deepened at the teen's reflexive flinch. "Oh how it gladdens me to see you like this, pet," he boomed. "You will pay for all you have done to me. I haven't forgotten who it was that ruined everything I worked so hard to achieve."

A sharp bark disrupted the man's speech and Jack whipped his head around to search for the source of the noise. It was a familiar greyhound, growling as she raced towards him. Her hackles were raised, snarling fiercely at the Boogeyman as she jumped between them.

"Abby," the winter spirit breathed.

"So weak that you need a dog to protect you," Pitch sneered. "You are really a waste of space on this Earth. I'm not even sure why I bothered in the first place."

The teen cowered at the words as they wormed his way into his thoughts, poisoning every flicker and joining in the progression of the fear. They tore at his already fragile ego.

Then, Pitch drew back his leg to kick the still snarling dog and Jack reacted without thought. He froze the sand holding him, catching the descending foot and twisting the accompanying leg.

Anger shot through him at the attempted senseless violence, quenching the terror in his veins. This was between him and Pitch, no external casualties. He rocketed to his feat.

"You can't fight me," Pitch declared, a condescending smile stretching his features. "You aren't allowed to fight back. More than that, you do not deserve to."

The words weighed down his shoulders, triggering memories, until he heard a shout from behind him. He didn't even have to look back to determine that the person who had called his name was Mrs. Bennet. He clenched his fists, eyes hardening. No one else was going to get hurt today. He shivered as he felt Cecilia's hand on his shoulder. It seems the Nightmares had admitted her into the circle.

Pitch's eyebrows shot up, a faint gasp escaping him before he regained his composure. "One believer, slave. I am impressed. Too bad she will soon know you are too weak to even save yourself." He raised his hands to send off a wave of nightmare sand but was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"And who the hell do you think you are? What kind of man feels the need to dominate a child?" Mrs. Bennet demanded, fingers tightening like a vice on the teen's shoulder.

A flicker of intense surprise flashed over Pitch's face as she stared right at him. When he spoke though, his voice was low and steady. "I am the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, and you will fear me."

Jack stepped between them, gaze turning fiery. There was no way Pitch was going to hurt her. "No one's afraid of you here," he almost growled. "You can go."

"I don't think so," Pitch returned with a menacing smile. "Not when my fear is still in you.

The teen bit his lip, cursing the fear that always bubbled beneath the surface of his mind. It made him easy prey. He shook it off though, resolution firm. "Fear or no fear, I will not let you hurt anyone else."

"You and what army?" With that, the host of Nightmares edged closer, whinnying and stamping.

Finally, the winter spirit flickered his gaze between the creatures, automatically assessing. There weren't as many as there first appeared to be, only about eight. They were also lighter in colour than normal. A laugh bubbled in his chest at the pitiful showing.

"Your panic button," Cecilia whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Jack glanced around quickly, looking for his fallen necklace. "It's by my staff," he mumbled back, inclining his head to a spot outside the circle of Nightmares.

"I'll get it,' she answered.

Just then, the Nightmares advanced and Jack shot a wave of power around him, buying Cecilia some time to slip outside of the ring of enemies. He hit three of them on his first round, dissolving them into dust.

Pitch bellowed with frustration, aiming another shot of powers towards the teenager. Jack just flipped himself over another Nightmare, using it to shield him from the attack. He froze the creature, stopping it in its track. Four down, four to go. Then, as he turned, he saw one going for Mrs. Bennet. He shot a burst of powers at it, shattering the horse but leaving himself open to attack.

The winter spirit went tumbling once again as the strike hit home. Stiffly, he pulled himself to his feet, stance spread wide to face whatever was coming. He froze the nearest Nightmare before Pitch was upon him. The man moved to grab him, sand extending outwards with his hand. Thinking quickly, Jack ducked the reaching arm, freezing the sand only when it had touched the Nightmare sneaking up on him so that the combination of their powers exploded within the creature's hollow ribcage, breaking it apart.

Jack stumbled backwards as a foot connected with his thigh but caught the jab moving towards him. He spun along the outstretched arm until he had his shoulder in his former master's chest. Like lightning, he grabbed the arm, flipping Pitch over his shoulder. He could hear as the man's breath was knocked out of him.

Hearing the remaining two Nightmares approaching, Jack spun to take them out, freezing them solid in the middle of their motion.

"Jack, duck," he heard, and obeyed the order without thought. As he did so, a burst of power brushed through his hair, shattering against the frozen horse creatures behind him with enough force to chip off some of the ice. With a flicker of thought, he sent his ice to imprison the Nightmare King.

"You," Pitch spat, golden eyes locked on someone behind the teenager.

Without surprise, Jack turned to locate Jamie running up to him. It was the brunette who had warned him of the attack. He spared the boy a quick, shaky smile.

"You have ruined everything once again," the Boogeyman raged, struggling against the ice holding him prisoner. "You will rue the day you ever decided to help that worthless slave who will never be free." His eyes locked on the teenager. "And you, I will make you regret that you didn't drown that day by killing you with your fears." As Jack sent a tendril of ice to wrap around his mouth, he had time for one more shout. "The darkness is rising."

The teen shivered, feeling the crackle of electricity pulse along his body as he stepped back from the man in front of him. Without his staff, he felt powerless, lost and trapped as he had been for so many years. The darkness of his memories was pulling him into their folds, drowning out the scene before him. He could hear Pitch calling his name.

"Jack," a voice seemed to shout and he jumped at the hands grasping his shoulders. He blinked out of his memories, flinching as he noticed the face so close to his. It was Tooth, holding onto his shoulders and saying his name. Quickly, he flickered his eyes at the scene around him, noting the Guardians as well as the frozen Nightmares. He was not in the lair anymore.

"What happened?" Bunny was asking Mrs. Bennet, paws on his boomerangs as he glanced over at Pitch.

"I'm not sure," she murmured. "I just thought I heard a crash then I heard yelling so I looked outside."

"Sweetie," Tooth said, moving so that she was directly in front of his line of sight. His focus switched off the conversation going on behind him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, looking down. His heart was still pounding, limbs shaking with the residual adrenalin and fear. Pitch's voice was still echoing in his ears, the orders, the claims of his unworthiness.

The next thing he knew, Tooth's hand was rested gently on his back, guiding him towards the house. He barely registered as they entered.

"Jack," North called and the teen turned to look at him. "You sure your ice will hold?" The Russian had Pitch over his shoulder and he inclined his head towards the frozen Nightmare King.

The teen nodded, unable to form words as fear surged in him again. The next thing he knew, he was trembling, mind pulling him back into memories.

Tooth watched their youngest Guardian closely, heart tied into knots for his pain. She exchanged a glance with Sandy, seeing his gaze on her. The despair in his eyes was as clear as day.

Bunny stepped forwards, ears drooping. He extended the teen's staff towards him, sorrow flickering across the Pooka's face at the boy's flinch. "Hey mate, easy. You're safe now."

Jack just nodded, still not saying a word.

"Is he okay?" a voice asked, high and tight with concern.

They all looked to Jamie, then away, exchanging glances with each other. What could they tell the 13 year old? That his friend had just faced his worst nightmare? That he was lost in memories that were more painful that any the brunette could dream of? Tooth's heart quailed at the thought.

"Jamie," Mrs. Bennet started, but was cut off by her son.

"No," he declared. "I am not leaving my friend. I'm not little anymore, mom. I just want to help."

Cecilia's warm, brown eyes softened with pride. She nodded, giving her boy a faint smile. "Of course."

Tooth turned her attention to the winter spirit beside her, worry gnawing at her insides. "Jack, sweetie, are you hurt?" she questioned, heart beating quickly.

He shrugged.

"His hands," Mrs. Bennet provided, "I saw him land on them."

Bunny stepped forwards, reaching towards the teen who flinched back from the advance. The Pooka's expression pinched with despair and concern but he tried again, more slowly. "It's okay mate, just let me take a look." With all possible gentleness, he reached for the boy's hands, drawing them so they were palm upwards. He frowned slightly at the scrapes running across them.

Green eyes flickered towards Mrs. Bennet. "Any chance ya got some healing supplies?"

She nodded, running off to get them.

"Okay, Jack. Easy, I'm just going to sit you down." With his quiet, calm words, Bunny did as he said, leading the teen over to the nearby table and sitting him down on a chair.

The winter spirit's gaze was fixed downwards, not quite taking in his surroundings.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Bunny asked gently. When the teen didn't move to reply, he tried again. "C'mon mate, help me out here. Where else are you hurt?"

Finally, Jack made a quiet reply. "My shoulder."

Cecilia came back in, extending her supplies towards the Pooka. Then, she unfolded a large piece of cloth in her hands, draping it over the teen's shoulders. "It's a blanket, to help with the shock," she explained quietly, expression tender as she regarded the white-haired boy.

"Mrs. Bennet," North said suddenly, although softly. "Can you tell us vhat happened?"

"Shouldn't Jack," she argued.

Tooth followed those brown eyes as they gazed towards the winter spirit who was now shivering. Her stomach clenched with concern and despair for the boy's suffering. She flew slightly forwards, wishing to pull him once more into her arms, but held back, letting Bunny treat him.

North shook his head. "I don't think Jack is ready to talk to us yet." He raised his voice slightly, to a more normal pitch. "You chime in when you are ready, Jack."

There was no response from the teen but he seemed to still under the attention.

Cecilia fiddled awkwardly with a strand of hair that was hanging in her face before roughly shoving it back. Her gaze was distant as she explained. "I didn't … I just heard a bang outside the house, nothing entirely outside the norm but I still got up to check what it was. Then," she cut her eyes towards the teen who seemed to be paying little attention. "I looked out the window and didn't understand what I saw at first. It was just a man standing over something … until I saw Jack's hair and sweater. I ran downstairs, throwing the door open just in time to see," she broke off.

Tooth flew forwards, landing in front of the struggling woman. With an impulse that was as strong as any motherly one she had ever felt, she took Cecilia's hands in her own. Violet eyes looked directly into brown. "We just want to know what we are dealing with," she murmured gently. "See what we should do with Pitch from here."

Mrs. Bennet took a slightly shaky breath, huffing out a sound of frustration and amusement. "I'm usually not such a mess." She smiled down at Jamie as he wrapped an arm around her. Then, she focused again. "Pitch was crouched down beside him, forcing Jack to his knees, some black material wrapped around his arms. And he … Pitch was grabbing Jack by his -" she broke off, tapping her neck as if she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Tooth nearly shuddered at the mental image. A blaze of anger lit within her. Letting Cecilia go so she could put her arms around her son, the fairy looked back at the others. North and Sandy's eyes were burning with the same rage while Bunny was more contained, only his ears quivering as he continued tending to the teenager.

"Then Abby rushed forwards, Jack defended her and I went to stand beside him. He'd lost his staff and his necklace so as I went to go for the panic button, he fought off Pitch and the Nightmares." She spared a glowing smile towards the teenager, replete with enormous pride.

There was silence for a few moments as they all digested what had happened. It was Bunny that broke the silence, gently instructing the teen to take off his sweater. Jack complied robotically, exposing the white t-shirt he wore underneath.

As always the view of the teen's arms made Tooth choke back more emotion than she could ever measure. Even though he swiftly hid them, it was enough to provide a sharp reminder of everything Jack had been through.

Bunny rolled up the sleeve of the injured shoulder, exposing the wound. As he took another look though, he froze. "Sandy," he called. When the golden man flew forwards, he gestured with one paw towards the bite. "What do you think this is?"

There was a frown decorating the dream maker's features as he hovered a hand over the wound. _It's Pitch's power,_ he declared after a few moments. _Fear._

Jack shivered. As she had been looking for signs of pain on his face, Tooth noticed that his eyes had moved upwards, focusing on Sandy's symbols. As soon as the character for fear came up, he looked back down, although his gaze was not as distant as before.

"Sweetie," she murmured, coming up right beside him. "Do you know about this?"

He nodded slowly, flickering his eyes upwards but not quite meeting her own.

She could feel the lash of despair creeping up in her at his inability to meet her gaze. It was like everything Pitch had just done was poisoning all of the progress they had made. She shook the thought off, clinging to a desperate hope that the boy could shake this off. "What happened? How about you just tell us the whole story."

Jack shivered again, looking miserable for several moments before he drew up his knees and rested his chin atop them. In that moment, he looked unbearably young and fragile. "I messed up," he murmured, almost too low for any of them to catch. His voice was hesitant and halting as if expecting at any moment to be interrupted and chastised, or worse.

"It's okay," Tooth soothed, placing a gentle hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder. It didn't accomplish the task of making him look up. Instead, Jack shivered harder. With a heavy heart, she continued. "You're safe now. Why don't you just tell us what happened so we can help you?"

He nodded obediently, eyes fixed on his toes. "I-I felt someone behind me," he started softly. "But I thought it was the Shadow Court. S-so, I had my hand on my necklace, and I was ready to attack." He trailed off, shaking his head sadly. "I didn't know what to think when I saw it was P-Pitch."

"Completely understandable, mate, especially given how he was last time we saw him," Bunny interjected.

Blue eyes swept upwards, latching onto green for a long moment. They seemed to be searching for validation, confirmation. However, Jack looked quickly back down. "But he was the Nightmare King," the boy argued. "A-and … I almost froze," he admitted, expression somber and despairing.

"But ya didn't," Bunny countered.

Jack shook his head. His nose wrinkled with distaste. "He reached out to touch me," he nearly spat as if the words burned his mouth. "So I smacked his hand away." The boy fingered his staff, explaining that sequence of events.

"Vhat happened next?" North prompted when the winter spirit fell silent for several moments.

"H-he distracted me with a blast of powers, s-so that a Nightmare came up and bit me." He gestured weakly towards his shoulder. "B-but he said he had changed them so that they could inject fear into their victims." His voice trailed off, head bowed with shame.

"I didn't know he had that power," Bunny exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up.

Tooth gave the Pooka a glare. That was not what was important right now. However, before she could negate the question, Jack answered.

"He always has had it. He u-used it before … There's only one stipulation. He cannot create fear, only augment it." He broke off again with shame taking over his features.

Before the fairy could swoop in and deny all of the doubts clearly circulating in the teen's mind, Bunny had already put in his blunt comment.

"Not your fault mate, then or now." When there was no response though, he asked wearily. "Then what happened?"

"He told me not to fight the fear but I remembered why I should when he mentioned you guys." The teen tried for a smile but it fell flat and he let his gaze rest downwards. "So I flew away, going for my panic button but he shot me out of the sky. A-and that's where Mrs. Bennet saw."

"You're so brave, sweetie," Tooth murmured genuinely, wrapping the boy up in a hug as Bunny was at last finished with his ministrations. Jack tensed slightly, then relaxed against her.

The teen shook his head. "This is between me and Pitch, I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else because of it."

"That is brave, Jack," Jamie stated, reminding them all of his presence. The brunette boy walked forwards until he was standing right in front of his friend. Ever so slowly, Jack looked up at him.

"You saved my life," the white-haired teen nearly whispered. "Thank you."

"That was nothing," Jamie protested, a slow blush starting to spread across his cheeks.

Jack reached forward, shyly taking one of the boy's hands in his own and drawing him closer. Blue eyes were entirely serious as they looked into brown. "Maybe to you, but to me it was everything."

Tooth could feel the warmth spread through her at their interaction. It seemed that Jamie always brought out the best in Jack, breaking through layers of fear to reach the kind-hearted, sweet and even fun-loving boy beneath. However, as the brunette looked down in embarrassment, the fairy saw him stiffen.

Jamie stood abruptly, staring with wide eyes at his friend. He barely seemed to register it when the intense stare caused Jack to let go of his grip and shrink in on himself slightly. The boy just spun out of the room, brown eyes blazing.

Jack watched him go, face cycling through confusion and hurt. "D-did I do something wrong?" he asked of no one in particular. The note of uncertainty in his voice caused Tooth's heart to stutter.

"No sweetie," the fairy assured, confirming what it was by glancing down at the teen's arm. From where he was sitting, Jamie must have seen the scars littering his friend's arm. "He's just upset that you were hurt," she answered honestly.

Tooth stood too, sending Jack a smile as he watched her. She stopped Cecilia with a raised hand. "I can take care of him."

Mrs. Bennet hesitated before nodding slowly. Still though, she sent a concerned look towards the room where Jamie had disappeared.

The fairy flew into the open living room, the place where they had dropped Pitch off. There was deep sympathy that throbbed through her at the 13 year old pacing back and forth, clearly agitated, at the other end of the room. "Jamie," she said, stopping his frantic march.

"I hope I didn't upset him," Jamie responded immediately, casting a glance towards the other room.

A tiny smile lit up Tooth's face, softening her concern into pride. The bond between these two boys was incredible. They brought out the best in each other. Each matched the other in their sweet and incredibly caring nature. "He's fine," she assured. "It's actually you that I'm concerned about."

His eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. "Me? Why are you concerned about me after all that happened to Jack?" He shot a sharp glance towards the Boogeyman who was watching the exchange.

"Because he's your friend and this has to be hard on you, too," she explained.

Jamie slumped, not quite pulling off nonchalance. "I'm fine." Then, at her incredulous look, he relented slightly. "Okay, maybe not entirely." After a few more moments of silence, he burst. "I'm angry. I've never felt this angry in my life." He cast a vicious glare over at Pitch.

"Is that wrong?" Jamie asked, eyes pinched with concern.

His heart was just as pure as the winter spirit's. It was no wonder the two got along so well. "Of course not, sweetie. I'm angry too and it's okay to feel it but then you have to let it go. Anger doesn't solve anything. You have to find some way to let it out constructively."

Jamie's face was thoughtful for a moment before he drew himself up to his full height (which was several inches taller than when they had first met). He marched right over to the watching Boogeyman, a blaze of indignant anger on his face.

"You," the boy yelled, jabbing a finger in the man's direction. "You are … there are no words to describe what you are." He broke off a moment. Then, he declared. "Vile, cowardly, cruel. I could go on but nothing would be good enough. You have no right to do what you have done, to hurt others, especially Jack. He's so much better than you will ever be."

Jamie was breathing heavily but it seemed he still was not finished. "I've been taught to apologize when I was wrong, when I did something bad. But you've taught me that there are some things that an apology will never fix. So just … go away." He spun away from the Boogeyman, crossing directly back into the kitchen where the others were seated.

The brunette marched right up to Jack, who had put back on his hoodie, and wrapped him up in a hug. Jack's eyes widened even more than they were as he trailed Jamie walking in. Then, slow, tentatively, he put his arms around his friend.

Jamie huffed out a laugh. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Jack pulled away to look his believer in the eyes. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Guys," Tooth called, hating to interrupt the touching scene before them. "I think that Jamie's words may have had a bigger impact than he realized. … Pitch's eyes lightened."

The teen stiffened while Cecilia and Jamie looked on in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Usually, that he has changed from evil personality of Nightmare King to something not so bad. Maybe Pitch or even Kozmotis," North explained hesitantly. He straightened, face tightening into leader mode.

Bunny stood from his seat, followed by Jack and Jamie.

The teen pulled at his collar, despair on his face. However, noting Tooth's gaze on him, he dropped the expression into something more neutral.

It hurt like an almost physical pain when he hid his emotions from them, as he did sometimes when he was uncomfortable or the situation serious.

 _I can go check on him,_ Sandy suggested.

"I hate to say old friend, but you vant to see best in him. Ve need more objective party. I vill come too, North declared.

"I don't think any of us are objective, mates," Bunny countered but jerked his head towards the other room where they could see Pitch looking away from them.

"Why don't you three stay here," Tooth suggested to the remaining three. However, when Jack shook his head, she rounded on him. He shrunk in on himself under the sudden attention. "We can't let you face him again today," she declared.

The teen swallowed thickly, not quite looking up at her. He opened his mouth to argue then closed it, looking back down.

 _What is it?_ Sandy asked, leaving the symbols up until Jack looked.

"I-I … I was the one who saw him today," Jack whispered so that only those standing closest heard what he said. "I'll know if whatever he is like now is a change."

"No," Bunny announced forcefully, causing the teen to shrink back again. Although his ears quivered slightly with guilt, the Pooka didn't back down. "We're not letting him hurt you again."

Jack quailed under the absolute words, seeming unable to vocalize an argument.

"But you're all here now," Jamie countered, eyes confused. "You can protect him."

North let out a gusty sigh. "Ve may be able to protect from physical threats but even we cannot stop Pitch from saying vhatever he wants."

There was silence a moment as Jamie thought this through.

Sandy flew forwards until he was directly beside the teen. _Ignore them, they are just worried. You can say whatever it is you want without fear._

Jack looked at the golden man with a helpless expression as if expressing what is he wanted to say was like moving a boulder. Finally though, he whispered something to the dream maker, even quieter than before. The only word Tooth caught was the last, "choice."

Sandy nodded solemnly. _Yes it should be,_ he signed. _And what is your choice?_

Jack nodded his head towards the other room where his former master was bound.

 _Okay._ Then the golden man turned to the rest of the Guardians, eyes determined. _We cannot tell Jack that we will stand by him then not listen to his choices._

Tooth sighed, ducking her head. It seemed the others were doing the same. As much as she wanted to convince Jack to stay here where he couldn't be hurt more, Sandy had a point. They needed to respect Jack's decisions. "Okay," she said, words seeming to speak for the rest of them.

Together, they moved to face the Boogeyman, Jamie and his mom trailing behind them. However, that didn't stop the Guardians from standing slightly in front of Jack, Sandy and Tooth closest to him.

Golden eyes traced their progress into the room, scanning the faces before him with interest. They watched everyone equally before coming to rest on Jack and Tooth could see the colour lighten even more. There was a breaking in them like the evil was losing its battle.

With a tinkling noise, the ice that covered the Boogeyman's mouth fell away until it broke into shards against the floor. Tooth turned her gaze quickly to Jack who was looking at the ground.

Silence reigned for a few moments, something which made the fairy glance up in surprise. She had expected rage, threats, insults, anything except silence.

The man seemed conflicted, eyes not entirely focused as he looked slightly down.

"Vhat happened, Pitch?" North asked, not quite gently. When there was no answer, his tone got sharper. "I'll only give one more chance. Vhy did you attack Jack?"

"I don't know," Pitch spat, golden eyes latching onto the blues that were gazing to hatefully back at him. At the Russian's sneer, he let out a choked laugh. "I know you won't believe me but I honestly don't know. It was … like there was something clouding my thoughts."

 _Fearlings,_ Sandy signed, a question mark half formed before he dissolved it.

"Maybe," the dark spirit answered. "It's been hard to tell recently. They blend so well with the rest of the darkness that I haven't been able to single them out."

"Why did ya even come out of your lair?" Bunny questioned, tone hard.

Pitch seemed to bristle, the sincerity on his face locking down now that he wasn't facing his former friend. "I don't recall being confined there."

Green eyes were unrelenting as the Pooka stepped forwards. "Maybe not but I'm regretting our decision not to lock you in there. Especially if this is what happens when you get out."

The spirit seemed about to snap back a retort when he brought himself up short, expression wavering as he glanced to the teen again. "I didn't go looking for Jack in particular," he explained hesitantly. A thoughtful expression crossed over his face as if considering something. "I think I was just angry, confused and I needed to do something."

"So you decided to take it out on Jack?" Bunny snapped.

Tooth looked to the teen who stared at her, eyes wide and desperate as he shook his head. He clutched his staff tightly, gaze cutting towards the Pooka and back to her as if begging her to do something, stop this.

"Bunny," she declared, gaining his attention. "This isn't productive." When he stepped back, nodding to her, she went on. "We need to decide what to do from here."

Pitch sighed, drawing their attention again. "I know what the boy said is true, there are some things where apologies no longer work. For what it's worth though, I am sorry." He looked down for several moments, then almost hesitantly back up at the teen who took a few beats to meet the gaze. Although their eyes only remained locked for the span of a few heartbeats, it seemed that much was communicated as both relaxed slightly.

"What if," the man started, then stopped, licking his lips anxiously.

 _Yes?_ Sandy prodded.

"What if I had a way I could make amends?"

"Ve are listening," North replied.

Pitch took a breath, struggling a few moments before some part of him seemed to win and his expression eased. "What if I took off Jack's collar?"

Tooth could feel the teen tense beside her, hand stopping midway to the metal encircling his throat. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. She put a hand on his shoulder so that he looked towards her, expression an open book. So many emotions flitted through his eyes in the span of a few moments, of which incredulity, shock, wonder, dawning amazement and an irrepressible happiness were but a few.

"What do you say?" she asked quietly, so only he could hear. "Would that begin to make amends?"

He nodded slowly, seeming lost for words.

She looked back up, noting that everyone was staring at their interaction. "Okay," she answered. "But if you are not sincere in your offer, then not even Man in Moon could help you when I'm done with you."

Pitch swallowed, looking around at all of their menacing expressions and gestures. His voice was reserved when he answered. "I am quite serious in this." His gaze locked on Jack and softened even further as if even he was in pain seeing the change in the winter spirit.

 _How about in two days time,_ Sandy suggested. When everyone nodded, he turned back to the Boogeyman.

Pitch responded to what must have been a communication through the light of the stars. He bowed his head slightly towards his counterpart. "Only to be expected, Sandman." He paused as the golden man seemed to say something else. "Yes," the man breathed. Finally, Pitch nodded. "If that is what it takes, then I agree."

Sandy smiled, a brief flash of relief spreading across his face. He turned to the rest of the Guardians. _Pitch has agreed to be bound in his lair for the next two days so we can ensure he keeps his promise._

Tooth could feel her eyebrows lift with surprise. Then, she nodded when the dream maker said he would go do that now.

Bunny stopped the oldest Guardian with a paw on his arm. "Do ya need backup, mate?"

Sandy shook his head, patting the Pooka's arm reassuringly.

Then, without having to be asked, Jack dissolved the rest of the ice surrounding his former master, freeing him completely. It seemed that although Jack appeared to be looking downwards, his bangs hid the fact that he was paying avid attention to his surroundings.

North breathed a sigh of relief when the two spirits left, Sandy already binding the Boogeyman with his dream sand. The Russian turned to the Bennets. "I am very sorry for bringing him into your house. It von't happen again."

Cecilia, although slightly pale, waved it off. "I'm just glad I could help. Today has been very … educational. I hope everything goes okay." She glanced at Jack who did not return the gesture.

Even Jamie seemed subdued by the scene they had just witnessed, letting the Guardians steer Jack out of the house without stopping the teen. However, the brunette did step forward at the last second, placing a hand on Tooth's arm. "When he's feeling a little better, can you tell him that he better come for double the time next visit since we missed out on today. And also that his powers are sick."

"Sick?" Tooth echoed, feeling like she was missing something.

Jamie chuckled weakly. "He'll get it. Maybe get him to put you guys back in the loop." He rolled his eyes, shuddering with mock horror. "I bet you guys don't even know what a tablet is."

"Tablet?" Tooth questioned. At Jamie's laugh, she just shrugged, confused. "I'll tell him."

Jamie smiled back at her and the gesture was infectious. She may not understand anything he just said but all she cared about was the fact that Jack had another person who understood him, who stood by him no matter what. For that, she was immensely happy.

 **AN: I really wanted to include the scene with Pitch taking off the collar in this chapter but I also wanted to post today. Oh well, I hope to have that posted in a few days. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, comment, follow, favourite.**


	14. Maybe They Can Both Be Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: Pitch finally removes Jack's collar.**

* * *

 _"We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside of us,"_ Joker, The Dark Knight

* * *

Pitch was silent as they made the trek back to his lair. There were too many thoughts, fragments of memories he was trying to piece together, for him to bother with words.

He looked over though as he felt a tap on his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of Sandy beside him. He didn't even know what he expected to see, as lost in memories as he was.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_ the golden man communicated, varying the intensity of the light he always emitted. To Pitch, who had once been gifted with the ability to understand this exclusive method of speech, he could almost hear the words being spoken. It was like something that buzzed and chimed at the edge of his conscience.

The Boogeyman shrugged, looking away from the concerned expression beside him. It was too much, too strong a reminder of days long past, people he would never see again and the destruction he caused. Pitch swallowed thickly at that last thought. He had been the cause of so much misery.

Sandy stopped in front of him, causing the dark spirit to halt as well. _It may make you feel better._

"There's nothing that would make me feel better," Pitch snapped back. At the golden man's lack of reaction, he could feel the anger and confusion that was tumbling around in his head and his heart spin faster. It was drowning out all calm, rational thought. "So don't look at me like you see your friend for he is so far consumed by darkness that he will never be seen again."

The dream maker gave him a searching look, golden eyes seeming to scour his soul. _But I see him now,_ the man commented finally.

Pitch looked away from the soft gaze, feeling the kindness directed towards him like a knife. He didn't deserve it. His voice was soft, resigned, when he spoke. "If he is here, then it would be better if he were dead."

Sandy reached out, latching onto his forearm with a strong grip belied by his small hands. Golden eyes were filled to the brim with concern and sorrow. _Today was an accident._

The nightmare spirit shook his head. "And Jack had to pay for it, as he has before. Who else have I hurt? You, the rest of the Guardians, innocent children, the star herders, the Pooka, Clara." His voice stumbled over the last name as an almost sob left him. "Ma-arian."

He clamped his mouth closed, looking up to dissipate the tears gathering in his eyes. No matter who he was right now, he was not someone who cried. Sandy caught his attention once more.

 _Yes, you've done some terrible things, bit it was not entirely you. You can still be forgiven._

Pitch shook his head again. How could he explain something he didn't even understand himself? Over the last few centuries, the distinctive presence of the Fearlings that trapped Kozmotis, subduing him and putting him to sleep in his own mind, had started to fade. Instead of losing their influence though, they bled into the rest of his conscience, merging themselves with his actions, his identity. Looking back, he could see their poisonous influence waxed and waned, but it was no more noticeable or preventable at the time than a gradual change in personality. They worked by increments, not generally by leaps and bounds when he was not under great strain.

Once more, Pitch shook his head. "There is no difference between the Fearlings and I now, except for some surges of power they experience."

 _If you know when and why these surges happen, maybe you can control them._

The Boogeyman sighed. He knew why they happened. The Fearlings lived off of weakness, his own as well as others. His fear and uncertainty of the past week had made him easy prey.

The dream maker slumped at the lack of response and started walking again. They passed into the entrance to his lair silently. Sandy kept the quiet as he walked, dissolving the bonds keeping Pitch's wrist bound with a casual flick of his wrist. Then, with a moment of concentration, he sent a pulse of light the frequency of stars outwards. It was a magic of sealing, of barriers and closing. He was sealing up all the entrances to the lair.

Sandy gestured for Pitch to hold out his arms and when the man complied, the dream maker laid his hands atop. Golden manacles encircled his wrists, not noticeable except for by the glow they emitted.

 _These will stop you from shadow travelling_ , the golden man explain.

Pitch nodded, rubbing his wrists unconsciously. He didn't even feel like he was bound. Perhaps after all he had done to others, this was more than he deserved, to feel free when his freedom was being restricted. His thoughts strayed to Jack's collar again, sending a spike of pity and self-loathing through him. It was he who had marred that porcelain skin, claimed the boy for his own and reduced him to a slave. He could feel the hot surge of bile in the back of his throat but he swallowed quickly.

Sandy stopped in front of him, eyes locked onto Pitch's. _This is only until you remove Jack's collar._

The Boogeyman gave a sardonic smile, all teeth and no feeling.

The golden man floated closer, expression resolute and serious. _We are going to help you, Kozmotis. You can be good again._

Pitch sighed. He could never be good again. He was no longer the person that the Sandman remembered, the dashing hero of the Golden Age who was entrusted with the wrong responsibilities. He deserved none of their help or encouragements. "Would you just kill me instead?"

Sandy gave a smile but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. They seemed to be drowning in sadness. _We'll see you in two days._

As the dream maker turned to leave, Pitch grabbed hold of him, almost desperately. After a moment though, he released the man like the contact burned. It felt so foreign, touching another without the intent to hurt. He shuddered. "You never answered my question."

Golden eyes pulled down to the ground as if weighed down by the burden of the query. Finally though, he looked up, mouth set in a frown and eyebrows pinched in despair. _I had hoped you were not serious._

Pitch nearly growled with frustration as a surge of emotion went through him. This was the only solution and his sole hope was evading. "Please Sandy," he nearly pleaded, for once not feeling the sting of his pride. He was past that. More than anything, he needed to impress the rightness of this action. "It would be better for everyone if I died. That way, I know I would never hurt anyone again. You know it's for the best."

 _But you are learning to be good again,_ Sandy protested, symbols quick and desperate. There was despair crushing his features and lowering the set to his shoulders.

"What if I lapse again though? Are you saying you wouldn't want to protect Jack … Clara … and other innocent people … children?" He was driving it home, hitting his former friend in all his weak spots, hoping one of them would cave. This was what was right. For the first time since he had been consumed by the darkness, he was attempting to do the right thing, now all he needed was someone to help him.

Sandy swallowed thickly, trying to blank out the expression on his face, but to Pitch's perceptive eyes, some of it still shone through. _Jack would never want that, nor Clara._

Pitch sighed. "Jack is too selfless. He would never do what was best for himself. He'd be happier with me gone though." He paused a moment, drawing a breath before committing himself to the act. "Will you do it?"

 _I … You ask too much. I can't kill my friend._

The Boogeyman couldn't express the disappointment causing his stomach to quiver and heart to feel heavy with sorrow. "I'm asking you as my friend," he cried, voice wavering with emotion. "If you ever considered Kozmotis as your friend, do it for him."

Sandy shook his head, tears shining in his eyes. _But you are Kozmotis now: noble, brave, and wanting what was best for the greater good. I would be killing my friend._

Pitch closed his eyes, tears pricking at his lids as they threatened to spill over. His heart dropped into his stomach. His last and only hope was gone. When he finally ordered his thoughts that were rapidly spinning into despair, his voice was quiet, resigned. He gave an abrupt nod. "Promise me one thing. If I ever try to hurt anyone again, you will do it. I couldn't take it. Please. Otherwise, I will find a way to do it now."

This time, Sandy nodded heavily, tears finally spilling over his cheeks. _I hope it never comes to that._

"As do I." He watched as the dream maker disappeared from his lair, taking one last glance back. He couldn't imagine how Sandy saw his friend amidst the darkness and grime that had covered his soul. The person he had once been was tarnished beyond repair. It would be better if he was destroyed, no longer able to poison the world with his presence.

The Boogeyman sank into a chair, putting his head in his hands. The call of the darkness inside him was muted by grief as his memories strayed to all those he had wronged. Clara and Jack's faces played over and over in his mind, threatening to drown him with the strength of emotion. He could only imagine the pain he had caused them, but even so, he was in agony.

* * *

Bunny stood at the entrance to the teen's room, watching as Tooth pulled the cover up over his shoulders. It was such a tender gesture, one that was performed by mothers all over the world. However, she stopped the ritual short, not finishing with a kiss on the forehead. The image of family dissipated.

The fairy closed the door behind her, shaking her head sadly at his questioning gaze. She only started talking when they were several paces down the hall. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

The Pooka resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder as if to check up on the winter spirit. He understood the sentiment well. It was the teen's eyes, devoid of the sparkle they had been getting back. It left him looking drained, an empty shell of his former self which was willing to be filled by others. He sighed heavily, shaking the thoughts from his head. There was no use dwelling on sadness.

His voice was soft as he replied. "He's strong though. It won't be long until he's back to normal."

"I'm worried though," she replied, violet eyes reinforcing her words as well as her frantic fluttering. Before she could elaborate, they arrived in the Globe room where North was directing the Christmas preparations. It was only a few weeks until the day, so his frantic pace was ceaseless.

"How is he?" the Russian boomed, catching sight of them from across the room.

"Still the same," Tooth answered, a little sigh accompanying her words. "We put him to bed. Hopefully some sleep will help him sort out his memories."

North frowned, normally jolly eyes dimmed by the expression. "It vas all going so well," he muttered.

Bunny nodded, feeling the despair coming off his comrades like an almost physical blow which was multiplied by that emotion inside of him.

Their silent musings were cut off by Sandy flying up beside them, looking just as grim as they all felt.

"How'd it go, mate?" the Pooka asked, latching onto the distraction from his spiralling thoughts.

Sandy set his mouth grimly, holding his own sorrow in his eyes. _Well for the most part._

"Then vhy are you so sad, old friend?" North asked, blue eyes keenly searching the oldest Guardian.

The golden man shook his head, pressing his lips together as if to hold something back. In an uncharacteristic gesture of frustration for the normally contained spirit, he ran a hand over his spiky hair. _He has fallen back onto his Kozmotis personality, but he does not see it._ Sandy gave a silent sigh.

They lapsed into silence, murmuring only a few ideas of what to do for Jack before going their separate ways. It had been a long day.

* * *

"Good morning, mates," Bunny called, walking into the kitchen of the Pole. "Keep forgetting it's Chrissie till I come into the Pole." Sandy, North and Jack were already there, eating a quiet breakfast. The Russian grumbled back an affirmative while Sandy nodded his head with a slight smile. It was Jack's response which caused a flicker of hope to ignite in the Pooka's chest. The teen's eyes flicked up, a slight smile on his face at the blatant display of Aussie-isms. They always seemed to amuse him.

Bunny smiled back. It seems that today would be filled with slang, if only for the teen's happiness. "So, ya think Iris will mind if ya chuck a sickie today?" he asked, directing his question to Jack.

The boy's eyes widened, face freezing for a moment in surprise. Then, he turned his gaze shyly downwards with his smile growing ever so slightly. "I … I don't really have much to do today anyways."

Although his voice was somewhat shaky, the Pooka could take heart in the fact that Jack was stringing together a coherent answer. It was more than they could get out of him before putting him to bed the night before.

"Good," called out another voice and Tooth swept into the kitchen with a slew of mini fairies behind her. It seemed that she was employing her own tactics to cheer up their resident winter spirit. "Cause my girls were just dying to see you and I have a message to pass along from Jamie."

The boy sat straighter, smile curling even more onto his lips like a contented cat settling down in its rightful place. Fairies swirled around him, chirping in his ear and playing with his hoodie. His expression was overwhelmed but overjoyed like he had not seen them in too long.

Bunny exchanged a glance with Tooth, noting the triumph in her eyes and the sly tilt to her expression. She knew that she had been victorious. As she sat down, he leaned towards her, murmuring, "Good thinking, Sheila."

The Pooka could tell they were all subtly watching the progression before them. Even though Jack was halted from eating his breakfast, the rapid shift made his heart soar. He could breathe easier seeing that the gloom of the previous day could still be overcome.

Although shy, the boy was happily chatting with the fairies, listening for the most part but with a smile on his face. It took almost ten minutes for them to settle down and turn to Tooth for what she had to say.

Blue eyes swung towards the Guardian of Memories, no longer quite so haunted by fear. There was a sparkle to them that had seemed entirely quenched the day before. "You said something about Jamie," Jack mentioned quietly. Even though his voice was slightly subdued, it was heartening that he spoke without prompting.

Tooth gave a bright smile. "He told me when we were leaving yesterday that he wanted me to convey a message to you." He nodded her forwards. "First, he wanted to tell you that your powers are sick." She frowned as she said the last word, brows drawn together as she looked to the boy for clarification. "He said you'd know what that meant."

Jack smiled, then gave a breathy laugh. His face was bright with amusement as he nodded. "I get it."

Tooth returned the gesture. "When I didn't, he said that maybe you could put us in the loop. He also seemed quite horrified that we may not know what something called a tablet is."

The teen chuckled again, looking quickly around at all of their confused expressions. "I take it none of you understand what either of those things mean." At all of their negative responses, he looked down, tracing the lines of his staff as he explained. "Kids sometimes mean sick not as in ill, but with the meaning cool. As for a tablet, it's a piece of rectangular technology which is touch screen and functions almost like a computer."

The Pooka furrowed his brows. The last he had paid attention to computers, they had been huge, clunky things that could perform very few functions except playing games and sometimes connecting to things called servers. "What's a touch screen?" he questioned.

Jack's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "You guys are really out of date," he commented softly.

Bunny could only nod back, taking in the rest of the Guardians' perplexed expressions. Only North seemed to have an iota of understanding.

As they lapsed into a companionable silence, resuming their breakfast, Bunny noted out of the corner of his eyes that Jack did not retain his confident posture. He was backsliding slightly, slumping his shoulders. His eyes lost a little of their twinkle as he stared absently at the table, gaze not quite focused on the present. At one point, he even skimmed the tips of his fingers over his collar, then jerked his hand away quickly.

It was the same for the rest of the day, Jack being animated and happy when kept busy. However, intermittently, his expression would drop, losing the semblance of contentment. Bunny watched him carefully, noting with despair whenever the teen would slide back into despair, into fear. There was little he could do to ease it except keep the boy as occupied as possible. Sometimes you had to keep moving or your thoughts would sneak up on you.

* * *

Waking the next morning, the teen was more fidgety than usual. His speech was choppier and posture venturing towards submissive. It seemed that the event that was to take place that day, and the company that would bring was weighing down his thoughts and his head. Bunny's heart squeezed with sympathy for the pain and uncertainty this must be causing.

* * *

This time, the Sandman brought him through a portal, one of the swirling blue ones of North's invention. Grudgingly, he had to admit that this method of transport was better than his own, more pleasant on the traveller at the very least. He could feel it as the floor beneath his feet changed into the hard surface of the Pole. This was a place he had not thought to see again for a long time. It seemed wrong to be invited here after the circumstances of his last visit.

"Pitch," North greeted, cutting off the Boogeyman's internal monologue.

The dark spirit nodded back, feeling the golden manacles dissolve off his wrist. He followed as North began to lead him through the Pole, Sandy behind. Unlike the previous times he had been here, this time he got to marvel at the beauty of the building, apparent in the arching ceilings, painted frescoes and bustling hallways. From the noises of activity and yetis, it seemed they were passing by the hive of production. His feet stumbled to a halt as he got a view of the assembly area. It was resplendent with colours, sound and motion so that it overloaded the senses.

"Coming?" the Russian asked, tone a touch sharp.

Pitch glanced upwards, seeing the rest of the Guardians in the background. He shrugged his shoulders, inclining his head towards the scene before him. "It's rather overwhelming."

North pursed his lips, seeming unsure what to do with that statement. However, the Boogeyman's eyes barely skimmed the jolly man, instead gravitating as they always did towards the winter spirit. Although those sky blue eyes were slightly down, there was a slight smile lifting the corners of Jack's lips. Then, the boy glanced up, eyes laughing as they flickered between Pitch and the bustling scene of production. It seemed that at least Jack agreed.

"Come on," North instructed and Pitch had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. Now, the Russian could see what it felt like to have his own home invaded by his enemy.

He glanced around at the room they stopped at, brows dipping quickly with surprise at the overall medical nature to it. It was not like he was about to perform surgery.

Sandy shrugged, catching the confusion. _We didn't know where else to do it._

"Okay," North declared, then trailed off, looking to the others as if for support. Finally, and seemingly reluctantly, he switched his glance to Pitch. "Vhat do you need?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing except Jack really." He could feel the Big Four, except Sandy, shift at the comment, casting glances between him and the winter spirit. The tension in the air between them all was palpable. Pitch could feel his muscles tightening in anticipation for a fight, flickering back to the fact that these were his enemies. He should not be standing here before them without an action plan in mind.

He had to forcibly shake the thought from his head. He was avoiding the topic at hand. With a trepidation he could not explain, his gaze flickered to the winter spirit and he waited with a patience he didn't know he possessed until the boy looked up. That gaze, the watchful, sometimes fearful, sometimes mischievous but always perceptive blue eyes had haunted his last few days. Now that they were face to face, the apologies that had been built up on his tongue refused to be conveyed. "I …."

Jack nodded all the same, seeming to read the thoughts in a quick glance at his former master's face.

Pitch cleared his throat awkwardly, remembering the presence of the others. "I'd ask you all not to hover but I know you will anyways so just," he gestured vaguely around him, "try not to get in my way."

Tooth stepped back, sending him a meaningful look that promised she would make good on her threat from the other day if he tried anything. Bunny did the same, followed by North. That left Sandy flickering his gaze between the remaining two. The golden man signed quickly. _Jack, remember our conversation about blue underwear with happy faces._

Pitch turned quickly, startled by the clear, chiming sound of startled laughter. It was a noise he had not heard for the teen in a long time.

 _Kozmotis,_ Sandy continued, _thank you._

The Boogeyman shook his head. He deserved no thanks for this. Reaching one hand quickly into a hidden pocket of his robes, he withdrew the vial he had concocted over the past couple days, one that the dream maker could use in case of emergency. He thrust a hand towards the golden man, feeling the others tense around him. As if he would try anything in such an enclosed space with all of them wary. He shook his head as Sandy took it with trepidation.

"Thank you," Pitch returned. He ignored the golden eyes staring at him with sadness as Sandy too, stepped back. Then, it was just him and Jack alone in the middle of the circle of Guardians.

"Are you ready?" the dark spirit asked.

Jack just nodded, Adams apple bobbing against the hard metal of his collar. Although he appeared outwardly relatively calm, Pitch could feel the fear roiling beneath the surface of the teen's façade. For some reason, it made his own stomach roil with disgust.

"Take a seat," the Boogeyman instructed, nodding his head towards the bed beside them.

The boy complied easily. He glanced up at his former master, eyes searching for several moments. However, at the continued returned gaze, Jack lowered his eyes as he had been forcibly taught. His staff was shaking slightly, amplifying the nervous motion of his hands.

As Pitch took a step forwards, he could feel the teen's fear heighten, wringing his own nerves. "Although I appreciate your fear, I must tell you that now, it's not necessary."

Jack glanced up, then nodded slowly. However, after several moments, his gaze locked on golden eyes and he shrugged helplessly. Apparently even the teen himself had to admit that that was a hopeless cause. The fear that Pitch had caused was too firmly ingrained within him to be brushed aside. For once, that thought almost made the Boogeyman sick.

Pitch raised his hands to reach out for the boy, but Jack flinched unconsciously. He cursed internally, running through an inadequate list of comforting phrases he could use. They all seemed hollow though. 'I'm not going to hurt you … this time.' 'It's okay.' Nothing would help. Instead, he gathered the dream sand he had pinched off Sandy's manacles and blew it quickly over the teen. As he moved to catch the boy, he felt the Guardians stiffen around him.

Golden eyes looked upwards towards the accusing glares. "He was terrified," he explained harshly, words tasting bitter in his mouth. "It's easier for everyone this way."

"Fine," North mumbled gruffly. "Just do it."

Since putting the collar on the boy, Pitch had had little to do with it. Now, he really let himself consider the device. If he did say so himself, the lock was a particularly ingenuous invention. Not only was it a puzzle lock, but it was also coded to respond only to Nightmare sand. So, even if something like ice or dream sand were to get past the fretwork, they would be denied access to the final latch.

The Boogeyman stepped forwards, placing his hands against the collar that had long held the winter spirit captive. He could feel the heavy weight of the Guardians around him. Without looking up, he directed his words to them. "If you have something to say, may as well say it while I am working and Jack is unconscious."

There was the shifting of weight as if they were surprised. However, Bunny filled the oppressive silence. "What is there to say to ya that has not already been said?"

As he worked, the words spilled out without thought. "How about: we are withdrawing all efforts to help you in light of what you did the other day. Or maybe: we knew we should never have listened to Jack in the first place."

It was Tooth who answered. "Jack _was_ right in the first place. You are not exactly who we thought you were."

He was glad she was off to his side so he would not have to deal with the sympathy he knew would be in her violet eyes. "And who is that?"

"Now, someone who is just as confused as he was," she replied.

Pitch snorted at that statement. "Confused, violent, evil. I guess those words are interchangeable." There was a dark, heavy sarcasm lacing his words. "And I guess you are just okay with the fact that I was the one who made him confused in the first place." He gazed down at the teen under discussion, feeling a sudden, tender instinct to brush a hand through his hair. Quickly, he shrugged it off, along with the surge of memories of doing the same for his daughter so many years ago.

"If you're looking for condemnation, you're goin' t' have to look elsewhere," Bunny put in bluntly. His green eyes were flinty. "We know yer faults just as well as you do. So we ain't going to go through it again. You've done terrible things but somehow Jack is willing to look at the side of you that feels bad for it. It's you who has to decide which part of yourself ya want and if you can forgive yourself."

Pitch swallowed thickly past the sudden surge of emotion. This was the last person he had expected to be okay with his presence here, to miss an opportunity to scream and rage. Bunny should be jumping on the chance, should be condemning the Boogeyman for the senseless slaughter of the Pooka people.

"Forgiveness," he muttered, letting out a choked laugh. "How can you of all people say that word to me with a straight face?"

When there was silence for several moments, he glanced up, then quickly back down. The Pooka's face was expressing clearly his inner battle and it seemed something that Pitch should not bear witness to.

Finally, Bunny spoke. "I say it because I agree with Jack. Kozmotis has been trapped for so long, and we cannot blame him for the actions of the Fearlings."

"Kozmotis is gone," Pitch murmured.

"Maybe you have just changed," the Pooka countered.

With that, they fell silent until there was a loud click and the collar snapped open. The Boogeyman carefully pulled it off, looking down at the infernal device for several moments. A wave of bile rose in the back of his throat and he dropped it to the ground where it fell with a resounding clang.

Jack stirred in the bed, fluttering his eyelids weakly.

"And that's my cue to leave," Pitch declared, moving to spin away from the rapidly waking teen.

Sandy latched onto his arm, golden eyes intense and questioning. It seemed clear he would not relent without a reason for the sudden exit.

The Boogeyman sighed dramatically. However, it was more bluster than true frustration. The only emotion he felt was a deep sadness consuming his heart. "I am the one who caused his despair, I do not deserve to bear witness to his delight," he murmured. Then, "Do not forget your promise Sandman." With that, he shadow travelled away, needing to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Jack fluttered his eyes open, feeling the drowsy effects of dream sand. It weighed pleasantly on his eyes, dreams tickling at his mind as if wanting to pull him back into slumber. He blinked again though, hearing a voice. Once more, he tried to open his eyes, seeing only smudges of colour. Finally, with one last effort, he broke free of the clinging sleep in time to hear a familiar voice.

"I am the one who caused his despair, I do not deserve to bear witness to his delight." Then, after a pause, "Do not forget your promise Sandman." It was Pitch, getting out a parting comment before disappearing into the realm of shadows.

Before he could really process the thought, he had already spoken it out loud. "What promise?" he questioned sleepily. He sat up, focusing on the Guardians around him.

However, as he moved, he froze. His brain finally connected the reason behind Pitch's presence. It was gone, the ever noticeable weight of the collar that could be felt with every movement. His fingers reached up ever so slowly to his neck, breath stilling as they made their journey. It came as such a shock that he jumped slightly when his fingers brushed against smooth skin instead of hard metal.

A laugh bubbled up between his lips, coming out choked and strangled, even teary. Then, hearing it echo off the walls, he laughed again, clearer. There was a bubbling of happiness lifting his heart so that it felt like the wind had taken it for a flight. He felt light, unrestrained. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt free.

Remembering the Guardians, he looked towards them with wide eyes. Flickering between all of them, he noticed the same expression. They were all smiling, the gesture soft and amused.

It was Tooth who broke the moment of silence and stillness. She reached behind her, grabbing a towel from a nearby shelf and then she moved to wet it in the sink behind her. Jack watched with confusion as she approached, towel extended towards him. "You've got a little …" she trailed off, gesturing to his neck, "… dirt."

He grabbed it gratefully from her. He could imagine all that had been lingering under that piece of metal. Dirt, dried blood, raw skin rubbed by the chaffing collar. Hesitantly, he used the cloth to start to rub away the remnants left by the mark of ownership. It was like he was slowly cleaning off the stain of slavery and degradation. He was wiping away the influence of submission on his life.

Luckily, North switched the attention off of him. "Jack had good question. Vhat did Pitch mean by something you promised?" the man asked Sandy.

"And what did he give you, mate?" Bunny added.

Sandy looked to all of them, then away, expression troubled. _Pitch asked me to do something when I sealed him in his lair._ He sighed as they looked at him expectantly. _He asked me to kill him._

Jack gasped, although the shock was chased away by momentary happiness that he could speak and make noise without the weight of the collar. He shook off the distraction, noting that the others had echoed his sound of surprise.

The dream maker looked up, eyes showing their years. He shook his head as if that would get rid of the emotion. _At first he told me to kill him because it would be kinder to everyone since this way he couldn't hurt anyone._ He trailed off, swallowing thickly as he avoided their stares. _When I said no, he made me promise that if he went to hurt anyone again, I would kill him before I let him do that. Otherwise, he would find a way to do it now._ He took a shaky breath.

"Sandy," Tooth exclaimed, drawing all of their gazes. "You should have told us. You shouldn't have to deal with that alone."

The golden man shrugged, although he gave her a kind smile. _Thank you. I just thought we had more important things to be concerned with._ Here, his eyes flickered over to Jack.

The teen turned his gaze downwards under the sudden attention. It was still strange, being a priority to others, having comfort and occasionally giving it. Now was one of the times he needed to do the latter. "We'll help him get better so it won't come to that," he assured. For a moment, he saw a past long gone, and the echo of words of comfort from who he was before.

"Ve can talk about this more later. I say now that this is not just your responsibility, old friend," North declared, directing his words to Sandy. Then, he switched his gaze to Jack. "Now though, we celebrate. Vhat do you want to do?"

"Ice cream?" the teen half questioned, a smile lighting up his features.

The Russian let out a booming laugh, followed by a wave of smiles from the others. Then, they were trekking to the kitchen for the treat.

As he looked back at the towel that had wiped away all evidence of the collar from his neck, Jack couldn't help but smile. The stain was finally off of him. He smiled back at the Guardians. This felt right. Finally, after so long of the uncertainty and residual feelings of servitude and confinement, he could breathe freely. It was like he was finally coming home.

* * *

It was an accident, them being in the same place at the same time. As the boy passed through, Pitch half retreated to the shadows, prepared to disappear. However, the laughter that was ringing off the buildings drew his attention. Jack was beaming as the wind tossed him around, dancing with his own snow.

Suddenly, the teen stopped his merriment, feet touching down on the ground. He was still for only a moment until he spun towards the Boogeyman. "I know you're there, Pitch," he called.

With only a moment's hesitation, the dark spirit stepped out of the shadows, facing the teen alone for the first time since their last disastrous encounter. This time though, he felt no urge to hurt the boy. Instead, he just tried not to stare at him, noting how different he appeared without the black band of the collar to mar his appearance.

"I never got a chance to say thank you," Jack said. "So … thank you."

Pitch shook his head. "Don't thank me for removing what I did to you in the first place." It was only right that he did so.

"I … um," the teen started, then trailed off. The hesitation drew the man's attention. It did not seem to be fear, that level in the boy was surprisingly low, although not completely gone.

Jack reached into the pocket of his hoodie, drawing out some colourful package. The boy waved it awkwardly in his direction, expression sheepish. "I know you don't like Christmas, but … here." He threw the object towards Pitch, who reflexively caught it. "Merry Christmas." With that, the teen took off, leaving a trail of snow behind.

Pitch stared after him in stunned confusion. Christmas? Then, he looked down at the package, realizing with delayed embarrassment that he had not recognized it as a gift. Perhaps that was because the Nightmare King and Christmas presents were not two things which ever coexisted.

However, he couldn't stop himself from tentatively opening up the paper, peeling it away to reveal a book. He chuckled softly to himself. What else would Jack have gotten him? Looking closer, his jaw dropped. It was a particularly rare volume of poems by Lord Byron. A tiny smile snaked its way onto his face. The teen had remembered.

As he tenderly opened the book, he got a further shock at the hand-written note tucked between the first pages. It was in Jack's curly script.

 _I don't expect to see you in person before you receive this so … thank you. It may not seem it to you, but you agreeing to go through with taking off your collar is proof that you have changed. You are not the monster you think you are, Pitch. Most importantly, stop feeling responsible for things you didn't have control over. The only thing that will bring you is sadness and pain. If you cannot live for yourself yet, then live for others until you see why your life is worth living. We can help you find who you want to be now, just as I have found who I want to be. Just know that I believe in you so you have one believer already. Do not despair that you will not be worthy of that belief because you already are. I look forward to discussing books with you once again._

 _Jack_

Pitch smiled softly. There was so much Jack in those words that it was incredible. Although he may not believe all of it yet, maybe, just maybe, he could live up to this image of who he could be.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the scene of the collar finally being taken off. Thank you all for being so patient for that to finally occur. In all honesty, I have had this scene planned out for a long time and have been building towards it for a while. In my mind, it was the only way for the collar to come off. Please review, favourite, follow, etc. Credits for the title of this chapter go to acrisafu who suggested it at the beginning as a title for the story.**


	15. After the Dark Comes the Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: Jack spars with the Guardians and receives a confirmation that his efforts are paying off.**

* * *

 _"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot,_ _  
_ _Nothing is going to get better. It's not."_ _  
-The Lorax_

* * *

Jack stood, facing North in the middle of a clearing in the Warren. His hands were clenched tightly around his staff, knuckles white with the pressure.

"Relax," the Russian instructed, blue eyes twinkling slightly. "I am not going to eat you."

The teen quirked up one side of his mouth in a sarcastic smile. "I don't think I'd be very tasty." North laughed, long and heartily as Jack smiled at himself, pleased. It had been a long time since he had made someone laugh like that and it sent a thrill of pleasure through him. This was who he was supposed to be.

"You vould taste like snow cone," the older Guardian shot back. "Now stop stalling and fight." With that, he brandished his practice swords, crouching into a ready stance.

Jack watched the other, bending his knees slightly. He was analyzing North's posture, weight, intentions. However, it seemed like a hopeless fight without his powers. The difference in size between the two was just too large.

Then, North sprung forwards, slashing out with both swords in a diagonal cutting motion.

Responding without thought, the teen skipped backwards, twirling his staff between his fingers until it was firmly in his right hand. He dodged the next sweep of a single sword and then thrust his staff into the middle of a scissored motion of the two blades. He dodged back again as North tried to press the advantage, pushing the staff easily towards teen as if the boy was putting up no resistance.

"You may be smaller, Jack, but it means you need t' be lighter on your feet," Bunny called from the sidelines where he was watching with the rest of the Guardians.

The teen nodded, spinning away from a one handed attack so that he came up partially behind the Russian. As North spun the same way to meet him, Jack hooked the man's feet with the crook of his staff so that the Russian stumbled forwards. In that moment of distraction, the teen landed a hit with his staff, square in the man's chest. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived as the older Guardian brought his swords up so fast that he almost dislodged Jack's hold on his staff.

The winter spirit shook it off. It seemed he was underestimating North's speed again. He ducked under the next blow, moving like lightning to hit the man's wrist with the but of his staff. Then, he had to fend off the automatic retaliation with the other end of the stick. When the two weapons met, he was forced backwards by the weight of the blow.

They each took a moment to recover from their successive lapses and went back to circling. North seemed to be calculating, eyes flitting around the teen as if looking for an opening. The teen noticed a tensing of the legs a moment before the man sprang.

Jack ducked, seizing the split second opportunity to hook one of North's wrists with the crook of his staff. As he spun away from the Russian's jump, the teen used both of their momentum to jerk the sword hand. With the sudden change in direction and twist of his wrist, North was forced to drop his sword.

However, he didn't waste a moment in coming back with a vengeance. He laid blow after blow on the teen, crumbling the boy's already weak defences with powerful hits. The Russian easily batted aside the teen's staff and then hooked it with his sword, drawing it out of the boy's hands.

Jack stood, stunned for a moment, which was enough for North to flick his sword up to rest against the teen's Adams apple.

"Touch," North declared, then moved the point away.

The teen's shoulders slumped. He had failed again.

"Don't vorry about it, that vas very good for only second time we practice." He stooped to pick up the teen's staff then handed it off to him. "You knocked one of my swords out of my hand. It vas vell done."

Jack smiled slightly at the praise and North clapped him on the shoulder. He jumped only minutely at the sudden contact, pulse rushing before settling once again. In his mind and heart, he knew that the man was not going to hurt him.

"Now, Snow Cone, ve vill break here so you are not too tired to face rest of Guardians," North stated.

The teen nodded, a smile pulling at his lips at the nickname. He loved it, the sudden burst of happiness and surge of closeness with the Guardians that had followed his collar being removed. It was as if they had been waiting for him to open up and expose his true self before they knew it was okay. He felt free and lighter than he had in a long time.

Sandy stepped forwards, face composed as he asked the teen if he was ready. When Jack indicated consent, the golden man threw up a wall of sand. _This time, I want you to try to push me back._ With that statement, Sandy landed and braced his shoulder against the wall.

The winter spirit took a breath, concentrating before he raised both hands towards the block. His staff was clenched in his right. Then, a crackle of glimmering ice shot towards the wall of sand, his senses extending along with it. As the two entities met, it was like he had run into a mental and physical block, solid and unwavering.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Jack pushed harder, drawing on the power from deeper within himself. It felt like a rush of cold through his veins, electrifying his muscles and giving him a sudden surge of energy. The wall of golden sand was pushed back minutely. Then, as he concentrated even more, the movement got greater, and even greater. Sandy had moved back a full metre.

However, the resistance increased like he was suddenly moving through a viscous liquid. With one final surge, Jack delved into the knob of power that always tickled at his consciousness, immersing himself in the pool of raw energy. It flowed and ebbed like the might of the sea but he managed to coerce a stream to follow his thoughts and contribute to the gush of powers combating Sandy's wall of dream sand. With the sudden rush, Sandy was shot back another metre.

Jack stopped then, lowering his arms which were trembling with the effort. He barely noticed when Sandy dissolved the wall and approached him.

"Mate," Bunny called, drawing the teen's attention. Although he tried to remain stoic, the Pooka's face was definitely impressed. His eyes were wide and a smile tugging at his lips. "That was…. I don't think I've seen anything like that before."

Jack didn't know how to respond. It was not like he was that powerful, surely. He smiled slightly.

 _Bunny's right. I've only known three who could go against me like that in all of my years._

The teen fiddled with his staff, gaze drawn downwards. He wasn't quite sure how he felt. At first, it had been a flash of discomfort at all the attention, but he shook the thought out of his head. These were some of the few who he did not mind staring at him too closely, he knew they would do nothing to harm him. However, there was still shock, confusion, but he could not manage the pride they seemed to be feeling. He could still hear the echo of unworthiness spouted at him from countless voices.

The winter spirit just shrugged. "I guess I was made this way."

North shook his head. "Spirits are not just made very powerful without reason. The person gifted with it must deserve it."

"And you have remarkable control for someone so young," Tooth added.

Noting his discomfort, Bunny clapped his paws together, startling them out of that line of thought. "You still up to spar with Tooth? Maybe even just some pointers?"

Jack nodded, turning his attention towards the fairy. He was slightly shaky but the surge of power still running through him would give him the energy for their fight, especially since he could have the help of the wind.

Tooth smiled, grabbing up her own practice sword. They each took silently to the air. "Okay," she started, "Since last time I got a sense of your fighting style, this time I can give you some tips for fighting in the air."

The teen nodded, feeling the wind cushioning him, the currents steady underneath him.

"So, first, some physics for you." She smiled wider as he grinned. "What is Newton's third law?"

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction," he responded promptly, the smile refusing to leave his face. She was always like this, putting things in terms that he could understand, taking an interest in things that he liked. It made him feel warm in a comfortable way.

"Exactly. For example, when you lock swords in the air, you are causing a force towards the opposite weapon but you feel a force pushing you backwards, away from your opponent. So, you have to find some way to stop this force and stay in range. For me, I'll beat my wings in the right direction. Maybe you will have to come to some agreement with the wind."

Jack pondered for a moment before nodding his head. "Wind," he murmured. She swirled around him, understanding the thought without him needing to voice it.

"Okay, how about a short spar," Tooth suggested.

The teen nodded, bringing his staff up in readiness.

With only a moment of hesitation, she swung her sword, much slower than she would have done in an actual fight. This time, the teen didn't try to evade or duck around it, but met the weapon with his staff. As he was pushed back by the impact, the wind matched the volume of air displaced by his strike, keeping him on target.

As the match continued, each performing a slow counter of the other's moves, the teen paid attention to how he worked with the wind, leaning into it or away according to his needs. It was like learning to swim, having to gain the understanding of the different ways your motions affected your movement. He was nowhere near perfect but it was a start.

When the landed for the day, it was to smiles and nods of their fellow Guardians.

"Good job Snow Cone," North commented, gaining the winter spirit's smile once again.

"How about some food mates, and maybe a cuppa," Bunny suggested. They followed him eagerly, laughing together like they hadn't in a while.

 _You seem happy,_ Sandy commented when he had fallen into step beside the teen.

"I am," Jack murmured back, a smile on his face. Those words felt so foreign to think about. He, Jack Frost, was happy. It had been too long since he could have classified himself as such. For a while, he had been unsure if he had deserved this happiness, but now that he had it, it felt entirely right.

* * *

It had been a short visit this time, one with no real purpose. They had chatted back and forth with Pitch about the goings on of the spirit world and compared notes on who they knew. So, Jack was surprised to hear the man call his name as they turned to leave.

Pitch had something in his hand and was staring down at it with an unreadable expression. Then, as he looked up, there was confusion in his golden eyes but also a faint fondness. The man strode forwards, directly up to the winter spirit.

The teen froze where he was, feeling the Guardians tense around him. They were always wary of the Nightmare King, the possibility of harm. Jack just watched though as the dark spirit extended the object towards him. With only a slight amount of trepidation, he took it and looked down.

It was a book. He stared down at it, silent for a few moments as he blanked out his expression. Most importantly, he tried to snuff out the desperate hope growing in him that everything he had done was working. For this book in his hands, the complete works of Einstein, was proof that Pitch remembered that time when they had spoken as more than master and slave.

"I know it's a couple weeks belated," the Boogeyman murmured, "but Merry Christmas, Jack."

A bright smile flashed across the teen's face, unable to be contained for a moment before he guarded himself again. He was used to throwing up this barrier, protecting himself from being hurt again. However, he still managed to nearly whisper back, "You remembered."

Blue eyes flickered up hesitantly to meet the reflective honey-coloured ones that were directly in front of him. Even though he tried desperately to suppress it, there was a silent pleading in Jack for his gamble not to be thrown back in his face. With all this progress, he was not sure he could handle it now.

For once, it was Pitch that broke the stare. He gave an extremely tentative smile back, like those shy ones he used to give many years previously. " 'There are only two things that are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I am not so sure about the first.' " The smile grew wider as if he was sharing in the moment of fond memory in which Jack was indulging. "Your favourite quote," the Boogeyman mumbled.

"Thank you," the winter spirit managed.

With his part completed, Pitch stepped back, nodding briskly now that their moment was over. "In a few weeks then, Guardians," he declared. Then, he faded into the shadows around him, cutting off their conversation.

"C'mon, mate," Bunny murmured, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

The teen nodded and followed the Big Four out of the lair. However, when he flipped the book to the first page, hands reverently ghosting over the crisp pages and smooth ink, there was a note waiting for him.

" _Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feed them they somehow fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place that you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure," Stephen King,_ _Different Seasons_ _._

 _Thank you for not giving up on me._

 _Pitch_

Jack laughed, long and clearly, startling the Guardians as they were getting into the sleigh.

"Vhat is it?" North asked, hands automatically jumping to his twin sabres.

The teen just smiled, waving the card towards the nearest Guardian who happened to be Bunny. "I think Pitch just compared me to a bird."

The Pooka took the note, reading it out loud to the other Guardians. After he was done, there was silence for several moments. Green eyes were trained not on the paper but the winter spirit before him, intent in their inspection. "Mate, you really have changed him."

Jack ducked his head, biting his lip slightly. He shrugged. "It's not just me."

"Maybe not," Bunny conceded, "But without you, he never would have."

The teen nodded, staying silent as they took off in the sleigh. He was thinking about the quote, the one about the birds. More importantly though, he was thinking about how this was Pitch's apology, more so than any words that could have been spoken. Although there were some things that would always remain distant between them, spoiled by years of pain, they still understood the same language. It was the language of literature.

 **AN: Credits for this chapter title go to Serami Nefara, although you may not remember making this suggestion since it was a long time ago and for the title of the story. Thank you so much for your contribution.**

 **As for the rest of the story, no, it does not end here. There is still the Dark Court to deal with although I still have about four more chapters before that. If anyone has suggestions for what to do in that time, mostly I have it planned out but I am always open to suggestions to make it even better. Thanks to everyone for your continuing support.**


	16. Looking Up From Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: Jack decides it is time to face his ice caves. Pitch talks about the Dark Court and the Guardians try not to make the same mistakes again.**

* * *

"Hope _is like the sun, which, as we journey towards it, casts the shadow of our burdens behind us,"_ Samuel Smiles

* * *

Although their weekly sessions had trailed off until they were almost non-existent, some of the habits had remained. Go to Bunny to spar and work out things that were holding him back. Go to North or Sandy for advice on how to handle situations. Go to Tooth to talk about what he was feeling. It was that last habit that had him flying towards the Tooth Palace.

He was met with chirping, the chorus of mini fairies greeting him. He smiled widely at them, feeling the expression ease onto his face as if it were natural to him. Lately, he had found that these gestures came easier, stayed longer. The set to his shoulders and holding eye contact no longer felt like mere posturing.

"Jack," he heard, startling him out of his thoughts. "How are you?"

"Good thanks, and you?" he returned easily.

"Busy, always," she replied with a little laugh. However, her keen violet eyes were taking him in, seeming to see what he was thinking. He shifted slightly under her gaze. "How about we go talk somewhere quieter."

He nodded, already mentally shrugging off her perception. He had gotten used to her often seeing right through him.

"So, what is it, Jack?" she asked when they had taken the seats they had once held every week.

The teen looked to the floor, rolling his staff between his hands. Despite working up the courage all day to come tell her this, he was paused on the threshold, uncertain if he should. It was not important; he shouldn't have come to bother her. He pursed his lips together.

"Out with it," she instructed. "You've already come all this way."

He nodded, taking in her words. He had come all this way just to talk to her. Then, before he could think twice, he spat it out. "I think I want to visit my ice caves."

She stared at him, blinking once, then twice. "That's great," she burst finally, a smile flickering its way onto her face. "You think you are ready for that? Do you want us to come?"

Jack nodded shyly. He breathed with relief as she voiced the question he didn't want to say. It was hard still sometimes, expressing his desires. That voice at the back of his head was quieter but still worked to declare him unworthy of the Guardians' love. Why would they care about someone like him?

"You really think you are ready?" she repeated.

"I … I think I need to." At her gesture to continue, he swallowed before complying. "Everything I've been doing with … Pitch has been working towards closure for what happened, but going back to where it started." He sighed, dropping his gaze. "I've been avoiding it for so long."

"And you are tired of running from your memories," she declared, reading between the lines. Tooth leaned forwards and put a hand gently on his arm so that he looked up at her. "We will be with you, Jack. Maybe you can make some new memories of that place, without fear or loneliness."

He could only stare up at her, the thanks expressed by the depth of emotion in his eyes. The absolute gratitude stayed in his throat, choking him but its magnitude.

* * *

"You tell me where to go," North instructed as they exited the portal heading towards Antarctica. They had opted to take the sleigh since Jack knew the way from the air.

The teen said little except for quiet directions to the Guardian of Wonder every few minutes. There were too many thoughts running through his head, each one screaming for attention. He could feel the loneliness of years of solitude weighing on him, as it often had when he had come to this area. Antarctica had long been his refuge away from the people who walked through him and the spirits who sought to hurt him. It was the one place he was safe from everything, until Pitch had tainted that memory with fear.

They landed shortly, and the jolt brought Jack out of his musings. He sat for a few moments, looking out at the indentation in the glaciers that was where he had made himself a temporary home. His eyes were wide, heart starting to speed. Why had he done this? There was no way he was ready to be back here.

"C'mon mate," Bunny encouraged, taking a firm grip of the teen's elbow and hauling him to his feet. "Let's go see your shoddy workmanship?"

"Shoddy workmanship?" the teen echoed, albeit quietly. His voice sounded hollow to his own ears but there was also a tinge of defiance racing through him. He was rather proud of this place and the Pooka had the nerve to call it shoddy.

Jack scoffed internally and marched forwards. Only then did he see Bunny exchange a triumphant glance with Tooth. Of course the Guardian had only been trying to goad him, ignite his still fragile ego and pride. He smiled though, feeling calmer at the support of the four behind him.

As he approached the entrance though, the pride was drowned out by anxiety. He could see flashes of Pitch taking him, the confusion, the fear, the uncertainty. It had been the start of so much pain. Even gritting his teeth and trying to focus on something else couldn't entirely block out the recollections. As he continued to walk, he could almost see the tear tracks etched into the ice. So many times he had cried here, shouted at the moon like a lunatic. He had talked just to hear the sound of his own voice, the only one that would address him among the sea of unhearing ears.

The teen brought himself up short right at the threshold. He couldn't do this.

"Jack," Tooth murmured, immediately grabbing his attention. "I know it can't ever make up for the past, but we are here with you now."

He nodded, but stared at the ground, tracing the ice that had not been walked on since almost a century previously. It was almost as if his footsteps from that time could still be detected.

"What are you feeling? What are you remembering?" she asked gently.

"I …," he trailed off, unsure of how to explain the multitudes of memories and emotions he had experienced in this spot. No words could come close. "Pitch," he started, knowing that they had seen that memory already.

"What else?" Tooth prompted. "What was it like the other times you were here?"

"Lonely," he murmured, automatically glancing up at the sky to search out the Man in the Moon. He was slightly startled to see the sun winking back at him. Then, feeling her gaze on him, he looked into those compassionate violet eyes. He shrugged as he gave her a weak smile.

"You are not alone any more," North declared, stepping up beside them. Without warning, the Russian entered the cave. His eyes swept over the interior.

Bunny entered next with a quirked smile towards the teen. "Shoddy," he mouthed.

Jack smiled back, a burst of contentment springing up within him at that comment. He loved the relationship that had started to develop between him and the Pooka in the last month. They had done it carefully, as if feeling their way towards something in the dark. Yet still, there were slight, sarcastic comments, a bit of a challenge in each of their voices. The teen wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but it was as if they were working their way towards being brothers.

Sandy flew in too with a jerk of his head to indicate that Jack should follow.

With only a few deep breaths, the winter spirit managed to do so. He gave a smile back to the dream maker who was looking around, impressed. Then, he followed the man's gaze to the smooth walls of the cave.

At first, the ice was flat, slick. That had taken him very little time to create as a wave of his staff had done the trick. However, as they progressed further into the space that resembled a sitting area, the surface changed. There, the walls were carved with intricate designs. Snowflakes littered the walls, each one unique and linked to the next like those paper chains that children made. Icicles hung from the high ceiling, carved into elaborate designs of flowers, trees, animals and anything else that had fit his fancy at the time he had created them. The design of snowflakes trailed out of the room, leading to a branched path. On the right, they stepped into what had been his bedroom.

Jack smiled slightly as they gasped in awe. Looking back at what he had created, he could feel the pride creeping up on him and making him walk straighter. He had created these scenes, laboured over them until they were finished. What he had created was an intermingled framework of the seasons. They blended fluidly one into the other, as the transition was supposed to work in actuality. All of the details had taken much effort, ranging from the smallest flower to the largest branch of a tree to the wolf standing alert in the winter section of his creation.

"You did all this?" Bunny half questioned, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

The teen nodded.

"Wow, just wow," the Pooka murmured.

It was that, the lack of words, more than anything that made Jack feel like he had accomplished something. Here was someone who's opinion he respected as an artist (and on many other subjects), who was fascinated with what he had done. Perhaps coming here had not been such a bad idea.

Sandy was looking at the items that were laid neatly on a shelf on the side of the room. Although they had seen these trinkets from around the world in his memories, the man still seemed fascinated. However, he had added more since this place had been shown to them by Man in the Moon.

"Vhat is down other hallway?" North questioned, standing at the entrance to the room. He was staring towards the turn they had not taken when they had walked in.

Jack's smile fell as he thought about that room. The concept was one he tried not to think about too often. He just gestured weakly for them to go in. Although they each shot him a worried look, they followed North.

The teen reluctantly entered, casting only a single glance towards the carving etched into the ice across from the entrance before he had to look away. It made his stomach roil just to think about.

"Jack, vhat is this?" North questioned softly.

He looked up then, around at each of their expressions. Golden and green eyes were filled with understanding while violet and blue with confusion. Suddenly, he couldn't handle being in this room, being within the vicinity of his caves and all the memories they stirred up. "I …," he tried but then shook his head and turned on his heels. It was too much. His heart was fluttering in his chest and making his breaths come out unevenly.

The teen stalked out of the area, concentrating on stopping the flow of tears that were starting to spill down his face. He wiped at them hastily but more just sprung up to take their place. With a great sigh, he sat at the edge of the cliff near his caves. Although he could hear the Guardians behind him, he didn't turn around, letting them come closer.

"Jack," Bunny's voice rang out. It was loud as it echoed off the ice around them. When there was no response, he just sat down next to the teen, resolutely refusing to look down at the gap where his legs dangled over. He bumped his shoulder against the boy. "I'm guessing ya don't want to talk about it."

Jack took a breath, smoothing out his jumping nerves. It was strange, to be here of all places and have someone so close to him. He couldn't hold back a flinch at first. He shook his head slowly.

"Can I talk to you?"

This time, Jack nodded.

"Well, for one, your caves are cool. I don't say this often, but ya got some serious artistic skill."

The teen looked to the spirit beside him, noting with dawning wonder the complete seriousness. Then, he smiled slightly through his remaining tears.

"Remind me t' conscript you t' help paint some googies for this Easter."

Jack nodded, smile growing.

However, Bunny's tone changed, growing grave and serious. "I got some names of my own that I feel responsible for," he admitted, finally addressing the reason why Jack had fled. "I tried my own ways to cope with it, most of which were unsuccessful. I locked myself away from everyone for a long time. Thought maybe I wouldn't get hurt again, no way I could hurt anyone either." He shrugged. "Didn't help much. Then, I got involved. I tried to help people. I found my hope and I helped to nurture it in others. They were my way of atoning."

"Did that help?" Jack nearly whispered. He could hear his own chorus of names, all those who had died by his storms. He could hear their voices, crying out for help, for a saviour, for death. The voices got weaker as the light faded from their eyes. Then, they were still, and he was reminded that while his season brought beauty, it also brought destruction.

"Ya, it actually helped a lot. But it wasn't because I was making up for what I did. It took me a long time, but I realized that just because I couldn't save some, it didn't mean I was responsible for their deaths."

"It's my season though, my storms," Jack protested weakly.

"Which would happen without you there," Bunny countered. "Ya help those you can and ease the suffering of those ya can't. Most importantly though, ya forgive yourself for what ya can't control."

Jack nodded. There was nothing further he could say. He could try at the very least, and hope that with time he could achieve that forgiveness.

There was a strange chirping noise and the teen whipped his head around to locate it. With a smile, he watched a few penguins slide down the glaciers towards them. He swore that these ones had absolutely no fear. It was incredible. One of the little ones reached him the fastest and butted its head against his side, nudging closer to snuggle into his sweater. He patted it affectionately.

"What the hell," Bunny exclaimed as another turned its attention towards him. He jumped up, backing away from the little creature.

Jack tried to suppress it, but the image was too funny. He burst into laughter, the sound ringing back around them.

"Ya, ya," Bunny grumbled. "Yuck it up Snow Cone, while this thing is bloody chasing me."

The penguin was persistent. Jack grinned as he let a trickle of power ooze out around him. The pull of winter here could be felt in his bones and he called on that connection. "Hey," he called, voice deep and thick with the sounds of winter. He gestured towards himself, drawing the creature with the connection to his season. "Leave him alone," he declared, lessening up on the power so that his voice came out normal again.

The persistent penguin clambered onto his lap and chirped in his face as if admonishing him. Then, with that completed, it decided to curl up against his side.

He couldn't keep a straight face and the smile came bursting forth like the sun from amidst a sea of clouds so that it lit up the once dark world. The penguins of Antarctica had always made him smile.

Sandy flew forwards, letting the creatures climb all over him as they marvelled at the new texture and colours. He was laughing silently as he looked to Jack and waved his hand towards the creatures. _They are ridiculous._

The teen just smiled in agreement, happiness bubbling through him.

Tooth, encouraged by Sandy's actions, did the same and let the creatures come explore her bright feathers.

North, hesitant at the appearance of the tiny creatures, seemed unsure of what to do with his bulk.

Looking last towards Bunny, Jack caught the emerald eyes. He gestured with his head for the Pooka to come nearer. Of the many creatures cradled up against him, he picked the most docile one and set it down beside the older Guardian. "Pat her," he instructed.

With only a moment of hesitation, Bunny complied. He huffed a laugh when the penguin cuddled against his leg. "I never knew ya could do that, mate?" At the teen's confusion, he continued. "Command animals."

Jack shrugged. It was something he had only discovered relatively late into his life as a spirit. "It only works with winter animals. And I doubt they would do much, even for me."

Bunny chuckled, taking a seat beside the docile penguin as he continued to pat its head. "As long as ya don't send a pack of wolves after me, I think it's pretty cool."

The teen laughed with him, although there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ya know who would think this is pretty cool?"

Jack shook his head.

"Jamie."

"Ya, he definitely would," the teen agreed. Just like that, everything seemed a little better. He was not here alone this time, wallowing in fear or misery. He was believed in, seen by others, and free. As he looked around at the Guardians awkwardly integrating themselves among the penguins, he had to smile. Tooth had been right after all. He could make better memories here to rival the ones of old. Now, glancing back at his ice caves, he realized it was all looking up from here.

* * *

This time, Pitch led them past the throne room and towards another area that was familiar from Jack's memories. It was the kitchen, where they had watched the teen be tied up, have his earliest rebellion, comply, laugh with Pitch, shrink away from him and more.

"It was the only place I had six chairs," Pitch explained, gesturing to their surroundings.

Bunny looked to the teen now, noting that the boy purposely chose a seat at the table other than the one he had occupied many times before. He sat beside Jack, almost protectively.

"So Guardians," Pitch began, then trailed off as he looked around at them. He picked up the thread of his words in a different vein. "Would you like anything? Tea, coffee?"

The Pooka could feel his eyebrows shoot up. "Since when have you decided to play a good host?" he asked before he could stop himself. There was still something about this man that made him want to spit in his face and defy him in every way possible.

Pitch merely shrugged. "I visited England recently and remembered their customs."

"Why England?" Bunny questioned. "Even your accent."

"Why Australia?" the shadow spirit questioned back. He shrugged again. "Their culture, when it developed, reminded me of my own and I happened to like their propriety. Any more blunt questions?"

Finally, Bunny shrugged sheepishly. He had to remind himself forcibly that this was not the same man that he had once interacted with. It was difficult to shake off that thinking, the idea that they were enemies, that he was someone to be challenged.

 _So, England?_ Sandy put in, trying to ease them into conversation. _What were you up to there?_

"Not much," Pitch replied as he shot a glance towards the Guardians. The man seemed hesitant, for once unsure of himself. It was something that was happening more and more often with this new version of the Boogeyman. "I was bored," he said finally, lamely.

The Pooka watched their formal enemy intently, noting the hesitation and discomfort. It was especially directed towards him and North, perhaps because they had been the ones who had been most sceptical of him and his ability to change.

"Vell," North declared when they had lapsed into an awkward silence. "I vas bored too, so I vent to talk with rumour spirit about Dark Court. He has some information to share."

As the Russian leaned forwards, the rest of them did the same, listening intently to his words. "He told me that they have been spotted in South area of Baltic Sea, vith sightings in Poland, Germany and Denmark. He has not been able to narrow down base yet."

They all nodded, but Bunny was deep in thought. He needed to brush up on his geography of that region as fast as possible. They must have some sort of stronghold there, or a reason for being spotted in that location. "So, they're active. Do ya think that means they are planning something soon?"

North nodded grimly. "It has been a while since they escaped, they must be getting closer to plan. Ve should start to check up vith our allies."

 _We should try to learn more about who we are facing though,_ Sandy put in, turning his attention towards Pitch.

The dark spirit nodded. "Just tell me who escaped."

North looked at the table, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve while Sandy pursed his lips and Tooth fluttered her wings anxiously.

"Don't tell me you have no idea who they are," Pitch put in, eyes going wide. His voice was incredulous.

"Ve have –" North started.

"I know the names," Jack cut in, voice soft, but as always, it had a profound effect on the Guardians.

Bunny had noticed it more and more recently, even with himself. It seemed that as much as Jack had gotten used to them, they had also changed as they got to know him. They were quiet when he spoke, letting him get his turn. They turned towards the teen when they felt a stir of wind and automatically checked for him when something happened. It was strange how they were settling into familiar roles.

Pitch stood abruptly and the Pooka noticed the teen tense. However, the Boogeyman just spun, looking for something on his counter. He flourished a pen and a piece of paper after a few moments and slid them along the table towards Jack. "Here, write them out and I'll add in about their powers."

Bunny watched as the teen hesitantly took the paper, hands trembling only slightly. It was a big moment between the two. They were cooperating after all this time and doing something together. Sitting as he was between Jack and Pitch, who was one of the heads of the table, Bunny watched the progression of the list.

Jack slid it over after several minutes where he had written out 18 names. Two of them were crossed out. The teen bowed his head slightly, fingers worrying his staff anxiously.

Pitch scanned it for a moment. "Why are Cato and Azazelle's names crossed out?" he questioned gently.

"Cato, the Guardians caught a few months ago. Azazelle is still out there but won't fight with them," Jack replied succinctly. His voice was steady but without inflection.

"Okay," Pitch said slowly, and he began to write, explaining as he did so. "The first name here is Akeldama. She's the leader now that Anger is out of the picture. She was his second in command. A great fighter and strategist with a much more level head than he ever had. She revels in war and gains energy from bloodshed." He frowned. "Not someone I want to face."

When he was silent for several moments, North cleared his throat, prompting the man to continue.

"Right. Alethia is also high up in the court. She's a shape shifter. A powerful fighter but no long distance powers." He continued to write as he spoke slowly. "Panic, ugh, he's a nasty man. He can heighten feelings of panic in large crowds of people. Someone to take care of as fast as possible."

"He can't put the feeling there if it isn't already?" Tooth questioned.

Pitch shook his head. "Only augment it. Next, Rasputin is pretty useless. He's not a great fighter and has no real powers. He just creates tonics and concoctions that act for him."

Bunny was mentally tabulating the spirits, pairing them off against their allies as the other man spoke. There was a faint flicker of doubt in his thoughts as he wondered if Pitch was lying to them. However, he shook it off quickly as he saw that Jack was nodding. Even if it was not as much, the teen knew these spirits as well. Pitch could not lie easily, even if he wanted to. Anything he said must have a grain of truth anyways.

The Boogeyman froze, eyes seeming to automatically look to Jack. "Malik?" he half asked. At the teen's confirming nod, the man groaned. "He will be difficult. Malik can break into other's minds and even twist them to his own will if he gets in deep enough. Although his influence is limited to one or two at once, he can be a dangerous enemy."

There was a few moments of grim silence as the scratching of a pen was the only sound to be heard.

Then, Pitch paused, swallowing thickly. His voice was quiet when he resumed. "Um, well, Desire you probably know." He glanced over at Jack again but the teen didn't look up. "He's not very helpful in a battle though. Absinthe is a she-demon, kind of like a siren in her powers. She can easily seduce men, both mortals and immortals alike. You'd do well to be careful against her because she can play with your emotions pretty easily."

"Great," North grumbled.

"Pain is not much of a fighter, but has a pretty effective long distance power. He can cause extreme pain to people, even over a long distance. The only way to avoid it is to be behind some sort of barrier."

Bunny stroked a paw quickly over his quivering ears. This was just getting better and better.

"Desdemonde is a good fighter, but no powers. Ebony is also a fighter. She's been trained in almost every known fighting style and is highly disciplined. I wouldn't want to go against her either.

"Eamonn is …" he shrugged.

"The keeper of demons," Jack put in quietly.

Pitch glanced up, then pursed his lips. "That's a good description as any. He's affiliated with shadows and the night. Just be careful with him. Ignatius is an okay fighter and he controls fire."

"Despair, well," he trailed off again.

Bunny winced at all these reminders for the teen. It seemed he could never get away from what he had been through.

"He can only affect a few people at once. Dreadful complainer though," the man finished weakly. "Not sure how Pestilence can help them. I don't think he can make immortals sick. He also cares little for the Court."

"At least there's one," North murmured.

"Gloom is –" he started.

"We already faced him once. He seems to have only localized control," Bunny put in.

Pitch nodded, writing the information in. He stopped though as he got to the last name on the list. "Circe," he murmured. "That's not good."

"Why?" the Pooka snapped, voice coming out more harshly than he had intended. They had already gotten enough bad news for the day. The fight where they were outnumbered seemed like they were almost out gunned as well. It would not be an easy win.

"She's a powerful sorcerer with a huge repertoire of spells. I would say she will be Akeldama's reserve weapon. Her only known weakness is that she tires after extensive use of powers, so she probably will not fight right at the beginning. If you manage to separate her from her magic, I doubt she is a good fighter though."

They all grumbled, then fell silent.

Bunny nodded to the Boogeyman, taking a breath to calm his ruffled nerves. "At least we now know what we are dealing with, mates. We can plan accordingly, figure out who we have to work with and take it from there. One step at a time."

Sandy nodded but without conviction. He turned to Pitch. _Why is the Shadow Court after you anyways?_

The man sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. In that moment, he seemed less like an immortal nightmare spirit and more like a weary mortal. "They never sent me an official letter," he mumbled sarcastically. "But I'd assume they've got a few reasons. First of which is that they never liked me. I cared about being seen, getting belief." He shrugged at them sheepishly.

"They were also creeped out by your Nightmares," Jack murmured. At all of their incredulous glances it was the teen's turn to shrug although he shifted slightly under their gaze. "I heard things."

"Okay," Pitch conceded, "one more reason. It was also … when I failed a couple Easter's ago, I lost a lot of power. Some of this I had contributed to the Court, so they lost a lot of power. Even more, it was me who brought Jack in and he led to their downfall, so, they aren't quite happy with me either."

Bunny looked to the teen to see his expression flicker from confusion, to quick fear and incredulousness before he blanked it out. He hated it when Jack did that for it was so unnatural for the boy he had been coming to know. The teen was an open book, who couldn't hide the emotion in his eyes. However, he had learned to do so and it felt like a knife to his heart whenever Jack used that learned shielding.

 _None of them are looking for belief?_ Sandy questioned, eyebrows drawn together.

Pitch shook his head, casting his eyes nervously around at all of them. They had never talked about it before, his bid for power almost two years ago. And now that it came up, it seemed they were all uncertain of what to do.

"I," the Boogeyman tried but fell silent as he chewed at his lip a moment. Finally, he looked up, directly towards Bunny and then to Sandy. "I'm sorry to all of you, but mostly you two. What I did was …" he shook his head, seemingly unable to express the degree of wrongness. His golden eyes were muted with sorrow as he hung his head.

Bunny looked to the other pair of golden eyes at the table which were looking back at him. How could they forgive the man for all he had done? Yet how could they hold it against him when he was clearly not who he was now? It was the constant slippery slope of forgiveness.

The Pooka cleared his throat, suddenly feeling as if the room was too hot and stuffy. "No lasting harm done," he declared. He nodded at the dark spirit when Pitch looked up.

Whatever Sandy said as Pitch cast his eyes at the golden man escaped them as the dream maker conveyed it with the light of the stars. Pitch nodded, however, clearly humbled.

"I don't … understand. I never deserve forgiveness from all of you who have given me it." His eyes wandered to Jack, who for once that day gazed clearly back.

"I've said it before," the teen murmured, "You are not who you once were. You are not the man who did all those things."

After a moment of silence, Tooth chimed in. "Are you still searching for belief?"

Pitch shrugged, face pensive, then shook his head. "I have realized that I am not deserving of it."

For some reason, it was that statement more than anything that started to melt the remaining shards of ice that had remained in Bunny's heart from where they had been placed long ago on another planet. Pitch had changed for the better and now it was the Boogeyman who was doubting his worth. The Kozmotis he had met before that dreadful day was pure, definitely deserving of being seen.

"I know some kids who love a good scare," Bunny said before he could think twice on it.

Golden eyes rounded on him, incredulous.

 _So do I. Some thrill seekers who love the adrenaline._

"I know a few as well," Tooth added.

"Same," North admitted.

"How? Why?" Pitch spluttered, seemingly lost for how to phrase a complete sentence. His eyes were wide, shining.

"I know my reasons," Jack said. "I know what it feels like for people to always walk through you. No one deserves that. I may not have many believers, but I'm sure I can convince some of them to believe in the Boogeyman." He smiled shyly at his former master, the expression transforming his features without the normal anxiety he wore down here.

"Kids need fear," Bunny admitted, swallowing his pride as he did so. "We've just been too stubborn to admit it for a long time. I think we could figure out a way for us to work on the same side."

"I don't deserve that," Pitch muttered, humbled.

"It's something to work towards," North stated.

"I … thank you."

Tooth gave him a faint smile. "You are learning from your mistakes but so are we." She looked to Jack as well, the grin widening on her features as he returned it.

Maybe they could really figure this out, learn from their mistakes. The roles of a family they were falling into could perhaps start to right the wrong they had dealt Jack. In any case, Bunny was honoured to think of the teen as someone with whom he could be brothers, even if it still wasn't for many years.

 **AN: Yes, I realize this is still a filler chapter. I hope you liked it anyways. Sorry for throwing so many names at you all at once with the Dark Court, but I will definitely provide refreshers when it gets time for them to come back. That took a lot of effort to plan out, so I hope that some of them seem pretty cool. As always, please review, favourite, follow.**


	17. Re-

**AN: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: The Guardians discover that Jack is a light on the globe and Pitch has a relapse.  
**

* * *

 _"The edge ... The only people who really know where it are the ones who have gone over," Hunter S. Thompson._

* * *

It had been bothering him, like an unreachable itch that refused to be scratched. They had talked with Pitch, last time they had seen him, about his bid for power nearly two years ago. It had been a desire to be seen, acknowledged, believed in, that had prompted him to such extreme action. Now though, Sandy realized that they had failed to notice something then and the question was burning him with a curiosity that refused to relax its grip.

This situation that was unconsciously starting to make connections in his brain, distracting him from his work, was unprecedented. So, casting aside all else for a few moments, he had to start at square one. This was important though, everything else could wait.

It all traced back to their newest Guardian. First fact first, Jack was the youngest immortal on Earth … ever. He had been 16 when he died, a full four years younger than when any other had been made immortal. However, that number of years put him into the category that the Guardians' magic automatically classified as a child. So far, it was obvious.

The catch was, when a child died (an occurrence which saddened their hearts every time), their light fades. What would happen though if, say, a child was forever halted as such and brought back to life? Would the magic extend to this reborn child since they still had the soul of one? If it did, would it mean that they would have a light on the globe if they believed?

Sandy was afraid, more so than he had been in a long time. For if his reasoning proved sound, and a reborn child could have a light on the globe if they believed, then he wondered if they were worthy of being called Guardians. And the fact that the answer was no scared him even more. It was the one thing he had always been sure of.

The thought wouldn't leave him alone. He looked to his small globe of belief that rested in a case in his sand castle. He turned from it. To test his theory fully, he needed a larger space to scan for lights.

Sandy hurtled through the air, driven faster by the spin of his thoughts. If Jack could truly be a light, it meant that on that fateful Easter when Jamie was the single light remaining …

They had ignored this immortal child, refusing to nurture the belief that they had sworn to protect. Yet, despite not believing in them, Jack had come back from being brutally beaten to save them.

Sandy shook his head. He was jumping ahead of himself. He burst through the window of the Globe room, starling several yetis who had been conversing there. So single minded was his intent that he didn't register them slipping away.

He scanned the globe, searching avidly for one dot among a sea of others. It should be easy, this one should move. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of motion. He tracked it for several long moments to make sure it was not a child in an airplane before he could conclude for sure. This dot was moving much too fast.

Sandy didn't notice until the tears hit his cheeks that he had started crying. Jack was a light on the globe. He was a child they had failed to protect for 300 years. They had let him be alone, confused, hated, hurt and tortured.

"Sandy," North called, cutting through the golden man's damning thoughts. The Russian gasped and repeated the name when he saw tears on his friend's face. "Vhat is the matter?"

 _We failed,_ the dream maker managed to sign. It seemed the only thing that was important to convey as it repeated over and over in his head.

"Vhat happened?" North repeated, anxiety edging into his voice. "You are scaring me, Sandy?"

Finally, the golden man turned fully to his friend. _Jack is a light on the globe. We failed in our duty as Guardians._ He watched as North's expression went from mild anxiety, thick eyebrows raised, to confusion, to a creeping horror that stole like shadows across his face.

The signs had been all there. They'd noticed it sometimes, that light that would move quickly, seeming to fly across oceans and countries. 'It was a glitch' they convinced themselves. How could it be anything else? The magic must be sending up flares. Or maybe it was the soul of a strong believer departing this world as death carried him or her away.

"No," North breathed, eyes wide. "How could we not know?"

Sandy shook his head. They'd felt it, maybe 70 years ago. At one meeting, they had mentioned it briefly. Each of them had felt the same thing, the slow flicker of something in that part that connected them to the magic of Guardianship. It was like a flame slowly guttering out. 'It must be the children's fear from the uneasiness that followed the first world war.' It hadn't even been brought up again, although at least Sandy had felt that connection die out like a thread was snipped. He had told himself it was just the second war. Things were worse than ever and so many lights were going out. And Jack had suffered for their thoughtlessness.

North stumbled back, eyes wide. "How can we not have known for 300 years?"

Sandy shook his head. It was terrible, unthinkable, that they had missed an immortal and let him go unnoticed and hurt for so long. It was bad enough that they had failed anyone, but the fact that they had abandoned a child, one of those they had sworn their lives to protect, without even knowing, it made Sandy shiver. They had grown soft complacent, dangerously careless and neglectful. How could they ever be forgiven?

* * *

The Guardians were a wreck. There was no other word to describe it. The four original members were standing, sitting and fluttering in various states of agitation as they waited for Jack to arrive.

North and Sandy had decided to tell the other two first, letting them process this before they broke the news to Jack. Neither of them had taken it well.

The window eased open with an almost ominous squeak. Jack flew through on a gust of wind and alit on the floor as if he weighed no more than a feather. He carefully latched the window behind him, as thoughtful as ever despite the anxious glance he threw their way. They really did not deserve him.

"What is it?" the teen asked softly. Even though the words were quiet, they stirred all the Guardians.

Sandy looked to North who seemed to be struggling for words. The normally jolly spirit opened and closed his mouth several times.

Jack stiffened suddenly and he scanned the four of them intently like a hound smelling for blood. Even though keen blue eyes only passed over golden, they still seemed to pierce the dream maker with their perception.

"What's wrong?" the winter spirit questioned, voice hard and tense with concern. "Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

North held up his hands to stave off questions. Then, he gave a weary sigh. "Ve are all okay, but ve discovered something. Vell, Sandy did."

Jack relaxed ever so slightly, loosening his grip on his staff. He nodded at the toy maker.

North glanced to Sandy, as if to bolster his resolve before he continued. "I don't vant to beat the bush, so I vill come out with it. Sandy found out that you are a light on the globe."

The teen relaxed further, letting out a breath with an airy chuckle. However, he tensed again after a moment when he looked towards their grave expressions. "I don't … why does that matter?"

"Why does that matter?" Tooth nearly squeaked, incredulous. "Because it means that we failed in our duty as Guardians."

"We missed so many signs," Bunny said, ears drooping.

 _We were neglecting our duties, complacent and don't even deserve to be called Guardians._

"Ve are sworn to protect children, and ve did not," North added.

 _We are so sorry._

Jack backed up a step, eyebrows furrowed together. His eyes were wide, breathing quickly. He backed up another step as his gaze flickered back and forth between them. From the look he was giving them, it was like he didn't even know who they were anymore. Sandy couldn't blame him.

"I don't … it just –you," the teen stumbled over the words and he clamped his mouth closed. He shook his head like that would rid him of some thought or the disgust that had to be within him. However, it seemed that confusion was his dominant emotion for it shone through his face, making him look even younger than they knew him to be.

"Jack," Tooth murmured softly, voice as soft as a mother's caress. She flew forwards as if she wanted to scoop him up in a hug. When he held up his hands to ward her off though, she stopped. "I understand you must be angry at us. Whatever it is you want to say, you can say. We deserve all of it."

The teen shook his head, lips pressed together for several moments. Then, he spun away from them with a great sigh.

Sandy's heart felt heavy with grief and guilt as he watched the boy pace up and down in front of them, biting his lip. It was so against the teen's conditioning to get angry at them that it seemed that he was warring with himself.

Finally, Jack spun to face them, eyes wide and wild. His voice was surprisingly forceful and only gained in volume. "I thought we had covered this. … that you were sorry for the 300 years you left me alone because you honestly believed it to be wrong." He laughed then, a strangled sound that was full of restrained emotion instead of mirth. "Now I don't know what to believe. You are bringing it up again because you realized that I am a light on the globe?" He waved emphatically towards the towering structure of lights beside them.

Jack took a breath and looked to the ground. When his words came again, they were quieter, but that only hurt worse. It was a cold, biting fury. "Maybe it is only now that you have realized that I am a light that your true feelings are coming out. Only now do you actually feel real remorse because lights are what you care about."

He laughed that choked sound again but Sandy could see the despair creeping into those blue eyes. It was almost as if he could see Jack's whole perception of his world shattering. Suddenly, the dream maker understood what this felt like for the teen and he trembled under the degree of wrong they had just dealt him. It felt like they only cared about him because it was their duty to do so. The boy's next words just confirmed the terror in his thoughts and brought tears to Sandy's eyes.

"I thought you had recognized your mistakes almost two years ago. I thought that you had realized that your fault was not just neglecting me, but tuning out of the world. Every day, I see that there are so many people in the world that need help, that could use a Guardian. Whether they are babies, children, teenagers, adults, confused, lost, sad or hurting. I thought _that_ is what it meant to be a Guardian, to protect those who need help, regardless of who they are." He shook his head, backing away from them another step. "I guess I deluded myself. You care about children only because you have sworn an oath to protect them. And that's the only reason you care about me. The only reason you care about leaving me alone is because it means that you can't say you are good at your job. One precious light that wasn't shining."

He turned his head away, but not before Sandy saw the tears shining in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured, fumbling with the latch of the window.

That action unfroze the dream maker from his state of shock and despair. He could see the teen trembling as he blinked back the tears. The golden man rushed forwards and grabbed the boy's arm before he could jump out the window and disappear from their lives. With everything he had, that was something Sandy didn't think that he could bear.

When sorrowful, shattered eyes turned towards him, the oldest Guardian started signing with his whole heart. For once, he wished that he could talk so that he could shout out everything that was spinning through his mind.

 _Jack, we just said everything wrong. That was not how we meant it and I desperately hope that somewhere deep inside, you know that. I am not making excuses, but I wish to explain how it is that we managed to accidently wrong you so horribly._

When the teen stayed silent, Sandy continued, hoping it meant that the boy was listening. He needed desperately to get this message across.

 _We are old. Some of us so old that we have lost touch with humanity. We have settled into our ways, working around the world without really seeing it. To us, our work has been everything for so many years that we even lost touch with each other, and held onto the only thing that we remembered: the children._

 _You though, are a bright, burning spot of light. Not a light on the globe but a light in our lives. You brought us back to us the warmness, the integrity and the caring nature of being a Guardian. You brought us together as a family. It is because of you that we are starting to look around for the first time in a while and see more than our work. But sometimes we forget._

Sandy looked down, the guilt weighing heavily on him. However, a hand lightly touched his arm and he looked up to see the teen giving him comfort. Even after what they had done to him, he was reaching out and trying to alleviate another's suffering. They really did not deserve him.

"It's okay," Jack murmured.

The only thing the golden man could do was shake his head. _It's not okay. But I want you to understand that we reacted the way we did because we care about you. Not the fact that you are a light. Just you. It was just further evidence that we failed you, because we should have known, and we felt like we needed to apologize to you. We should not have said it the way we did because that is not what we meant. We failed at being Guardians because we failed you, child or not. I'm so sorry._

Jack was silent for several long moments as he looked to the ground, then around to each of their earnest expressions. "I forgave you a long time ago," he murmured finally.

"But we will never deserve it, mate," Bunny said, ears still low.

"You are right," North nearly whispered, head hung. "Ve do not see the world and all those suffering as you do. Ve still have not learned the lesson that ve cannot be tuned out anymore. Ve have much to learn still."

The teen nodded, seeming to shrink in on himself after his outburst. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

 _So you've said, but you have no reason to be. We deserved every word and we are the ones who should be sorry._

"We really are sorry, Jack," Tooth put in earnestly.

"I know," he replied, looking down.

Violet eyes stared at the boy for several moments, curious. "Did you know you were a light?"

He nodded slowly.

Tooth furrowed her eyebrows, seeming to talk her thought out loud. "If you are a child, but also a Guardian, does that mean you can be a light on your own globe?"

Jack reached up, almost as a reflex, to finger the lights on the globe he had hanging from his necklace. Although the glowing dots were sparse, they still shone resolutely onwards. He nodded again.

"Are you a light on your globe?" she questioned.

One final confirmation.

Tooth smiled gently at him. "I'm glad to hear that. Has it always been the case?"

This time, the teen shook his head. He glanced up at the fairy, sensing her gaze on him. He bowed his head towards her, acknowledging the obvious question. As he spoke, the boy tapped his finger against his globe. "It was on and off at first, but really after getting back from seeing my memories and I started to do well with training." He smiled slightly at them, the expression gentle.

Sandy couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. Jack was a light on his own globe, meaning that when he believed in himself, he increased his own power. Even if he couldn't fully understand how it worked, the dream maker was incredibly glad, and definitely proud to hear how far the teen had come so that he could now believe in himself.

 _I wish that we could be lights on your globe too so that we could show you how much we believe in you, how much we love you._ They had rarely said it in as many words, but now it definitely needed to be said. Even if Jack could not say he loved them back.

The teen looked down, a faint frost coming over his cheeks. He looked up after several moments and gave them a wide smile as if to say all was forgiven. However, as they migrated over to the kitchen to go seek out some dinner, Sandy caught a faint flicker in those blue eyes of lingering unease and sadness.

* * *

It was to be a short visit that day as they had nothing concrete to discuss with the Boogeyman.

Sandy had spent a lot of time over the last week with Jack, trying to make up for his grievous error, or at least attempt to ease the guilt that he was feeling. He knew sometimes, too, that the teen would talk to him over anyone else. Perhaps it was because he didn't talk over the boy ever, was a good listener or because of their unique relationship. Any way, they did get around to talking. The dream maker had listened eagerly to the teen's thoughts (after he had prompted the boy to share them) about what the Guardians could do to help out more around the world. The amount of sorrow and misery that Jack saw on a daily basis was astounding. Yet still, despite this and his own hardships, he managed to greet the day with a smile.

As they dropped into the lair, Sandy tensed suddenly. He had gotten what North would have called a 'feeling in his belly'. There was something wrong here. Whipping his head from side to side, he barely managed to see the glowing eyes of nightmares surrounding them as they made their usual trek to the throne room.

Jack was tense beside him and they exchanged a look filled with concern. The teen used one hand to sign to him. _Something's wrong._

The dream maker just nodded back and glanced to the rest of the Guardians. Bunny's ears were twitching and swivelling. North had a hand on the hilt of his swords. Tooth's hands were slightly raised as if itching to draw the sabre strapped to her back.

At first glance, the throne room seemed empty. Then, as they had all entered, lights slowly flickered into existence around the edges. A wall of sand covered the entrance with barely a sound. They each glanced backwards just as more sand swept towards them.

Sandy just had the opportunity to raise a crude barrier around them, holding the sand at bay so that it dissipated against it. When the attack had abated, he dissolved his barrier but the room was still empty.

As one, the nightmares rushed them. Each drew their respective weapons and launched themselves into the fight.

The dream maker fought near Jack, keeping an eye on him to make sure that the boy was okay. It was not lack of ability that he was concerned about but the triggering of memories.

The nightmares seemed wary of him, often trying to attack him from the back or side. For whenever he got a hand or whip of sand on one, they were destroyed as they converted into dream sand.

Suddenly, the room plunged into almost total darkness. Shadows descended around them so thickly that they were cloying. Only Sandy could see slightly around him due to his own golden glow. He tried to send out creatures of dream sand to light up their surroundings but the shadows descended, latching onto the creations and snuffing out the light. Even just streams of sand were an effort as the shadows fought him the whole way so that it felt like he was pushing them out against a weight.

There was Tooth's cry to his right, then a sound of a sword slicing through hard sand a loud nicker.

"Face us, you coward," Bunny screamed from somewhere off to his left.

Then, the oldest Guardian could feel as the temperature dropped slightly with just a hint of chill that enveloped him.

North yelled out and his stumbling footsteps were loud in the darkness. There was a clash of objects striking each other but not the distinct ring of metal. They tapped back and forth a few times and then there was a bright flash of light and Sandy turned towards it to see the after image of Jack and Pitch locked in battle as they were illuminated by a flash of the teen's power. The glow faded though and Pitch yelled in frustration as a loud smack was heard.

Sandy couldn't help but flicker his thoughts over to the man's request from several months ago. He fingered the vial that Pitch had given him which he kept in his robes before he yanked his hand away. This was just a small lapse, they could handle it without having to resort to such extreme measures as killing him. He was distracted as he was attacked again.

The nightmares continued their assault even as the Guardians were blinded. Flashes of ice lit up their surroundings, saving Bunny from a nightmare in one corner and Tooth from one the next second. Several nightmares were obliterated as a flash of powers lit up the area around Jack.

Pitch's voice came from all around them, slick and unpleasant. "Look how the Guardians need a pathetic slave to protect them. Isn't that right, pet? That's the only reason they keep you around. How good it is to see you all like this."

A shot of ice blew past Sandy, striking an appearing Pitch right in the chest so that the man stumbled back. The golden man capitalized on this advantage and hooked his sand around the man. With a vicious tug, he brought Pitch to the ground and bound him ever tighter.

The shadows disappeared as Pitch lost concentration and revealed piles of nightmare dust scattered around the room. The few remaining creatures froze as they were revealed.

Pitch struggled in his bonds, screaming out insults. "You will not contain me," he yelled.

Sandy silenced him with a band of sand, allowing them a moment to catch their breath. They all gathered around, shooting incredulous glances at the now bound spirit.

"What the hell was that?" Bunny managed after a moment. He had a paw over his forearm where there was a bite that was leaking blood.

Tooth shook her head. She had landed and was inspecting the edge of one of her wings which appeared to have been grazed and torn by one of the Nightmares.

"I don't know," North muttered, expression grim. He at least seemed unharmed.

Sandy fixed his gaze on Jack, scanning him thoroughly to look for injuries. It seemed he too had escaped without a scratch but his eyes were wide and slightly wild. He had faced off against Pitch, thwarting his moves and squaring off against him. That had to have left marks that were not physical.

The golden man moved to put a hand on the teen's shoulder but thought better of it. They would have time for comfort later when they were not in front of Pitch. Now they had to deal with the man who had just attacked them.

The Boogeyman was glaring at them, expression fierce and loathing clear on his features.

 _Why did you attack us?_ Sandy asked, then dissolved the gag so that the man could respond.

Pitch sneered at them. "You have been invading my lair for months. I thought it was time to put a stop to that. You seem to have forgotten that we are enemies."

 _You seem to have forgotten that we are trying to get past that,_ Sandy shot back.

"Get past that," the Nightmare King scoffed. "You are light. I am dark. There is no getting past that. We cannot both have power."

"Yes ve can," North argued. "Ve came to realize that. Ve vere going to help you." His tone was stiff, a little frosty as if he was questioning that decision.

"Help me? The only thing you have ever done for me is take my power for yourselves and steal my slave," Pitch yelled back. He struggled once more against his bonds.

 _We want to help you, Kozmotis. What happened?_

"Kozmotis? You are still looking for that weakling? Well I will tell you that he is not here right now. You may as well say goodbye to your friend," he spat the last word as if it burned him, "for you will never see him again."

 _I won't believe that. You are still in there._

"Believe what you want. You can't get rid of me. There will always be fear."

"There may be fear but it doesn't have to be the Boogeyman who gives it out," Bunny hissed back. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Are you threatening me, rabbit? Because I don't remember you being that powerful when I came in and destroyed all of your bunny friends." His voice was calm and composed.

Bunny lunged forward only to be restrained by North who kept his arms firmly around the struggling Guardian. The Russian dragged him back, taking him to the edge of the room as the Pooka shouted and squirmed.

"Now we are down to three," Pitch mused with a vicious smile.

"What happened to you?" Tooth demanded. "Last time we were here, you invited us to sit with you. And you helped us to find out more about the Dark Court, the enemies we are both facing."

Pitch chuckled, a long building sound which culminated in a deep burst of amusement. "You think we are friends because I helped you with the Dark Court?" He let out another burst of menacing laughter. "Well they are no friends of mine. So why not help you destroy them."

 _You know that's not the only reason,_ Sandy put in, staring avidly into golden eyes. He kept searching for his friend in them but all he saw was evil staring back. He couldn't give up though so he pushed harder. _What would Clara think about this?_

"Clara is dead," he returned easily. However, there have been the slightest flash of softening in his eyes.

Jack stepped forward right as Sandy was about to respond. The teen nodded to the dream maker who eased off. "Clara is alive," the winter spirit started, soft but firm. "She came to visit a couple months ago to see if you had changed. And you had." He paused a moment and looked Pitch in the eyes. "Do you remember apologizing to me after you had attacked me? Do your remember taking off my collar?"

Pitch's eyes flashed for a moment but he still sneered at the boy.

"Do you remember the quote you gave me with the book? Only you know why you chose that quote. Think about it now."

The Boogeyman growled and shook his head as if trying to shake off the memories. His eyes lightened and then snapped back. "Do you know what you are? Weak. What I remember is listening to you scream, getting so much power from your fear. I remember how scared you were of me, how scared you still are. I remember punishing you again and again with fire and whips, nightmares and water. Now look at you. You are putting on an act, trying to appear confident. But we both know that you will never actually deserve to be free, never deserve to be cared about or to fight back."

The sound of tweeting filled the room and a flash of colour was seen streaking towards the Tooth Fairy. It was several of her mini helpers who seemed drawn by their mother's distress from the battle.

Sandy glanced at them for a moment before turning back to the teen who's expression was slowly crumbling. After a moment, Jack blanked out, throwing up a mask so that his emotions were hidden once more. The dream maker could tell though that inside, the crumbling was still going on inside the teen.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tooth's voice cut through the dream maker's thoughts. "Yes. …. No. … Really, it's okay," she continued conversing with them.

One of them turned to the watching Boogeyman and chirped in his face before flying the short distance back to her mother.

Sandy flickered his glance to Pitch and noticed the widening of those golden eyes and the confusion in them. It seemed like he was on the verge of remembering something.

"Do you remember what you did to one of the fairies?" Jack's quiet voice interrupted the reunion. His eyes were emotionless but they rested on his former master expectantly.

Pitch looked from the boy to the fairies, breath speeding up as his eyes widened. Finally, his gaze fixed on Jack and he murmured something almost too low to catch. "What have I done?" He hung his head then, but not before Sandy saw his expression morph into despair. The gold in his eyes had finally muted.

Sandy glanced at the teen to the fairy and cast a glance over his shoulder where North had finally calmed down Bunny. Finally, he looked to the Boogeyman.

"Pitch," Tooth said slowly, subdued.

He looked up at her with guilt written all over his face. It was settled into the lines and creases of his expression so that it looked like it was weighing him down. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I …" he broke off and shook his head.

Hesitantly, Sandy released the sand that was holding the man prisoner. When he did, Pitch stumbled but made no move towards them. His head was bowed as if his grief was keeping it there. Long strands of hair hung in front of his face, making him look younger than ever.

The golden man moved forwards and finally Pitch looked up. "Sandy, you should have killed me," he said, voice breaking. "I didn't want to hurt anyone again." He flickered his gaze around the room towards Tooth first, then Jack and finally Bunny who was now standing silently without North's arm around him.

Pitch turned and stumbled away from them until he sank down onto his throne as if he could no longer support himself. His expression was faraway and weary. Silence reigned for several moments as they all put themselves together. It was the dark spirit who broke it again.

"You should have killed me."

"No," Tooth exclaimed. "Today was just a lapse."

Pitch just shook his head and chuckled bitterly. "Do you honestly believe that, Toothiana?" Without giving her a chance to respond, he looked out at the room that was scattered with chaos. "Who of you have I not hurt, today and in the past? Can you really tell me I deserve to live?"

North stepped forward with just a backward glance at Bunny as if to make sure he would stay put. "Me. You have not hurt me other than little knicks in battle vhich I know I gave back."

The dark spirit's weary glance turned towards the Guardian of Wonder. "One out of five, a new personal record," he muttered with heavy sarcasm. "I deserve a medal."

Sandy stepped forward, unable to stomach the melancholy. He started to sign but Pitch held up a hand to hold him off.

"Don't even try. Whatever encouragement or assurance you have, I don't deserve it." He paused for a moment and when no one argued, he looked over to each of them once again. "Since you five are too good to end me, I guess I will have to live with what I have done."

Pitch sighed and hung his head for a moment before he looked to Tooth first. "I am sorry for your wing," he said then cast a guilty look at the fairies hanging around her. "I am sure you know by now what happened to another of your helpers and that it was me who killed her. For that, I will never earn forgiveness." He bowed his head towards her before he moved on to Sandy.

"Sandman, I may not have hurt you today but I have hurt those you care about." He paused a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry I am not the friend you remember and that I have given you such a hard burden to carry." He nodded towards the golden man as well.

Next, he turned to Jack. "What I said today was unforgiveable. … I do remember everything you said and it was you who helped remind me of who I am. So, thank you. …. You fight well." Pitch gave a long sigh. "At least one thing I taught you was good." He nodded to the teen.

"North. We may be even but I am sorry for hurting those you care about … and for trashing the Pole."

Finally, Pitch turned to Bunny and paused. He looked down and seemed to be lost for words. When he did speak, his words were quiet and incredibly humble. "I don't even know what to say to you. I don't deserve to talk to you after what I have done. I won't beg forgiveness because I can never possibly earn it. I have caused you grief and misery beyond compare and I will spend the rest of my life with the guilt of that." He shook his head and broke off.

"Thank you," Bunny said after a few long moments. His voice was shaking slightly, with repressed rage or sadness it was hard to tell.

"For what?" Pitch questioned, subdued.

"For reminding me why I don't want to kill you." At the confused look, the Pooka elaborated. "You are not the same person who did all of those terrible things." Green eyes were far away as he finished off as if remembering things he would rather not.

Sandy finally stepped forwards once again. _We can help you control it, restrain the Fearlings._

Pitch nodded but said nothing.

"I think ve vill go now," North stated, stepping into leader mode. "But maybe ve vill try again in a few days once everyone has," he waved his hands vaguely at the shocked group, "figured things out."

It seemed that no one had escaped from the shock of what had just happened. They left Pitch slumped in his chair, expression pinched and guilty. Tooth was swarmed by concerned fairies as she had to walk out. Sandy led a compliant Jack who was looking towards the ground. North steered Bunny out of the lair. Even when the Russian and golden man exchanged a glance, their eyes were also clouded by confusion and despair for what had happened. Today had not gone well.

* * *

When they visited again a few days later, everyone was wary at first. However, when Pitch proved to be the person who had greeted them more and more so recently, they relaxed. They each danced around each other, but Kozmotis was shining through, caring and concerned as was his personality.

Jack said little and there was some note of melancholy that hung about him which he seemed unable to shake. Sandy watched with a concerned eye but nothing he did diminished the despair he saw in the boy's eyes. Every time, Jack hid it with a smile, sometimes so well that even the golden man could not tell if what he had seen was still there.

They invited Pitch to dinner in a week's time as a way to have some sort of reconciliation. Sandy just hoped that Jack would be back to himself by then.

 **AN: I hope that I managed to convey everything okay here, especially the part at the beginning with Jack being a light. They each had equally valid reasons for what they did and how they took the revelation so I hope that that came across. As always, please review, PM, follow, favourite.**


	18. -Lapse

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG  
**

 **Summary: Jack has a relapse.**

* * *

 _"_ _Do not confuse my bad days as a sign of weakness. Those are actually the days I am fighting my hardest,"_ –Unknown.

* * *

Jack had tried his hardest but the current was steadily pulling him under. It grabbed at him with such force that to resist would be to tear his mind apart. The memories were sweeping him away so that his happiness hid in the farthest depths of his soul and the misery which had identified him for so long was given reign once more.

He woke up with a start, sucking in air as if he could not get enough of it. His eyes were wide and terrified as he gazed around vacantly at his surroundings. Nothing seemed to register in those ice blue eyes.

If he had been in his right mind, Jack may have been able to brush aside the nightmare that had awoken him with its sheer terror. He may have been able to convince himself that he was safe now and had people that cared for him. However, after the past weeks of shocks, disappointments and the pulling current of despair that had been dragging him along, it was more than he could take. The teen lost his fight against the waves of his memories and they dragged him under.

* * *

Tooth arrived at the Pole in a flutter of wings and panic. She flew through an open window and rushed to the globe room, heeding the call of the Northern Lights. Bunny was already there and Sandy rushed in a second after. North had been standing there, lost in thought as they rushed in.

"What is it, mate?" Bunny finally demanded.

"It's Jack," North answered, voice low.

Tooth stilled, anxiety causing her heart to flutter instead. She wanted to rush to the teen's side and hug away any problem he may have but she forced herself to stay and listen.

"He … I don't know vhat happened but …" North passed his hands over where his swords sometimes rested but let them drop again. It was a clear sign of his own nerves.

"North," Tooth cut in sharply. "Is Jack all right?"

Blue eyes looked up then and they were filled with confusion and softened by sadness. "Physically, yes. Mentally, I think nyet." He sighed loudly and inclined his head, indicating that they should follow.

The short trek to Jack's room seemed longer than ever. His door was slightly ajar and everything around was silent. No yetis were in sight. North must have warned those at the Pole of what was happening.

With hands shaking slightly in anxiety, Tooth raised a hand to push the door further open. She caught sight of a bob of white hair across the room as she did so. "Jack," she called softly.

There was no response but the head of hair ducked slightly as if the boy had tensed.

She cast an anxious glance back at the Guardians behind her who looked equally as worried. With a breath to steel herself, she landed and walked into the room.

The teen was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest and head bowed. He froze as they walked in and then started trembling ever so slightly. His staff was also notably missing from its normal place in his hands. Tooth scanned the room until she found it on the other side of the bed.

Bunny walked over to grab it.

"I walked in this morning," North explained, voice low. "Startled the boy badly and he moved away from me like he thought I vas going to hurt him." His blue eyes glanced around at them, helpless.

"Jack," Tooth said again and started to walk towards the teenager in slow, measured steps. However, the boy didn't look up and only shrunk further on himself. "It's okay," she murmured soothingly with her hands up nonthreatingly. He didn't look up to see the gesture.

She looked back then, heart throbbing in her chest for the teen's pain. "What happened?" she mouthed at the rest of them.

They shrugged but Bunny stepped forwards too. "Hey mate, I have your staff here."

Jack flinched again, this time more dramatically. He sucked in an audible breath as if that statement caused him pain.

"It's okay," the Pooka soothed. "I'm not gonna do anything to it. I just want to give it back to ya."

The teen slowly inched his head upwards, bangs moving out of his face so that they got a look at his eyes for the first time. They were dull, lifeless and lacking their normally piercing quality. It was quite terrifying to note. However, as he caught sight of his staff, Jack stopped the sweep of his eyes upwards.

Bunny stooped down to be in the teen's line of sight, extending the staff toward the boy.

The movement wasn't taken well. Jack scuttled backwards as if he were escaping from a hand that was about to strike him. His back thumped against the wall that was right behind him.

"Easy, easy, I ain't gonna hurt ya, mate. You know that."

Jack was shaking though as he scrunched in on himself once more. He made no move to take the staff back.

As Tooth watched, tears gathered in her eyes and she had to look away. It hurt like an almost physical pain to see him this way. She followed mutely as Sandy waved them outside so they could talk. What had happened in so short a time to reduce the boy to this?

Bunny, still holding the boy's staff, let out a great sigh. "What was that?" he asked finally, incredulous.

"I don't know," North muttered. "How did this happen?"

Tooth shook her head as she brushed the tears out of her eyes. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "I thought it had been going okay."

Sandy just shook his head adamantly. _I could feel that there was something coming._ When they looked to him with shock and curiosity, he continued. _What we did, telling him about being a light on the globe the way we did, it made him doubt us. He thought, if only for a few moments, that we had never cared about him._

Tooth hung her head and felt any words that she could have used to deny the accusation die on her tongue. They had failed the boy again and there were no excuses to be made. It made her quail to think about how they could ever face the teen again, knowing how thoroughly they had wronged him.

 _With Pitch too, having to fight him and all the things he said. I know you all had your own things to face, but I could tell the Jack wasn't okay. He hid it so well though that I started to doubt myself._

The fairy put an arm out to touch the golden man's shoulder. "It's not your fault Sandy. Jack has learned to hide when he needs to." She swallowed down a lump of emotion. "We should have noticed too."

"Mates, it doesn't matter what we shoulda done," Bunny interjected. "It's in the past now and we have to deal with it. What can we do for Jack?"

Tooth shrugged helplessly and looked out the window to see the noonday sun. They were supposed to have Pitch over for dinner that night. It seemed like those plans would not happen anymore. "I've never seen him this bad," she murmured. "Even when he first came to us."

"Maybe he is remembering something from earlier," North put in and shrugged.

Bunny nodded but his eyes were faraway for several moments. "Ya remember the puppy incident?" he asked. They had taken to calling the time when he was turned into a dog by Hecate as such. When they nodded, he continued. "At first it was like he remembered nothing and we had t' gain his trust again. We could start there and work our way to see if he remembers anything."

North nodded. "He missed breakfast anyways, I vill see if I can work up a tray." He left quickly and the others turned to discuss the rest of their plan.

"Who should go in?" Tooth questioned.

"If it's like it was then, me an' North are the ones he's most afraid of," Bunny replied. "So maybe you and Sandy."

The fairy nodded, already expecting the answer. It was always the most viable option. Her and Sandy were the smallest, the least intimidating for the terrified boy. She glanced towards the winter spirit's room. Her heart dropped at seeing him still cowering against the wall, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. This was not the teen she was coming to know. He was strong, sarcastic, brave and caring. Definitely not the scared and broken boy that was sitting with Jack's face in the room before them.

North handed off the tray to Tooth and the two chosen Guardians went in.

"Jack," the Guardian of memories said quietly. "We just want to give you some food." Carefully, she walked towards him, noting with despair as he automatically tensed away from her. It made her flash back to a time almost two years ago when she had brought the boy a tray while he sat in a bed in the infirmary. Although he had flinched and bowed his head, he had still looked at her and stumbled through his words. Now, she couldn't even see those baby blue eyes.

"Jack, I'm just going to put the food down beside you."

He flinched as she did it but didn't move away.

"You are safe, sweetie, we aren't going to hurt you."

The teen gave no indication that he heard her.

She glanced towards Sandy, shrugging her shoulders slightly. What else could they do? It seemed the boy was so far from their reach at the moment.

 _Tell him I want to say something to him. Maybe that will get him to look up,_ the golden man signed, nodding her forwards.

"Jack, Sandy wants to say something to you," she tried, voice quiet and subdued. When there was still no response, she could feel despair and pity welling in her. She bit her lip harshly. It was all she could do to follow through with her next words.

"Jack, look up," she demanded, tone suddenly sharp. Just hearing her tone out loud made her want to apologize and scoop the teen up in a hug.

Very slowly, blue eyes made their trek upwards but came nowhere close to looking at Tooth directly.

"Eat your food," she ordered.

He complied robotically, taking minute bites of the buttered bread on the tray and only touching the yogurt when she demanded he do so.

"Look at Sandy," she said.

The golden man smiled slightly at the boy but was hard to tell if Jack saw. His gaze was focused solely on the symbols that the dream maker was creating. Even still, his eyes were glassy and lethargic. _You're safe here with us, you know that right?_ When there was no response, Sandy tried again. _What do you remember?_

Tooth glanced between the two, noting as Jack looked down when the golden man had finished signing. Still, he made no move to reply. She looked up and Sandy gestured her forwards. "Jack, answer him," she prompted.

In response, the teen just whimpered. He hunched into himself further as he let out that plaintive sound.

It felt like that one noise had struck Tooth right through to the core. Jack was terrified … of them. He was no longer the fun loving spirit that was trying his hardest one day at a time to get better. It was like the normal bad days he had every few weeks where he hung his head, didn't walk as straight and had a hard time talking without stuttering were amplified. It had been almost a month and a half since he had had one as well. She had felt like hope had buoyed her up as she smiled along with the teen. Now, she was dashed against the rocks of despair at this sudden terror.

She stood abruptly, unable to take the sight a moment longer.

The Big Four gathered a few feet from Jack's room. However, before any of them could begin, Sandy signed hastily.

 _I'm not sure he can talk right now._

"Can't or won't, mate?" Bunny questioned, running a paw over his ears in frustration.

 _Mentally can't, I think._

"Why?" Tooth asked.

 _I don't know._

Nothing seemed to work. Jack remained as wrapped up in his own world of misery and fear as he had when they first walked into his room that morning. The teen had complied readily enough to orders but refused to be moved by entreaties, questions or general conversation.

Jack had whimpered before North and cowered before Bunny. He hadn't reached out to his staff although they had laid it by him and left him alone with if for a while. He hadn't reacted to them recalling the times they had shared together over the past couple years. The teen had even scuttled away from Sandy's hand on his shoulder and wedged himself into the corner of the room.

They had tried opening the windows to let in the wind. His long time friend had rustled around him, pulling at his sweater and ruffling his hair. Rather than snap him out of it as she often managed to do, Jack clapped his hands over his ears and buried his head in his knees. He had rocked back and forth with increasing agitation, mouthing words soundlessly. Eventually, they had been forced to close the window to calm him.

Tooth now just stood looking at the teen from the doorway. It was hard, feeling such an intense urge to protect the boy but being unable. More than unable, it was making him afraid just by having others in his presence. That contradiction was nearly tearing her in two. She would do anything to relieve him of his pain but despair crept up on her like shadows as she realized that she was entirely out of idea. She was failing him again.

Sometimes, he felt so wholly like her own child that the maternal ache inside of her eased. Now though, that part was tied into knots that only pulled taut every time he whimpered or cowered away from them. It was her job to protect him, to wipe away the tears, kiss his forehead and tell him that everything that everything was going to be all right. It was her job to assure her child that the monsters in his closet and under his bed were not real. How could she do that though when the monsters were his memories and real horrors that he had lived through. If she was his surrogate mother, she was failing her son.

The Guardians looked up, distracted from their discussion by the harsh sound of yetis yelling to each other.

North whipped his head up, eyes wide with panic. "I told them not to come here unless it vas urgent today." He froze though just as he finished. They were all looking towards the approaching yetis and quickly identified the problem. Pitch was being ushered forwards with a yeti on either side of him.

"Damn," the Russian murmured. "Let him go," he ordered, raising his voice to talk to the yetis.

The one on the left, Phil is she remembered correctly, warbled something back.

"I told you he was coming. Ve invited him," North shot back, motioning for the creature to do as asked.

With a great frown, Phil did so. He replied again though, voice tight and urgent.

"As if I don't know," North answered with a great sigh. "We were rather busy, that's why." The yeti gave one final response but the Russian waved him off. "It's okay, ve vill deal with it."

Phil shrugged and departed, the other yeti trailing behind him.

"Sorry about that," North said, directing his words towards the Boogeyman who had been watching the exchange with curious, narrowed eyes.

Pitch shrugged. "No harm done." He glanced towards them before he drew his eyebrows together. "Where is Jack?"

Tooth could feel the rest of the Guardians freeze around her. They really should have cancelled Pitch for that night but they had gotten caught up in trying to help Jack. Every time they had remembered, some motion or reaction of the teen's had caught their attention and the idea had been swiftly forgotten. Now they were lost for words. What should they tell the man who had caused the boy's terror in the first place, especially when he was not the same person anymore? She glanced to the three around her but they gave back shrugs and sheepish glances.

"Is something wrong?" Pitch questioned, a tinge of concern coming into his golden eyes. "Is Jack okay?"

It was that more than anything that made up Tooth's mind. Maybe he of all people would know what happened to the youngest Guardian. "Um …," she started, then wavered for a moment as the gaze of their former enemy turned to her. Finally, she just spat it out. "Jack … sort of ... relapsed." She tried to put it gently but there was no softening the words.

"Oh, I see," the man murmured and looked down as if shame had brought his eyes to the ground. He glanced up after several moments. "I am not going to hurt him, if that's what you are worried about. But I can –" He gestured back the way he came but North cut in.

"It's not that. Ve just …" he shrugged helplessly as he looked to the other Guardians.

What were they supposed to say? This was the worst they had ever seen Jack. They had no idea what had caused this or what memory may have been triggered to bring it on. Were they supposed to tell him that Jack had probably relived some segment of his torture?

"It's bad, isn't it?" Pitch asked, voice wary. There was some droop to his shoulders that spoke of him being resigned to that fact already.

"Yes," Bunny declared, as blunt as ever. "It really is." He eyed the man wearily but seemed to be deciding whether to say more.

"I know I have no right to offer this, but I may be able to help if you tell me what is wrong exactly. At least I can probably help with what words or actions to avoid." His voice was unpresuming and his eyes were downcast.

"Give us a sec," Bunny said, then dragged the rest of the Guardians to the side. His voice was quiet but serious as he continued, looking around at the tight circle around him. "I don't trust the gumby, but maybe he can help us figure out what's going on."

Sandy nodded.

Tooth did so too. This was not the Boogeyman who had hurt Jack in the first place. She shot a glance over at the man who was fidgeting awkwardly. Maybe they could actually trust him. It seemed to be their only remaining option.

North nodded as well with a great frown and then repeated the gesture to Pitch. He jerked his head towards the adjacent hallway. "Come, ve vill talk about it."

They ended up in the kitchen, seated around the table there. No one was quite looking at the other, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Tooth felt the odd desire to laugh. Here they were, holding council with the enemy who was currently their sole advisor on how to help find a way to deal with something he had done. The absurdity of it was spinning her mind around in circles. Yet they were there with no clue how to ease the suffering of one of their own. He seemed so far gone that even their words and pleas could not break through the gap between the Jack they knew and the Jack that had been broken then re-forged by Pitch. It made a sob build up in her chest but she mercilessly squashed the feeling. Now was not the time for tears. It was the time for action.

"I don't know where to start," North said after a long minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Just tell me his … symptoms," Pitch advised, only hesitating slightly. His golden eyes were resting steadily on the Russian but they were softened by some amount of grief and guilt.

When North hesitated, Sandy jumped in. _He hasn't said a word this whole time. He has mouthed words, but that's it._

With that first comment, it was like the damage had already been done. They had already started to talk about Jack to his tormentor so the flood gates were open.

"He seems like he barely recognizes us," Bunny stated, eyes wide with concern.

"He's scared of us," North added. "Flinches when we get close."

"Did any of you touch him?" Pitch asked, expression growing increasingly grave.

Sandy nodded.

"What did he do?"

 _Moved away from me as fast as possible._

"He wouldn't take his staff, even when we left it right by him," Tooth added with only a moment of reluctance. It was strange to talk about Jack like this to the Boogeyman. Something inside her shouted and screamed like a warning bell, advising her to say nothing more. However, she shook it off. They needed to do this to figure out what was going on and it seemed Pitch already had at least an inkling already.

"Is he looking at you directly?" the nightmare spirit questioned.

"Nyet," North responded, "even when ve asked him to."

"Is he responding to orders?"

"Ya," Bunny confided sheepishly as if reluctant to admit they had tried it. "Slowly though, like it takes a while to process. … He freaked out when we let the wind in for a moment."

 _He mouthed 'not real' a couple of times,_ Sandy added.

Pitch was quiet for a few long moments, looking down at the table. He raised a hand and scrubbed it wearily over his face. "Shit," he muttered.

"You know what's wrong?" Tooth half asked, trying not to lean towards the man as her hope spiked.

"Ya," he replied.

"Not good, is it?" Bunny questioned, tone hardening slightly. He seemed to be struggling with himself, fists clenching and unclenching. It was so difficult to rid the man before them of blame for everything that Jack was still going through.

Pitch just shook his head. He glanced up slowly as he noted their curious but distasteful glances on him. With a great sigh, he started hesitantly to explain. "Um, after I…" He glanced anxiously towards Tooth and winced as he said quietly his next words. "The day I killed your fairy … I punished Jack for what he did." The man licked his lips and seemed to struggle for several moments, expression losing the war to stay neutral. There was despair on his face.

Tooth latched onto the struggle, the settling horror and sadness. She had to focus on that instead of the gaping hole she felt opening in her chest. She had felt it like a blade to her own skin when she had lost her fairy, the brave Analee. Now though, she struggled to hold together the edges of the wound that was being ripped open.

'This is not the same man who did that,' she told herself. Look how guilty he is. And he was, head hanging and shoulders drooping. She had to focus on that.

"I was still angry though," Pitch managed. "So I … thought I'd isolate him … play on some of his greatest fears." The nightmare spirit shook his head, disgust written across his face. "I … gagged him and gave him the worst possible nightmares I could come up with."

Tooth pursed her lips but restrained the anger that was urging her to tear him apart because she could see the man struggling. He was as repulsed by what he had done as she was.

"It was bad," he said and looked up at them almost desperately. His eyes were wide and almost teary. "I … oh by the stars. After a couple weeks, I decided I was done but Jack …" He shook his head again and pressed his lips together.

"What happened?" Tooth prompted gently. They needed to know.

Golden eyes looked to her with horror written in them. "I had made him question what was real. That's why he freaked out at the wind now. I'd led him to believe that he was utterly and completely alone, with nothing that could touch him, nothing that would ever communicate with him, no one that would ever hear him and that everything he had known was a lie. He was … just holding onto his sanity … He didn't talk for a few weeks after that." Throughout his relating, Pitch's voice had been choppy, close to breaking as if this memory was causing him immense pain to talk about.

Tooth felt her stomach roiling in protest to the deluge of images and the sheer amount of horror her child had gone through. She pressed a hand delicately over her mouth to discourage the contents of her stomach from rising. This was worse than she could have imagined. Even in her wildest nightmares, she could never have dreamed of anything so bad.

"Vhy vould he think of that now?" North wondered absently.

"Probably because he was reminded of the fairy," Pitch murmured as he glanced guilty to Tooth once more.

Bunny shook his head, eyes lost in thought. "Ya can't take all the blame for this one, we screwed up too."

Tooth hung her own head, remembering how they had made the teen doubt them. How could they have ever been so stupid? They had caused this, as surely as Pitch had. Even more, they had missed the boy back sliding into memories and misery. They needed so desperately to make this right.

They were all so lost in thought and despair that Sandy had to ring his bell to get their attention. When they were finally all looking towards him though, he looked towards the hand crafted piece resting in his palm. _When Jack gave this to me for Christmas, he attached a note to it,_ the golden man signed slowly, eyes still lost to tracing the ice. _It said, 'Because everyone deserves to be heard and understood.'_

The golden man was still for several moments before he looked up and golden eyes flickered to each of them in turn. _He deserves that more than anyone. We have all failed him at some point in the past. I'd like for today to be a turning point, where we all vow to do what we can to help him. Together, we can get Jack back._ He put his hand into the middle of the table. _For Jack._

"For Jack," Tooth repeated, putting her own hand on top of the dream maker's.

"For Jack," North said and added his hand.

Bunny did the same.

Pitch nodded. "For Jack," he repeated quietly and laid his hand on top too.

"Now vhat can we do?" the Russian asked when they had all withdrawn.

"I have a bad idea," the Boogeyman started, glancing around at them with his eyes skimming back and forth anxiously. "I was there the first time to break Jack out of this. After all, he was no use to me then like he was." He looked down again, shoulders slumped. "Let me talk to him."

"No," Bunny shot back immediately. "Absolutely not. How can we trust you?"

Pitch straightened automatically, back stiff and proud but then he relaxed again, leaning against the chair. He scrubbed a hand quickly through his hair. "You can't. No one ever can again after all I've done. But I'm in control right now, I can promise you that."

"Why?" North asked bluntly, folding his arms across his chest.

The Boogeyman sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked out at them again. "You keep telling me that I have changed, that I am changing. Jack has told me to forgive myself. You say that I can be good again. But I can't believe it. I need to prove it to myself that I can do something good in my life. Maybe I can start by helping Jack. Stars only know he deserves it. He deserves to be happy."

Tooth looked to the Guardians who were glancing back and forth among themselves. There seemed to be grudging acceptance in all of their eyes and expressions. What other choice did they have? Plus, they were all here to run interference in case Pitch tried anything.

North nodded to the man. "You are sure you are in control?"

Pitch nodded gravely. "I wouldn't see him if I wasn't."

"Okay," the Guardian of Wonder conceded.

It was decided that Pitch would go in and Sandy would hover behind him but out of direct line of sight. The rest of the Guardians would stand by the door and hope for the best. Definitely not the ideal plan, but they were out of options.

Pitch paused at the entrance to the teen's room, expression crinkling with guilt and sadness as he sighted the boy. He turned to them though, determined. "I have an idea but you are going to have to trust me," he murmured, at a tone that would not have been out of place in a sick bay.

"Fine," North grumbled, "but you hurt one hair on his head and you vill not live another day."

The nightmare spirit nodded then strode into the room with all the confidence of the Nightmare King. "Jack," he shot out, tone harsh.

The teen flinched violently.

"Look at me," Pitch ordered and when the boy had stopped his gaze at the man's knees, the dark spirit knelt down. He reached a hand out to the boy and grasped his chin.

Tooth nearly jumped forwards to stop the contact. She held herself back though, trusting the Boogeyman a little and Sandy the rest of the way to stop this if it went too far. If Pitch could snap Jack out of it, they had to let him do it. He had seemed so compassionate, genuinely eager to help.

"My eyes are up here," Pitch snapped, holding Jack's chin up so that blue eyes peered vacantly into golden. "Tell me the last thing you remember."

The teen looked down again, lips pressed firmly together. However, Pitch shook the boy from his grip on him and his chin was raised slightly higher. Blue eyes glanced up into the face of the spirit across from him.

"Tell me the last thing you remember," Pitch repeated, gritting the words out between clenched teeth.

Jack mouthed a few words but not a sound came from between his lips. After a few moments, he abandoned the attempt all together and left his gaze staring vacantly ahead.

The nightmare spirit released the teen but stayed where he was. "Do you remember who I am?" When Jack made no move to respond, he snarled the question. "Do you remember who I am, yes or no?"

The winter spirit nodded, trembling slightly.

"Good. Then you know how unhappy I will be if you refuse to respond to me. Right, Jack?"

The teen nodded again and his trembling only increased.

"Do you remember why I gave you those nightmares?"

It took several moments and the question repeated, but blue eyes seemed to focus minutely. He nodded slowly.

"So you remember that they were nightmares and not real?"

Again, it took several moments but Jack nodded.

Tooth had to say, she was impressed. Pitch was doing all the right things. He was establishing a frame of memories, repeating the teen's name to keep him grounded and slowly working his way around to the idea that he was safe now.

"Are you doubting what is real, Jack?" Pitch's voice was slightly softer but the change was only minimal.

The winter spirit nodded.

"Do you want to know what is real and what isn't?"

It took several moments, but the boy nodded again.

"Okay," Pitch said and finally let go of the boy. He stooped to pick up the teen's staff and then walked a few paces back from him until they were almost two metres apart. Finally, he sank to the ground where he settled cross-legged.

The Boogeyman seemed to be lost in thought, staring down at the staff in his hands but Tooth could see the tense set to his shoulders. "It seems that you passed one test at least, not taking your staff when you were not given permission." He paused then looked up at the teen. "Now, if you want me to give you answers, you have to come over here. Maybe if you are good, I will give you back your staff."

Jack looked up hesitantly, bangs partially hiding his eyes, but still it was clear that he was unsure and confused. His lips were pursed and eyebrows lowered.

"Don't look so surprised," the Boogeyman drawled, "I do not want you getting any more ice all over my lair."

The teen looked around him, only seeming to then realize that there was ice around him, spreading out in curling patterns. However, as he looked around, his eyebrows lowered further. Just by the look on his face and the slowly sharpening gaze to his eyes, they could tell that he knew something didn't add up.

"If you want to know, come here," Pitch repeated, tone even softer.

It was a good move, one the Guardians had performed when Jack had been turned into a puppy. If he moved towards you, it was at least an indication that he wanted what you had more than he distrusted you. Not ideal, but certainly a start. It was a way to get Jack to make the first move. Tooth had to grudgingly admit that the Boogeyman was doing everything right still and getting much more reaction than they had.

After several long moments, Jack inched forwards. He tensed, then when nothing happened, he did it again. A few moments later he came even closer.

Pitch shifted slightly, leaning up against the bed beside him and the boy froze. "I'm waiting," he stated. "If you want to know, come here."

Jack moved closer and although the process was painfully slow, he came to be sitting right before his former master with his head bowed and only one knee drawn to his chest. He was trembling slightly as his hands played with the fraying edge of his sweater.

"Here," Pitch declared, extending the teen's staff towards him. However, as he moved it forwards, he brushed along the top of the bed and knocked something off.

The winter spirit jumped, muscles tense as if he wanted to bolt back to the corner but spotting what it was that made the noise, he froze. His suddenly intense gaze was fixed on something that Tooth couldn't see from her spot by the doorway. Whatever it was though had managed to break him slightly out of the state of terror and submission that was on him.

"Take this," Pitch demanded, almost shoving the staff into the teen's hands. That way, the intense staring match with the item was disrupted and the Boogeyman picked it up so that Tooth could see that it was Jack's sketchbook.

"What is this?" the nightmare spirit wondered aloud. He flipped it open and shuffled through a few pages before the fairy could see him visibly tense. Pitch closed it quickly and held it out wordlessly for the Sandman to take. "I shouldn't be looking at this," he murmured, just barely loud enough for the Guardians at the door to hear.

Sandy flew towards them with confusion in his golden eyes. By the downward turn to his mouth, he appeared to be deeply troubled. They clustered around him as he opened the sketchbook. None of them had seen more than a single painting before.

It was clear almost immediately why Pitch had deemed that this material was not for his viewing. It was almost as if Jack had written a diary in these pages. However, instead of his thoughts written down in words upon the page, it was as if he had captured of snapshot of his mind in that moment. The paintings started off in dark colours, rather lacking in detail and imagination. There was the scene of his room done in shades of grey. Next, there was a page of hurried brush strokes that were done with less than a sure hand. Even the line of paint were shaky as the teen seemed to have relived some of his torments. There was the vague outline of Nightmares, a corner of Pitch's lair, his staff burning.

Tooth turned away, blinking quickly as she swallowed past the emotion in her throat. The others seemed to be doing much of the same thing. At a few more turns of the page though, she glanced back keenly.

There was a splash of vibrant colour, tucked in the corner of the page so that it tracked their gaze. It was a flower, drawn with careful detail amid a forest drawn in darker colours of green and brown. Sandy turned with greater trepidation only to see more colour. A few pages away, there was a scene of the Guardians, the first one to be drawn so completely so far. Then, there was Jack's hoodie, clear and bright with detailed frost etched upon it. However, it was surrounded by muddled images of red and black that spoke of remembrances the teen would rather not have of why he needed the sweater in the first place. As they got on in the sketches though, even the images of Nightmares and his own painful memories got clearer as if his hands weren't shaking as badly when he tried to capture them, as if it didn't hurt as much to recall. There was also an image of only colours that had more and more details the closer they looked. There were Tooth's fairies drawn through the purples, pinks and greens. There was Sandy's dream sand creatures covering the orange and yellow. Easter eggs, elves and candy canes were coming out of the remaining colours. It was such a busy picture, full of life and happiness.

Sandy stopped for several moments at a drawing of Pitch that took up nearly a whole page. It was clear, seemingly painstakingly done. However, the man was not scowling or gazing menacingly as he had in some small scenes previously. This time, he was smiling. His eyes were crinkled together from the expression, mouth stretched into a wide grin. He seemed to have forgotten everything in that moment of pure happiness.

They wrenched their gaze away from this tracking of Jack's progress when they heard Pitch's voice murmuring calmly to the boy. "Do you remember when I brought you down to the lair?" When Jack nodded, he kept going. "That was real. Before that, you were alone, but the wind was your companion, your friend. You had also spoken to Iris," he stumbled over the name but kept going, "the Season Council, Bunnymund and other spirits I don't know about. Do you remember this?"

The teen nodded and he glanced up at Pitch, almost directly into golden eyes. There was some searching to the teen's expression as he scanned the man's face for something. However, he looked back down, eyebrows just drawing even farther down.

"It's actually been a while since I gave you those nightmares," Pitch continued evenly. "Do you remember getting let out of the lair to spread winter?"

It took a few moments but Jack nodded.

"Do you remember anything beyond that?"

The teen was thoughtful for several moments before he visibly tensed. His hands clutched reflexively at his staff and he drew up his legs as if to spring to his feet. His mouth was slightly open, eyes wide as he looked to the man with utter bewilderment.

"Yes? You can ask your question," Pitch prompted.

Jack open and shut his mouth several times before he said just two quiet words. "The Guardians?"

Pitch nodded and the tense set to his shoulders eased. Tooth couldn't see his face, but should could imagine that it relaxed as well. "Yes, you are with the Guardians. That is real."

The teen buried his head in his one raised knee and clasped his hands over his ears as much as he could with his staff still in hand. It was like he was trying to block out his surroundings or hide from the world. His brows were scrunching then moving upwards in rapid succession and his eyes were closed tight.

Pitch looked back at them then, a single almost desperate glance before he turned back. The man leaned forwards then held himself back. "Jack," he murmured, voice softer than it had been at any point in their conversation.

The teen only flinched in response.

"Jack, do you remember spending time with the Guardians? I can't pretend to know what you guys did because I have no clue but I can tell you that that is real." He paused, waiting for the teen to respond but he was out of luck. "Jack, if you want to prove it, look around you."

Slowly but surely, the teen inched his head upwards. Blue eyes wandered for the first time since he had relapsed. They seemed to grow wider and wider as he took in his surroundings. By the confusion, they were quite obviously not what he had been expecting. Then, his gaze flickered to the Boogeyman with desperate confusion.

"Look at the door," Pitch instructed, inclining his head towards where the Guardians were waiting.

Jack did and something finally seemed to click in him. His posture changed completely from the uncertain hunch of his shoulders as if he needed to protect himself to a less fearful but defeated slump. He leaned against the bed that was right beside him and drew both knees up loosely. The teen scrubbed his hands over his face, hiding his expression from view. "Shit," he muttered, loud enough for the Guardians to hear.

Pitch stood swiftly, a faint smile decorating his lips before he managed to wipe it away. "I think that means he's back," he said, nodding towards them.

Tooth took the cue and flew right towards the teen so she was sitting as close to him as she thought he could take in his current state. "Sweetie," she murmured, almost crossing her fingers as she prayed for a reaction.

She heard the low murmur of Pitch and the rest of the Guardians behind her, North thanking the man and Pitch saying it was nothing. The Boogeyman even gave the suggestion of getting Jack to look through his sketchbook to help with the rest of his memories.

There it was, the slow intake of breath before Jack lowered his hands and flickered his gaze to almost meet hers before he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"None of that," she declared and reached slowly out to take his hand with one of her own. "It's not your fault, Jack."

He just shook his head slightly, biting his lip. With only the slightest jump, he let her take his hand and remained still as she stroked her thumb along it.

At this point, she didn't know if the gesture was to comfort him or herself. After the whole day of overwhelming worry, she just needed to ground both of them to this moment. She needed to make sure that all the progress they had made together had not been lost. His trust, his love, were what held the family together and she couldn't lose that now. She definitely couldn't lose Jack.

The rest of the Guardians had filtered in while Pitch stood awkwardly near the doorway, watching the exchange.

"It's us who should be sorry, mate," Bunny said decidedly, ears lowering.

Jack just shook his head emphatically, struggling a few moments before he just gave up on the words that seemed still wouldn't come. He shrugged, glancing up at them quickly.

"Don't worry about it," North waved him off easily.

Jack frowned at the ground for several moments before he looked up and slowly a smile made its way onto his face. He rolled his eyes and gave a light laugh as he gestured to all of them and patted the floor.

"Ya, ya, yuck it up mate," Bunny grumbled but he was smiling too. "Only you could have us all sitting on the floor like loons… or children."

The teen looked suddenly to the door and bit his lip.

Tooth followed his gaze and could see Pitch walking away from the scene.

Jack reached out and put his hand on Sandy's arm. It took a moment, but he got the words out. "Can … can y-you thank him for me?"

The dream maker nodded and flew out to comply.

The fairy watched him go, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. It had been a strange day, watching the Nightmare King's concern, having him offer to help. He had been their last hope, something which she would never have expected. Even still, despite their worries, it had been him who had brought their child back to them. She started slightly as she caught herself hoping that Pitch had received the sign he needed that he could be good again. Then, she smiled slightly. Jack had really brought them all together.

* * *

Pitch turned, hearing as much as feeling the dream maker come up behind him. Wearily, he faced the man. "Yes, Sandy?"

 _I came here at Jack's request,_ the dream maker stated, conveying his tone much better using the light of the stars. _He wanted me to thank you._

The Boogeyman nodded but scowled slightly. "He shouldn't be thanking me," he returned bluntly. Not after all that Pitch had done to the teen. He was the reason that this had happened today in the first place. All of this was his fault.

Sandy put a hand on the nightmare spirit's shoulder, drawing his attention back to their conversation. _Jack didn't say much but I know he would have told me that he doesn't blame you. The person who did those terrible things wasn't you, Kozmotis. You proved that today. You can be good again._

Pitch gave his former friend a tight smile. He proved nothing today, except that he had hurt Jack so badly that he could never forgive himself. It would accomplish nothing to argue the fact though, so he just nodded. "Thank you."

Sandy's smile was also tight, drawn with sadness. _Take care._

The Boogeyman nodded solemnly. "Same to you and …" he looked to Jack's room. It was strange to have seen the boy's new living quarters, to have been trusted by the Guardians to enter when the teen was so vulnerable. It had been a strange day. "Take care of him." With that, he stepped into the shadows and vanished from the Pole.

He needed some peace and quiet but the darkness and silence that greeted him seemed wrong suddenly. Was it wrong that he missed having the teen in his lair?

* * *

"You don't have to come," Tooth said for what had to be the millionth time.

Jack sighed but smiled at her as much as he could manage. "I want to," he murmured.

"Okay," she conceded but still shot him a worried look. "Just let us know if you aren't feeling comfortable."

He nodded to her once again. It had been just over a week since his relapse. Still though, he felt that itch in the back of his head, questioning everything he saw and felt. Was this real? Did the Guardians actually care about him? He had tried to shake the thoughts but they still lingered in his mind like a sleeping poison.

It had almost felt nice, the blank certainty that everything was fake. He had been so sure that there was no way anyone could see him, could talk to him, that he had only known solitude, quiet and pain. The voices intruding on his blank world had to be figments of his imagination. Yet still, he remembered submission and fear, he remembered a certain voice that he needed to obey. Then, that voice had come and the memories with it, trickling back slowly at first before they turned into a flash flood of connections. There was pain, but also happiness, despair but also fun.

Pitch had brought him back from the unfeeling mess that he had relapsed into and he couldn't get it out of his head.

He had let the Guardians coddle him and apologize over and over again as well as use all of their tactics to divert him. They had challenged his thinking, bringing up so many details that there was no way his imagination could have created. Yet it still felt like a dream, that there was no way that he could deserve this, deserve them. Slowly and more importantly, he had come to realize that although they might have faults (and sometimes may say the wrong thing), there was no way that amount of relief at his getting better could have been faked. The tears in their eyes couldn't have all been an act. They cared about him, and it was terrifying.

This is how Pitch must feel, unworthy of all the belief being given to him. Yet still, he had helped. He had come right into his enemies' lair and argued with them in order to help. And he had done the impossible, resisting all urge to destroy Jack forever as he easily could have done with a few words. He had proved himself worthy.

So Jack was sitting on the sidelines, watching as Sandy coached Pitch on how to control the Fearlings. It wasn't terribly interesting, and Bunny hadn't even come because it was nearing Easter, but he felt like he needed to be here. He needed to stand by Pitch and maybe together they could figure out they are worthy of the caring that was being directed towards them.

He could feel the paper that was sitting in his hoodie pocket as it weighed on his mind. A couple days earlier, he had written it down with the hope that he wouldn't need to use it. He had hoped that when the time came to face Pitch again, he could get the words off his tongue.

Jack took out the carefully folded square of paper, running his fingers across the smooth creases. He had put a lot of effort into the writing and had let his thoughts come out honestly. It said everything he wanted to say.

"Jack," Tooth called. A few of her fairies fluttered around her as she came up to him. Vaguely, he saw the others glance at them from across the wide open field they had been using for the purpose.

The teen was sitting on a collection of rocks that looked out over the area. He nodded as she came up to him.

"Bunny just sent one of my fairies he had with him to ask if you wanted to come paint some eggs with him." She looked around as if watching for eavesdroppers before she dropped her voice conspiratorially. "She said he seemed a little lonely."

He smiled at her, a quick involuntary reaction. Bunny seemed lonely, or he did sitting here by himself? Either way, it warmed his heart to know how much they cared, how much they wanted to be with him. They had proven it time and again by not giving up on him. They had stayed by his side when he had doubted them, when he had flinched away and kept to himself. They had comforted him when watching his memories and searched for him afterwards. They had even gone along with his crazy idea to try to help his former tormentor despite all he had done to them. More than anything, he wanted to return the favour.

"We can't have that," he returned, winking at her. "Or who knows what the googies will do in an attempt to cheer him up."

She gasped, eyes wide with an imitation of sheer horror. "Oh no, they may paint themselves the wrong colours just to get his attention. It would be a sheer tragedy."

He laughed then, a short airy sound that loosened something within him. Maybe it wasn't going to be okay all the time, but he could settle with most of the time.

"I just have to say something," he told her, inclining his head to where North, Sandy and Pitch were still practicing.

"See you tonight?"

"Only if I can manage to drag Bunny out to get something to eat."

She let out a quick chuckle. "Now that's a challenge worthy of Jack Frost.'

He walked over to the three spirits who stopped as he got near. North was shifting slightly as if he wanted to jump between him and the person he had obviously come to see. Sandy just nodded. Pitch on the other hand seemed unsure what to do with himself. He crossed his arms over his chest then dropped them. He looked at Jack then away.

The teen stopped about a metre away from the man and took a deep breath. The conversation with Tooth and the laughter had really caused something to click within him and he felt like breathing was a little easier, not to mention talking. He looked the man right in the eyes, "Thank you."

"Please don't," Pitch protested, raising his hands as if to ward off a blow. "You shouldn't be thanking me."

Jack shrugged back. He understood where the spirit was coming from but the words still needed to be said. The teen pulled out the piece of paper and nodded to himself, decided. Everything had come out perfectly on paper. "I was going to say this all to you but I think we work better this way." He stepped forward and extended the packet towards the man across from him.

Pitch took it hesitantly.

Jack nodded to the nightmare spirit who did the same. They locked eyes for the span of only a few heartbeats but there was much conveyed between the two of them. Golden orbs were despairing, apologetic yet also proud. The teen returned the message with a silent smile, gratitude and understanding shining back.

The teen leaped into the air and headed towards the Warren.

The letter read,

 _Dear Pitch,_

 _I don't know how much of this I will be able to say when we next meet so I wanted to write it out to make sure I could tell you either way. First, I need to say thank you. I know you are going to protest and tell me that I have no reason to thank you, but I really do. I have no intention of making you feel guilty when I say this but, I know what it is like to do something or act in some way because of the influence of someone else. The thing is, so do you. The Fearlings have been influencing you for so long that it may not even feel like it anymore. However, if there is any part of Kozmotis left, as I believe there is, then you know what it feels like to do good. What you did, helping me, was the best way to prove that you are still capable of that. You just fought the influence of the Fearlings by directly going against what they wanted. You could have so easily destroyed me with just a few words, but you didn't and that is what is so remarkable. There must have been voices in your head telling you to do it, but it was the good part of you that you listened to and I personally know how hard it is to fight the thoughts that influence you. I hope you believe me when I say that I think it was the Fearlings who hurt me, not you. So, we have a common enemy. What happened last week wasn't your fault but there's._

 _Anyways, after a long winded first point, here is my second: from here, you get to choose who you want to be. Before you took me into your lair, we were both lonely. I tried to combat it, fight the loneliness but the only way I knew how was by using fun and spreading it. So I watched children have fun, and let them run through me if that meant seeing a smile on their faces. My two constant companions in life have been fear and fun. One of them offsets the other. I don't want to tell you who you are because that is for you to decide but I will tell you an observation. Your constant companions seem to be fear and courage. However, neither is complete without the other. Fear is necessary or else how would we know that something could hurt us. Yet still, people find a way to work past fear and that takes courage. Although you have spread fear and therefore must experience it yourself, you still manage to face every day and that takes a huge amount of courage._

 _I forgot to tell you because of the fiasco of the last couple times we met, but go visit England, Alford specifically. There is a brother and sister there who are dying to meet the Boogeyman._

 _I liked this quote and I thought you may as well. "Happiness is a journey not a destination," Ben Sweetland._

 _I believe in you,_

 _Jack_

* * *

The teen was surprised by how fast the reply came back. He had been expecting it but not this quickly.

One of Tooth's fairies came bearing a roll of paper with instructions from the Boogeyman to give it to him.

Jack paused, setting aside the googie he had just finished painting. He smiled slightly at the hastily scrawled script.

It read,

 _Jack,_

 _If I was without words then there would be nothing in this letter but I am very close to it. Every time I think I know what to expect from you, you do something different. Even so, whatever you do, you manage to hit on the truth. I'm not sure what I did to deserve ever having met someone like you but I hope to be worth it some day._

 _I know you don't want me to say it, but I must. Even if you believe it was the fearlings, I was still their vessel. So what happened to you was my fault as well and I am truly sorry. I was lucky that the loudest voice screaming in my head was the one telling me to help you._

 _You know, I once thought that I was courageous. I was a war hero who helped to take down the darkness. Then that darkness became a part of me and deep down, I was afraid of what I had become. I still am. Maybe I am still working on the courage. I guess that is all this letter comes down to: I am still a work in progress. I am working towards a better life and it is all because of you. So I have to thank you. You are the reason that I am where I am today. I am just sorry you went through so much pain to get me here. If there was a way to take all that back, I would. I know there is no way to ever apologize and I know we will never quite be okay.  
_

 _I look forward to going to Alford. And Jack, thank you. I have hope for the first time in a long time. If you ever tell Bunny that though, I will deny it to my last breath.  
_

 _Pitch_


	19. A New Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians  
**

 **Summary: Jack shows some remarkable progress, resolves part of his relationship with the Boogeyman and something begins.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen,"_ –Elizabeth Kubler-Ross

* * *

In the last month, Jack had spent a lot of time with the Guardians. There was painting with Bunny and making sure the Pooka got something to eat. Then, he was making toys and drinking hot chocolate with North. With Tooth, he went out into the field with her and sometimes they sat and talked. From Sandy, he got to hear stories about the Golden Ages, but they also had fun and went to help people around the world. In some ways, he felt like they had really become a family in the past few weeks.

Although he knew that they were just trying to ease him out of his latest relapse, it felt nice. It felt like ice cream, a good sleep, sunshine, a cool drink on a hot day, a warm hug and everything else nice in the world. Sometimes, it felt like it was too good to be true, but he was learning to live with it. He guessed that was how life worked. Things change and then you cope with it, figure out a new normal. At least this normal was good.

They had planned to get together that night and he'd even convinced Bunny that he could take the time off from Easter preparations. The Pooka was way ahead of schedule anyways. So, Jack swooped into the Pole, wind opening the window before him which he latched as soon as he was through. No use bringing the cold in when the others could catch a chill.

Jack sighed slightly. Those instincts were from another life, another time period. Don't leave the door open or you lose all the heat from the fire. Make sure your sister is okay before you go to bed. Chop the wood for mom so she doesn't have to deal with it herself.

"Jack," he heard North call, already grinning at the sight of him.

The teen shook off his old sorrows. His family from 300 years ago may be gone, but he had a new one to look out for.

"How is the end of winter coming?" the Russian questioned, already walking with him towards the rest of the Guardians.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing much to do anymore." As he took a seat beside North on the couch, he turned to Bunny. "How are your Easter preparations coming?"

"Still ahead of schedule, mate, thanks to you," Bunny returned. He raised a glass of eggnog towards the teen in acknowledgement.

The winter spirit looked down, giving the Pooka a faint smile. He really hadn't done that much.

The conversation drifted from one subject to another as the night wore on. For the most part, Jack watched the interaction of the other Guardians as had become a habit. Now though, he contributed without being asked when it was a topic that he had some thoughts on but he was content to observe otherwise.

"By the way, Jack," North said suddenly, interrupting the teen's thoughts. "I vanted to ask you another question about the technology … the pod eye."

"iPod?" the teen questioned, one eyebrow raised as he fought a smile.

"Yes," the Russian declared. "That. I understand a bit how to work now but I don't know how to … put on games for children."

The teen nodded. He'd showed the Guardians a few weeks ago how to work this piece of technology, figuring it was a good place to start. After a long, frustrating hour of trying to explain to those who barely even knew how to work a computer, he'd gotten them somewhat competent with the outdated iPod.

North pulled the device out of one of his many coat pockets and Jack moved closer.

"You remember how to unlock it and everything?" the teen asked.

The Russian nodded and slowly went through the steps that he had been taught. Of the four, he was by far the most capable with technology although still pitiably out of date.

Jack had to hold back a sigh, feeling like a frustrated child having to explain this new generation of technology to his parents. The comparison almost made him smile. He wasn't even anywhere close to this new generation of technology users.

The others had crowded around, as always curious by these lessons of something new.

"Okay," Jack instructed, "go to the icon at the bottom right corner here. … Ya, the one that says App Store." He gestured to it, unable to do it himself because he was too cold for the screen to register.

North did it, touching a little harder than was strictly necessary. It didn't work.

The teen fought back the smirk. "A little lighter. Just place your thumb on it gently."

This time, it worked and they were in. However, the teen froze at the unavailable symbol on the screen. It took him a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Vhat?" North questioned, eyes wide and confused as he stared between the teenager and the piece of technology. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack shook his head breathlessly. "The Pole doesn't have Wifi, does it?" he questioned finally. At the Russian's tilted head, he burst into laughter again, unable to suppress it. He really was the harried teenager who had to deal with all of his family's technical problems.

"It's a way to connect to the internet without wires. I'm guessing you don't have that," Jack explained once he could wipe the smile off his face.

North just shook his head wordlessly. "I've never needed the Internet."

"At least you know what it is," Jack commented, looking to Bunny and Tooth's confused expressions. "Wow do I need to get you guys in the loop."

"We have lots of time to catch up, sweetie," Tooth returned with an agreeable smile.

"I think I'd rather deal with my dirt," Bunny grumbled and rolled his eyes at Jack's amused grin.

"C'mon, it will be fun," he returned.

"Ya got a weird idea of fun, mate."

* * *

Unlike the rest of them, North genuinely loved the technology. It was something new, something exciting, something that put wonder into the eyes of children and even adults. It was something he would be glad to learn, especially if it gave him time to spend with children. Reluctantly, he let it rest for the night.

It wasn't long before Sandy left, going to collect Pitch as they had asked him to come over that night. Even now, it was strange to be consorting with the Boogeyman, allowing him into their home. He had to admit though, the man had truly changed.

North jumped into the conversation, joining with Bunny to get the teen to tell some story that the Pooka wanted to hear. It was nice when the boy shared with them, opened up about anything. He had been doing it more and more so recently as if he had finally gotten comfortable. That fact had the Russian smiling, even without a reason to do so. The expression just seemed like it was reluctant to leave his face.

As Sandy swept in with the Boogeyman in tow, North's eyes went immediately to Jack as was always the case. He wasn't known for being the most observant of the Guardians, but in some situations, he had an old warrior's instincts. Whenever a possible threat showed, protect the most vulnerable. Even though Jack could now handle himself just fine, the habit still remained.

The teen was okay though, smile only stiffening slightly as did his shoulders. He shrugged it off as Bunny cut in to whatever he was thinking.

"C'mon mate, don't back out now. Ya promised."

 _Promised what?_ Sandy asked, nudging North for an answer.

"Promised to tell us story of some prank he pulled on Septimus."

The golden man's eyebrows shot upwards as his gaze fixed on Jack who smiled back at him. _Isn't this the story Bunny said you refused to tell?_

"They managed to convince me," the teen returned easily.

North laughed then incredulously. "Convinced you? More like spent the last five minutes begging."

Jack just flashed the smile his way.

That gesture made North relax too, despite the presence of their former enemy. If Jack was at ease, then he could be as well. More than anything, he felt his heart swell with pride for the boy who had quickly become like a younger brother or son. After all he had been through, the teen still found reasons to keep smiling.

"Just tell the story already," Bunny shot at the boy. "With all the hype ya been given this, it better be good."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

That had been the most surprising, the brotherly relationship that these two had developed. They had started slow but now they teased each other carefully and pulled little jokes on the other. It seemed so natural to their nature, both who liked the challenge the other could provide. It was such a heartening sign that the teen was ready for that relationship. Even though North knew that had taken it carefully, even having a candid conversation about if they were each okay with it, the improvement was still there.

"I'm not the one who has been hyping it up," Jack countered. "You were the one who wanted me to tell it."

"Then why were you so resistant?" Bunny questioned right back.

"Because to this day no one knows it was me." He looked around at them with mock seriousness, only betrayed by the curl of a smile on his lips. However, his gaze passed quickly over Pitch. "So I don't want anyone spreading it."

"Cross my heart, mate," Bunny promised, making the motion.

Jack nodded and then leaned back against the couch with a huff of a laugh. "I can't believe I am telling you this. … You all know that I don't exactly get along with Septimus, something about him hating winter spirits."

"And being a close minded, rude, pig," North muttered and when the teen looked over with eyebrows raised, he just shrugged. It was true.

Jack smiled back. "That too. So, he'd just sent some spirits to attack me … again, even though I'd frozen solid the last ones, but I was tired of fighting." He looked down, smile slipping slightly off his face. "So I hid from them but I heard them talking about a trip Septimus takes every year by himself which was to happen in about a month."

The teen looked up again with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "So, I started planning. All I knew was that it had to be undetectable as something I had done or … let's just say it wouldn't have been good for me."

"Why not, sweetie?" Tooth questioned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Jack blew out a breath, playing slightly with the hem of his sweater as he looked to her and then away. He shrugged. "I was alone. So if he figured out that I was the one who did this to him, he'd have no reason not to make my life a living hell." His tone was light despite the serious nature of that statement.

At seeing their guilty expressions though, the teen shrugged it off, smile quirking again as he forced the note of mischief back into his tone. "I pulled it off though. Anyways, with some vines, a tank of helium, some dye and a little bit of magic, I was ready."

"Wait up," Bunny directed, holding up his paws as if to ward off further words. "Where did ya get the helium and the dye?"

Jack looked down, bit his lip for a moment as he shifted uncomfortably. The smile, when it came, was a little sheepish. "Let's just say at the time I thought that my prank was definitely worth some stores of materials being a little lighter."

"Ya stole it," Bunny stated bluntly.

The teen shrugged, looking down contritely.

"Ignore Bunny," North directed. "Continue." Even in passing, it made his heart stutter to have the teen looking down and guilty.

The winter spirit was running a finger along his staff as he continued. "So, the night before it was to happen, I went to Rumour's bar."

The Russian flickered his gaze upwards. He hadn't known that Jack had heard about the place. The boy had always seemed so disconnected with the spirit world, isolated by the blind hatred of so many.

Jack shrugged at the confusion. "I heard things, got thrown out of there once. This time though, I came in disguise." At Bunny's obvious scoff, the teen threw him a playfully annoyed glance, blue eyes soft and twinkling. "Anyways, I ordered some drinks, pretended to get drunk, then confided to Rumour about the fact that I had overheard something was going to happen to Septimus the next day and where it would occur with the fact that everyone would be talking about it for weeks. I told him though that no one was supposed to know."

 _Smart,_ Sandy commented, nodding as if he were impressed. He seemed to be fighting a smile. _Can't believe they served you alcohol though._

The teen shrugged again. "It's the spirit world. No one cares how old you are. … So now that I knew I would have an audience, I had to hide to watch my prank play it's course. It worked really well though."

Bunny cut in. "Ya still haven't said what ya did."

Jack just gave the Pooka a faint smile. "I'm getting there." He paused, his smile widening seemingly unconsciously as he looked down as if watching the scene play out again before his eyes. "I had a net set up and funnelled the path down so if he went that way, he would definitely step on it. … And he did. As soon as he was caught in the net, the dye was dumped all over him so that he was wearing splashes of pale pink, yellow and blue. It dyed his white robes, his hair and his skin. I had a tank of helium underneath the net so that it slowly leaked over him too."

The teen paused suddenly, expression turning far away.

"You okay, mate?" Bunny asked, straightening quickly.

Jack nodded, blinking a few more times before his gaze flickered back to his surroundings. "Sorry," he murmured, "just an avalanche out in a remote mountain."

"Do you need to go take care of it?" Tooth asked.

The winter spirit shook his head. "I had a snow creature watching the area and I just sent it to deal with the avalanche."

"Vhy didn't he just use his powers to get out of the net?" North questioned, drawing them back to the story. However, he did notice out of the corner of his eye that Pitch's eyes widened and he tensed slightly at hearing about the snow creature. It made North grit his teeth and clench his hands to prevent himself from turning around and punching the man. He had killed one of those creatures.

Jack, however, just gave him one of those looks which conveyed just how intelligent the boy was. It was as if he was trying to graciously hide the fact that he had been five steps ahead of you this whole time. His eyes were deep blue and looked much older than his appearance for several moments until he ruined it with a smile. "I spelled the net."

"Shostakovitch," North murmured and a slow, building chuckle escaped him. He let go of his anger for the moment. "And you had a whole crowd of people to see this?"

Jack nodded.

 _His voice was squeaking too, wasn't it?_ Sandy questioned, no longer fighting the amused smile on his lips. Golden eyes were shining with laughter and, North could see when the dream maker looked to him, pride for the boy's progress. That emotion was mirrored in the Russian so strongly that it made him feel lighter than he had in weeks.

The teen just nodded again, unable to stop a breathy chuckle. "You should have seen the spirits gathering around, laughing as he struggled, covered head to toe in bright colours with his voice as high as a child's. I had to fly away, I was laughing so hard."

"Really, Jack?" Tooth questioned, eyebrows raised in motherly disapproval.

The teen just shrugged sheepishly. "It was over 150 years ago," he explained.

Bunny's snort of laughter brought the winter spirit right back into it. "Remind me not ta get on your bad side, mate."

North relished in the warmth that spread through him at the laughter all around. This felt so right, having Jack as the centre of their family. He pulled them together and lit up their world. However, his smile froze as he looked to the Boogeyman who was smiling slightly, but looking down as if unsure if he should be witnessing this. It had a sobering effect on the Guardian of Wonder. Jack had done so well, regardless of the fact that he was faced with whatever reminders the man brought.

Lost in his musings, North had missed whatever had led up to Bunny having snow falling directly over his head. He did catch as the Pooka leaped at the boy who flipped gracefully backwards off the couch with a ringing laugh.

"Come back here, ya gumby," Bunny called, already giving chase.

Jack just bounced around the room, aided by the wind as he flipped off walls and dodged the Pooka's tackles. Watching the teen move with that invisible entity was always like they were watching some dance where the moves had been choreographed and rehearsed so that he moved with liquid precision.

The teen squawked in surprise when Bunny managed to knock his staff out of his grip but Jack got his feet beneath him. The two finally squared off and were looking at the other with wide grins on their faces.

"Ya can't win, ya have to know that," Bunny stated. "I've been going easy on ya, but don't count on that now."

The teen just shook his head. "You haven't been pulling your punches for months."

Bunny froze, dropping his hands. His mouth was slightly open and eyes wide.

Jack just let out a quick burst of laughter. "You think I didn't know you weren't completely trying?"

"I … when did you figure it out?" the Pooka questioned back.

"I'm not stupid. I know I can't actually come close to knocking you all out of a fight."

Bunny winced. "Was it that obvious?"

Jack shook his head. "Not at first, but I realized pretty quickly."

As the two continued to circle each other, North turned back to the spirits sitting around him. He shook his head with an amused smile. "Children."

Tooth exchanged a glance with him, violet eyes fond. "Jack actually is a child. I'm not sure what Bunny's excuse is."

"Bah," North exclaimed. "Let them have fun." He watched as the two in question shook hands as they seemed to call a truce.

It was Pitch's expression that managed to catch the toy maker's attention again. His eyes were wide and awed as he looked to the scene before him, but still his mouth was set in a line, unsure. Golden eyes glanced into blue as the nightmare spirit felt North's gaze on him.

Pitch inclined his head towards the two at the other end of the room. "Is he …"

 _Okay?_ Sandy finished.

The Boogeyman nodded.

"Ya," North answered slowly, "I think he is." Jack's smile seemed to confirm that statement as the two came to join them again. The teen may have bad days every once in a while, but he was happy once more. And the Guardians would do everything in their power to ensure that Jack had a reason to keep smiling for he deserved that more than anyone.

* * *

The teen had felt Pitch's stare on him, probably wondering at the smile on his face, the way he managed to talk to the Guardians and the play fight he had with Bunny. He flashed the man a smile at one point, nearly laughing at the confused seriousness on the Boogeyman's face.

Jack felt better. Actually, he felt good. It was not something he could put his finger on or explain but suddenly, he felt lighter, like he was no longer restricted by the weight of orders and chains. Although thinking about the relapse he had had still made him feel cold and empty, maybe it had been necessary, something he needed to get through in order to move on.

There was something else he had to do though, before he could move forwards. After passing those notes back and forth nearly a month ago, he realized that him and Pitch needed to talk. They needed to figure out where they stood. Today was the day to do it, when Jack felt confident and free. He couldn't wait anymore since he didn't know if he would feel the same the next day.

So, Jack waited until Tooth wandered away from her conversation with Pitch so that it was just the Boogeyman and Sandy. He sat down on the coffee table about a metre away from the couch on which the two Golden Age spirits were sitting. It put him slightly lower than the two so that he was looking up at them, at his former master, and that made him swallow uncomfortably.

The teen took a breath before he managed to get his voice back. "We need to talk," he declared, quiet, but firm.

Pitch nodded. "I know."

Sandy gave Jack a hard glance as he crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't going anywhere.

The winter spirit nodded back. He hadn't expected any differently. They were always wary of his and Pitch's interactions, with good reason. Jack looked back at the Boogeyman, taking note of the shifting golden eyes and the uncomfortable pinch to his lips. It seemed neither of them quite knew how to take the other right now.

Jack looked down at his staff for several moments, wracking his brain for what to say. All thoughts for the speech he had nearly planned out had deserted him. He licked his lips. "I thought this would be easier," he murmured.

"I didn't," Pitch replied, tone flat.

"Did you visit Alford?"

The Boogeyman nodded, a faint smile touching his lips. "I did. Thank you."

Jack shrugged. It was nothing to thank him for. "Tom and Meredith were excited to see you. I think I know a few others who would as well. I'll visit them soon."

Pitch frowned but said nothing.

"I'd say Jamie is a believer, but I wouldn't suggest visiting because he isn't too happy with you. He may come around though."

"Jack, just stop," Pitch said quietly, tone almost weary and defeated.

The teen finally flickered his gaze up to the man before him, eyebrows drawing together. Had he said something wrong?

The nightmare spirit scrubbed his hands across his face and tugged them through his hair.

Jack looked from the obviously agitated spirit to Sandy who seemed to be coming to some sort of dawning understanding. Whatever it was that was striking the golden spirit hadn't crossed the teen's mind. He was at a loss. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked, voice coming out quieter.

"No," Pitch almost yelled, drawing a halt to the conversation of the other Guardians across the room. "It's not you –"

"Please don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech," Jack replied automatically. After the past few weeks of learning to snark with Bunny again, his sarcasm was coming back with a vengeance.

"Just stop," Pitch demanded, voice going low. "Stop pretending that we are just fine. There is no way we ever can be."

Jack's eyes widened as the other shoe dropped. That was why the man was upset. He thought it over for several, long moments as all eyes in the room turned to him. It was a question he had been toying with himself. Could him and Pitch ever be okay? "No, there's now way we can."

Pitch's eyes widened, gold flashing with hurt but he quickly masked the feeling. His face went blank as he nodded, accepting.

"I may forgive you … but there is no way I can ever forget," Jack admitted, slowly as he came to realize it himself. It was impossible with the memories forever haunting his nightmares and trying to resurge whenever he clapped eyes on the spirit before him.

"Nor should you," Pitch returned evenly.

"I'm willing to try though … to … to at least be friends," Jack stated haltingly. "If that's what you want."

"If it's what I want," the Boogeyman exclaimed, incredulous. He leaped to his feet as he spoke, throwing his hands into the air. His voice was rushed, loud and disbelieving. "Do you even listen to yourself? You shouldn't care what I want. You shouldn't be trying to help me. I hurt you… For 80 years I made your life a living hell and kept hurting you. You should be staying as far away from me as possible." He whirled back towards the teen, arms swinging emphatically, "Don't you –" Pitch cut himself off as he saw the teen flinch.

Jack couldn't help the unconscious motion. He ducked his head as the nightmare spirit cut off. He couldn't stop that reaction either.

"I'm sorry," Pitch mumbled. At the lack of response, he knelt down in front of the teen. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. … I'm so sorry."

The winter spirit looked up, blue eyes clear and determined. "It's fine." He rolled his eyes at the protest in golden eyes. "Really, it is. And Pitch, you're going to have to start forgiving yourself at some point. Do you feel like you could do those things again how you are now?"

The man shook his head, expression wrinkling with distaste.

"Well, that shows that you are not the same person you were then. I'd say in court you'd get an insanity plea," Jack continued, smiling slightly as Pitch rolled his eyes. He dropped the smirk though, and his voice as well, as he got serious. "I said it before, I'm never going to forget what happened, even if I wanted to. So, no, we are never going to be perfectly okay, but I do care about what you want. From what I've seen and heard about Kozmotis, I kind of like him. He was something that resembled my friend at one point many years ago."

The teen finally met golden eyes which were staring at him with wide eyes incredulity. "You were my friend at one point. I'd like to try to get back to that. And you're just going to have to deal with that if you decide to stick around."

At Pitch's ever widening eyes, Jack just smiled. This decision felt right, even if it was going against his memories. He knew they would never leave, but he also had said what was true. This version of Kozmotis was the first friend he had had in his life as a spirit. It was hard to give up on that. "You are," he declared. "If you have to, work on being worth it, but whatever you think of yourself is not going to change that I think you already are and you are just going to have to accept that as I did from the Guardians." He looked up then to see them all staring back at him. The teen shifted uncomfortably under all the attention.

"What do you say?" Jack asked finally, looking almost shyly up at his former master.

Pitch nodded, meeting the blue eyes that were searching out his for a moment. "Okay. I'm willing to try."

The teen gave him a small smile.

* * *

They were going to visit Pitch almost two weeks later when Jack almost froze in place. There was something wrong, he could feel it like someone had walked over his grave.

Nightmares appeared suddenly, only reinforcing that feeling. The creatures rushed towards them and the rest of the Guardians readied their weapons but the teen lowered his. These Nightmares were not attacking. Several of them rushed around them, pushing against the Guardians with their snouts and urging them faster in the direction of the lair.

Jack followed easily, quickening his pace along with them. The Big Four followed after, taking his lead. There was anxiety bubbling at the back of his mind, making his stomach tighten. Something had clearly happened.

As he saw the entrance to the lair, he felt his stomach lurch like he had missed a stair. Pitch was lying, unmoving on the ground with blood pooling out around him.

The teen ran forwards, wind propelling him towards his former master so that he touched down right by the man. His hand hesitated a moment before reaching out and turning Pitch to face him. Jack nearly gasped with relief as he noted that the man was still breathing.

The Guardians crowded in around him after a moment with audible gasps from Tooth and North.

Bunny just got down to business, already assessing the clearly injured man. "We need to get him back to the Pole," he demanded, voice sharp and serious.

As they went to move him, Pitch's eyes fluttered open, focusing on Jack intently. He reached out a hand weakly until he was grasping the teen by the front of his sweater. His mouth was forming words but he seemed to lack the strength to push them out.

"It's okay," Jack tried to soothe. "We are going to help you."

Pitch coughed, a wet, choking sound. He shook his head slowly and pulled the winter spirit closer. He tried to speak again and this time, Jack caught the barely audible words. "The Dark Court is coming."

The teen gasped, eyes going impossibly wide and he watched almost unseeingly as Pitch's eyes rolled back in his head. After all their waiting, the Shadow Court was finally coming. His heart started to pound in his chest.

 **AN: Sorry, I realize this chapter chapter is a little weird and stilted. I hope you like it anyways.**

 **So, Dark Court is coming back and that will be the next few chapters (3 or 4 probably). After that should be maybe one more chapter or just an epilogue. We are nearing the end. As always, please review, favourite or follow.**


	20. Something Wicked This Way Comes Part 1

**AN: So, since I haven't been planning too far ahead when doing this, I've made more than a few mistakes. One of which was with the Dark Court. My only explanation for why they were caught so easily last time is because the area where the Court meets must restrict dark magic so no fights occur. North explains that a little in this chapter. Sorry for the screw up and feel free to message me if you have questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Also WARNING. DESIRE MAKES A REAPPEARANCE AFTER I SWITCH TO JACK'S POINT OF VIEW. THERE IS NOTHING EXPLICIT BUT IT IS SLIGHTLY SUGGESTIVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS TRIGGERING.  
**

 **Summary: Mother Nature and Pitch talk finally and the Dark Court makes its first appearance.**

* * *

"I _never studied on fighting demons, but that don't mean I aim to let this one defeat us. The dark ones have their share of limitations too,"_ Erik Bundy.

* * *

"He's steady," Bunny announced, stepping back from the unconscious Pitch.

Sandy listened to the constant beat of the man's heart, trying to let it ease away the anxiety that had been gnawing at him since the moment they found him bleeding out by his lair. It had been a couple hours since, but the words the man had spoken were still resonating within him mind.

'The Dark Court is coming.'

The golden man clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the surge of fear that was trying to make itself known. They had prepared for it, but now that the time was now, he could already tell they were woefully unprepared.

Sandy whipped around as he heard a loud bang in the direction of the window. Within the span of a heart beat, he had sand weapons ready, prepared to take out a horde of spirits. But it was only a single one floating by the pane of glass. Mother Nature.

Jack moved forwards, unlatching the window and swinging it wide. He nodded to her, face blank of any surprise.

"What happened?" she demanded, voice high and expression tight.

"It was the Shadow Court," the teen explained quietly, casting a glance back at the unconscious spirit behind him. "They seem to have sent him as a warning."

Iris was silent for several moments. She pursed her lips and knit her eyebrows together as she took several deep breaths. Her gaze was fixed on her father until she managed to break away with what looked like extreme force of will. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked softly.

In that moment, Sandy was recalled to a time millennia before. He had heard the high, scared voice of Clara when she was only a child. It seemed that when your family is hurting, you are forever too young to be able to handle it. And when your loved ones are hurt, anger tends to go out the window pretty quickly.

"He's going to be apples," Bunny interjected, tone weary. He was leaning against a wall as if it was the only thing holding him up. The healing had taken a lot out of him.

"Good," Mother Nature declared, then straightened. Her expression seemed to drip like water from her face as it smoothed out to its previous unlined state. "Glad to hear."

"Ve vill be in the other room. Sorry, but ve need to go over strategy," North stated in the sudden silence. He inclined his head towards the door.

Sandy nodded as well. It was the perfect excuse to leave Iris alone with her father. However, he was stopped by her voice calling out to him and Jack. She waited though as the others filed out.

"What has … what has he been like recently?" she bit her lip but crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to rid herself of the vulnerability.

 _Like he was so many years ago,_ Sandy answered, trying to give as much comfort with his eyes as possible as Jack translated his words. She locked gazes with him as if trying to puzzle out the truth in his words.

"He really has been different," the winter spirit added. "Confused, apologetic, noble. … He's helped me, more than once."

She gave the teen a soft smile that loosened her expression. "That is good to hear." Mother Nature called out again though as Sandy and Jack turned to leave. "I don't … I don't know what to say to him." Her multi coloured eyes were swirling with confusion as she tracked onto the dream maker. "Can you …"

Sandy nodded. _I will stay if you wish._ He exchanged a glance with Jack who then flashed Iris an encouraging smile before heading out.

The head seasonal blew out a breath as she paced around the room with clipped strides. "It's true then what Jack said?"

The dream maker nodded, a single precise movement.

"Do you know when he will wake?"

He showed a clock with the minute hand advancing only once or twice.

She nodded back, drawing herself up to her full height as if preparing to engage in diplomatic discussions or dive into battle. Neither was a welcoming stance with which to greet one's father.

All Sandy could do was watch, unable to give her much comfort or advice. It was something he had struggled with since coming to Earth. Not everyone could understand his way of communicating and translators were not always on hand. It had resigned him to watching most of the time, being a silent observer to the goings on of the world. Even with the Guardians, it was only since Jack had joined that they had really started to learn with him the distinctions between all of the symbols and tones.

Pitch groaned, interrupting the dream maker's thoughts. Mother Nature tensed as she watched, eyes going wide as she seemed to hold her breath. It was one moment, then the next until the man moved slightly. His eyelids fluttered as the drugs they had given him seemed to be reluctant to release their hold on his consciousness.

Suddenly, the nightmare spirit shot upright as his eyes tracked onto his daughter. He put a hand to his chest though, letting out another groan.

 _Easy,_ Sandy jumped in, putting a hand out to stop the man from making another movement. _You are at the Pole right now. We stabilized you and gave you some pain killers but you don't need to agitate any of the stitches so soon._

Pitch nodded, shuffling to a proper sitting position with only a few more grunts of pain. Once there, he lay back against the pillows with his eyes on nothing but his daughter. "You're here," he murmured after a charged few moments.

Iris just nodded, seeming to drink him in as well. "I'm here."

Sandy just managed to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. Now that they had gotten past that mutually obvious statement, perhaps they could get on to hugging and making up. Somehow, he doubted it would be that easy.

"I," the two spirits said at the same time and paused together as well. "You first," they continued in unison.

Pitch ran a hand wearily through his hair. "May I?" When she nodded her consent, he seemed unsure what to do with it. There was a frown pulling down his features, a slight pained slump that could not be entirely from his injuries. "I'm sorry Cla- Iris. I know it may never mean anything to you but I am so incredibly sorry." His voice broke on the last words, leaving them a raw painful mess of emotions.

She laughed, a dull watery sound that was in no part amusement. "Ya, well me too. I wasn't exactly nice the last time we met."

The nightmare spirit shrugged then winced in pain at the movement. "You had reason to be. I … I've done terrible things that I will never be able to make better. I'll never earn forgiveness for them. And I'm not the father I wish I could be." He hung his head.

Sandy watched, feeling like he should leave them alone to their moment, as Iris struggled with those statements. There was a quick flash of disbelief like an automatic response before it got tempered with grief. Slowly though, it started to turn into pity. Her eyes gleamed as she looked into the dream maker's and she gave him a slight smile. There was understanding in that gesture.

"But the fact that you wish you could says something," she countered and Pitch glanced up sharply as if disbelieving. "Do you remember … do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything," he whispered, eyes going suspiciously shiny. "I remember singing that lullaby you loved that had to do with the stars. I remember teaching you the rhyme about how to find a way home. I remember Marian," his voice broke again. "Her smile, her laugh."

Iris was in tears as well but there was a frown playing at her features. "Do you remember …"

"Killing her?" Pitch questioned, tone going hard. He looked down though and seemed to drop the guard of the Boogeyman he often wore. What was written on his face was pure grief. It was the kind that made you look older than your years, got written into the lines of your face, that drained the life from your eyes. "I'd do anything to take it back, kill myself before I touched her or anyone else." His voice was raspy as he spoke. "It would have been better if I had died."

"No," Iris murmured, a hand going to her mouth. She took a step forwards but seemed to freeze for several moments. Then, she took another and again until she was standing right in front of her father.

He looked up at her slowly and they could see the tears that were making their trek down his face as sentinels to his torment.

Mother Nature took a gulping breath that seemed to signal her own tears on their way to falling. It seemed a moment of pure feeling before logic as she scooped the man into a hug, almost falling into him.

Pitch's eyes widened, tensing slightly at the contact before he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her back gently as her shoulders jumped and she buried her face in his shirt. "Shh," he murmured, although he did not assure her that everything was okay.

Sandy nodded to his old friend who caught the gesture. _I don't think she needs me here anymore._

Pitch nodded back, mouthing a thank you over Iris' head.

 _Don't thank me, thank Jack._ For he was sure it was the teen who had called her here. Even though he hadn't seen the boy do it, he was beyond positive. This moment of caring and understanding that concern could erase anger had Jack's name written all over it. He seemed to know that their best hope for forgiveness or at least acceptance was in this moment. The boy really was something else.

Speak of the devil, the teen was waiting down the hallway, glancing anxiously in the direction of the infirmary. He bit his lip as he spotted Sandy. "Are they okay?"

The dream maker nodded. _It seems they are working towards forgiveness._

Jack took a deep breath, the tense set to his shoulders relaxing. A smile toyed with the corners of his lips. "Good."

 _Now, let's go see what we can do about that strategy meeting._

* * *

They didn't accomplish much, other than agree that they needed to call their allies together. For a while, they wondered over the Dark Court's plan in sending Pitch as a message, but no concrete conclusions were reached. Reluctantly, not even half an hour later, they were trekking back to the infirmary to talk to the two there.

Sandy went first, knocking softly on the door to warn the father and daughter that they were coming. Both looked up sharply. Mother Nature had been standing, staring out the window as if lost in thought and Pitch was staring at her with such love that it wiped away the Nightmare King from his features completely.

 _May we come in? We have some things we need to discuss,_ Sandy asked when he had their attention.

Both of them nodded him forwards and he gestured for the Guardians to come inside.

"Vhat happened?" North asked the Boogeyman, jumping straight to the point. They didn't have the luxury of tact and time with the threat of the Shadow Court hanging over their heads.

Pitch shrugged, then winced at the movement. "I have no idea. I was coming back to my lair after a night out when they attacked me from behind. I think it was Pain first because I got hit with a wave of agony. Circe was there too and I'm not quite sure why she didn't take me out, but she restricted my magic while Ebony cut me open," he gestured vaguely to the deep wounds in his chest. He pursed his lips a moment, considering but seemed to come to no conclusions. "Right before I passed out, they told me that the Court was coming."

North gripped his hands around his sabres before throwing them up in the air. "It makes no sense," he declared.

Sandy couldn't help but agree. Why not just kill Pitch when they had the chance instead of send him as a warning? There had to be something that they were missing.

"It has to be some sort of misdirection," Bunny contributed, a grim expression fixed on his face.

Tooth turned to Iris. "Any chance you can get ahold of any of the seasonals who have agreed to be our allies?"

Mother Nature dipped her head into a nod. "Absolutely. I have four who have already agreed."

As the two females exchanged the necessary information, Sandy got distracted by another conversation.

"Jack," Pitch called softly, immediately attracting the teen's attention. He nodded towards his daughter. "Thank you."

The teen just inclined his head. "I just gave her information," he replied.

It was suddenly quiet in the room and the dream maker turned to see that Mother Nature was staring towards her father, seeming to have caught that brief conversation. Her reflective eyes were filled with emotion that wouldn't settle on a single one. "I should go arrange the spirits to come here," she managed, addressing the room but talking to Pitch.

He nodded back at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance," he replied, giving her the tiniest of smiles.

Iris returned it with an equally tentative gesture. "Take care of yourself, Pitch."

The nightmare spirit just fixed her with a disapproving glare, mouth set into a line. There was exasperation written in the tiny sigh that escaped his mouth.

She just rolled her eyes in return. "Alright, Father. We will talk another time."

He nodded then. "I look forward to it Clarabella."

With that being said, she scanned the rest of the Guardians before her gaze fixed on the winter spirit. "The spirits coming will be well behaved, my child, I promise that. I did not pick any with animosity."

"Thank you, Mother," he returned.

She just smiled back at the term before flinging herself out the window.

Sandy couldn't get over the relationship between these three. There was no way he could wrap his mind around the fact that in some strange way, Pitch was Jack's grandfather. He assumed that they would not be talking about that any time soon.

* * *

They were rushing around, preparing weapons when there was a knock at the entrance to the Pole. Sandy was the first there and threw the door open to see four spirits, the ones from Mother Nature. Quickly, he looked them over, noting that they were two from summer and two from fall. One of them he knew as well.

Sandy gestured for them to wait a moment before flying away where he encountered Jack. _The representatives from Mother Nature just arrived. Can you go tell the others?_

The teen nodded wordlessly and headed off to do just that. He came back moments later with the others trekking down the hall towards them. As he came into sight of the other seasonal spirits though, the teen froze. "Lucille?" he questioned.

"Hey Jack," one of the fall spirits called back cheerily, a wide smile on her face and dark eyes twinkling. Her hair was styled into a sharp bob of chocolate hair. She ran forwards to greet him, nearly bouncing on her toes. "You absolutely won't believe what happened to me. Go on, guess." When he was about to, she cut in excitedly, "No don't guess, you'll get it right and I want to tell you. I got the position! I'm an Officer of Summer."

The teen smiled back with a grin the opened up his features to boyish happiness. "That's great," he exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

Suddenly, Lucille threw her arms round the winter spirit's neck, drawing him into a tight hug.

Sandy noticed that Jack tensed a few moments, eyes widening with surprise before he tentatively hugged her back. The dream maker was floored by the exchange, not knowing that the teen had friends in the spirit world outside of them and Mother Nature. He smiled though, extremely glad for this turn of events.

She let go with a wide grin stretched across her features. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. It only happened a couple months ago and I don't think I've stopped smiling. And I have you to thank for your advice."

Jack ducked his head slightly, shy, as he twirled his staff. "It was nothing," he murmured.

Another voice called out, this one deeper and slightly stern. "Lucille, I didn't know that you knew Jack."

The fall spirit turned back to the other seasonals with a sheepish glanced.

Jack though started and stepped slightly away from her. "Forrest?" he half questioned, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "You're one of our allies?"

The head fall seasonal gave back a nod and an amused smile played at his lips. He stepped forwards as well to talk to the winter spirit. "I'm glad to see you better. It's been a while."

"Ya … yes it has," the teen replied, tone somewhat unsure.

Forrest took the pressure off the clearly uncomfortable winter spirit though as he turned to his subordinate. "You never told me that you knew Jack."

Lucille shrugged but it was the teen who answered. "I think I told her the first time we met that she would be better off not telling anyone about me if she wanted a better position in the Court." He looked down and shrugged as well. "No one really likes me so it definitely wouldn't have helped her."

Sandy could see that the grey eyes of the head fall spirit were softening with pity as he glanced at the boy. He dropped his head a little, bending slightly as if to get on level with Jack. "I'm just glad that the two of you met. It seems that you hit it off."

The boy looked up, eyebrows rising for a moment before he smoothed out his expression. At the other spirit's smile, he managed to return the gesture. Then, Jack turned to the other two seasonals who had been standing awkwardly closer to the door.

There was a man and a woman, each tall and fierce looking, probably frozen somewhere in their thirties. The male carried a finely crafted sword strapped across his back while the woman had daggers in sheaths around her waist.

Jack moved forwards and stopped before them, inclining his head in their direction. "Thank you for coming," he greeted. "You are officers of summer, right? Ameet and Mitch?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman, obviously Ameet, answered, her eyebrows raised with surprise. Her voice was slightly deeper than expected from her tall, slender figure. "How did you know that?"

The teen just shrugged sheepishly. "I can feel your power. And I had lots of time to listen to what was going on around me at meetings so I heard your names."

North stepped forwards then, clapping his hands together to draw their attention. "Thank you all for coming. Ve all very appreciate you helping in this battle. However, if you vant to walk away at any time, ve understand."

His speech was interrupted by a faint pop as two further spirits materialized into the room. It was Ethan and Shadow, hands in each other's as they smiled at the Guardians. However, they disengaged the connection at seeing the unfamiliar spirits.

"Hello," Shadow greeted, blue hair as wild as ever.

"Nice to see you," North returned, nodding his head towards them. "I see you got the message. Thank you for coming."

"Of course," the man returned.

The Russian turned his head from one set of allies to the other. "Shadow and Ethan, meet Lucille, Forrest, Ameet and Mitch. Now that ve are all here, ve can discuss."

They all walked down the hall, somewhat uneasily as they sized each of the others up.

Sandy smiled fondly as Jack fell into step beside him. _What do you think?_

The teen's blue eyes swept from one group to the other before tucking his staff under his arm. He signed back to the dream maker. _It's very strange to have everyone here. It's like so many different parts of my life have been thrown together all at once._

The dream maker gave the boy a searching glance, looking for any signs of relapse or severe unease. Jack was just shifting slightly, eyes wary but otherwise seemed to be okay. He breathed with relief before nearly shaking his head at the teen's resilience. It was incredible. _You are doing great. Just remember that everyone is here to support you and fight the Dark Court together._

Jack just nodded back.

As they rounded the corner into the infirmary so that they could all gather together, Sandy realized they had neglected to take into account all of the other spirits' reactions to Pitch. It was too late to stop and warn them now though.

"What is he doing here?" Forrest hissed as he caught sight of the Boogeyman propped up in the infirmary bed.

Pitch jerked his head up, quickly looking over the spirits gathered before him.

Bunny stepped up to stop the autumn spirit from advancing on Pitch. "Woah, hold up there."

"What do you mean hold up? Why do you have the Nightmare King here?" He glanced to the winter spirit before throwing a disgusted look in the Guardians' direction. "He hurt Jack," the man added, dropping his voice slightly as if that would prevent others from hearing.

"Yes, ve are aware," North sighed, moving to stand in front of the Boogeyman as well.

"Then what the –"

"It's okay," Jack stated, cutting in to the angry statement. The boy moved to face the fuming autumn spirit. "He's changed, Forrest. He's not the same man that hurt me and he's not a threat to any of us now."

"How can _you_ say that?" Forrest demanded, grey eyes still flashing towards Pitch who had ducked his head slightly. "How can the Guardians let him be here?"

"It was my idea," Jack returned. "Pitch was possessed by Fearlings and they made him do terrible things but he's better now. He's in control and we've … come to an understanding." He threw a glance back at the Boogeyman who avoided the teen's gaze.

Forrest looked to the Guardians, almost desperately.

They nodded back at him and Tooth responded. "Jack's right. Pitch isn't who we thought he was. The good in him was just overpowered by Fearlings until recently."

When there was several moments of silence, the Boogeyman's voice cut in. "You do realize I am right here, don't you?"

Sandy glared at him, only to realize that all of the Guardians were doing the same thing. It was almost comical.

"Shut it, Pitch," Bunny directed. "We are saving you from getting your arse handed to you again."

The man shrugged. "I would deserve it."

"Ya, you would."

Shadow jumped in, extending a hand to the Boogeyman. "Nice to see you again, Pitch."

"Same to you, Shadow," he replied, returning the hand shake. "You too Ethan."

The dark skinned spirit just nodded.

"Okay," North started uneasily, giving a quick, tense laugh. "Ve are all on same side now. Ve are fighting the Dark Court and I hope we can stick vith that."

Bunny nodded, stepping forwards. "Now that we are all here, how about we go through everyone's powers so that we know what weapons we have at our disposal."

Sandy listened intently for a while, sizing up their allies. It was a fair crew with some of the most powerful people in the spirit world. Ameet was a summer officer and therefore was very powerful with fire, light, heat and even growth. Although Mitch was also an officer, his specialty was more towards the fighting end of the spectrum and he was highly trained. Forrest, being the head of a season, was powerful, but although no one said it, Sandy could tell that autumn was not the strongest of seasons. His advantage was that as head of a season, he had a connection with the wind, although not as strong as Jack's. Other than that, he seemed to be good at creating shields and repelling attacks. Lucille, on the other hand, seemed to be more gifted towards the manipulation of physical elements such as vines, trees, colours and in a limited sense, other's perceptions. She was also said to have proven herself in physical combat.

When the officer of autumn had said her piece, Sandy watched as she moved to stand beside Jack, whose gaze was distant and unfocused.

"Hey," she whispered. "Earth to Jack."

"Shouldn't you be listening?" he asked her, adopting the same quiet tone. Finally though, his gaze focused on the present and he turned to her briefly.

"Shouldn't you?" she countered, giving him a playfull smile.

The teen shrugged back. "I already know all of these spirits and their powers."

Lucille pouted a moment, seeming not to have expected that answer. She shook it off quickly though. "So you and Pitch have really made up?"

He shrugged again. "As much as we possibly can. He really is different now, like he was in the Golden Ages."

"What did you tell me his name was?" she mused, putting a finger to her chin in classic thinking pose. "Kostomer?"

"Kozmotis," the boy whispered back.

"A general, right? With a family, too?"

Jack nodded.

"Huh," she exclaimed, "Seems that no one is as they appear." Here, she looked to the winter spirit with a smile which he gave back.

Sandy wondered at the exchange, the easy back and forth between the two of them. Maybe it was nice for each to have someone who was relatively close to their own age. They had at least that in common. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud protest by the Pooka.

"Absolutely not," Bunny declared, rounding on Pitch. "Ya can't fight today." When Pitch opened his mouth to protest, the Guardian just kept talking. "As your healer, I ain't letting you get up and ruin all of the work I did ta keep you alive, even if that means that Sandy has to knock you out."

The dream maker pounded his hand into his fist, giving a wicked smile. He could hear Pooka's protest of 'with the dream sand, you gumby,' with a roll of those spring green eyes. Sandy could have his fun though.

Pitch gave a weary sigh. "This is my fight too. They're after me just as much as Jack."

The teen stepped forwards after straightening slightly as he heard his name. "And they will get you if you fight when you are in no condition to do so. Plus you will just get one of us hurt trying to protect you."

The nightmare spirit finally dropped his gaze and threw up his hands. "Fine. It seems like I don't have a choice."

"No, ya don't," Bunny finished before turning back to the assembled group and resuming discussion on what they thought the Dark Court was planning. They tossed around the idea of trickery, slights and mischief. Also under discussion was the break down of the fighters and powers possessed by the members of the Court as well as who would be best to fight who and how to recognize each.

Jack suddenly jumped up from his position leaning against the wall, focusing back in on the conversation.

Sandy turned to him with eyebrows raised. _What is it?_

"I think I just figured out why they sent Pitch as a warning," he answered quietly, not disturbing the rest of the conversation. It was Lucille who did that for him.

"Hey, shut it," she called commandingly. "Jack just figured something out."

The teen turned to her, mouth open slightly before he noticed the weight of the stares on him. He looked down as he repeated what he had said to Sandy.

"Vhy do you think?" North prompted.

The teen swallowed before looking up the toy maker. "I think they wanted us all to gather here so they could figure out who we had as allies."

"Damnit," Bunny swore viciously after a moment. "We played right into their hands. They know this is our base of operation and if we knew they were coming, we'd get everyone here."

"Guys," Tooth called and drew their attention to where he gaze was fixed, out the window. "The Dark Court is stronger at night, right?"

"Yes they are," Shadow confirmed.

"The sun set a few hours ago," she said.

Silence fell inside the Pole for a brief moment where Sandy could feel the electric tension that had just started. If they were right, the battle was imminent. _What's the plan?_ he signed, leaving the symbols until North had seen.

"Okay, ve split up. One of their targets is probably the rest of the Dark Court spirits vhich are located in the basement of Pole. I vill send guard of yetis as last defence but I also need half of you to guard."

Bunny jumped in. "Ameet, Mitch, North, me, Forrest and Shadow can take the entrances to prevent them from coming in. Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Lucille and Ethan can guard the prison to make sure anyone who gets past us isn't a threat. Any objections?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay, now go."

Sandy took off with his assigned group, leading them down towards the prison where the rest of the Dark Court was located. Quickly, they sorted out what positions each of them would take from pathways to entrances to directly around the prison itself. Then, it was time to wait.

* * *

North turned quickly as the alarm was raised by Bunny. It had been a long few hours of waiting, nerves on high alert before relaxing and then tensing again at any movement or sound in the night. He was ready for the battle to begin already.

The Russian drew his swords out of their sheaths with a long satisfying slither of steel. The familiar grip was a comfort in his hand as he watched the Court approach. They seemed to be a roiling cloud of shadows that was descending towards the Pole. It was far from an unobtrusive entrance.

North felt only a shiver of fear before the battle began. It was a worming doubt that this Court had instilled in him. They had defeated these spirits much easier last time because of the element of surprise and the fact that all of the evil spirits' magic had been restricted by the sacred ground of their meeting spot. Now though, it was their powers that could be the undoing of the Guardians and their allies. North himself possessed little power and none that could be used for offense. In so many respects, they were outgunned.

Then, the doubts faded away as the haze of battle descended upon him. He fought Despair a moment before the man was blocked by another spirit. After that, he waded through other opponents with Desdomonde being an intense battle as the she spirit whirled and slashed like a mad woman. One thing was true was that she was highly trained. In that fight, he got pushed back through his hallways, ducking under her powerful sweeps of blades and managing to cut a deep gash on her arm. She retaliated with a quick slice to his cheek.

There was tumult around him as other battles raged in their own bubbles. Mitch was fighting with Ebony at one moment, then he saw Ameet with Ignatius. The next time he looked, they had swapped opponents again.

It made him wonder as Desdemonde disappeared into the crowd, taking off with her blonde hair streaming behind her. What were they trying to accomplish? It seemed as if these shadow spirits were toying with the Guardians and their allies, sizing each of them up.

North was taking a breather between opponents when he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. He spun quickly, swords already at the ready although they felt a little heavier in his hands than they had earlier in the night. With a soft tread, he crept after the figure, noting the man's features and trying to place him on a list of their opponents. Dark hair that was oiled back, robes that belonged to a much earlier time period, tall, pale. It was only when he heard the man muttering that he finally placed him. The accent was distinctly Russian. Rasputin.

"Vhat do you think you are doing?" North demanded, voice low and threatening as he stepped out from around a corner. He caught sight of a device planted firmly against the wall, wires sticking out from what appeared to be white putty.

Rasputin whirled around, sharp, angled features narrowing with distaste. "Jolly old Saint Nick," the man muttered derisively. "It seems you vill now go down with your house."

"Not a chance," North growled, advancing an angry step.

"I vouldn't do that if I were you," Rasputin warned, holding up a device with a large red button in the centre. "I have charms that vill save me from explosion, but you … I think you vill die."

The Guardian clenched his hands around his swords with barely suppressed frustration. Should he throw one of them, hoping it managed to impale the spirit before he could press the button? Would he have time to make it out if he ran?

"Tick tock, North. Vhat are you going to do?"

The toy maker had just decided to sprint for the nearest room when he heard the decided click of a button. As he was running, his feet were lifted off the ground with the force of the explosion but there was no searing heat as his back or tearing pain of shrapnel piercing his flesh. There was only a blinding flash of light and the rough jar as he hit the floor.

He managed to look up after several moments of blinking out the brights from his eyes to see Ameet standing over him, arms raised to hold the blast off. She had contained the fire in one direction so that the force had not expanded past a certain radius, right where he had been standing moments earlier. The external and internal walls of his home in that area were crumbling pieces of plaster and brick but he would mourn that later.

North got stiffly to his feet with a sincere thanks towards the summer spirit beside him. He walked forwards, right through the wreckage before he caught a shape lurking among the partially downed walls. With a rough grab at the other's robes, he hauled Rasputin down the hallway until there was a solid area to thump him into.

"You vill not be leaving vith your friends today," North promised. However, there was a buzz of electricity that made him lose his grip on the man before him.

Rasputin turned and ran but North pursued him, drawing his swords from where they had landed on the ground. It took only a short sprint to come up beside the man and shoot out a foot to trip him. The dark spirit when sprawling only to quickly bounce to his feet and pull out a short sword.

North dropped one of his. He had to make this a fair fight after all. With a simple turn to his wrist, he blocked Rasputin's wide swing and the obvious feint. As the dark spirit tried to thrust his sword towards the Guardian, North just locked their swords, slid down to the hilt and twisted the others grip so that Rasputin dropped his sword. He drew his sword up to rest on the man's Adams apple, causing a line of blood to dribble down the other's neck.

The Guardian drew back and knocked the pommel of his sword into Rasputin's head so that he fell to the ground. North hauled him off to the main fighting area where they had a few ropes ready and waiting.

After he was through, he looked around to see a large swath of ashes scorched into his floor. There was a trail of them leading off to an adjacent room. With only a glance to see that Shadow and Bunny were holding their own, he went to follow the path of soot, heart beating quickly after his near miss and the rest of the battle.

Turning the corner, he froze with shock as he saw Ameet on her knees with a body cradled in her lap. There were tears shining in her eyes as she gazed down at Mitch's shuddering form.

"Vhat happened?" North questioned, rushing forwards.

The summer officer's auburn eyes snapped up to meet his with a wild, frantic look. "He – he, I don't know what happened," she nearly wailed, panic clear on her face.

"Calm down. Take a breath. Vhen you can, walk me through it," he said, voice calming and steady. The officer seemed to need it right now as her thoughts seemed to spiral with concern. There was something in this battle making all of their heart's beat quickly. He noticed that even still, it hadn't eased. It was almost a feeling of panic, the fluttering in his heart and uneven breath that could signal a panic attack. Damn it, that must be Panic's power at work. He could augment those feelings in large groups of people.

Ameet finally found her voice after steadying herself with several breaths. "I went to help you at seeing that spirit with the charge in his hand. When I came back, I saw Mitch … I saw Mitch fall to the ground. He was clutching at his head and he began to puke violently. I took out the spirit standing over him. Oh gods, Mitch's breathing was getting so slow and –" She cut off, words frantic.

North moved forwards, feeling for a pulse. He took a breath as he felt the weak beat under his fingertips. "He is still alive. Get him to the infirmary. I am sure it vas Pestilince who caused this. Ve vill help him."

She nodded resolutely, seeming to take comfort in his calm tone and direct words. With a great heave, she managed to get her companion over her shoulder before she began trekking through the battle towards the infirmary.

When North walked out, it was to Bunny and Shadow's spot by the open window gone and two other spirits pouring in. He ran headlong back into battle.

* * *

It had been going well, but he must have just spoken too soon. He'd given Gloom a deep scratch across his chest before the man managed to weasel his way past the Pooka using blinding shadows. Then, there were several others that filtered by him.

It was the bear that was hurtling towards him that finally manged to unnerve the Pooka. A bear, seriously? He tucked and rolled away from the creature, wracking his brains for who this could possibly be. It took a moment but he placed the spirit as she shifted into an eagle. This had to be Alethia, the shapeshifter.

The bird tried to scratch at his eyes but he deflected the talons with his boomerang, launching it at her as she tried to swoop away. The edge caught her on the return, knocking straight into one of the creature's wings. As she fell, she turned again, this time into a wolf. There was a slight limp to her step as she lunged for him, managing to knock him to the ground.

For several moments, they tussled together, the powerful jaws of the wolf trying to snap at his neck. As they rolled over again so that she was on top, her claws raked his arm and he felt it like fire. With a powerful push of his legs, he threw her out the nearby open window.

Bunny cursed as he stood, clapping a paw to his now bleeding arm. If only that had gotten rid of her for good but he knew better. She would just change as she fell, gliding back in when she was ready.

He looked around, noting a burst of flames glanced past him. The Pooka ducked out of the way, avoiding the fight between Ameet and Ignatius. In the other direction, Forrest was taking on Gloom.

It was later in the night when he felt a pull at his chest like something was drawing him inexorably forwards. He took a step then shook his head. What was he doing? As he moved to turn away though, he felt it again. There was something going on in that direction, something he absolutely needed to check out.

The pull got stronger like there was a current sweeping him up in its irresistible wake. It felt warm and he turned to it like a flower seeking out the light. Whatever he found would make everything better, would make the pain and weariness go away.

Then, he saw her and all other thoughts left his mind. She was beautiful but sophisticated, alluring but still virtuous. Her hair was a coppery red with perfect flowing waves that looked soft and silky. There was a darker tint to her lips that brought them out as plump and defined. Her eyes were a tantalizing mixture of all the colours that seemed to call to him to try to discern their mysteries. As for her clothing, it was equal parts modest and tantalizing, showing off the right curves while hiding others so that he was left guessing at her secrets that he couldn't wait to reveal.

"Oh," she exclaimed, a soft, delicate sound of surprise as her eyes tore away from him and it felt like part of his soul had been torn away. "It seems that I have more than one suitor tonight." Her luscious lips curled up into an innocent smile. "You boys are going to have to help me choose. How about, whoever survives is who I will take."

Bunny whipped around to see who this intruder was. Shadow. He growled at the man who gave an equally fierce look back. His vision was partially obscured by darkness but his keen senses let him block the swing coming his way with an upraised hand. He delivered a swift kick to the other spirit who stumbled back. Shadow retaliated with a greater darkening to the room and a punch to his jaw.

The Pooka shook it off. There was no way he was going to let Shadow win.

* * *

Jack was still smarting from his fight with Ignatius. The fire spirit had left him with a painful burn that had created a hole in his sweater. The teen had retaliated by encasing him in ice, making it as thick as possible so it would be a long time before the man could burn his way out.

He was about to run for Tooth as he had seen her fighting with Alethia in the hallway over. Then, he heard a high pitched scream from the other direction. His first thought was of Lucille and he barrelled towards that hallway. It was only when he had turned the corner into a room with no other exit that he realized the scream had sounded like his sister. He had run right into a trap.

The winter spirit turned quickly towards the two spirits making their way towards him and nearly cursed out loud. It was just his luck, wasn't it, or at least a very clear set up. Desire and Despair, the two spirits of the Dark Court who he had the most history with and could unnerve him. He could feel the memories tickling at the back of his thoughts, trying to draw him into a full blown flashback. That could wait until after. He shoved the memories aside as much as he could.

"Jack Frost, you really are as beautiful as I remember," Desire murmured, voice as low and sultry as ever.

It made the teen want to cower and run or burst into tears. He backed up a step as he shivered with fear. There was no way he could fight this man. The fear and shame were dragging down his thoughts and his gaze until he was looking at the ground.

"Pathetic, isn't he," Despair added in his dreary tones. "So much misery still though, it is absolutely delightful."

Jack could feel it, that lethargic sadness weighing down on him like a physical weight. Why was he hoping for a better life? How could he think that he was better off now with the Guardians? They would just hurt him. He saw the scenes of pain starting to flicker across his vision with whips and fire, water and chains. Then, there was the Guardians, tying him up and claiming him as their slave.

The teen shook it off. That had been a long time ago and they had done it to save his life. He looked to Despair. It was the man's emotional manipulation and that was all. Now, he could be happy with the Guardians. He had helped save Pitch from the darkness. He had believers, people he could talk to and no more pain. There was plenty of hope for the future, so much happiness he could now recall. Jack straightened.

"You lose, Despair," he declared in as confident of tones as he could manage.

The blue spirit frowned and his eyebrows wrinkled together as if in concentration.

Jack sent a wave of ice towards them, knocking both off their feet as the feelings of despair came upon him again. With resolution now though, he fixed the image of the him and the Guardians laughing in his mind, accompanied by a memory of Jamie. He had to do this for them.

Desire moved forwards, having picked himself off the ground as Jack was fighting through the powers assaulting his mind. "You were such a fierce one, my boy. I'd love to have so much fun again." He took another step and the teen took an unconscious one back.

The image of the Guardians was wavering.

"You've got more fire in you now too. I'd love to put that out again, use it up in a good way."

Jack's eyes were wide as Despair came at him, swinging his arm out as if to grab the teen. That snapped the winter spirit out of the cloying fear that was threatening to choke him in memories. He side stepped easily then nearly laughed as he swept his staff across the spirit's back. Whoever was making the plans for these two had neglected to consider one possibility: the possibility that Jack would fight back. Neither of these two were fighters and he was.

The teen blocked a clumsy jab from Despair and twirled away from Desire who tried to grab him from behind. Although that brought up a host of unpleasant memories that made his breath speed in his chest and his heart to perform all manner of panicky irregular beats, he just reached out with his ice and knocked the two of them to the floor again. There, he set bands across their chests and cuffs of ice around their limbs.

He stumbled out of the room, leaning heavily against the wall for several moments as he struggled to catch his breath. Forcibly, he repeated the mantras that the Guardians had taught him. He was safe now. He was free. He had the Guardians to help him. It eased his breathing but the oscillating hot and cold as well as feeling in his chest of being on the verge of a panic attack refused to go away. Damn Panic, he cursed.

Jack pushed himself off of the wall as his hearing tuned back in to the battle still raging on around him. He raced to the prison to see Sandy holding back Eamonn without a wrinkle of concern on his face. Even the dark, twisted shapes that the Keeper of Demons managed to conjure had no effect on the unshakeable dream maker.

The teen turned towards where he heard a shout in the adjacent hallway. Ethan was on the floor, clutching his head as if in agony while Lucille was backed up against the wall as a blonde woman attacked her with ease. Desdemonde.

The winter spirit shot a burst of powers towards the warrior advancing on Lucille, knocking the woman off balance. The brunette had a knife instantly in her hands and stabbed it down into the dark spirit's exposed side.

Suddenly, a low, keening sound rang out through the Pole so that it echoed back and forth between the walls. It was the deep reverberation of a powerful horn that had Dark Court spirits turning their heads and sprinting out of the place.

Jack made sure Lucille was okay before he turned to Ethan who sat up suddenly as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, or out of his mind. "Are you okay?"

The gladiator nodded slowly. "I can't explain it, but it felt like there was someone in my mind, twisting my thoughts and trapping them."

"Malik," the teen explained.

"Are you guys okay?" a voice called out and Jack whirled to see Tooth and Sandy, exhausted but standing. The former had a patch of feathers missing from her shoulder with a wound that looked like a bite that was dripping blood.

"Ya. How about you?" the teen returned.

Tooth nodded then jerked her head towards the stairs that led back up. "Let's go check on the others."

They found North first who led them steadily towards the infirmary.

Ethan rushed forwards as soon as he walked through the door, barrelling straight towards Shadow who was being attended to by Pitch. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The blue haired man put a hand gently on his partner's shoulder. "Just some bruises and a bit of a head wound." He gave a weak smile as he gestured towards the bleeding split in his forehead.

"Absinthe is a devil," Bunny growled from another bed on the infirmary. He was tying a cloth with his teeth around his forearm. At the rest of their confused looks, he gave a great sigh. "She enchanted me and Shadow. Made us fight each other to figure out who could get her."

Jack didn't know how to react but his eyebrows shot up without his consent. Bunny was the one who had hurt Shadow?

"Just lucky that our fighting wasn't its best with her spell," the dark spirit added, "Otherwise it would be worse than a few bruises and a head wound."

"Ya," Bunny grumbled, "Thank Manny."

"Ya fell for Absinthe?" Ethan questioned. "Really?"

Shadow shrugged sheepishly. "You know I'm bi."

The dark skinned spirit just looked away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"C'mon. Don't be mad. Trust me, without her magic I think she's atrocious, uncivilized and frankly just not pretty."

Ethan turned then and smashed his lips against the other man before pulling back slightly. "She better not think about touching you. You're mine," he growled.

Shadow leaned back in for a much gentler peck that turned into a slow, passionate kiss. They broke apart, breathing heavily. "And you're mine," he returned finally.

Jack turned away, giving the two of them their moment. He noticed with a start that Mitch was lying prone on another cot, skin ashen. "What happened?" the teen asked, turning to Bunny.

"Pestilence," the Pooka explained grimly, pushing himself off the bed. "Ameet's going to take him back to summer headquarters to that they can heal him there."

At her name, the summer spirit jerked her head up, eyes red and watery. "I think it is probably safe to do it now." She stood swiftly, head up straight and proud.

The teen stepped forwards shyly, feeling his head drop after all of the tumult and triggering of that night. "Do you … do you need any help getting him there?"

Ameet glanced at him sharply before smiling slightly. "Somehow I don't think it is a good idea for you to go to the heart of summer. It might be a touch too warm for you."

"I'll accompany you," Forrest declared, stepping forwards from his unobtrusive spot in the corner of the infirmary.

After a moment's hesitation, the officer of summer nodded and they braced the unconscious Mitch between them. With the help of the fall spirit's control on the wind, they took off out the window.

"Hey, mate," Bunny called, gathering the teen's attention. "Ya got burnt. Come here."

Jack obediently went to sit on the infirmary bed that the Pooka indicated and rolled up his sleeve to expose the burn. He looked down at the reminder of his pain written onto his skin in the numerous scars there. It was a memory he didn't need after tonight.

He couldn't help it, he flinched as Bunny went to grab his arm.

"Mate?" Bunny questioned and when the teen still didn't look up. "Jack?"

Slowly but surely, blue eyes made their way to find green with an effort. He could still feel the weight of despair putting creeping doubts into his thoughts. The memories of Desire, of the Shadow Court were dragging at him and flickering in front of his eyes.

"What happened?" Bunny asked gently. "C'mon mate, talk to me."

At the gentle insistence, the teen glanced down and licked his lips. Numbly, he could feel the other stares on him by the weight of silence around him. "Despair and Desire," he nearly whispered, not feeling able to speak any louder. "It seems Akeldama thought they could take me out."

"But they didn't," the Pooka stated.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Brought up some bad memories though, did they?"

Again, he nodded. There was nothing else to say.

"What happened to them?"

"I froze them. Probably still in the basement."

North stepped out and was grumbling to one of the yetis that was hovering outside the door. "Yetis say they found Desire, but not Despair."

The teen shrugged, it was only to be expected. It was Pitch though who voiced the thought.

"He must have shadow traveled out." As Jack looked up, those golden eyes glanced to him with their muted colours drowning in sorrow and guilt. The teen just nodded back.

"Who did we get?" Bunny asked, looking up to North.

"Seems like only him, Pestilence and Rasputin."

"All ones that can't shadow travel," Pitch provided.

"Damn," the Russian growled. "Ve need some way to restrict their magic."

Jack nodded along with them and listened silently to a more complete report on what everyone had done that night, the strategies and fighting patterns of the Court. It seemed like they had also tried to target Pitch but North and Forrest had stopped the dark spirits. Other than Mitch, none of their allies had been seriously injured which was a relief. The teen couldn't help but feel responsible for every nick and bruise. The Court was after him as one of their main targets.

Bunny's gruff voice cut into his thoughts. "One thing for sure mates, we can't stay at the Pole or we will be sitting ducks for another attack."

North nodded reluctantly, expression grim. "I can get portal to move prison somewhere Court won't find. But vhere else will we go."

The Pooka rolled his eyes. "The Warren, obviously mate."

The room went silent for several moments before Sandy started signing. _We should all get some sleep before the second wave comes. It probably won't be until at least tonight._

North translated for the spirits who couldn't follow then directed others towards guest rooms.

Jack trailed after the group, heading to his own room. He flopped down onto his bed with a tired sigh, not having enough energy to even pull the covers up around him. Images kept flickering in his head of Despair, Desire, the fight, his years of torment. He pushed the memories away though, focusing on his new life and his new happiness. Those images were the ones that lured him towards sleep and he kept them fixed as firmly as possible in his head. If he let the fear, despair and shame prevail, then the Court would have already won part of its battle. One thought remained with him though as he finally drifted off to sleep. They would probably be doing this again tomorrow.

 **AN: So ... I don't think I've ever written any scene with that many characters in it and I definitely have never written such a large scale battle scene. Please let me know what you think as there will be a few more of these chapters and I'd like to correct things if you find there was something I didn't do well.**

 **Also, Infinity Frost, I had completely forgotten that I had left the last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger with Pitch passed out and bleeding. Since I already knew he definitely wasn't dead, I didn't even think it would cause any concern. I'm definitely glad that you feel for Pitch so much and that I have managed to turn your opinion around on him enough to care. I hope you are happy that he's still alive.**


	21. Something Wicked This Way Comes Part 2

**AN: To the reviewer Gracie, I didn't find a way to put this explanation in the story as I had written it when I got your review. So, I'll answer the question here. No, in my mind, not all Dark Court spirits can shadow travel. It is only associated with those that have magic. For example, Pitch, Shadow, Despair and ones like them can shadow travel because manipulating darkness is part of their powers. For Court members without magic, they just do not have that ability. For example, Desire, Desdemonde and Ebony can't shadow travel because they have no access to magic. I hope this answers the question.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

 **Summary: Relationships are tested and battle is fought.**

* * *

 _"Every act of evil unleashes a million acts of kindness. This is why shadows will never win while there is still light to shine," Aaron Paquette._

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, she knew it had been a good decision for her to be the one to come. After the past night's battle and especially who Jack had faced, Tooth knew that his rest would be far from easy. His agitated tossing and scrunched expression that disrupted his normally childlike visage in sleep served to prove her point. The teen was not okay. It was no easy feat to brush off your memories. They sprung up like weeds, pushed themselves through the smallest crack in your defenses and propagated like wild fire.

"Jack," Tooth called softly. She stepped forward when he didn't respond and called a touch louder. When there was still no stirring from his slumber, she put a hand gently on his shoulder and shook it. "Jack, sweetie."

The teen bolted upright, eyes wide and fear seeming to flash automatically onto the boy's face. He let out a short shout of alarm as he pushed himself back from her touch so suddenly that he managed to flip himself off the other side of his bed. If not for the situation, it would have been almost comical.

As it was, Tooth winced and walked slowly over to where the boy was picking himself up.

Jack glanced up slowly and his shoulders relaxed when he saw who it was that was standing before him. He scrubbed a hand quickly across his face and got lithely to his feet. It took him only a moment to locate his staff and pluck it off his bed with familiar ease. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be. Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Despite her quiet tone, he still tensed a moment before swallowing thickly and looking up at her. He nodded.

Tooth just looked at the teen, eyebrows raised and arms crossed in front of her. It was her clear 'don't try that' look which spoke much more than words.

Jack just shrugged sheepishly, giving her the tiniest of smiles. It seemed that gesture was an effort for him as his brows drew down slightly and eyes betrayed the pain and turmoil occurring in his mind. "I'll live," he managed.

"That's not what I was asking," Tooth replied, tone flat. He was not going to get away with that in her books. However, when he neglected to expand, she prompted, "Jack, you fought two spirits who put you through hell, yesterday. You managed to fight your demons, all alone, and you won. Even so, that is not going to be without some repercussions."

The teen shrugged again.

"Nightmares?" Tooth questioned, although the answer was obvious.

Jack nodded. He looked down and licked his lips but then shook his head as if the words had died on his lips.

"What is it?" the fairy tried.

Finally, the teen looked directly at her. "What do you want me to say?" he asked softly. "Yes. It prompted some memories, ones I would rather I could put out of my head. Yes. I had nightmares about Despair's manipulation, Desire, Pitch's punishments." His voice got even quieter as he looked down at his fingers which were fiddling with his staff. "Everyone here together, then facing them, is just …" he gestured vaguely, "overwhelming. But I _will_ live."

Tooth's heart clenched in her chest and her words came out with all possible tenderness. "I want you to do much more than live sweetie. I want you to be happy."

"I will be," he murmured, "when this battle is over."

"You could sit this one out," she suggested, already knowing the answer he would give back. As much as she wished she could keep him safe from all who sought to hurt him, she knew it wasn't possible and she was so incredibly proud. The feeling filled her until she felt like she was warm from the tips of her toes to the edges of her wings. It was a burst of pride so strong that she had to smile slightly at his expected response.

He shook his head. "I can't Tooth. This is my fight, maybe more than anyone except Pitch. They are after me and it's time to end this."

"I'm proud of you Jack, remember that. Also, remember that you fight not just for yourself but all those who love you and want to see you alive and well at the end of this. No matter what, don't give up."

He nodded to her, ducking his head, but seemingly not out of submission. There was a faint frost crossing over his cheeks as if he were embarrassed.

Embarrassment she could definitely handle. She glanced back towards the door and sighed. They should join the others, as much as she wanted to stay here and help the boy sort through his memories. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

It was a chaotic scene with the rest of the Guardians, a mostly recovered Pitch, Lucille, Forrest, Ethan and Shadow sitting around the table and helping themselves to the heaps of breakfast food piled around by the yetis.

"You let me sleep in," Jack exclaimed, giving her a mock glare but the smile on his face betrayed him. "I'm not that much of a teenager, you know."

She grinned back, heartened by the display of humour. "I'm not so sure about that," she joked back.

"Hey," Bunny called from across the room, waving Jack towards a chair beside the Pooka.

Tooth noticed as the boy took a deep breath as if steeling himself to plunge back into the varied group that made his head spin. Then, he walked forwards, head only slightly down as he took his seat beside the Guardian who had swiftly become like a brother. She couldn't help but smile as the Pooka already heaped some pancakes onto the teen's plate that he 'just had to try.' Maybe Bunny could make sure the teen ate.

The fairy took her spot between North and the head autumn seasonal, Forrest. "Did everything go okay with the summer spirits?" she asked.

He nodded back at her, brushing back his auburn hair. "I think Ameet will come back later today to fight. I'm not sure if she will be alone or not."

Tooth nodded. It was more than they could have asked for, any summer spirits coming back after one had already gotten hurt in the battle. It looked like they would need the support, need all the allies they could get. The Dark Court was definitely not going to go down easy.

North cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention and the quiet chatter around the table died down. "I know ve are all eating, but now vould be good time to discuss strategy for the next battle."

There was a moment of silence before Bunny started. "We can't stay here, mate. The Pole's already been compromised and the Court knows what to expect here now."

The Russian nodded solemnly. "Yetis already moved rest of imprisoned members to another, safe location. It hidden vith powerful magic and many stayed to guard it. The rest of us can head out vhen ve are finished here."

The Pooka nodded, as did the rest of the allies around the table.

"I hate to be the one to bring it up," Pitch cut into the next silence, "but it seems that last night could have gone better." He shifted slightly at the glares being sent towards him by the fall seasonals, North and Bunny. Tooth reserved judgement, waiting for him to finish. "If the Court members can Shadow travel, they can keep getting away, even after you have caught them."

"Vhich brings me to my next point," North rejoined. "I had yetis make containment device for each of us. Attach it to one of the members and their magic vill be restricted."

"How are we supposed to get close enough?" Lucille asked, leaning forwards slightly so that her bob of hair swung with her.

"By pairin' up against the right opponents," Ethan answered. His voice was deep, but low as always. It was strange to hear it as he rarely spoke in large companies.

"What right opponents?" Forrest questioned.

"There are certain members which are better matches for each of us. They've been tryin' to make sure we don't face ones we can match, like sending Ignatius after Jack cause they are opposites." He looked to the teen who glanced back for a moment before dropping his gaze to the table. Ethan's eyes softened as he glanced to the boy.

"Who should we match?" Tooth prompted when Ethan trailed off. She caught his dark eyed gaze as he glanced up at her sharply, seeming to be jerked out of whatever thoughts he was contemplating.

"Fer example, Sandy and Gloom."

The dream maker nodded beside her. _That could work._ North translated his words. _Who else?_

So, they broke it down, their main strategists working together to assign spirits for each of their strengths. Ethan, the gladiator, understood the individual nature of combat. Tooth could see it as Pitch shifted, eyes a light, flaxen colour as he looked around at those at the table. His expression was serious but determined as he squared off the battle, overseeing larger strategies. It seemed that he had resumed his once familiar position as general. Bunny, too, was contributing with his own knowledge of strategies, strengths and weaknesses. It was an alliance which could never have been dreamed of before and Tooth couldn't help but look to Jack who had made this all possible. Everyone here was there for him, had seen the goodness in his heart and been swayed by it. He may think it was his battle to fight, but it was their chance to prove themselves his protectors, his friends, as well.

"They won't stall in their plans just because we are no longer at the Pole," Pitch stated.

"What do you think they'll do?" Bunny asked.

"I'd say probably attack some place to draw us out."

"Then we have to prepare for that, make sure that we don't walk right into a trap."

"Ve have advantage though," North contributed. "They don't know about magic restricting devices."

"It's only an advantage if we can get close enough," Bunny replied.

"We haven't paired off everyone," Shadow declared, having been silent for a while, only keeping his hand comfortingly on Ethan's knee. His partner turned to him when he spoke and gave a sharp nod.

"Maybe we should go through it again," Ethan suggested.

Pitch nodded back. "Okay. So, Sandy and Gloom since light should be able to get through dark. Tooth or Lucille need to deal with Absinthe, the seductress," he supplied for those who were getting lost in all the names. "If Ameet comes back, she could too, but any men trying to fight her won't be able to."

Bunny and Shadow looked to each other, then away, still slightly sore about the previous night. Tooth had to hold back a slight chuckle. After getting over the original shock of their forced fight, it was quite comical that those two had fallen for the siren-like enchantress.

"Forrest has powerful defensive powers, so he should be best against Pain, who can be blocked with a shield," Pitch continued.

Some names they toyed with and discarded, unsure about who would be the best match.

"One thing sure," Ethan added, biting his lip a moment. "Neither Pitch nor Jack should face Malik."

The teen glanced down, then shook his head, swallowing slightly.

Pitch winced, then nodded before the two shared a glance. He cleared his throat though before continuing. "The best strategy would be to beat them at their own game. The Dark Court is fond of trickery and misdirection. They've managed to lure and confuse us to separate whoever needed to be separated." His gaze trailed over Jack a moment before glancing around at the rest of them. "We can either herd them together, or try to do the same thing to them."

"It might be hard to lure them," Jack spoke quietly after a moment. He looked to his former master, blue eyes clear and pensive.

"Why?" Pitch returned evenly.

It was a definite moment between the two of them, a show of improvement. It made Tooth tense, ready to jump between them at any moment, having the two squaring off. She could see the other Guardians doing the same, as they always did, wary of the man who could become the Nightmare King again. However, Jack and Pitch seemed oblivious to the tension around them as they tentatively worked together.

"Because they know us, or at least most of us. I'd assume they've also been spying on me and the rest of the Guardians for months, learning our interactions. We know comparatively little about each of them since you and Shadow weren't really friends with any of them. But, if we try to trap them, they could shadow travel away." The teen's voice had been fairly steady throughout, the only visible sign of agitation was the single finger trailing along his staff.

Pitch just nodded back thoughtfully, expression faraway as he considered. "I agree, we know very little about them, so luring them seems not the best option."

"What about that brief affair with Alethia? I though you go to know her pretty well." Shadow cut in, a teasing smile curling his lips.

The nightmare spirit's golden eyes narrowed as he glared in the other man's direction. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that again," he growled.

Shadow just wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "All I did was ask a question."

Pitch pinched his nose as he closed his eyes as if praying for restraint. "That was a long time ago and knowing about only one of them won't help."

Tooth watched the smirks appear around the table, as if more than one of the allies gathered had gotten ideas of ways to badger the recently good Boogeyman. She had to pray for restraint as well. This was a serious meeting, not a time for thinking up pranks and jokes.

"Anyways," Pitch declared, looking back to the teen, "As for them shadow traveling, maybe we could set up some lights like you guys did when you took them down the first time."

"It vould be better if ve could attack during the day," North muttered.

Bunny nodded. "Next priority is finding out where they are located." When it fell silent once more, the Pooka got to his feet, clapping his paws together. "Okay mates, we may as well move now, set up some base before tonight."

The rest of the spirits swiftly followed, some watching with trepidation as a wide tunnel opened up in the floor before them at Bunny's tapping foot. The teen went through first, giving the Pooka a smile before he jumped in. Then, they got everyone else through and many were left gasping at the beauty of the Warren on the other side.

"Welcome to the Warren, mates," Bunny announced, a soft smile lighting up his face. The expression broadened when a swarm of eggs came upon them, twisting among their feet.

Jack bent down to examine a few as they passed, a grin stretching across his features.

That gesture made Tooth's heart ease. Even if it was fake most of the time after his battle the previous night and the memories flooding his mind, this one expression was the Jack that she had come to know. He was full of a radiant, genuine joy that seemed to natural to who he was that she wanted so badly to help him keep it.

The teen laughed lightly as the eggs clambered all over him, nudging at his staff and trying to find holds on his sweater.

"They miss ya, mate," Bunny joked softly, moving to stand closer to the boy.

Jack smiled up at the Guardian before he stood, carefully placing the eggs back on the ground. "That's just because they like playing in my snow," he countered, summoning a small wave of flakes. The eggs jumped around, seeming to delight as they rolled around in the swifltly melting snow.

Bunny just rolled his eyes fondly, directing the allies into his burrow. They settled in small groups, chatting quietly to one another. Sandy and Jack were sitting on the couch, conversing with Lucille and Forrest. Shadow and Ethan were having an intent discussion with North and a seemingly distracted Pitch. The Pooka was pacing near the hallways, agitated.

Tooth fluttered over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the man to swing around. "Everything okay?" she asked.

He threw up his paws, stepping out from beneath her hand to resume his pacing. "I hate it," he murmured, quiet but intently. "We just always seem to be a step behind the Court. Now we're just waiting, looking for their next move."

"We've got a strategy though, a better idea of what they are capable of," she countered. "Now, we've also got North's devices. We have a much better shot Bunny and they are already down a few spirits."

"We're injured too though," he retorted, gesturing to her bandaged shoulder.

She shrugged, it was already a fading ache.

"And they've got spirits who haven't even joined the fight yet," he continued.

"But we've got all the heart, all the determination, and usually all the hope," she stated, eying him sharply.

Bunny deflated, shoulders slumping. "You're right. I'm sorry. I do have hope. I just hate that are enemies are still a few steps ahead of us. And so close to Easter too."

"Good thing you are ahead of schedule."

He nodded, eyes seeming to trail unconsciously along the wall ahead of him.

Tooth followed his gaze and fluttered forwards, examining the painting. "This isn't your work," she commented. After so long knowing the Pooka, she had gotten accustomed to his fluid strokes that seemed to blend one colour into the next. These lines of paint were different, seeming less sure but no less beautiful. They were delicate, careful and measured, with one colur being blended into another with a seeming effort.

"Ya," Bunny murmured, a fond smile creasing his lips. "I let Jack paint one. He's been spending so much time down here helping out, I thought I'd at least offer. Can't tell ya how happy it made him."

"I never knew he was such an artist," a deeper voice interrupted, fluid and genuine. They wheeled to face the Boogeyman.

The Pooka stiffened noticeably and cast an almost surreptitious glance further down the hallway. "Well, it seems there was a lot you missed," he bit out, tone suddenly hard.

Pitch's brow creased as he scanned the spirit before him. "Did I say something wrong?" he questioned earnestly. It was such a contrast to the Nightmare King they had once known, who had sneered and teased, condescension clear in every syllable he uttered.

Tooth winced though at Bunny's clear anger that was radiating out from him in waves. She understood the sentiment. This was not a good hallway for Pitch to be seeing.

"Say something wrong?" Bunny echoed, giving off a sarcastic, barking laugh that sounded so foreign from him. "It's a little more than that."

Pitch just looked increasingly confused. He threw a glance to the fairy for help.

Tooth pursed her lips and looked away. It was not her grievance to air. However, her eyes were drawn inexorably towards the paintings on the opposite wall, the ones that stretched all the way down this area of the burrow. They were created with such painstaking love, sorrow and grief that they were hard to look at sometimes.

Pitch followed her glance and gasped softly, drawing a hand to his mouth. His eyes widened and his expression drooped with grief. He looked back to the Pooka with despair written clearly on his face. "I'm so sorry," he nearly whispered.

"Sorry," Bunny exploded, paws clenched into fists at his side.

Tooth noticed out of the corner of her eye that the outburst had frozen conversations in the other room.

"Well, sometimes sorry just ain't good enough," the Pooka yelled. "Sorry will not help this time and sorry will definitely not bring them back." His voice cracked at the end but he shook it off, squaring his shoulders. "You are the last person I would ever want down here. Look at them now though. See the civilization you destroyed." With a final emphatic gesture towards the paintings, he stormed off in the opposite direction, tension clear in the set to his shoulders.

Jack was beside her even before Bunny's figure had disappeared around the nearest bend. "I should go after him," he suggested, half a question as he looked to her desperately. There was sorrow in his sea blue eyes, enough that it hurt to look at.

Tooth just shook her head, still staring after the spot where Bunny disappeared as if that would make him come back. He had every reason to say what he did, to be beyond angry and uncomfortable that Pitch was down here. She looked to the Boogeyman now only to see his absolute devastation, a pain as if he had been stabbed through the heart.

"He needs some time, sweetie," she finally returned, turning back to the teen. "If you go now, he's going to yell at you and probably say something he'll regret."

Jack bit his lip, obviously warring with her order and the desire to disobey it.

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder so that he glanced up to meet her gaze. "Please Jack, give him a little time. I know how close you are now, but you can't help him at the moment."

The teen nodded finally, bowing his head with grief. There was a grim frown on his face.

Pitch seemed lost, staring at the painting across from him as if it was the only thing stopping him from drowning. His brows were pinched together with consternation and his eyes were brimming with tears.

Tooth glanced to the picture he was seeing. It was an image of a Pooka settlement, old and young gathered together to celebrate some sort of ritual. They looked happy, peaceful, so full of life.

"I killed them, all of them," Pitch whispered, with such raw pain that it grated on the ears.

Jack looked up then, staring from his former master to where those golden eyes were fixed. "That wasn't you," he murmured gently, as if he were the one trying not to scare Pitch. When there was no response, the teen took a step forwards and the Boogeyman stepped back, eyes wide as he looked to the boy.

Pitch threw up his hands as if in defence. He shook his head emphatically and pursed his lips together. "Please don't," he pleaded with the boy. Then, he whirled around and walked out of the burrow towards the wide open plains of the Warren.

Tooth drew a breath when the Boogeyman had also disappeared, conscious of all the attention on the scene that had just occurred. It was Jack, however, who held her attention. There was concern, even pain written on his face as if the sorrow of his friends was something he could feel himself. She supposed, that that was what it was like for him, something that she could sympathize with. Yet, this boy took in all their pain despite what he himself had gone through and what he still must feel everyday. He strived to be their support, their light out of their own darkness when he was still sometimes lost to his own. She couldn't help it, she drew him up into a hug.

After a moment, Jack rested his head on her shoulder for the span of a few heartbeats.

That gesture sent a warm tingle through her and she glanced down at him fondly. It was like he really was her child.

* * *

He couldn't tell if he wanted to punch a hole through a wall or break down sobbing. It could honestly go either way. Bunny sighed to himself, still pacing back and forth in his room. He shouldn't have blown up at Pitch like that, not when he knew the man was different, was only trying to help and make amends now. However, it wasn't something he could stop. Having the man here, then him being in that specific hallway was too much. He could see that day too clearly in his mind. He could still taste the blood, the smoke, the fear, the salt from the tears he had shed.

Bunny groaned aloud, trying to shake the images out of his head. They had more important things to focus on. There was an imminent battle that needed everyone's full attention. Now was not the time to be wallowing in memories and sorrow.

He didn't know how long it had been, him pacing and trying to block out his memories, before there was a tentative knock on his door. For a moment, he was tempted to remain still and quiet, hope that the person there would ignore him. He didn't think he could handle Tooth's well meaning mothering, Sandy's infinite wisdom and patience, North's optimistic spin as he would try to distract. Then, he sighed to himself. He couldn't hide and sulk in here forever. "What do you want?" he called.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal not any of the Big Four, but Jack who was hesitating by the now open doorway. Bunny couldn't stop his eyebrows from shooting upwards as he nearly laughed to himself. Of course it would be the winter spirit coming here to cheer him up. Of course it was that selfless boy who must have been in pain worrying for his friend.

"Can … can I come in?" Jack started hesitantly, glancing up almost shyly.

"Ya," Bunny sighed.

The teen crossed the floor, giving the Pooka a small smile as he passed before moving to flop down on Bunny's nest. He wiggled around slightly until he was comfortable before looking up, to see that the man was staring back at him.

When the boy remained silent for a moment, then a minute, Bunny's eyebrows raised. "Aren't ya here ta talk me down? To tell me that you're sorry and that everything is going ta be okay? That Pitch has changed and he feels bad for what he's done?"

Jack shook his head, blinking owlishly back at the Pooka.

Bunny's eyebrows just kept creeping higher up his forehead. "So ya ain't gonna try to distract me or tell me ya can't imagine what I'm going through?"

The teen shook his head once more, still not saying anything.

"So, why are you here?" he asked finally.

Jack smiled slightly, an almost shy, nervous gesture. "To be your friend," he said quietly. "To listen if you want to talk. To rage at Pitch if you want to or just sit here in silence if it helps." He shrugged slightly, looking down as if suddenly unsure.

It was too much: all of it, the shy smile, the honest words, the sheer loyalty in his statements and presence. Jack just being here, looking to help in any way he possibly could made the anger start to seep away. Bunny could feel himself start to smile even without his permission. He walked towards the nest as blue eyes tracked him and then flopped himself down next to the boy.

Bunny could feel Jack casting glances at him occasionally but the boy remained silent, seeming to wait for the Pooka to talk first. However, he didn't know what to say. He liked the comfortable silence, the slightly cool presence of the teen beside him, assuring him that someone was there. It was like a touch stone to come back to, something to hold onto to save himself from the swirling tempest of grief that was trying to reach him.

Finally, Bunny glanced over to the winter spirit beside him, a smile creeping across his lips. "You never told me about what you and Jamie got up to the last time you visited."

Jack nodded back, returning the smile. He settled in, staring at the ceiling as if seeing the images before him. The steady, quiet tone of his voice was lulling the Pooka, steering him away from painful memories and back into the present. He may have lost one family, but he had gained another.

Bunny was interrupted in the middle of a bark of laughter by a loud knock at the door. "Come in," he called.

This time, it was North who peeked his head into the room. "Ve may have a Dark Court siting," he informed them.

Bunny swiftly got to his feet, followed by a suddenly intent Jack. He nodded to the boy, the quiet thanks in his eyes seeming to be understood as the teen gave a small smile back.

When they are all seated around his dining room table, some drawing chairs from the kitchen, North tells them the details he received from news updates he had programmed to run at the pole. One of the yetis had come to tell him the information.

"There vere several fires set around border city of France, right near the Alps. Reports also say strange darkness and some unaccountable cases of pain and hysteria," North reported.

Bunny nodded gravely. It seemed that the fight was about to begin. He found his paws already reaching up to run along the familiar wood of his boomerangs. It calmed the sudden rush of adrenaline that was pounding through his veins and knotting his stomach. He felt his thoughts descend into clarity, a sharp focus that was his battle mindset. The Court would not get away so easy this time.

They broke themselves into teams, each maximizing their different strengths and tasked with looking through a particular part of the city. All groups were to converge in the forest at a particular location specified by a map of the area. There was a female spirit with each of the three groups, Ameet having come back with an unfamiliar male summer spirit who Jack greeted as Isaac.

Bunny was to be with Lucille and Jack. He nodded to the two of them. It was a strong team for both fighting and powers, which they needed for they were the smallest group.

Ameet, the officer of summer, was to be with Shadow, Ethan and Forrest. That way, they had defensive powers from Forrest, the head of autumn and then strong fighting from Ethan along with use of shadows from his partner.

Tooth was to be with Pitch, Sandy and that new male summer spirit who seemed to be a fighter.

North was going to bring around the sleigh, flooding the area with lights. Before leaving to perform his part, the Russian outfitted them all with magic restraining devices.

* * *

Bunny couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just something off about the area of the small town they were walking through. Perhaps it was the quiet, the absolute stillness of the night. He could feel the other two spirits slightly behind him, watching his back and following his lead. It was Lucille who broke the resounding silence.

"So, you guys are really close, right?" she asked.

The Pooka spared her a quick glance, eyebrows raised. Now was not the time for idle chit chat. It was Jack who answered the question.

"Yes," he murmured.

"So, what, you guys are like … brothers?" she continued.

Bunny looked to her again, this time a smile pulling up his features. He was kind of starting to like her. "Ya," he responded.

"That's so cool," Lucille exclaimed. "I always wanted a brother. Did you have one before?"

Jack shook his head. "I had a little sister though."

"I did," Bunny replied quietly, ignoring the concerned look the teen was throwing him as he obviously relived his memories. He didn't have time to dwell too long though as Lucille switched the topic of conversation with the ease of a fast talker.

"So, you guys ready for tonight?" Even without time to respond, she kept at it. "Well, I'm glad to have you two in my group, watching each other's backs. I've got your back, Jack." She huffed out a little chuckle. "I've always wanted to say that."

The teen snorted with amusement, eyes not leaving the shadows.

"Seriously though," Lucille continued, dropping her voice. "Watch out for yourself, they all seem to have it in for you."

The teen turned to her then, a smile quirking up his lips. "Pinkie promise?"

She held out her pinkie which he locked his with. Jack continued. "You promise to watch out for yourself, too?"

Lucille nodded back. "Want to join Bunny?"

The Pooka was about to reply when a wave of conflicting emotions descended on him like a mist. There was the itching palms and twitching feet that accompanied a slight speed in his heart rate that would indicate panic. However, there was a current of lethargy that made his limbs heavy as if he was drowning in sadness.

The teen stiffened beside him, withdrawing his hand from the fall spirit's. "Panic and Despair," he whispered.

There were pricks of glinting silver in the darkness as the shadows seemed to detach themselves from around them and start to move. These near formless shapes were hard to pick out around the backdrop of blackness.

"Eamonn," Jack provided, "Keeper of demons. He can create creatures from the shadows. Sandy said best way to fight them is with light."

Bunny swore under his breath. The only possible source of light they had was flashes of Jack's power, not exactly a permanent source. He could feel his heart speed even more before he took several deep breaths to calm it. Panic would not get the best of him.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows, coming out into the faint light provided by the moon. Her blonde hair reflected the light, distinguishing her from the darkness surrounding them.

"Desdemonde," Jack whispered.

"Looks like a rematch," Lucille muttered, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"That's probably it," the teen murmured, "if they sent an equal number after each of our groups."

Bunny nodded grimly, feeling himself shift back into that battle clarity. The fight was here and he would give the Dark Court a reason to fear the light. He released a guttural yell as he charged at the nearest dark wraith like creatures, cutting them apart with a swipe of his boomerang. Seeing another figure looming right behind, he threw himself into battle.  
The man stepped back slightly from his onslaught, the only notable feature was his red eyes that seemed to dance with a hypnotizing emotion. Bunny didn't look into them long enough to figure out what it was.

The Pooka dodged a sweep of shimmering silver, ducking out of the way of the other spirit's sword. He brought out a short rapier that North had given him a few months ago, meeting the next swing on his own blade. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he knocked away his opponent's sword, spinning away to slice a demon that had been clamoring towards him.

The spirit, Panic he realized, pursued with a running gait which was not disturbed by the creatures at his feet. With a loping upperhand movement and a grunt, he took advantage of the Pooka's distraction with the demons to try to cleave past his guard.

Bunny just twisted away, battle clarity letting him watch the sword clash to the ground. This was what he had trained for and he was not to be outdone by a spirit who relied on powers. He could feel the panic like a mist trying to gain access to his mind, looking for hints of weakness in the walls surrounding his brain. However, there was no existing panic for it to latch onto and it slid off effortlessly.

To his right, Lucille was whirling back and forth with her blonde opponent, each slashing at the other with a fury and skill that made the fight look choreographed.

Panic rushed him again and he sidestepped right as the man swung, putting out a foot to trip the spirit so that the dark man went crashing right into Desdemonde.

Lucille gave him a bright grin with a little nod, taking the breather she was given to slash at the demons encroaching on her space.

Then, the two Dark Court spirits were on their feet, switching opponents as Desdemonde lunged at Bunny who met her lightning swing with his blade, slanting it to have hers skim along. As she stepped forwards to re-balance, he stepped closer, elbowing her sword arm to raise her guard. With deft movements, he drew a sheathed blade from his bandolier, slashing open her chest at the same time. She stepped back, hissing in pain.

Hearing another hiss, Bunny spun swiftly, only to be met with a blast of blue light that disintegrated a demon partway in its leap towards his face. He barely had time to drop the teen a nod before Desdemonde was on him again.

Slash. Parry. Throw his boomerang, Dodge a demon. Catch. For several minutes, his world was a blur of instinct and reflex.

It was Jack's voice that jarred him back to his surroundings, back into conscious thought. "No," he yelled defiantly, and Bunny just caught it as his powers lit up the area, freezing a pack of demons that were trying to surround him. It seemed that the creatures were focused by the winter spirit, circling and prowling as he dealt with the other spirit, Despair.

"I thought you realized that yesterday," the teen continued, pausing a moment as the spirit must have responded, although too faintly to be heard among the other sounds of battle. "You have no power over me anymore." With that, there was a sharp glow of winter magic and the demons visibly flinched away. It was Despair, though, who bore the brunt of the attack. He was frozen through, an ice gag over his lips with arms extended. The teen snapped his magic restraining cuff over the man's wrist.

Bunny nearly cheered at the winter spirit's clear victory when Desdemonde slashed at him viciously. He skipped back, right as a demon jumped for him and raked its claws down his side so that he howled with pain.

"Bunny," the teen called out, the concern clear in his voice as another blast of blue knocked out a circle of demons from the centre of the battle ground. Even from metres away, the Pooka could see the panic clear in the boy's eyes. Perhaps Panic was doing his job.

He nodded back to the teen, meeting Desdemonde's throwing knife with a toss of his boomerang so that they both clattered to the ground. From behind, he could hear Lucille's battle raging and her short exclamations of alarm every few minutes. There was panic in her voice as well.

"Lucille," he called and received only a grunt back. "Switch."

She seemed to get the message as she twirled away from her partner, vines shooting out to trip him as she faced the Pooka's opponent.

Bunny had employed similar tactics, sending out a sharp jab to the blonde's stomach which was received in the woman's hand. He followed with a quick kick, knocking her off balance before rushing towards Panic.

"Back for more," the spirit called, British voice mocking.

"You bet," Bunny grit back. He could feel the mental assault resume, pushing against the cool battle state of his mind but still lacking purchase. With a quick glance, he scanned his opponent automatically, noting the blood that was leaking from a long wound across his shoulder. This would be easy.

Bunny faulted forwards and the other spirit stepped back. Then, the Pooka tossed his boomerang, running a quick diagonal to meet the downward sweep of his opponent's blade with an upraised hand that caught the man's forearm. He twisted sharply, raising Panic's hand so that the sword collided with his returning boomerang.

As the man automatically turned to look at his falling weapon, Bunny jammed his fist into the injured shoulder. Panic clutched at it, trying to step back but the Pooka shot out a foot, connecting with the man's knee so that he stumbled, reaching out blindly. Bunny caught the reaching hand with one of his own, using the other to grope for the magic cuffs. In a single deft movement, he snapped it on to one of the man's hands, flipping the spirit so that the other was cuffed.

The dark spirit roared with displeasure as he discovered that his hands were bound behind his back. His glare was enough to burn but Bunny just smirked back, jumping into a kick that knocked the man into the ground. Then, he rushed to help out the other two. Two spirits down, two to go. He looked to the moon, judging it to be close to the time they were supposed to meet. Well, it looked like the battle would be fought on the run.

* * *

Pitch felt outmatched. It was something so unusual that he nearly lost concentration on the barrier he had erected to shield himself from the magic being directed his way. It seemed that Circe had finally joined the fight, bringing all her magic to bear on him. The sorceress was not one to be trifled with lightly.

The Boogeyman stepped behind a building, trying to put as much of a barrier between himself and the relentless Circe. She seemed to be herding him effortlessly, toying with him as a smile curled at her lips. He was not a magician and his simple barriers and Nightmares were repulsed and torn through with a casual flick of the wrist.

So, they played a game of cat and mouse, him hiding and taking refuge among the trees, behind houses, near copses of rocks and around the pathways leading into the Alps where they were all supposed to meet. It was a game that he was not winning.

Pitch ducked a blast of powers that scorched the house behind him, leaving a blackened char where his head had been moments before. Then, as she came into sight, he stepped into the shadows, feeling the cool familiarity as well as the sulfuric odour wash over him in a blurry haze of motion.

He came out in time to see Sandy encircling Gloom with a lash of sand and dragging the spirit towards him. Without time to escape, the Dark Court spirit was cuffed, magic restrained. The man's eyes went wide as the shadows that had served him for so long were suddenly out of his reach.

The dream maker smiled, nodding towards Gloom so that a dusting of dreams fell over the other spirit's head and he was out. Sandy whipped around, weapons at the ready before he spotted Pitch and inclined his head.

"Nice work," the Boogeyman commented, glancing towards the knocked out Dark Court spirit.

Sandy shrugged. _How's your battle with Circe going?_

Pitch winced slightly, feeling his bruises twinge in sympathy at the reminder. They stung more than his pride at having been whipped into a wall with little more effort than buzzing off an annoying fly.

 _That well, huh?_ the dream maker conveyed, a teasing smile drifting onto his lips like smoke.

"I don't suppose you know how to fight magic?" he questioned back, ignoring the jibe. It was strange, the slight joking, the evidence of budding camaraderie that they shared. It was like the friends that they had once been could be a possibility again. He shook the thought off though. It wouldn't do to get distracted by hopes and dreams.

"Look out," a voice called and they could see Shadow racing towards them with Forrest, Ameet and Ethan on his heels. It was the bear chasing them though that must have been the cause for concern.

Pitch had his hands clenched around his sand weapons, concentration spread all over the forest as he tracked the position of his various Nightmares. A few had begun battle with dark creatures that had glowing silver eyes, each ripping at the other with sharp teeth. Near those, Bunny, Jack and Lucille were fighting off a horde of those silver eyed creatures, demons, and the blonde warrior, Desdemonde.

Another set of Nightmares had just gone to distract Pain who was trying to sneak up on the new summer spirit who had joined the ranks of the "good guys."

The Boogeyman sighed, coming back to himself in order to block another blast of powers from Circe. Dimly, he noted separate battles ranging all around him, concentrated in the forest near him as his allies had accomplished their plan. It was strange to think of himself as one of the 'good guys', after so many years of spreading fear, causing pain. Something in him though started to unwind, to uncoil and stretch itself like a contented cat though at the term. It felt warm, safe, and altogether right, like coming home. Maybe this was what he was meant to be.

He flicked his attention inwards, watching through one of his Nightmare's eyes as Isaac and Sandy suddenly turned on each other. Turning into the shadows, Pitch traveled outside the ring of battle, locating the fight in his mind's eye. The two allies had dreamy looks on their faces and in the background, he could see a curvy, red-headed spirit, Absinthe. He cursed inwardly, that seductress was causing havoc and he couldn't even help in person or he'd be caught in the spell. With a flick of his thoughts, he got his Nightmares between the two, pushing them back for a several moments as Tooth flitted into the scene, squaring off against Absinthe.

Pitch's eyes focused as a steady beam of light shot out over the forest, blinding for several moments as they all adjusted to the influx of brightness. He blinked several times, only making out the dark shape of the sleigh after a few moments. It was about time. North had finally arrived.

Tooth slashed out at Absinthe, causing her to howl in pain. Ethan pushed back another warrior spirit's attack, knocking the black clad woman to the ground. The female summer spirit sent a blast towards Pain, clipping him on the shoulder with a burst of fire.

The Boogeyman smiled slightly, the contentment growing as he flickered through these images for several moments. He felt like a general again. Then, a blast of powers knocked the smile off his face, sending him hurtling into the nearby mountainside, right next to an opening in the rock face. He threw up a hasty shadow barrier, feeling it like tiny pinpricks as Circe searched for holes in his defenses.

A rush of cold swished by him and wind quickly followed, setting the winter spirit down a few metres away. Jack was embroiled in battle with a spirit that caused Pitch to shudder: Malik. This wasn't good.

With his attention distracted, Pitch almost missed the bolt of lightning coming his way. He instead caught the quick flick of blue eyes accompanied by a burst of glowing powers too fast to follow as a wall erected itself in front of the Boogeyman, only to be vaporized a moment later as the ice and lightning consumed each other.

Pitch sent up another shield, turning to drop the teen a grateful nod when there was a sharp cry of pain. It was one he had heard far too often in the past and he watched Jack fall to the ground, hands clutched around his head. He stepped forwards to intervene when a barrage of attacks were launched his way.

Another bolt of lightning landed centimetres away from the spot where he was about to place his foot and Pitch danced backwards, his heart jolting. Then, he felt himself lifted off his feet by an invisible force, the mountain getting closer and closer as he was carried towards it. Last second, he called upon the shadows, letting them embrace him in their cool and foul smelling folds. He appeared again beside the teen, poised to strike out at Malik with a club of nightmare sand.

However, sharp grey eyes turned towards him and it felt like a vice closed around his mind. There was a sharp pressure, digging through his thoughts, ripping them out of their carefully sealed locations with a presence that felt like fingernails. Then, he was flipping through memories of anger, of darkness and satisfaction with pain. He saw the teen scream and writhe upon the floor, saw him sob and submit. Even more, there was a dark sense of glee that twisted through him, buoying his heart and making him stand straighter. This was his purpose. This was what he was meant to do. Jack should suffer. The teen betrayed him, had stripped him of his power and locked him away. Jack deserved pain.

He felt something click around his wrist and it was like a door slammed closed in his mind. There was something wrong. It was as if his blood had always pulsed to a certain tempo and now the beat was different, stilted and much quieter than before. He was flying through the air once more and this time, the shadows did not welcome him as their own. His back thudded against an unforgiving wall and his breath was knocked out of him.

Something else was sprawled near him but before he look to confirm his suspicions, there was a loud rumble and several successive crashes as rocks tumbled around him. Pitch threw up an arm as if that would protect him as the mountain tried to swallow him for itself, but nothing touched him. The light was sealed off and he was trapped where he had landed.

Pitch jolted into a sitting position, feeling his back protest as his bruises twinged in response. He let out a groan and the other thing in here with him moved. His golden eyes tracked quickly onto the shape until he managed to focus and it resolved itself into Jack.

A wave of anger rose within him, burning through his veins as if trying to replace his magic. The teen had caused all of this. He had been disobedient, rebellious and deserved everything he had had coming to him. The Boogeyman stood swiftly, a sneer fixing itself onto his lips and his feet drew him closer to the sprawled out winter spirit.

Jack started at the motion, eyes slowly rising to fix on the Nightmare King's face. Once there, the boy flinched, scooting backwards as Pitch continued to advance. There was terror in those wide blue eyes and wrinkled brow.

Pitch stepped closer and Jack's back fetched up against the cave wall. The boy started with surprise then ducked his head. His breathing was coming quickly, ragged like he was on the verge of a panic attack. When the Boogeyman reached out a hand to grab the teen, haul him up by his sweater, Jack let out a quiet whimper.

It was that single noise that sent a jolt through the Boogeyman's heart, piercing through the darkness in a way that few could. He froze in his reach, eyes widening as he watched the teen duck his head even further as if that would protect him from pain. Pitch stumbled backwards, a hand going to cover the gasp that emerged from his mouth. This was not him. This was not who he wanted to be, who he had become again. He shook his head as if that would rid the anger and darkness that Malik had left there. This was why he was not supposed to face that spirit. It had been too easy to break past his flimsy layer of defense and access the rich and twisted path that led him to change his personality completely.

He looked to Jack as the boy took a ragged breath. This was why Jack was not supposed to face Malik either. Pitch bit his lip, unable to look at the teen before him. It was all the Boogeyman's fault, every terror that Malik had been able to pull to the forefront. His heart squeezed with sympathy as his stomach clenched. A wave of nausea hit him suddenly so hard that he had to swallow thickly to keep his stomach contents where they belonged. This was his fault and this time there were no Guardians to run interference, to watch over his shoulder and make sure that Jack was okay. This was his mistake and he had to fix it.

Pitch took a step forward but froze as the teen flinched. "Jack," he sighed, quiet tone bouncing back off the confined walls of the cave. It was barely two metres across in each direction, definitely not somewhere that someone wanted to be trapped with the person who scared them most. He grit his teeth after a moment of thought. The memory of a wave of fear washed over him like an almost physical call. He remembered the teen's near debilitating fear of tight spaces. That wasn't going to help either.

The Boogeyman sat in a fluid movement, wincing as Jack flinched. Hopefully now that they were on the same level, his presence wouldn't be as intimidating. "Hey Jack," he started, softly and conversationally, "You remember where you are?"

Silence. The teen was breathing heavily, head now buried in his upraised knees as if he could make the situation go away just by not being able to see it.

"Jack," he tried again, tone getting sharper. The teen flinched. "Look at me."

Slowly but surely, the winter spirit managed to pry his forehead off his knees and wide sky blue eyes made their trek towards the Boogeyman although not high enough to meet golden orbs. The boy's panicky breathing had not eased.

Pitch cursed himself to the deepest depths of hell for training this behaviour into the boy, the silence, the fear, the inability to meet others' eyes. "Do you remember where you are?" he repeated.

This time, he could see it as the teen's eyes clouded for several moments. Jack bit his lip. Then, his eyes flickered for a single moment to look into gold before he looked away again, breathing picking up at that moment of bravery. "Th-the Alps," he managed.

"Yes," Pitch returned smoothly. "The Alps. Do you remember what we were doing there?"

Jack nodded, this time biting harshly into his lip. It was like he was fighting against something, maybe his training to stay silent.

"What is it?" the Boogeyman prompted.

The teen took a few moments before he spoke to the ground. "I-I r-remember everything." He drew a sharp breath which wavered out for a few moments as he screwed his eyes shut. When he regained himself, he gestured to his chest weakly. "B-but I c-can't help it."

Pitch felt it like a pain in his own chest and his stomach dropped. It had been a long time since he had heard Jack stutter. The Guardians must have made sure that the teen could speak clearly, appear confident before they brought him to the Boogeyman. It was still surprising that they had let the boy come at all and he thanked his lucky stars that they had. Even still, the choppy speech was a painful reminder that the teen was not as confident as he appeared, and now it seemed he was trapped by that conditioning, by his fear of confined spaces and of Pitch.

"It's okay," the Boogeyman murmured. "We'll be rescued soon and we'll get out of this place."

Jack just buried his head in his arms that he had crossed over his knees. His staff was still in his grip but it shook slightly at the tremor in his hands. It was then that Pitch realized that the boy was shaking.

He swallowed down the well of sadness. "You may not believe it, but you are safe. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

The teen just nodded, unwilling or unable to respond verbally.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pitch prompted.

Jack looked up slightly, a tiny, awkward smile being forced onto his lips. "Y-you sound l-like Tooth," he murmured.

"Are you saying I sound like a woman?" the Boogeyman shot back and winced as the teen flinched. Quite obviously, sarcasm was not going to work right now. The sharp tone was pain first and foremost at the moment. He smiled to try to convey the joke to his words. "You can talk about it … if you want."

The winter spirit looked to the ground, gaze unfocused. Then, with an effort, he did as prompted. "I-I n-never understood until I g-got my memories back. B-but I always h-had this fear of drowning, of being trapped by s-something. N-now I know it w-was because th-that was how I died, f-falling into the i-ice a-and getting t-trapped there."

Pitch's eyebrows shot up. He'd never known that and now he guessed it was because Jack had never known. It was too much to have gone through for such a young age but the debilitating fear now made a lot of sense. What more powerful motivation for terror was there than having died that way before? A bolt of hot shame dropped into his stomach like acid. He had taken advantage of that, used it as a way to train the boy and break him.

"W-we weren't s-supposed to f-face Malik," Jack muttered with a sharp, strangled laugh that sounded nowhere near his normal bubbling mirth. "I g-get why now."

Pitch just offered him a faint smile. When the teen seemed to have finished, he asked impulsively, "How old were you when you became a spirit?"

The teen glanced up, directly into golden eyes. "16."

It was the Boogeyman who pulled away his gaze. That was much too young for having died, for everything the teen had gone through in his life after that one. Pitch shrugged though, trying to keep the conversation going. "I would have thought 18."

Jack gave back a shaky smile. He looked down a moment before glancing back up. "I-I … I th-think I can get your cuffs off," he managed finally.

Pitch blinked slowly, owlishly. He hadn't thought the teen had noticed among his panic, had put it together why the Boogeyman had not simply shadow travelled out of there.

"Really?"

The teen nodded.

Pitch stood quickly and crossed the distance between them, noting that the boy tensed. However, as he crouched down beside the winter spirit and extended his hands, Jack automatically cowered away from him. The Boogeyman's hart squeezed in sympathy.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the boy murmured, looking back up hesitantly although not meeting the man's eyes.

"It is me who should apologize," Pitch countered. It was true, and it seemed he would never stop apologizing for all he had done.

The teen hesitantly, carefully, brought his hand up to ghost over the cuffs surrounding the nightmare spirit's wrists. Jack closed his eyes and his staff flashed to a glowing blue a moment before a blast of power leaped to the cuffs. The lock shattered and they fell away from the Boogeyman's hands.

"Thanks," Pitch murmured, rubbing his wrists unconsciously as he felt his magic return. His shoulders eased and he took a deep breath, feeling suddenly like he hadn't been breathing properly since the moment he had been restrained. Now, his pulse was beating to the right rhythm again.

"Now let's get out of here," the Boogeyman declared. At the teen's sharp glance, he gave a quirked grin, baring his teeth. "What? I don't imagine you want to stay."

Jack shook his head adamantly.

"Good. Now …" He stalled a moment, "do you trust me?" Pitch extended a hand towards the teen, sighing internally at the slight flinch that prompted. It was more than just a hand to help the boy stand up and by the blue eyes scanning his face, Pitch knew that Jack was aware of it as well.

After a long moment, the winter spirit reached out, slipping his cool hand into his former master's and Pitch drew him upwards. It was a gesture of trust. It was the first time that they had both been conscious and in their right mind when making physical contact since Jack had been called to join the Guardians. It was a gesture of hope for the future.

Without asking if the boy was ready, Pitch called out to the shadows, smiling slightly as they welcomed him with ease. When he blinked the bright out of his eyes, he could see the sun just starting to rise to their right. It was bathing the landscape with soft hues of yellow and pink. A new day was beginning.

"Jack," shouted a sharp voice. Tooth.

He registered the Guardians standing there with a couple others of their allies. Pitch dropped the teen's hand but spun quickly to catch the boy as Jack stumbled.

Tooth swooped forwards, grabbing onto the winter spirit's other side. Her violet eyes were hard as she looked to the Boogeyman, but whether the anger in her eyes was directed towards him or others, it was hard to tell.

Within moments, the Guardians were all clustered around the teen, inspecting him for injuries and asking what happened with worried expression plastered across their faces. It took a minute, but the teen was able to shoo them off. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Bunny shot a hard glare towards Pitch and had taken a step forwards, seemingly about to start yelling when the teen grabbed onto the Pooka's arm.

"Don't," Jack murmured. "P-please." The boy scowled before taking a steadying breath and looking right into green eyes. "He helped me."

It took a moment for Pitch to realize the 'he' in that sentence had been referring to himself.

"Thank you," the teen said, more confident now that he was out of the confined space that brought out one of his worst fears.

Pitch nodded back. "Thank you," he returned, gesturing to his wrists. There was nothing more to say. Jack may have relapsed slightly, terror tearing down the confidence he had tried so hard to cultivate, but it only strengthened the Boogeyman's opinion. The teen was strong, so much more so than anyone could ever realize. He was everyone else's light even when he was trapped in darkness. He was forgiving, even when his forgiveness was not deserved.

The Boogeyman smiled slightly back at the teen. They had taken a step forwards. Jack had taken the leap of faith, had given him trust once again. He would hold onto it like the fragile gift it was, nurture and protect it for it only takes a seed to make something grow into something greater and he was willing to make the effort. Maybe through Jack he could continue to discover his capacity for good, his ability to change for the better.

He squared his shoulders as they all portalled back to the Warren. First thing first, they were going to defeat the Dark Court and he had just the strategy to do it.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed. I know there was very little fighting in this chapter, but I didn't want to lose character relationships and personalities among all the chaos. So, one more Dark Court chapter left which will be the finale of the battle. I am most likely going to do an epilogue for the chapter after unless someone has a good idea that I just have to pursue before the epilogue. If anyone has a good idea for the epilogue as well, I am all ears.**


	22. Something Wicked This Way Comes Part 3

**AN: Wow this took a long time to write. By the way, the castle where the Dark Court is that I mention in this chapter is a real thing, just not as I describe it. Pretty cool place though if you want to look it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG  
**

 **Summary: The Guardians and their allies prepare for their final tangle with the Dark Court and battle is fought.**

* * *

 _"_ _I am strong because I've been weak. I am fearless because I've been afraid. I am wise because I've been foolish," Unknown._

* * *

He barely registered it as the ground turned to grass beneath his feet and the tunnel opened up into the wide open fields of the Warren. They were all trekking towards the Pooka's dining room, some leaning on each other as they made their way. It was silent except for murmurs.

Jack leaned up against the nearest wall, letting the others tend to each other. He would have leant a hand if his spinning thoughts had not made it so that he could barely keep his balance.

"Jack," Tooth said softly and his eyes flickered up to note that she was nearly right in front of him. "You're shivering."

It was only then that he noticed the tremors that were wracking his body.

"Are you cold?"

He shook his head. It was something else, an involuntary motion he couldn't control.

Tooth reached out a hand to him and placed it gently on his arm. She pulled at him slightly, drawing him away from the wall. "C'mon sweetie, let's get you looked at as well."

The teen stopped, causing her to halt beside him. He shook his head then looked up as she tried to pull him again. With a start, he noted that there was blood on her head, dried so that it plastered her feathers of her forehead to her skin. Mutely, he reached up a hand towards her, nearly touching the wound before dropping the hand. She was the one who needed to get looked at.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

He just shook his head again, the words lost in the tumble of his thoughts.

"Bunny," Tooth called, exasperated. She gestured towards Jack. "Talk some sense into him."

The Pooka huffed out a strained laugh. "What makes you think I can?" Then, he just waved them both over to where he was tending towards Ethan, a nervous Shadow hovering beside them. "Come here both of you."

The winter spirit shuffled slowly after the fairy, reluctant. She was the one who needed to get looked at. There was nothing they could do to help him.

"Sandy," Bunny called, "can ya clean Tooth's head wound and make sure she takes a seat somewhere?"

The golden man nodded, smiling fondly but expression firm as he dragged the protesting fairy over to the nearest chair.

Then, Bunny turned towards Jack, green eyes sharp as he inspected him. The gaze roved him up and down as if looking for holes in his defense, or injuries.

"Are ya hurt?" the Pooka questioned.

Jack shook his head.

Bunny gave back a quick nod before gesturing him towards a chair. "Take a seat, ya gumby."

The teen shook his head again. He didn't need to sit and be fussed over. There were no injuries they could treat, nothing that their attention could fix.

"Stop being stubborn," Bunny burst suddenly, loud enough to attract everyone's attention in the quiet room. "Now, you're going to sit down and talk to me or Man in Moon help me, I am going to tie you into the chair." He folded his arms across his chest, eyes intent on the winter spirit as he stood behind a chair.

Jack had to hold back from rolling his eyes but did as asked, head down slightly as he noted everyone's attention on him. With his memories of punishment, of obedience, so recently being called upon again, it was almost more than he could handle.

"Hey Pitch," Bunny snapped suddenly, turning away. "Pass me that blanket will ya," he gestured to an area beside where the Boogeyman was sitting by Shadow. When Pitch came over with the blanket, the Pooka received it with a nod and spread it quickly over the teen, getting a quick glance of sky blue eyes.

"He okay?" Pitch asked quietly.

"In shock, I think," Bunny muttered back tersely. They looked to each other for a moment, obviously remembering the previous day before they glanced away again. Pitch turned to converse with North.

"So," the Pooka said, louder, lowering himself into a chair across from the teen. "You going to tell me what happened?"

Jack just shrugged, looking down at the blanket draped across his lap. He didn't really want to think about it, let alone talk about it. It almost felt like the weight of his collar was pressing against his neck once more. He could nearly feel the gag between his teeth.

Bunny leaned forwards and put one hand on the teen's shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch. When Jack still didn't look up, he used a couple fingers to raise the boy's chin. "C'mon, mate, talk to me. I will get Pitch over here to tell me what happened if I have to. So, I suggest ya just tell me."

Jack bit his lip, wondering what he could say. It all boiled down to one thing though, "Malik," he murmured.

Bunny hissed, swearing under his breath. "That git," he finished. "Just you or," the Pooka glanced towards Pitch quickly.

"B-both … both of us," Jack managed, wincing at his own stuttered words. He thought he was past this. With a painful squeeze of shame in his heart, he dropped his head.

"Yet you're both still standing, mate. That's got t' mean something," Bunny replied.

The teen glanced up slightly, into green eyes for a moment before passing over to Pitch once more. It was only because of the Boogeyman that they both were still okay, in a relative sense of the word. Jack had tuned out, gotten lost in memories and bogged down by fear so intense he had nearly forgotten where he was. It was only Pitch's voice, the steady reassuring tone and prompting questions that had started to lead him out of the dark. He hadn't been strong enough to pull himself out of his memories, but Pitch had had enough fortitude to get out of his own. The winter spirit pursed his lips together. He was weak.

"Stop it," Bunny demanded, tone sharp.

Jack flinched back before reminding himself once more he was safe. He frowned at himself.

"Stop it," the Pooka repeated, gentler. "Stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened, for not being able to do whatever you think you should have been able to."

Jack looked up, eyes wide at the statement.

"Don't look at me like that, mate. Just like you get me and what I'm thinking, what I need, I can do the same for ya. We're a lot alike Jack." Bunny sighed at the lack of response. "Think about it, okay? I'm going to see what I can do for Ethan."

Then, he was gone and Jack was left alone once again for his thoughts. In an effort to distract himself, he took stock of the scene and the various injuries of their allies. Tooth's head wound had been treated and bound by Sandy and her wing appeared to be grazed at the edge. The dream maker himself seemed to be unharmed. North was tending to Lucille who just appeared to be burnt. The two summer spirits, Ameet and Isaac, looked physically fine but both were moving stiffly. Shadow was on edge, face pinched with concern but other than that, he was okay. It was Ethan who had been hurt and his arm was bent at a slightly unnatural angle. Bunny was tending to it, talking softly with the dark spirit. The Pooka himself was exhausted, physically and magically. It was clear by his slightly slumped expression and the duller tint to his normally grass green eyes. Pitch was getting sewn back up by Sandy, having apparently ripped a few of his stitches the previous night. The rest of his wounds from the attack by the Dark Court had healed almost completely under Bunny's ministrations and magic.

"Hey," a bright voice called, gaining the teen's attention. It was Lucille and she plopped herself down in the chair that had been recently vacated by Bunny.

He nodded back at her, words still coming slowly through his jumbled brain.

"Brilliant fighting last night, by the way," she exclaimed. "You're not half bad for a minor." Her smile flickered into life like a flare of flame illuminating the darkness.

He couldn't help but smile softly back at her. It took a moment, but he got his next words out, albeit quietly. "Are you … are you okay?" He tapped his arm where he had seen that she was burnt.

"Just fine," she replied, waving him off. "Nothing a tough gal like me can't handle. How about you? How you doing?"

"Okay," he murmured.

Her dark eyes were intent upon him when he looked up, noting her silence. She pursed her lips, expression skeptical. "Somehow I don't believe you."

The teen shrugged back at her. "I will be."

Lucille sighed and settled back into her chair. "Now that, I believe. You're a pretty cool kid, Jack."

"Kid?" he exclaimed automatically.

She grinned wider, triumphant. "Yes, kid. You're younger than me, I can call you whatever I want. Now, as I was saying, you're pretty resilient. It seems that life's probably gotten tired of knocking you down since you always get back up. I think everything's going to get better from here."

He smiled gently at her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just spoke from the heart. That was a little bit of pure, 100% Lucille heart. Not every day you get that so don't expect more."

"Of course."

Her eyes cut over to where Forrest was laying against the couch, eyes closed. She bit her lip.

"Is … is he okay?" the teen asked, just noting the clearly injured spirit.

Lucille shrugged. "Apparently got hit with a knife that was laced with poison, something to block his powers. We're going to go back to Autumn as soon as North's yetis come back with a globe. I'll be back though once I've dropped him off."

A loud exclamation startled them out of their conversation.

"I'm telling you," Bunny said into the resultant silence. "On a normal day, no problem. Today, I don't have the strength to do it."

Ethan was on his feet, arm cradled to his chest but was glaring daggers at the Pooka. His voice was low and deep as he spoke. "This is my fight too. I don't want to just sit out of it."

"I get it," the Pooka shot back, "trust me, I really do. But there is nothing _I_ can do."

Jack stood, brushing the blanket off as he walked over to Bunny. He stopped slightly behind the Pooka, silently offering his hand.

Bunny turned, locking eyes with the teen. Those green orbs seemed to read the teen's intentions. "No Jack. You need to keep your own strength."

"Ya kid," Ethan protested. "They're after you, ya can't be givin' up your defences."

The winter spirit nearly rolled his eyes. What was with everyone calling him kid today? Surely he hadn't looked that vulnerable, had he? "I'll be fine," he protested softly, turning to Bunny. "I-I can spare it."

The Pooka bit his lip, hesitating slightly. Bunny had seen what he could do, had been there with Sandy when they had started testing the limits of his powers. He had more than enough to help with this and the Guardian knew it.

Jack turned as Sandy came up beside him.

 _I can help too. Together, the two of us shouldn't be too drained after._

They looked to Bunny who nodded after a moment. "Okay. Ethan, ya get your wish. Hold out your arm." The dark spirit did so and with the lightest touch, the Pooka put his paw over the extended limb. "Jack and Sandy," he held his other paw out for one of them to take.

The teen slipped his hand into the Pooka's. His other, he clasped with Sandy, holding his staff between them. The dream maker closed the circle, taking Ethan's uninjured hand.

Jack closed his eyes as the Pooka began to chant. He could feel the energy humming through the circle, drawing through his veins with a tingle of magic. His own powers were flowing through, making him see blue from beneath his closed eyelids. He'd gotten better at delving into that knob of power in his mind, teasing out the strands of winter so that they flowed like a stream. Mingling with his own magic, he could almost see the golden strands passing through him, feel the warmth of it. Bunny's trickling flow of spring magic was also there, like a burst of fresh air that rushed through him with a tingle. It was faint though, a testament to how drained the Pooka was.

The teen could feel it as his magic drained, pulling the strength from him as it left his body before more came in to take its place. He could feel it sink into Ethan's arm, cocoon it as the spell took effect. Then, it was over and Bunny's voice fell silent. They slowly disengaged and Jack opened his eyes.

"Thank you," Ethan murmured, gazing in awe at his now whole arm.

Jack just nodded back, glancing up to note that the whole room was staring at them, mouths open or eyes wide in shock at the display. It made him duck his head slightly.

Pitch cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention. "I have some news. I figured out where the Court has set up their base."

With the power still tingling through his veins like a shot of adrenaline and caffeine, Jack squared his shoulders. It was time to end this once and for all. He had this power at his disposal and the Dark Court was going to regret having picked a fight with them.

* * *

Jack paced silently beside North. He wasn't sure this had been the best of plans but it was too late to opt out now. They had broken down into groups of two, each one working to infiltrate the castle where they now knew the Court to be located.

It was on the island of Bornholm towards the south of the Baltic Sea. Pitch had been vague with the details specifying how he had managed to locate the Court but it did fit the evidence they had had so far of the area where the members had been seen. Now there they were, each group infiltrating a different wing of the castle Hammershus, working their way inwards to cut off the Dark Court on their terms, with the sun hanging high over head.

The teen looked over to the Nightmare that was prowling beside them, a faint stir of unease roiling his gut. He shook it off though, concentrating on the rest of his surroundings. The Nightmare was Pitch's way of monitoring what was happening with each of the groups moving through the castle. It was smart, a good idea for their elected general to have eyes on the inside so he could direct them where they needed to go.

"It seems too quiet," North murmured, swords drawn and readied as they shuffled along silently.

Jack nodded. He was tense as a wire, adrenaline humming through him as he expected a spirit to pop out from behind every column and shaded corner. The anticipation was pulling his nerves taught.

"Have any of other groups been attacked?" North asked the Nightmare which paused a moment before shaking its head. The Russian huffed, brow furrowing.

It was a benefit, having Pitch looking over the battle, directing them so that they were positioned in strategic locations, responding effectively to the continuing fighting. The other side had a leader to direct them, and they should too. It had gone over surprisingly well, the others for the most part just graciously accepting the Boogeyman's experience.

Jack's thoughts were cut off by a bright flash coming towards them. He waved his hand, erecting a wall of ice. A bout of fire splashed against it, tearing down the barrier with a sizzle.

"Demons," North shouted, pulling the teen's attention away for a moment. It was long enough for the boy to catch sight of the incorporeal creatures reaching out from the shadows with long claws and a gleam of vicious teeth.

The teen tucked into a roll, flinging himself away from the fire coming his way. It brought a wave of heat with it that drained him as it passed by. Ignatius and Eamonn. Those two were a formidable pair, especially with the host of creatures that the latter could call upon.

Ignatius, red hear flickering with fire, stood before the teen, arms extended as he pushed a wall of flames in his enemy's direction.

Jack stood his ground, reaching into his power so that it left him in a stream of cool air and a pulse of blue. The entities swirled together, flickering purple in several areas as they intermingled. He could feel sweat beading on his brow, the heat surrounding them feeling sweltering to his internal temperature gauge.

From the corner of his eye, he could hear North's shouts as he swung his swords, disintegrating creatures only to have more sneak up behind him. The only advantage was that they could not come out into the beams of sunlight that filtered through the windows.

With his powers extended, Jack felt it as cool shifting masses approached his back. He tensed his legs, making sure North was out of the way before he called on the wind. In a moment, he was whisked out of the way of the wall of fire, leaving it to char the demons that had been sneaking up on him. They burned with a wail of pain before dissolving into cinders upon the stone.

He shot a blast of ice towards the creatures around North, knocking them back so that the man could scythe them down with a single sweep up his swords.

"Ha," the Russian shouted, dissolving the demons before turning to face more.

The teen flew away from another burst of flames, sending his own volley back for Ignatius to avoid. They sparred back and forth, entities dissolving each other when they met or paving the stonework with alternating blasts of ash and ice.

"Jack," North called suddenly, swinging his way through another crowd of demons.

The winter spirit shielded them from a bout of fire, wall dissolving almost instantly.

"Plan B," the Russian declared.

Jack nodded slightly and iced the floor just as Ignatius was running towards him. He turned the other way as the fire spirit tumbled to the ground. North ran with him, holding off demons that leaped from the shadows. Plan B was to draw the spirits to the centre if they were engaged before they reached it. Hopefully the others were getting along better.

* * *

Lucille pulled Bunny by the paw, dragging him behind a column as they ran. The Guardian had been getting the brunt of the attacks by Pain, stepping in front of her before the spirit could attack her. She nearly rolled her eyes. Chivalry was supposed to be dead.

They were ducking and weaving, having already figured out that Pain was only effective in direct line of sight. It made it difficult to follow plan B though and the Nightmare that trailed after them kept snorting impatiently as it held back the other attacking spirit.

Lucille threw out her hands, setting up a glamour behind her as Alethia, the shape changer, came barrelling around the corner. Now, if the woman looked, she would see a haze of Bunny and Lucille behind a different column. As Alethia charged the other direction, the autumn spirit called up a few vines to wrap around the spirit's legs, knocking her to the ground.

"Now," Lucille called, dragging Bunny after the Nightmare as it pranced back towards them.

"I can walk," Bunny shot back, freeing his paw from her grip.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Guardian, but I don't quite trust you after you nearly face planted."

"I didn't nearly face plant. It was more of a controlled tumble."

She snorted, despite their quick pace stealing her breath away. A smile fixed itself on her face. "Controlled, my butt. Remind me when this is all over that I said we should hang out more. You're pretty cool."

He snorted as well. "Back at you." Then, he turned suddenly, launching a boomerang towards a diving bird, catching the edge of the creature's wing on the rebound.

Alethia changed as she fell, this time reappearing as a wolf.

In that moment, they burst into the courtyard they had been heading for. They'd done their research before hand, noting that the castle Hammershus had an open space in the middle that was beyond what would be expected for an ancient structure, almost half the size of a football field. There were columns around the exterior and a tumbled down section which provided plenty of areas for cover.

Lucille noted Jack and Sandy immediately by the flashes of their powers. Looking closer, she could see North and Isaac also in the area, fighting off various spirits around them. Her vision narrowed though as Alethia came charging towards her, low on her haunches as she raced forwards.

"Go help the others," the autumn spirit called to Bunny, whirling her katana into a more comfortable grip as she swung it towards the Dark Court spirit. This one was her fight.

Lucille could feel the other fights drain away as she focused in on the spirit before her. She parried the rake of claws before swinging around to deliver a lightning slice to the exposed belly of the wolf.

Alethia yelped and moved away, switching again. The cut was visible though, slicking the fur of the golden lion.

The autumn spirit shook her head, heart speeding slightly at the animal that turned to face her. A lion, seriously? How was that fair in the least? She did the best thing she could do and bolted, weaving through columns and catching snippets of battles as she barrelled past. There was Tooth fighting Desdemonde and then Sandy squaring off against Malik. All the while, she could feel the rapid pound of her pulse as the lion gained on her.

Turning a quick corner, Lucille watched as Alethia went wide, skidding slightly across the smooth floor. The autumn spirit took the opportunity to deal a cut to the creature's shoulder. It howled in pain, tossing its mane as it reared up.

Maybe it was the nerves, but a giggle almost escaped her. Was she seriously fighting Mufasa? Was now an inappropriate time to start singing the Circle of Life? "Come and get me," she called instead, provoking the circling lion. She wouldn't achieve anything by stalling, that's for sure.

It rushed her and Lucille called on the vines wrapping around the ancient brickwork of the castle. Leaping towards a low hanging one that swung towards her, obeying her commands. She launched over the lion, dealing it a swift kick as she flew over.

"Missed me," she cried and it spun around, faster than she would have thought possible, raking a claw along her ankle.

Lucille gasped in pain, clumsily falling to the ground with a half hearted roll. That wasn't the best decision she'd made. She kept rolling though, allowing the vines to wrap around the lion to slow it down. With her feet under her once more, she faced the creature as it changed again.

The scratches showed up even more prominently against the grey hide of the rhinoceros.

The autumn spirit ran again, this time weaving around rubble and behind corners , hoping the animal couldn't corner well. It continued to charge after her, horn aimed between her shoulder blades as if to gore her from behind. Then, she spotted the stairs and sprinted faster, breath coming in short burst. Hopefully it couldn't do stairs well.

Alethia struggled for a moment, hooves not angled properly against the small steps so that she slipped backwards. It was an effort, slowing down her frantic charge so that Lucille could get a breather.

At the top of the stairs, the autumn spirit waited, letting the creature come near the crest before she ran back that way, low at first before she vaulted onto the animal's snout, flipping over the horn with a heart stopping moment of panic. She threw her non-sword hand down, springing out of her flip as she drew her blade across the creatures back. It was only when she had landed, kneeled on the stairs that she felt the sting of a knick on her shoulder.

The rhino turned, then kept on turning as Lucille ran past, deciding quickly to explore the second floor. Maybe it would be nice up here, some beautiful columns, a grand view of the courtyard and an angry rhinoceros hunting her down. What could go wrong?

It took another change and a lap around the second floor for her to realize that she needed to get Alethia to change into something smaller. The magic restricting cuff hadn't taken into account the spirit that could change sizes.

"Hey you," Lucille called, taunting the ape that was across the room, looking for her. "Too slow, aren't you? Can't catch me?" Her energy was draining, adrenaline only managing to overcome it for so long. Her legs felt leaden and her sword arm shook slightly as she raised the blade. One more burst, she promised herself. "C'mon, don't you have any faster animals."

And then, she was faced with the spotted flank of a cheetah. Oh man, this was not her best idea. Lucille swung into the next room, already having scoped out the best place for their final confrontation. There was a partially collapsed wall and an indent across from it where she could hide. It was dark in here, a fact that should help her if her knowledge was right about that. Cheetahs were day time hunters and couldn't see as well in the dark.

The creature tore like lightning into the room, only with enough time for Lucille to conceal herself in the little alcove. She flicked a finger towards the partially torn down wall, producing a faint image of herself near the rubble. With a silent sigh of relief, she watched as the creature stalked towards the double, prowling with all the grace of a wild animal.

Then, the autumn spirit pulled on the vines of the room, letting them slither along the floor towards the creature. It tensed, then pounced, coming up with its claws empty. As it whirled around, she struck, letting the sharp vines lash themselves around the cheetah's legs, pinning them in place. She rushed over, sword extended over the creature's neck while the other hand tried to pin down the struggling legs. In a split second, she dropped her sword, applied pressure to the leg and then used both hands to snap the cuff in place.

Alethia slumped to the ground, shuddering for several moments before she faded into her human form.

Lucille smiled wearily, wiping blood out of her eyes as it dripped down from a cut on her head where she had been thrown into a wall. With deft movements, she took the bag of dream sand from a pocket, identical to the one each of them had been given, and cast part of the contents over the spirit before her. Alethia was out.

A deep scream in the hallway brought her to her feet. With only a second's hesitation to draw her katana up from the ground, Lucille raced off in that direction.

That dark skinned spirit, what was his name again …. Ethan, was leaned against a column, hand to his stomach as if trying to keep the torn flaps of his skin together. There was blood leaking across his fingers, staining the floor.

The leather clad spirit was standing over him, two thin knives in her hands as she advanced. As Lucille watched, Ethan straightened, putting his slick hands back on his two handed broadsword. He swept aside the first knife in a move almost too fast to follow. The exchange between the two was swift and graceful, almost seeming practiced with their fluid ease.

Then, there was a grunt and steel was poking out the woman's back. A moist slither that made Lucille shudder could be heard as Ethan's sword slid out of its sheath in Ebony's body. The Dark spirit fell to the ground in a boneless heap.

Ethan stumbled, hand going again to his stomach as he dropped his sword.

"Oh my God," Lucille cried, rushing forwards as she quickly sheathed her katana. "Are you okay?" Dumb question. Why did she insist on asking dumb questions?

"Been better," the man grunted.

"I can see that." She held out a hand to him as if to pull him up then paused a moment. He was so foreign to her, the ally with which she least familiar. They were worlds apart in personality, him so reserved and her talking to everyone. She'd been more familiar with his partner, chatting with him at breakfast the day before. "You need help," she declared.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled back, but his gravelly voice was lacking in strength.

"Ya, you'll be fine when you get patched up, but now we need to get you somewhere so you can be," she shot back, voice firm.

"Everyone's fighting," he replied.

She thought for a second before shaking her head. "Not Pitch. Weren't you supposed to be with him?" That's what she thought they had decided. Since Pitch was going to be distracted looking over the rest of the battle and defending them with Nightmares, he needed someone capable of defending him. They'd chosen Ethan for the task.

Ethan shrugged slightly before groaning at the movement. "All th' other spirits were engaged one way 'r the other. He saw Ebony so I went after her."

"Where is he now?"

"Up a floor." Ethan jerked his head to indicate the stairs down the long hallway.

Lucille sighed internally, this was going to be a long trek. She bent down, pulling one of the man's arms over her shoulder. When he started to protest, she gave her best withering stare. "I'm helping you and that's it. I'm not going to leave and let you bleed all over these nice stone so you can either get your butt in gear, shut your trap and help me or I will drag you upstairs."

He shut his mouth for a minute, dark eyes gazing into hers before he broke into the faintest of smiles. "You got spunk, kid. I see why you an' Jack get along."

"Why don't you tell me how you know Jack and I'll tell you how I do while we walk." Hopefully that would keep him nice and distracted as they walked. And that's what she managed to do as they made their painful way the distance to Pitch. Each step was an effort for both of them but they managed. Ethan told her haltingly of how he'd met the teen, the first time at one of the Dark Court meetings and then again when Shadow had taken Jack on for the day. Then she swapped, telling her story up until the moment that Pitch came into view.

"Thank the stars," the Boogeyman exclaimed, coming right up to help her with Ethan. Together, they managed to lower him gently to the ground. As soon as his hands were free, Pitch tore a strip of cloth from Ethan's shirt, working with deft fingers to bind the wound. "I lost sight of both of you for a bit. My nightmares couldn't find you and I didn't have many who could even get around to look with all the demons attacking our allies."

Lucille nodded, grunting slightly. She still had the desire to reach out and cuff the spirit for all she knew he had done. It was a hot, indignant anger that she had had ever since she had gotten to know Jack. But yet, she held back for the sake of the same teen. He had apparently made up with Pitch as much as was possible.

"You okay?" Pitch asked when he was done, turning his attention to the autumn spirit.

"Peachy," she replied, voice curt. It was the most civil tone she could manage. "If I go back down, will you watch him?"

"Of course," Pitch stated, nodding back gravely. Then, he stiffened, moving to look out a window that looked out into the courtyard. "Damnit Sandy," he muttered, "be careful."

She followed his gaze, watching as the Guardian of Dreams tangled with the spirit who had nearly taken Jack and Pitch out the other day. Malik was right before the man but it appeared he was no longer having any effect. Sandy shot out a tendril of sand, hooking the man and slashing through several demons on the way. He pulled Malik close and gave a sharp nod until the man fell in front of him. With that accomplished, he affixed the cuff to Malik's wrist.

Pitch breathed deeply once that was completed, eyes going to rove over the rest of the battle.

Lucille took the opportunity to watch him. He seemed concerned, expression pinched as Sandy had been fighting Malik. Now, he seemed to shift to calm, a steady general assessing his troops. He inclined his head and the autumn spirit watched as one of his Nightmares approached the dream maker. It seemed to tell the man something before they sped off in the same direction.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I just told Sandy that Ameet and Tooth are being overrun by Circe," he told her, sparing her a glance.

She shook it off. They had all accepted that he was their general for this battle. As much as it made her anger flare, she had to swallow her pride for now. "Where am I needed?" she questioned.

He looked her over for a moment before nodding sharply. "North's by the South wall, trying to protect Isaac who's been injured. Tell them to bring Isaac up here and help hold off Eamonn."

She nodded, moving to rush off when he called her name.

"I'm sorry," Pitch murmured to her, golden eyes meeting her dark ones for a moment before he looked back out over the battle.

"For what?" she demanded.

"You're Jack's friend," he replied.

She grit her teeth. What the hell was this, an apology for hurting Jack? Now was definitely not the time to be getting into this. "Ya, well all of our allies are Jack's friends, except for maybe the summer spirits." She tried so hard to curb the next words but they bubbled up without her permission and needed an outlet. It wasn't like her to hold back anyways. "So if you think we aren't watching you, every single one of us to make sure that you don't touch him again, then you're wrong."

Pitch bowed his head slightly. "I know, as you should be."

"Ya, damn well as we should be. I'll give it to you straight, at least to me, you're not forgiven."

He nodded back, surprisingly calm. "Good," he declared.

"Good?" she echoed, hardly conscious that they were wasting time.

Pitch shrugged, the faintest of smiles tinging his lips. "I'm glad at least someone hates me as they should. The forgiveness has been most unnerving."

She opened her mouth but for once in a long time, there were no words lining up to get shuffled out into the air. He had managed to render her speechless. That didn't happen too often. She licked her lips, thinking. "Glad my hatred could help. Now, I've got to go." With that, she raced off, leaving Pitch smirking after her.

* * *

Sandy dropped to the ground, toes touching as a testament to his exhaustion. Malik was not to be handled lightly as it meant a constant mental defense. The influx of demons handling the physical distraction made it much harder so that he was barely holding his own.

Flashes of memories overwhelmed his defenses as Malik wrestled for control, battling through the barriers that the dream maker had erected. There was flashes of his home, on a planet a long, long time ago. They were tinged with bitter sweet recollection but Malik could find no purchase in anger, fear, resentment or greed. And it was those emotions that Sandy had realized the man fed off of.

Sandy gave a last push, casting the man out of his mind. There had been nothing for Malik to grab hold of and exploit. The dream maker had lived long enough to learn that you had to make peace with your demons, let go of sorrows, forgive yourself for what you could not change and forgive others for what had already passed. He let a curl of dream sand crush several creatures of smoke and shadows as he reached out for the mind turner. With a sharp flick, he brought Malik close to him, expending dream sand with a sharp nod.

Malik flopped to the floor and Sandy bent to put the cuff around the man's wrist before straightening and looking out over the battle. Their allies seemed to be fairing pretty well although he couldn't see all of them at the moment.

A Nightmare came right up to him, its sand communicating in a way that only he could understand. It varied its intensities of light, just as he was able to, in order to communicate with those who could read the light of the stars. He rushed after it, heeding its order to help Ameet and Tooth with Circe.

The sorcerer was smiling, casting spells with almost reckless abandon at the two who could not hope to compete with her magically. Ameet's flimsy barriers were nothing compared with a skilled magician.

Sandy waved his hand, stopping a spell in its tracks as it rushed towards Tooth.

Circe spun quickly, already sending a near invisible burst of sparks towards him which he halted with a wave of sand. "Finally," she declared, "A more worthy opponent."

Sandy didn't waste time on communication. He was by no means matching her in skill. He may be powerful, but in a way that was more tangible to physical things and manipulation of concrete objects. The realm of spellwork was beyond his field of powers. The only one among them who had truly studied spells was Bunny, although he was currently embroiled in a fierce battle with Akeldama. The Pooka wasn't a powerful sorcerer anyways, having the knowledge of it more than the power to do it.

He shook his head, countering another spell with his crude barriers and the barest hint of a counter with magic. It was all he could do. They were hopelessly outmatched by her. The best he could do was keep her at bay.

So that's what he did, until she knocked him flying and he righted himself just in time to see Ameet crumple to the ground. He could tell instantly that she was only asleep, tapping into his dream sand in a moment with so much nearby. However, a sharp determination settled on him. Circe wasn't going to touch anyone else.

* * *

He felt like he'd come alive. His vision was sharp, magic spread out and tingling with alertness. The doubts and fears that normally plagued his mind were hiding, slumbering peacefully as they were unimportant for the battle ahead of him.

Jack slashed at Desdemonde with his staff, watching her blonde hair twirl as she twisted around behind him. The fight had been going on for a while, each of them evenly matched despite his magic. It was because most of his magical concentration was going to the demons trying to sneak up on him from every side, ambushing every time he stepped into a shadow. That was the worst part of this battle, the contained nature letting Eamonn attack all of them at once as he called upon his creations.

The teen jolted at that thought. He had creations all his own. He didn't even have to concentrate much as his ice creatures had been hovering around the area, called to him by the hum of magic that he was exuding. As they entered the fray, he could feel the tug of his powers, feeding them slightly more as the parts of his core that resided within them acted quickly, using their own decision making to fight.

Two hummingbirds had answered the call and a snow creature that all set about attacking demons. However, it was the reindeer that caused the biggest disturbance as it barged into the battle, batting aside demons with its horns. Jack couldn't help the tiny smile that settled onto his face. This was his creation.

"Get her," he whispered unnecessarily, directing his creature to keep Desdemonde busy for a time. He was sure his magic could be of more use elsewhere and he was quick to prove himself right.

North was fighting desperately, cuts on his legs and torso leaking blood as he kept his back to a crumpled figure behind him. He whirled his twin sabres, scything down a line of demons only for more to spring up in their wake.

Jack sent out a blast of ice, knocking the shadow and darkness creatures back to form a wide ring around North. The man looked to him, dropping a nod before the Russian bent over his knees, catching his breath.

"Hey," a voice called, and both turned towards it. There was Lucille, fighting her way towards them. "Get Isaac to Pitch," she ordered. "He's out of the way of the fighting."

North nodded, bending to pick up the limp summer spirit before Jack moved forwards, sending another pulse of ice through the gathering demons to turn the next wave to dust. He placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder, preventing the Russian from moving any further.

"I'll be faster," the teen insisted, hoisting the bulky man up with help from the wind. She swirled around them, lifting them off the stones. "Desdemonde is there if you could help." His ice creature wouldn't last much longer against her, running away and charging. It was only so long that she would be distracted before gaining a solid hit. "And stay in the sun, that way the demons can't get to you."

North nodded again, a flash of a smile coming across his face. "Reindeer. Very cool," he called, already racing off towards his next fight. A Nightmare moved with him, guiding him towards the spirit.

Lucille swung her thin blade, slicing a path for herself through the demons. She stepped into the sun too, taking a breather. "Third floor," she instructed, gesturing towards a window off to the East.

He nodded to her. "Take care of yourself."

She barked out a laugh, grin curling her lips. "We already promised that," she reminded. "It was a serious one too, a pinky promise."

He took to the air with a smile. Leave it to her to find something funny to say in the midst of battle despite the blood caked on her forehead. Now wasn't the time to fuss though, she had advanced healing as well.

Jack could already see the window that was occupied by Pitch. He landed swiftly, letting the Boogeyman help him lower the bigger spirit to the ground. Ethan was there too, a frown plastered across his face.

"You okay?" the teen asked, automatically assessing the other for injuries. He zeroed in on a blood soaked cloth tied around his abdomen.

"I'll be right as rain, kid. Don't worry," the man assured, a grimace masked by the curl of a grin on his lips.

Perhaps it was the hectic heat of battle and the adrenaline pulsing through his veins that let him stand up and look Pitch right in the eye, shoulders set confidently. "Anyone else injured for me to bring up here?"

The Boogeyman's eyes flickered into the distance for a moment before focusing. "Tooth is already most of the way up here with Ameet. I think Bunny may need more help."

"Is he hurt?" Jack asked, voice low and intent. The wind swirled around him, sensing the need for imminent departure.

Pitch just shook his head, too calm for the teen's suddenly tense nerves. "Nothing more than a few nicks. Pain is sneaking up on him though."

"Where?" the winter spirit demanded.

"West side, right near the collapsed wall."

He was off like a shot. No one was getting to Bunny on his watch. Except, he was too late. The Pooka had dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and doubled over. Akeldama had a sword over her head, ready to deliver a killing blow.

Without even thinking, the wind was carrying a blast of pure power towards the spirit, knocking her tumbling until she fetched up against the wall with a sickening crack.

He rounded on Pain, knocking the other spirit flying as well with a burst of wind and powers. "Are you okay?" the teen asked Bunny, offering a hand up.

"Apples, mate," the Pooka mumbled, grimacing slightly as he moved. "Thanks."

Jack watched as Pain stood, shaking his head. The teen waved a pale hand, erecting an ice barrier infused with magic. On the other side of it, he could see as the other spirit scowled, having been thwarted from causing others pain.

"You deal with him, I'll deal with her," Bunny suggested, jerking his head towards the advancing leader of the Dark Court.

Jack just gave the Guardian a nod, already turning towards the spirit before him. Pain glanced at him and narrowed his eyes but it was met by another ice barrier, too fast for the agonizing magic to get through. Then, Pain straightened, gave the teen a smile and disappeared into the shadows.

On the other side of the downed wall, there was a cry of pain, sharp and high which he immediately recognized. The wind catapulted him into the air without a second of hesitation. The barrier was up a moment later, shielding Lucille from the spirit. She gave him a shaky grin, getting to her feet in time to slash at another round of demons. He blasted them away for good measure, tracking the progress of Pain who disappeared once again.

This time, it was North that shouted and a lash of anger started to form in the teen's stomach. Enough was enough. No one else needed to be in pain. With an unconscious surge of will, the air around him cooled, ice crackling directly out of the air as water crystallized around him. He barely noticed the swirl of white around him that was whipped into a frenzy by the eager wind. She was out for blood. With a flick of his thoughts, he let her act, bowling Pain to the ground with a swirl of stinging ice hailing down on him.

Pain tried to step back into the shadows but Jack had seen that coming and his reindeer headed the man off, antlers at the spirit's back to force him back into the light.

The man's orange eyes gleamed, sharp and determined as he narrowed them at Jack, obviously forcing his powers forwards but the teen just flicked up a barrier. There was a tickle in his mind as the man's powers sought purchase around his defense, exploring up and down for holes but he just thickened the barrier, pushing back on it so that Pain stumbled at the resistance.

They struggled, each pushing back on the other as Jack continued to walk forwards. He spared a thought to freeze Pain's feet to the ground before continuing. The resistance wasn't nearly as strong as Sandy's had been when they had sparred and he let the trickle of power surging through his limbs, keeping time to the thudding of his heart, continue at its pace without delving deeper. Then, he was right in front of the man, enough so that Pain reach out, trying to strike at Jack. The teen just deflected the blow along his staff, grabbing the hand and clamping a restraining cuff onto it. The pressure of Pain's power disappeared and the spirit slumped.

The teen dug into his hoodie, taking out a pinch of dream sand before sprinkling it on the spirit who immediately collapsed to the ground. One more down, only a few to go.

He took a moments to survey the battle, taking note of North slowly circling Desdemonde, seeming uninjured but held at bay from knocking her out by her long swords. Sandy and Lucille seemed to be outmatched and pinned down by their opponents, Circe and Eamonn respectively. Bunny was tiring quickly, still whirling and slashing in an intricate dance with Akeldama.

A Nightmare snorted beside him, drawing his attention.

"I think we need to shake up some of these fights," the teen commented to which the creature nodded. "Where do you want me?"

The creature led him over to Circe and out of the corner of his eye, the teen could see Nightmares corralling and nipping at various battles, moving those together who needed to be. Soon, Bunny was whirling around with Akeldama who ducked away as she saw that Jack was about to blast her off her feet once more.

"Thanks," Bunny grunted. Then, he turned to the boy as his Nightmare companion jerked its head in Jack's direction. North came up a second later, engaging Akeldama with a full throated battle cry.

"So, me an' you on Circe?" Bunny questioned.

The teen nodded, erecting a barrier of ice as one of her spells targeted the two of them. His arm was yanked by the Pooka and they ran for cover, weaving between columns at the edge of the Courtyard.

"Send an offensive," Bunny instructed as he launched a boomerang.

The winter spirit ducked around a column, sending a wide reaching blast of ice that Circe spun to avoid. As he looked out at the courtyard, he could see Sandy and Eamonn battling in the air, demons concentrated around them. That left Lucille squaring off with Desdemonde.

"I think I get Pitch's plan," Jack told the Pooka as they ducked behind the same column. "You have the knowledge of magic, I have the power."

Bunny nodded tersely, holding out his hands. They linked together and Jack let a trickle of power flow between them, trying to drown out the rest of the fight as he concentrated.

It was like someone was drawing him forwards, pulling the magic like it was a physical part of his body. The flow of icy blue was contained and shaped by the Pooka as if liquid being forced through a small opening, molding itself to the shape of the tight space. It launched out into the courtyard, meeting Circe's power in mid air with a burst of sparks.

The two of them, linked together, stepped forwards, out of range of attacking demons as they entered the sun. Their backs were protected by prowling Nightmares. They stood together, shoulders squared as they faced the enemy who was rapidly chanting, eyes glowing with power.

She launched again, this time a lightning burst of red that flew towards them.

Jack felt the drag on his power again until the two entities met in a swirl of red, blue and a hint of green as they grappled for dominance between their two groups. He could feel the power they were struggling against like a physical weight. Then, it disappeared and he nearly pitched forward without the resistance.

Bunny steadied him, reacting already to the next attack. Several came in quick succession, trying to blast past their defenses. Jack threw up ice barriers, channelling the magic through himself in a wave of cold so that he didn't freeze the Pooka solid.

Then, they were struggling once again, each one testing their strength against the other. The teen delved into his knob of power, and it splashed back at him like jumping into a pool of cold water. It tried to escaped from him, slip from his fingers like sand, untameable as the vast oceans but he managed to drag it forwards. He coerced it into following him, feeling his strength drain from his body, tingling through his fingers to disappear into the Pooka's paw. Where they held hands, the contact glowed in mingling streams of green and blue.

A horn blew suddenly, winding and calling like a hunting cry. Yet, it was not the same one as had been a few days previously to call the Dark Court together. This one was wildly, an earthly cry of a multitude of voices.

"They're allies," Pitch's voice boomed across the sudden silence of the courtyard, just as a crowd rushed from the sky into the wide open area.

There was a woman, ebony hair gleaming in the light of late afternoon. Even from a distance, the fierce smile on her lips could be seen.

"Azazelle," Jack gasped. He could recognize her olive skin and tall figure from here. That would mean that the host of spirits ranging behind her … were part of the courts of the fae.

They streamed in, upending Dark Court spirits, spraying them with streamers and powders. Desdemonde screamed, clutching at her skin as one of the substances landed on her.

"Jack," Bunny called, getting the teen's attention. He squeezed the boy's hand, delving into battle once more.

However, with Circe being antagonized by fae, they managed to cocoon her, weave her into a web that counteracted her own spells. Within a minute, she was on the ground and they were racing forwards.

Jack shot out a band of ice to keep her there, freezing her torso to the ground. It was the Pooka who snapped the cuff in place, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so.

The teen watched, open mouthed as the rest of the battles were won, even without the direct intervention of the fae. They served more as a distraction, a violent implementation of the word fun as they enacted this on the Dark Court spirits. One of his hummingbirds afforded him a view of Lucille knocking Desdemonde out with a pinch of dream sand. North, although clearly wounded, managed to the same with a surrounded Akeldama. Sandy finally broke through the ring of demons holding him back from Eamonn, quickly taking out the man's meager defenses until the final Dark Court spirit was on the ground.

Azazelle landed in the centre of the courtyard and waved a hand to her spirits above, clearly giving them some sort of order as they flew off, whooping and cheering with their triumph. The area fell silent when their cacophony had faded into the distance.

"We won," Lucille declared as all of them met in the middle.

North raised his sword, letting out a bellowing cheer before he stumbled. If not for Bunny, he would have fallen to the ground.

The remaining fighters, along with Azazelle, made their way to Pitch, ascending the stairs slowly and painfully as their aches and pains suddenly made themselves known. Jack positioned his reindeer beside North, directing the Russian to use the creature to lean on in order to make it up the stairs. When they reached the group of wounded as well as their general for the battle, Azazelle nodded to him.

"Pitch," she greeted.

"Azazelle, thank you for that. I wasn't sure if you would come," he returned, reflective golden eyes tracking onto the woman before him.

"It took me this long to convince the courts but I tipped them towards it with mention of how fun it would be." She gave a flash of teeth towards him, dark eyes glinting with amusement. "Anyway, how could I refuse a summons from the Nightmare King."

Pitch frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I deserve that title anymore."

The woman sized him up, eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down. "I suppose you don't." Then, as if remembering that they had an audience, she turned to the rest of them, eyes coming to rest on Jack.

He met her gaze, the battle confidence not yet beginning to diminish. "Azazelle," he greeted.

"Jack Frost," she trilled, smile widening, "what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"And you as well," he returned easily, bowing his head politely.

"You are well?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and for once, it was true.

"Good," she said and nodded sharply. "I see you have injured to intend to so I will not stay. It has been a pleasure to be of service." Azazelle bowed her head to them, and many nodded back.

"Thank you," Bunny told her.

"Keep in touch Pitch," Azazelle instructed. Then, she was off.

They got the wounded settled, figuring out who would be helping to support who. As they managed, Pitch walked to the winter spirit's side, looking with wide eyes towards the elegant reindeer creature with its antlers towering over them both. "Yours?" the Boogeyman asked.

Jack nodded, swallowing the barest lump of nerves. It was strange, having this interaction after the last time that Pitch had met one of his creatures. He could still feel the tearing pain in his heart as one of the pieces of his soul had been ripped away.

"It's beautiful," Pitch declared and just like that, everything seemed slightly better.

Jack smiled, a sneaking grin that hid his burst of pride. It really was. He allowed the creature to explore, nuzzling itself into Pitch's shoulder.

The Boogeyman's eyes widened, mouth slightly open as he looked to the teen for assurance. Gaining it, he stroked the creature, smiling as well. When both sides had satisfied their curiosity, Jack dismissed the creature with a flick of thoughts, watching as it galloped on the wind away from the courtyard.

The next couple hours passed in a blur, at least for the teen. When Man in the Moon had promised them that they would never have to worry about the Dark Court spirits again, they trekked off to the Warren to treat the injured. Jack moved back and forth, fetching bandages, needle, thread, water and blankets for all manner of injuries. He sat by Tooth as she had a broken wing set by Bunny, letting her squeeze his hand. He grimaced as they faced Shadow's wrath when Ethan was groaning with pain as his wound was cleaned and stitched. All cuts, bruises, gashes, bites and burns were cleaned, disinfected and treated as well as possible.

"I'm going to head out," Lucille told him, when the most of the treating had been completed. "I should check on Forrest anyways.

He nodded back at her, noting the bandage wrapped around her head and several others hidden under her clothes. "Let me know how he is when you get the chance," he instructed.

She nodded too. "It may be a bit, but I'll see you as soon as I can. And Jack, you're pretty badass."

Without his permission, his lips curled into a smile. She managed to do that to him, no matter what mood he was in. "You too, Lucille."

With a returning grin, she headed out.

When Isaac and Ameet were steady enough to transport, they graciously accepted a globe to get them back to summer with promises to visit again soon. Shadow and Ethan followed after them as soon as possible with the same promise made. Then, it was just the Guardians and Pitch, who Sandy had convinced to stay for a little while.

"I can't believe it's over," the Boogeyman murmured after a few moments.

Jack nodded solemnly. He couldn't believe it either. For so long, the weight of the Dark Court's target on his head had weighed him down, made him look over his shoulder and watch the shadows even more than normal. Now, it felt like he could finally cast off the last chains that were holding him prisoner, holding him into his last life as a slave. He was free.

A smile made its way onto his face, curling lazily onto his lips.

"Hey Jack," Bunny called. The smile was mirrored on the Pooka's lips. "Ya know you're scary when you're angry, right?"

He furrowed his brow, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Bunny huffed out a laugh. "Does blasting Pain and Akeldama into the wall not ring a bell?"

The teen's expression smoothed and he shrugged, slightly guilty. However, he couldn't manage up enough of the emotion to feel the hot sting of it inside him. He would do it again.

 _Remind me not to cross you when you are angry,_ Sandy signed. _Your eyes were glowing and I swear the air was too.  
_

Jack just smiled shyly back, unsure whether to set his head proudly or duck it down.

"Screw glowing," Bunny interjected, "Ya should have felt it when we were taking on Circe. He damn near blasted my hand off. Crikey mate, ya got a lot of power. I don't know if you realized, but we were both hovering off the ground for a while there."

"Not really," the teen protested gently. He pursed his lips, wondering at the fact that he hadn't felt his feet leave the stone.

North let out a resounding chuckle. "Modest as alvays. But you must be used to it already."

"Ignore them sweetie," Tooth interjected, violet eyes twinkling as she looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

He thought for a moment before flashing her a smile. "Good." And that was the only word that summed it up. He could feel the happiness settling in him and buoying his heart out of darkness.

He looked down slightly as they lapsed into a replay of the battle, recounting where they had each been for particular events, Pitch gently filling in the gaps when they didn't match up. It was strange, the careful interaction between the five of them, as if the battle had opened up a new chapter in their history.

Perhaps that was it. They were beginning a new chapter. They could begin a new chapter with the threat of the Dark Court and the chains of slavery far behind. He could think about the future, one that seemed to stretch ahead of him in endless days of sunshine, the crisp comfort of the wind and the tinkling of laughter all around. For once, the future didn't look so scary. In fact, it seemed like he had much to look forward to and many people to enjoy the time with. Now he could be who he wanted to be, helping others to break free of their restrictions, see the light inside themselves and understand the joys of living. He was Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and he was finally free to be who he wanted to be. The chains had broken.

 **AN: That was a battle in itself to write. I hope that I got everything down right and that you could see it at least a little. Please review, favourite, follow, comment. I really want to hear feedback on this one as it's something bigger than I've ever done before. Since this one focused so much on fighting and less on emotions, the epilogue will definitely be emotion based.**

 **As for the epilogue, I have a few possible options. I may do it either in Easter that year (so about a month from this chapter), the Easter the following year, on Jack's birthday or another time. It will explore Jack's relationship with the Guardians as well as Pitch, possibly including Jamie as well. If you have any suggestions or preferences, please let me know.**


	23. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a crazy couple of weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

 **Summary: The Guardians celebrate Jack's birthday.**

* * *

 _"Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared," Buddha._

* * *

He was flying, enjoying the slip of the wind through his hair. It hummed to him, a roiling, flowing sound of contentment that echoed within him. He felt it too, that glowing happiness that had settled in like a contented cat basking in the warmth of the sun.

Yes, he'd had his bad days in the past six months. They'd felt like a weight, pulling down his head and slumping his posture. He didn't deserve the happiness. He should be punished, chain. He deserved to be hurt. The voices had screamed at him so loud some days that it was an effort to smile. But, the Guardians had shouted back. Those four had challenged him, showered him in so so much support … and love that it had left his head spinning.

He put his hand into his pocket, ghosting his fingers across the crisp paper folded there. It was everything he needed to tell them, if only he could find the occasion.

Jack landed at the Pole, wandering automatically towards North's workroom. It was strange, the Russian seldom asked him specifically for help, instead just searching for opinions whenever the teen happened to be nearby. However, the workroom was empty, as was the kitchen. He would have continued to wander if a yeti had not jerked his head in the direction of the globe room. Now why would North be there?

The teen only managed to catch a glimpse of colours and people before there was a shout. It took him a moment to process what the words had been as his brain searched for answers of why all the Guardians were here with Pitch and the Bennets.

"Surprise," the two Bennet children had called. Surprise? He definitely was surprised, but what was this for.

"Happy birthday," Jamie called, a bright grin spreading like lightning across the brunette's face. The boy's eyes twinkled with amusement as he took in his friend's shock.

The only words that managed to stumble off his tongue were far from graceful. "That's today," Jack exclaimed, incredulous.

There was faint laughter all around before North startled the teen out of his shock by placing an arm on his shoulder and dragging him into the room. The Russian's booming chuckles shook him as he smiled down at the winter spirit.

"That is today," North confirmed, amusement clear in those light blue eyes.

"Oh," Jack murmured, still lacking words. He looked to all those gathered around and they stared back at him, smiles lighting up their faces. Then, his lips quirked up too as it finally registered. They had called him here to celebrate his birthday. That fact settled in him like a tiny flame warming his heart.

"Are you surprised?" Sophie asked, appearing next to him with a grin. The large gap where her front teeth were missing made the expression that much more adorable.

"Absolutely," the teen responded earnestly.

"Is that because you forgot it was your birthday or because you didn't think we'd remember?" Jamie asked and the teen felt a hint of pride for that burst of sarcasm. That may or may not have been his influence.

Jack just shrugged. "A little bit of both."

"Time for cake," North declared, ushering them all towards a table where they all pulled up chairs.

The teen found himself seated between Bunny and Jamie with Sandy and Pitch across from him. Before Jack could do anything more than smile at the two, Bunny was already leaning towards him.

"Mother Nature says she's sorry she can't come but she's giving you the whole day off tomorrow as a birthday present," the Pooka informed him.

The winter spirit stared with wide eyes as a cake was set before him. He looked at it once, then again before a grin spread across his lips, unable to be contained. It seemed that North had taken his preferences to heart and gotten the yetis to make an ice cream cake with chocolate and vanilla swirled together. There were two candles alight upon it, flames wavering from all the movement around him.

"Make a wish," Tooth instructed, fluttering behind Sandy's chair.

Obligingly, he closed his eyes, thinking for several moments as he could feel their stares on him. For once, it didn't feel heavy and uncomfortable as he sensed everyone around him. There was such caring, such love in this surprise they had prepared for him that it left him speechless. He only had one wish for this year. The teen opened his eyes, blew out the candles and silently wished that he could make them all as happy as they made him.

Jack looked up as a bright flash caught his eyes, too late to realize that Tooth had been holding a camera in her hands. "Tooth," he protested, ducking his head away from another photo.

She just shrugged back at him with a warm smile. "I don't have a lot of pictures of you for the albums," she explained, without a hint of apology. This was ritual with them by now, her accosting him to take his photo on random occasions and him protesting.

Then, the singing started and Jack buried his head in his hands, trying not to melt through the floor in embarrassment. They really had to go all out, didn't they? Even as he felt the frost coming over his cheeks, he couldn't help but relish in the warmth. It was his first birthday party since all those years ago with his mom and sister. For a moment, the twinge of grief threatened to overwhelm the smile on his face before he looked up to those before him. Tooth, Bunny, North, Sandy, Jamie, Sophie, Mrs. Bennet, even Pitch. This was his family now.

When it was done, Sandy withdrew a slender package from somewhere within his sand robes, presenting it to Jack.

The teen took it, brows furrowing slightly until he smiled at the intricate bow. It was a gift. At a gesture from the dream maker, he carefully dismantled the packaging until he was left holding one of those modern looking digital watches, intricately decorated with snowflakes. He couldn't help the light laugh that bubbled out.

 _It's clear that this really was needed after today,_ the dream maker signed, a teasing glint to his golden eyes.

Securing the watch on, Jack couldn't help but agree. They had realized how much effort it took for him to be on time for meetings, having to keep track of dates and time zones as he crossed the earth with the sun. "Thank you," he said, looking to each of the Guardians in turn, for he knew it was all of them who had been part of this.

"You're most welcome," Tooth returned.

Mrs. Bennet stepped forwards, nodding to the teen as well. "Sophie and Jamie didn't want to come here empty handed, so they made these for you." She withdrew two parcels out of her purse which the teen unwrapped when she waved at him to do so.

There were two framed paintings, one in the bright, clumsy outlines of Sophie's hand and the other in the more refined brush strokes of her brother. Both depicted the two kids with Jack between them, playing in the snow. He smiled, thanked them and complimented them on their art. He looked down at them again, his heart squeezing with the love for these two, and all those around him.

Jack was chattering happily to Sandy and Jamie when Bunny came to the table, plopping down several boxes. The Pooka grinned and the teen returned it. They were board games, ranging from snakes and ladders to Scrabble. He looked into green eyes, smile widening further. It was always a surprise when the Guardians remembered, took their time to get to know him and remember his preferences. Bunny had laughed hysterically when he learned that Jack loved board games, but it had quickly turned into several intense competitions between the two.

"Scrabble?" Jamie questioned.

Bunny laughed lightly, a burst of air as fresh as a spring day. "Mate, if ya know what's good for ya, never, ever play Pitch or Jack in a game of Scrabble."

So, that's exactly what they did, Jack, Pitch and the rest of the family gathered around until the others slowly wandered off into their own games or conversations, leaving the teen alone with his former master. That was something else that had changed. The Guardians had toned down their wariness slightly, even letting the two talk alone.

"Happy birthday Jack," Pitch murmured after a few moments.

The teen looked up, directly into golden eyes as he nodded back. "Thanks." Feeling supremely awkward at all the attention on himself, the teen played his letters onto the board before switching topics. "So, what's your tally?"

"25, and you?"

"62," the teen managed to reply steadily around the smile creeping across his lips. They'd made it into a competition of sorts, tallying believers. "I'm still ahead."

"But you've had more time," Pitch protested, eyes crinkling as he smiled too. "I still think my growth rate is better."

"But I'm mostly limited to colder regions and can't visit all times of the year," Jack shot back.

Their conversation trailed into silence as Pitch played his next move. And in the silence, Jack's thoughts wandered where he tried not to let them. He was reminded that this attempt at a game between the two of them was a way of coping with their dark past.

"Jack," Pitch started, in that low, soft, earnest voice that hinted that he was going to talk about some of that darkness, maybe apologize or ask how the teen could forgive him.

The winter spirit just shook his head. He didn't want to deal with that today. "Not right now," he stated, taking a fleeting look at reflective golden eyes. When it seemed Pitch was about to protest, he jumped in. "Just … just not today. It's my birthday, I'm happy. Isn't that enough for the moment?"

The Boogeyman just nodded back, seeming to swallow his words. "As long as you're happy." Then, he switched to talking about birthdays, asking what Jack had done to celebrate as a human.

He was part way through a story about swimming with his sister when Bunny interjected. "I still can't believe yer a summer baby. Shouldn't that exclude you from the winter spirit club or somethin'?"

The teen shot the Pooka a mock glare which was betrayed by the curl of his lips. "I am the winter spirit club."

"I bet you don't even know the first rule of winter spirit club," Bunny protested.

Jack just nodded solemnly, fighting the smile that was trying to curl onto his lips. "Yes I do, it's don't talk about winter spirit club."

The Pooka huffed out a surprised laugh, not even trying to conceal the smirk that was pulling up his mouth. He seemed to be indulging in the same fond memories, ones of the two sharing in another discovered joy, watching movies.

"Jack," another voice called and then the teen was being pulled out of his seat by an enthusiastic Jamie. "C'mon, you've got to play with us. It's a classic birthday game."

So that's how the Guardians of childhood and the Boogeyman ended up playing pin the tail on the donkey, spinning in circles and laughing like hyenas as they watched the others. Jack nearly doubled over with mirth as he watched North stumble on a table that had been no where even close to where he had started.

He felt Tooth tap his shoulder when his smile fell. "Stop," she commanded.

Blue eyes glanced quickly up at her, head tilting slightly in confusion. "Stop what?" He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it fell flat and died off of his lips. There was that nagging voice in his head, protesting against this show of fun and caring. Why would they do this for him?

"Stop doubting that you are worth all of this," she whispered back, conscious of the laughing crowd around them.

The teen just pursed his lips. What response could he give?

The fairy pulled at his shoulder until he was turned completely to face her. She put a single finger beneath his chin, raising it with a feather touch. "Jack, we did this for you because that smile that has been on your face all day makes us smile. We love to see you happy and we care about you. Maybe not everything needs a reason. We love you and that's it. You're going to have to deal with it." She smiled at him, a warm, gentle, encouraging smile that made his heart melt.

Jack smiled back, looking down at his feet under all the care being expressed in those violet eyes. He took a breath and looked up. He could do this, yell back at his doubts, if only for a day. Looking into Tooth's eyes, he steadied himself on the care he found. Then, he launched himself back into the games, dragging Sandy and Bunny along as well as the Bennet children.

* * *

Sandy nodded to Pitch as he left, smiling slightly as he saw the Boogeyman notice Jack's sleepy expression. They shared an amused glance. Then, it was the Bennets' turn to go as Jamie and Sophie had stayed up past their bed time. Even then, they would only leave after having extracted promises from each of the Guardians to visit soon.

The golden man rolled his eyes. As if any of them could keep away from the family that had wormed their way into their hearts and who considered the youngest Guardian as one of their own. It always buoyed his heart to watch the change that the Bennets brought to Jack, pulling him out of his shell and chasing away the shadow of uncertainty and servitude that still hung over him like a dark cloud every once in a while.

As Jack let out another yawn, Sandy couldn't help the fond smile. He approached the boy who grinned sloppily back. _Come on,_ he demanded.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked softly.

We _are getting you to bed,_ the dream maker answered, suppressing the 'aw' that came to his lips at the teen's sudden pout.

"But I'm not that tired," the winter spirit protested.

Sandy let the amusement take over his lips, spreading until it exposed his teeth. He could see the other Guardians in the background doing the same. Not only was Jack adorable but it was also so encouraging to see him protesting, albeit in the smallest way.

 _Yes you are,_ the golden man countered. _Come on._

Jack followed, not having much of an argument to put up as another yawn had him blinking away tears. The rest of the Guardians followed, seeming unwilling to part with the teen, spending every last moment of his birthday with him.

It was only as the dream maker was shepherding the winter spirit into bed, after having had his brushed teeth approved by the Tooth Fairy, that Jack finally started to squirm against the insistent grip.

"Wait," Jack protested, eyes getting more lucid as Sandy went to send his dream sand towards the boy. The teen pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his hoodie and stared down at it for several, long moments.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tooth prompted.

The youngest Guardian glanced up at her, then at the rest of them before a faint smile made its way back onto his face. "Thank you," he started, "Not just for today, although I do want to thank you for today …." He trailed off, running a hand awkwardly through his hair.

"Crikey mate, I thought you were good with words," Bunny interjected, gaining a half-hearted glare from the winter spirit.

After a moment, Jack just looked back down, tracing a finger over the paper in his lap.

"May ve see?" North asked, gesturing towards the note.

Hesitantly, the teen nodded before extending it towards the Russian. "I … this time I wanted to say it though." Finally, the boy looked up, taking a deep breath as he took in Sandy's comforting smile. "In the last couple years, you've done more for me than I could ever repay." He held up a hand when they tried to interject. "I know you don't want me to and I'm starting to get that's what family is."

That word, family, coming from the teen's lips, made Sandy want to twirl in circles and summon as many dolphins from his sand as he possibly could, just to see Jack smile. It was a breakthrough.

"And … I know you have each said it to me and that I've never said it back," he paused again, drawing a breath. Whatever it was, it was big for the teen. Yet, they all waited, knowing that he needed the time. "I just wanted to say that I love you guys too." The teen's quiet smile in that moment was beautiful, all sentiment and love that he could finally put words to. Maybe this was his final chain breaking away.

Sandy's heart was pounding with the same emotion. Love. The teen had finally said it. It was a simple message that the dream maker gave back and the rest just nodded at its straightforwardness. All he signed was a heart.

If they all went to bed that night with smiles on their faces, no one would be the wiser.

* * *

 **AN: So, that's it. I know it's kind of lack lustre and a little weird but I've never actually written an epilogue before. I just wanted to show the slight shift in all of their relationships as much as I could. There was no need for excessive action or anything, just quiet companionship and love. This was just to centre on Jack and show how far he has come since the beginning. Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for your continuing support of this story. I'm not going to thank anyone specifically as I know I will forget someone, but I will say that those of you who have reviewed often with encouragements, suggestions or anything else, you know who you are and you have been of invaluable support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Finally, I will randomly post one-shots to No One's Slave Anymore, fulfilling some requests and my own ideas but there will be no update schedule. So now I say a bitter sweet goodbye. Thanks again.**

* * *

 _"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story," Frank Herbert. **  
**_


End file.
